Vampire Diaries: Un cuento de Navidad
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Un pequeño cuento Navideño con los hermanos Salvatore de protagonistas. Contiene Spank si esa temática le incomoda, por favor no pierda su tiempo leyendo.
1. Chapter 1

Stefan suspiró profundamente por tercera vez en menos de 5 minutos. Damon decidió seguir ignorándolo y hacer como que seguía enfrascado con la lectura de aquel libro. Pero Damon hacía más de 20 minutos que no cambiaba de página.

Stefan se levantó y preguntó a los chicos si alguno de ellos quería un café o algo de la cafetería, todos negaron con la cabeza excepto Jeremy que se levantó y le dijo que lo acompañaba.

**- Así que ese es el famoso último Salvatore del cual todos me han hablado ¿no?** (dijo Jeremy sentándose en una de las sillas de la cafetería del hospital)

******- **El último Salvatore vivo, si (Stefan se sentó y dio otros suspiro, mientras que le daba un sorno a su café).

******- **Espero que tenga más suerte que el "último" Salvatore vivo (dijo con malicia Jeremy) **¿Zach, verdad?**

******- **Damon, no es el mismo que entonces.

******- **Claro (dijo sin acabar de creerlo) **No es el mismo, pero perdóname si me equivoco o no fue ese mismo Damon que está ahí sentado haciendo como que lee, él que esta misma mañana lo llamó "la cría del bastardo".**

******- **Damon… (otro suspiro) **es complicado.**

******- **Es un psicópata, y ya no me hace gracia que tú rondes a mi hermana, pero que la ronde él…me pone los pelos de punta.

******- **Nunca le haríamos daño a Elena.

******- **Pues os estáis luciendo, desde que llegasteis a este pueblo le ha pasado de todo, ¡incluso ha muerto! ¡Incluso he muerto yo!

******- **Jeremy, las cosas no siempre son como uno quisiera.

******- **¡No me jodas! ¿En serio? (dijo con toneladas de sarcasmo y apartando la bandeja con la comida de delante suyo**). ¿Y qué vas a hacer con "la cría del bastardo"?**

******- **Lo llevaré a casa.

******- **Jajaja (recostándose en el respaldo de la silla) **Esa si que es buena. **

******- **Jeremy, está herido y está solo.

******- **¿No has oído nunca eso de más vale solo que mal acompañado? 

******- **Es mi familia (dijo un poco molesto).

******- **También lo era Zach.

******- **El médico ya salió, venid (Bonnie entró corriendo en la cafetería, los chicos se miraron durante una milésima de segundo y salieron tras de ella)

Al llegar a la sala de espera allí estaba el médico que había atendido a Tate y Elena, Damon, Matt y Caroline estaban aguardando a que Bonnie trajera a Jeremy y a Stefan para que les informara. El médico les dio buenas noticias, las quemaduras de su brazo no eran muy graves y con el antibiótico y una pomada tendría suficiente, La lesión en el tobillo resultó más grave de lo que inicialmente habían pensado y tuvieron que hacerle una pequeña cirugía, pero en 4 semanas podían quitarle la escayola y empezar la rehabilitación. Tras la explicación, preguntó cual era el pariente del chico. Stefan y Damon dieron un paso a delante, y Stefan dijo que ellos eran los hermanos del chico. El médico se los quedó mirando, los Salvatore no era unos desconocidos en el pueblo y en la ficha del chico ponía August Tate Salvatore, por lo que cuadraba la historia, pero el chico en ningún momento había preguntado por sus hermanos, y eso que se lo habían tenido que llevar a quirófano. Pero era una noche muy movida y necesitaban la cama libre así que le pidió a Damon, al ser el hermano mayor de edad, que firmara el alta del paciente. Damon y el médico se retiraron para hacer todo el papeleo y al cabo de una hora Damon volvió a entrar en la sala de visitas pero con Tate en una silla de ruedas con dos muletas sobre el regazo. Tate era un chico de unos 15 años muy alto, del tipo quarterback, rubio, de ojos grises como el cielo en invierno. El chico tenía un asombroso parecido al actor Luke Benward que hacía que las chicas se girasen para echarle un buen vistazo. Cosa que era fantástica para alimentar su de por si gran ego.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Elena y Caroline lo abrazaron fuertemente, y empezaron a conversa con él. Tate conversaba con las chicas como si nada hubiera pasado, como si en vez de salir de un hospital saliera de un cine. Cuando al fin salieron al garaje del hospital, Tate se levantó de la silla y se puso en píe apoyando todo el peso sobre su píe bueno.

******- **Tate, las muletas (dijo Stefan)

******- **¡Oh si! (dijo riéndose despreocupado) **nunca he usado una de estas. ¿Elena, crees que ligaré con el rollo del chico accidentado? ¿ya sabes sexo por compasión?**

******- **Jajaja seguro que te las llevas de calle (le dijo Bonnie riéndose de las ocurrencias del chico).

******- **Quizás podrías vendarme un poco la cabeza así daría más penita. O una cicatriz, pero que no de asco, no quiero ahuyentarlas jajaja. (Tate bromeaba con las chicas porque las había visto preocupadas y no quería que sufrieran por él).

******- **Vamos, sube es tarde y mañana hay clases (dijo Stefan con voz cansada. Damon se había subido en el coche y aguardaba que los chicos acabaran de hablar para regresar a casa)

******- **El médico dijo que estaría 4 semanas de baja

******- **Tú si, pero nosotros no.

******- **Lo que dijo el médico es que para que te quitaran la escayola faltaban 4 semanas y te ha dicho que la semana que viene ya podías ir a la escuela. ¡Ah! también dijo que deberías mantener ese píe en alto (Damon abrió la boca por primera vez desde que le dieran el alta).

******- **Vaya, creí que no estabas atento.

******- **Lo estoy siempre, ahora subamos al coche y regresemos a casa para que pongas ese píe en alto (y encendió el motor de coche).

******- **¿Matt llevas a Jeremy y a las chicas a casa? (le preguntó Stefan educadamente a Matt)

******- **Si, me viene de paso (dijo con la gentileza que le caracterizaban).

******- **Nos vemos mañana en el instituto (dijo Stefan)

******- **Cuídate, Tate (dijo Matt)

******- **Si cuídate (dijo Jeremy)

******- **Descansa mucho y pórtate bien, mañana al salir de clase nos veremos (dijo Bonnie).

******- **Nos vemos luego (Elena le dio un beso en la mejilla y se montaron en el coche de Matt).

******- **Llamé a Paty (dijo Tate aun de píe al lado del coche. Stefan le echó una mirada rápida a Damon) **llegará el viernes** (añadió, observando disimuladamente la reacción de los hermanos Salvatore).

******- **¿A que hora llega su vuelo? (preguntó muy seco Stefan)

******- **No lo ha dicho.

******- **¿Qué más te ha dicho?

******- **No mucho (respondió un poco incómodo).

******- **Ok, ¿Necesitas ayuda para subir al coche? (le preguntó Stefan con una tierna sonrisa)

******- **Nooo, estoy bien, soy un tipo duro jajaja (y se metió en el coche poniendo la pierna escayolada sobre el asiento. Stefan rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta trasera con cuidado y se subió al coche).

El trayecto del hospital a la casa de los Salvatore fue silencioso, Tate se quedó dormido nada más subirse al coche y Damon no estaba muy hablador. Stefan se quedó mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla mientras le daba vueltas a lo que le había dicho Jeremy en la cafetería del Hospital y que Paty estaba en camino. Y eso no era bueno. No era nada bueno. Caza-vampiros y vampiros por lo general no suelen hacer buenas migas y definitivamente Patty no sentía predilección por los hermanos Salvatore. Sus últimas palabras antes de dejar Mystic Falls no fueron del todo amables. Lo cierto es que estaba sorprendido que fuera a regresar. Puede que Tate fuera su sobrino pero…cuando los padres del chico fallecieron y Tate decidió ir a Mystic Falls para buscar posibles familiares y dio con ellos, ella dejó muy claro que debía elegir entre Mystic Falls o ella. Y la elección de Tate no fue para nada de su agrado. Des de aquel día Tate no había vuelto a hablar de Paty, no hasta ese momento.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a casa.

******- **Ey, despierta, hemos llegado (dijo Stefan girándose hacía el asiento trasero. Tate se despertó y lo miró con una mueca de fastidio) **Ya hemos llegado **(repitió) **¡Venga!** (Tate miró hacía fuera)

******- **¿qué? (dijo sin entender nada) **¿No me vais a llevar a casa?**

******- **Estamos en casa, Tate (dijo Stefan remarcando el nombre de Tate).

******- **A mi casa, Stefan. Quiero ir a mi casa, Stefan (remarcando el nombre de Stefan como había hecho él).

******- **Estás desvalido, no irás a esa residencia.

******- **Estoy bien, me acostaré, pondré el píe en alto, me tomaré las pastillas y seré un niño bueno (dijo como si Stefan fuera el mayor de los idiotas).

******- **¿y Para comer? (negando con la cabeza y apretando fuerte la mandíbula)

******- **Pediré una pizza, ¿quieres? (dijo jocosamente Tate)

******- **¿Y la ducha?

******- **No me ducharé, tampoco es que vaya a salir (Damon puso una mueca de disgusto y rodó los ojos al oír eso).

******- **Tenemos varias habitaciones de huéspedes, te quedas aquí, al menos hasta que venga Patty.

******- **No creo que a Patty le haga gracia que me quede aquí.

******- **Después de largarse y dejarte lo que le haga o le deje de hacer gracias a Patty ya no debería de importarte (dijo Stefan furioso con la despreocupación del chico).

******- **Shhhhhh tranquilo (le dijo Tate como si se tratase de calmar a un toro furioso), **si tanto te cuesta llevarme a casa, ya llamaré yo mismo a un taxi** (y Tate sacó el teléfono de su chaqueta y marcó el teléfono del servicio de taxis. Stefan iba a abrir la boca pero Damon se le adelantó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se cargó a Tate al hombro y lo subió a una de las habitaciones) **¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeey déjame!** (Le dijo ya encima de la cama y con una almohada sobre su píe) **¿qué narices?**

******- **Cuando venga Patricia, si ella te quiere llevar a esa residencia, vale. Pero los próximos días te quedarás aquí quietecito, recuperándote (Stefan corrió para asegurarse que Damon no le partía el cuello).

******- **Stefan, dile algo, no dejarás que él me…

******- **En dos horas te toca tomarte la medicación, descansa hasta entonces (dijo Stefan llevándose a su hermano para que Tate pudiera descansar)

******- **No pienso quedarme aquí (dijo haciendo el ademán de levantarse pero Stefan puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tate impidiéndole incorporarse).

******- **Con ese píe no irías muy lejos, y aunque estuviera bien, Damon y yo somos más rápidos, más fuertes y más

******- **¿Feos? (dijo con una sonrisita burlona, Tate se mostraba arrogante para ocultar el miedo que empezaba a apoderarse de él)

******- **Expertos en torturar a idiotas.

******- **Yo no soy idiota, idiota (insultando a Stefan).

******- **No, claro que no, eres rematadamente idiota, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre meterse en un edificio en llamas? (Stefan no podía creer que Tate fuera tan necio, era joven pero no lo tenía por un inconsciente, bueno quizás se hubiera equivocado porque si realmente pensaba lo que estaba diciendo, lo era)

******- **¿A un héroe?

******- **¡Un héroe! (dijo Stefan indignado) **¿Qué tipo de héroe tiene que ser rescatado?**

******- **¡Iba a salir, estaba bien!

******- **¡Tenías un tobillo herido y el brazo en llamas! Si Damon no llega en ese momento y os saca a esa chica y a ti, ahora estarías los dos muertos.

******- **Eso no lo puedes saber.

******- **¡lo se! al igual que sé que te vas a quedar aquí como un buen niño hasta que venga esa bruja de Patty a por ti.

******- **¡No podéis retenerme contra mi voluntad!

******- **¿En serio? Pues yo creo que si que podemos, y el papel que firmó Damon dice que somos responsables si algo malo te pasara. Así que ahí te quedas (dijo cerrando la puerta con llave. Tate lanzó la lampar de la mesita de noche contra la puerta cuando escuchó como Stefan echaba la llave. Los dos hermanos se miraron al oír el ruido de la lámpara estrellándose con la puerta y rompiéndose n pedacitos y prefirieron ignorarlo).

******- **Van a ser 4 días muy largos.

******- **Ey, tú aún tienes suerte, con lo del instituto, te librarás de él unas buenas horas. (Damon se dejó caer en el sillón) **Voy a contar las horas que faltan para que llegue esa mala bestia de Patricia. Aunque lo cierto es que me ha sorprendido que vaya a venir, después de cómo se fue **(dijo con una sonrisita socarrona)

******- **A mi también me ha sorprendido. Pero supongo que en el fondo le sigue importando lo que le pase a Tate.

******- **¡Esa es otra! Oíste al médico se llama August y utiliza el segundo nombre Tate ¿Tate? ¿Qué nombre es Tate? Ningún Salvatore debería llevar un nombre tan ridículo. Aunque sea el descendiente de un bastardo (Stefan sonrió su hermano era la única persona capaz de olvidar lo del incendio y cabrearse por algo como el nombre del chico)**.**

******- **Jajaja (Stefan empezó a reírse como un loco)

******- **Hablo en serio, ahora que se que tiene un nombre de verdad, no pienso llamarle más de esa forma tan ridícula.

******- **Jajaja Uno no escoge su nombre, Damon (remarcando el nombre de su hermano). ¿**Te recuerdo cuanto odiabas tu nombre cuando éramos pequeños?, incluso recuerdo una temporada en quisiste que te llamáramos Joseph.**

******- **Sí, y recuerdo como padre acabo toda esa fantasía. Como lo hacía siempre (dijo retorciendo el morro como muestra de disgusto).

******- **Lo recuerdo, lo cierto es que me sorprende que continuarás siendo del tipo Navideño después de aquella Navidad.

******- **Hermanito, una fiesta es una fiesta y ningún recuerdo lastimoso cambiará eso (dijo Damon con una sonrisita de truhán)**. Y eso me recuerda que en un par de semanas llegará la Navidad y sería bueno recuperar esa tradición familiar de hacer una gran fiesta con nuestros amigos y vecinos. **

******- **¿Una fiesta? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Con todo lo que ha pasado?

******- **Más a mi favor, necesitamos un poco de relax, hermanito. 

******- **No creo que seamos las personas más populares en Mystic Falls para hacer esa fiesta que dices.

******- **Bueno, eso déjamelo a mi.

******- **Me temo que acabe como una de esas películas de terror de adolescentes, donde no queda vivo ni el apuntador.

******- **Jajaja ¿No es así cómo acaban las mejores?

******- **Daaaaaaamon

******- **Voy a ver si en la buhardilla hay algo de lo que utilizábamos para Navidad.

******- **¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Quieres hacer una fiesta de Navidad?

******- **No una fiesta cualquiera, una fiesta de la que se hablará por años. Y por supuesto Elena irá de mi brazo (dijo con una sonrisa malvada).

******- **Grrrr (gruñó Stefan)** eso ya lo veremos.**

Las 5 de la tarde llegaron antes de los que pensaban, Damon estaba entretenido en la guardilla rescatando viejos adornos y recordando viejos tiempos. Por supuesto que Damon solo recordaba los momentos que le convenían, aquellos en que lo había pasado en grande. Stefan por su parte salió un rato a ver a Elena, como le había prometido. Desde que regresara su relación se había enfriado bastante y se sentía como en la obligación de compensar a Elena por todo lo que había pasado el último año por su culpa.

Damon miró su reloj y dejó lo que estaba haciendo y bajó a la segunda planta para darle la medicación a Tate, justo antes de entrar respiró hondo y sonrió, aquel chico le caía bien, sería un gran vampiro. Pero ese pensamiento era mejor reservarlo por ahora para si mismo, algo le decía que su hermanito no lo aprobaría. Al abrir la puerta vio a Tate dormido a pierna suelta y sonrió después vio el estado en que estaba al habitación y la sonrisa se esfumó.

**- August, despierta es la hora de la medicación.**

**- grrrrnooooo** (dijo aun grogui por la cantidad de medicamentos que llevaba en su organismo).

**- August la medicación, sino te dolerá horrores.**

**- grrrr déjala ahí ahora me la tomaré** (dijo sin abrir los ojos. Damon sonrió maliciosamente y le tiró el vaso de agua a la cara).

**- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Tú estás loco! ¿O qué diablos te pasas?** (Le gritó Tate).

**- La medicación** (enseñándole el frasco de las pastillas)**. Te he traído algo de comer y un vaso de agua para tomarte las píldoras pero por lo visto **(mirando el vaso vacío con curiosidad) **ya no hay agua.**

**- ¿qué es eso? **(dijo con una mueca de asco)

**- no solemos tener comida en casa, esto es lo que había, se lo debió dejar alguna de las chicas.**

**- ¿alubias con tomate? Son las 5 de la tarde, Damon** (dijo reincorporándose un poco y poniendo una leve mueca de dolor al mover el tobillo).

**- Era eso o palomitas de maíz.**

**- Pues prefiero las palomitas de maíz.**

**- Pues ya te he hecho las alubias, ya te comerás las palomitas otro día** (dijo un poco molesto con las exigencias del muchacho).

**- ¿Y a esto lo llamas tú cuidarme? ¿Por esto se supone que debía quedarme aquí? ¡Maldita sea Damon!, si me cuidaría mejor yo solo, en la residencia al menos tengo comida de verdad.**

**- No teníamos planeado tener visitas. Disculpa que no tenga nada en la nevera, resulta que en esta casa preferimos la sangre a los cereales.**

**- jajaja muy gracioso. Mira agradezco el gesto, pero todos estaremos mejor si me voy a la residencia y yo mismo me**

**- No entiendes, tuve que decir que era tu hermano para que te dieran el alta sin llamar a asuntos sociales. Si te pasara algo yo sería el responsable. Llamaré a Caroline para que compre algunas cosas, pero para esta toma tendrás que aguantarte con las alubias.**

**- no me gustan, me las tomaré solo con el agua, que me has tirado por encima.**

**- son fuertes, ya oíste al doctor, debes de comer algo para tomártelas.**

**- No tomaré alubias, lo siento, pero no pienso comerme eso. Dame esas pastillas** (tendiéndole muy bruscamente la mano para que se las diera).

**- ¿Si te preparo las palomitas te las tomarías?**

**- si, las palomitas estarían mejor.**

**- No te muevas, regresaré en 4 minutos** (dijo resoplando y salió a toda velocidad. Tate sonrió al ver salir Damon de la habitación, sacó su móvil y escribió unos cuantos whatsapp a un compañero del instituto)

Al cabo de exactos 4 minutos regresó Damon forzando una sonrisa con el cuenco de palomitas de maíz y otro vaso de agua.

******- **Gracias (dijo Tate con una preciosa sonrisa, pero no eran unas gracias de agradecimiento sino que eran más para burlarse de Damon)

******- **No hay de que (con la misma sonrisita falsa le respondió).

******- **¿Vas a quedarte ahí de píe mirándome mientras me como el cuenco de palomitas?

******- **Si.

******- **No tengo 3 años, no voy a atragantarme con una palomita, y me gustan así que no debes temer porque no me las tome (pero Damon no respondió, simplemente se sentó en un costado de la cama de Tate y sacó su libro de detrás de los pantalones y continuo con su lectura) **¿ya está? ¿Solo te sientas y te pones a leer?** (Damon levantó la mirada del libro y le regaló una sonrisa que ponía los pelos de punta. Tate molesto, se metió todo un puñado de palomitas de golpe en la boca, haciendo que casi se ahogase. Damon no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo para disimular la risa)

******- **Puedo pasarte las palomitas de maíz por el pasapurés, no es ninguna molestia (dijo sin levantar la vista del libro)

******- **¡Muérete!

******- **Ya lo hice una vez y no encuentro necesario repetirlo. Pero tú en cambio…

******- **Paty viene para aquí y si me pones un dedo encima ella te matará.

******- **Patricia no me produce ni un mínimo escalofrío, ¿y que te hace pensar que vengaría tu muerte ella se fue y te abandonó?

******- **Hijo de puta (dijo entre dientes. Damon había golpeado donde más dolía en los cojones de los sentimientos hacía Paty).

******- **Me ha dicho cosas peores. Si has acabado ya con tu "merienda" tómate esto (alargándole 3 pastillas). **Tengo cosas mejor que hacer que intercambiar pullas con un mocoso, insufrible y consentido** (Tate tomó las pastillas de malos modos y se las tragó las tres a la vez con todo el vaso de agua)**.**

******- **Guaaaaau(Damon se burló de Tate). **Duerme un poco, Caroline traerá algo para que puedas cenar, ya te subiré la cena** (Tate lo fulminó con la mirada). Si necesitas ir al baño solo silva ¿sabes silbar?

******- **No eres Bogart (Tate intentó burlarse de Damon)**.**

******- **Y créeme tú no eres Ingrid Bergman (dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando con llave de nuevo la puerta).

Caroline llegó con el coche cargado con las compras que Damon le había encargado también había pasado por la residencia de Tate para recoger unas cuantas cosas. Caroline le encantó la idea de cotillear en la habitación de un chico. Tate tenía 2 años menos que ella pero no por eso dejaba de ser un chico. Dudo al abrir el cajón con la ropa interior, a ella no le haría ninguna gracia que alguien revolviera en su cajón de ropa interior. No sabía si se encontraría calzoncillos de superhéroes o sexys, pero se llevó toda una sorpresa al abrir el cajón. Carolina estaba toda roja y estuvo paralizada durante unos segundos, no fue hasta que escucho el timbre de un mensaje en su teléfono que salió del shock. Decidió recoger 4 cosas más y salir de allí a toda prisa. Iba a ser muy embarazoso mirarle a la cara la próxima vez que hablara con Tate.

**- ¡Maldita sea, si que has tardado!** (dijo Damon mientras sacaba bolsas del coche de Caroline)

- **Tu lista era muy larga. Además el conserje de la residencia de Tate me hizo un tercer grado** (dijo molesta)

- **Ya da igual, ¿Lo trajiste todo?** (mirando por encima las bolsas de la compra).

**- Si, pero es un poco exagerado ¿No crees? Solo va estarse 4 días, ¿no?**

**- Este año vamos a hacer una fiesta de Navidad** (cambiando de tema)

**- ¡Me encantan las fiestas de Navidad!** (dijo muy emocionada).

**- A mi también** (le sonrió y le toco la naricita). Vamos a hacer una gran fiesta, y tú querida, me vas a ayudar.

**- ¡Fantástico! **(dijo abrazándose al cuello de Damon) **¡Me encanta organizar fiestas! Y aunque no esté bien que sea yo quien lo diga, soy muy buena.**

**- Por eso mismo no confiaría en otra para esta tarea **(le sonrió).

**- Me encantan las fiestas temáticas.**

**- ¿no te parece ya poco temática la Navidad? **(sonrió Damon que estaba disfrutando de la charla)

**- ¿Porque no hacemos algo así como las Navidades de los años 50?**

**-** (Damon arqueó la ceja)** Viví en esa década y no recuerdo nada que mereciese la pena repetirse.**

**- si, ya sabes como en las películas de Doris Day y de Rock Hudson. Ponche de huevo, Villancicos de Bing Crosby, jerseys de lana con renos**

**- jajaja**

**- me recuerdan unas navidades que pasé en Aspen.**

**- siiii una alfombra de un oso, chocolate y malvavisco, un árbol con guirnaldas hechas de palomitas de maíz, un piano…**

**- vaya me parece que alguien se está entusiasmando.**

**- ¿Tú no? **(mirándolo con ojos de devoción).

**- jajaja me convenciste haremos la fiesta ambientada en los 50. **

**- ¿Cuál es el presupuesto?**

**- Ilimitado** (y se le iluminaron a los dos la mirada. Quizás Carolina se hubiera alejado de Damon y Damon estuviera enamorado de Elena, pero eso no quitaba que esos dos se pareciesen a veces tanto que pusiera el pelo de punta).

**- me encanta esa palabra jajaja. Entonces me voy tengo un montón de cosas que mirar. ¿Quedamos mañana?**

**- Pásate por aquí después de clase **(Damon le sonrió. Seguro que en el trastero había un montón de cosas que se podrían aprovechar).** Que lo sepa todo el mundo, ésta va a ser una gran fiesta ** (Y subió a ver si encontraba alguno de los viejos discos de villancicos en la habitación de su hermanito)**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Damon entró en la habitación de Stefan y se puso a mirar en su colección de discos y se le fue el tiempo volando. Cuando Stefan llegó a casa y pilló a su hermano revolviendo en sus cosas gruñó. Damon sonrió y le mostró un disco de los Beatles. Recordaba la obsesión que había tenido Stefan con los de Liverpool, si entonces no le clavó una estanca en el corazón, ya no lo haría nunca.

**- Ese es bueno** (dijo con una media sonrisa)

**- Estoy buscando música para la fiesta.**

**- ¿Va en serio, no?**(preguntó con cara de mártir)

**- Venga, estás deseando divertirte, lo sé, esa cara de estreñido no engaña a nadie.**

**- Claro que quiero divertirme, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento.**

**- ¿No pretenderás que hagamos una fiesta de Navidad en Marzo? Arriesgado, **(haciendo como si lo estuviera pensando mientras se frotaba la barbilla) **pero podría funcionar** (dijo Damon con una sonrisita traviesa).

**- Damon, solo digo…olvídalo, esta es una de esas locas ideas tuyas que cuando se te meten en la cabeza no hay manera de disuadirte ¿verdad?**

**- Estás en lo cierto, hermanito.**

**- Y conociéndote ya lo debes tener todo organizado ¿no?**

**- Te equivocas hermanito, no me conoces tan bien como** (iba a decir crees cuando Stefan lo interrumpió)

-** ¿Caroline?**

**- A ella le hace ilusión, casi me lo ha suplicado** (dijo a la defensiva pero sin poderse aguantar la risa)

- **¡Vaya par! **(dijo negando con la cabeza mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara) **En ese caso, la sobriedad no será la nota característica de la fiesta.**

**- ¿Una fiesta de Navidad sobria? ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Una película de adolescentes sin chicas en sujetador?**

**- Déjalo, ¿Cómo ha estado nuestro huésped?** (resopló Stefan)

- **Me recuerda tanto a ti a su edad.**

**- Seguro** (dijo con toneladas de sarcasmo).

-** Tan delicadito con las comidas.**

**- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Espera! Yo jamás fui delicado con las** (Damon lo miró fijamente y arqueó una ceja)**…A Agatha le gustaba hacer mis platos favoritos.**

**- Ya, y no será porque si no los preparaba hacías un berrinche que hacías temblar los cimientos de la casa.**

**- Yo no era así.**

**- Somos hermanos, a otro con ese cuento.**

**- Bueno, entonces Tate tiene el paladar fino ¿no?.**

**- No, solo me estaba metiendo con él. ¿Compraste la pomada?**

**- Si, la dejé abajo. Voy a ver qué tal está, y tú más vale que dejes todo en el orden que estaba.**

- **Estás enfermo, ¿sabes? **(Y Stefan salió de la habitación).

Stefan bajó a por la pomada para las quemaduras y subió de nuevo a la segundo planta para ir a la habitación de invitados donde estaba Tate, al acercarse a la puerta escuchó unas carcajadas. Y se quedó en la puerta escuchando, era Tate y parecía que estaba hablando por teléfono.

******- **Jajaja si tío, fue una pasada, pero es que hay que ser imbécil, mira que le dije que no encendiera los cohetes dentro de la casa…a fue super-rápido…estaba bien borracha, no podía mantenerse en píe. Si yo también, pero no tanto. Pero ahora está muy agradecida jajaja…ya, una mierda lo del píe, pero bueno en 4 semanas me quitan la escayola, justo a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Bobby…dios que nombre más adecuado, se llama Bob y tiene un buen par de jajajaja… ya tío, y encima es de las fáciles… Si ya me lo dijo Norman, con él y su primo. Un trío, joder, que hijoputa tiene 17 y ya ha hecho un trío. Cuando yo llegue a su edad habré estado en una orgia, eso fijo. No, que va, ni idea… Eso he oído, pero ya sabes…¿no? ¿en serio? ¡Mierda! Mi tía llega ese mismo viernes… Si, no, imposible. Tío, que no…. ¡No me jodas!... ¡Soy un puto desgraciado!... ¿Eso ha dicho? Te juro que el lunes ese cabrón va a desear no haber nacido... Solo es un tobillo, a mis puños no les pasa nada…gracias, tío, eres un amigo…no, tranquilo, todo está bien. Tío no es necesario, en serio. Bueno si, una cosa…sabes donde guardo eso ¿no? Si eso…vendrá mi tía y bueno…no quiero jajajaja ¡Exacto! Gracias, eres un amigo. Ok hablamos mañana, y dile a Gwen que deje de dar por culo que estoy bien. ¡Jajaja que cabrón! Ok, hasta mañana.

Stefan se quedó un rato más ahí de píe asimilando lo que había escuchado. Si la típica conversación pasada de vueltas de un adolescente con las hormonas locas pérdidas. Pero también había oído algo que le había molestado un poco, por lo visto la historia heroica que había contado al inicio no era tan heroica. Después de un rato, decidió que mejor no meterse donde no lo llamaban, el chico estaría 4 días y el viernes Patricia se lo llevaría y se encargaría ella de él. Que fuera el antepasado de un medio hermano suyo no lo convertía en su responsabilidad. Stefan picó a la puerta y después abrió con la llave la puerta.

******- **¿Qué tal te encuentras?

******- **Mejor, gracias, me molesta un poco estar con la pierna así, pero no duele, los calmantes son realmente buenos (dijo alegremente Tate)**.**

******- **Me alegra oír eso. Te dejo aquí la pomada que te recetó el doctor.

******- **Ok, gracias, ¿Cuánto te ha acostado, buscando su billetera en la mesita donde tenía el teléfono, las llaves y un paquete de chicles.

******- **Nada.

******- **No, algo habrá costado.

******- **No vale la pena ni que saques la billetera, ha sido muy barata, además más vale que te guardes el dinero para tus cosas(Stefan no quería cobrarle a un niño por un medicamento que necesitaba)**.**

******- **¿Y qué pasa que MI pomada no son MIS cosas?(por alguna razón Tate se molestó con Stefan)

******- **Déjame tener ese gusto, se supone que eres nuestro invitado, que tipo de anfitrión cobra a sus invitados por…

******- **No eres mi anfitrión, no soy tu invitado, no necesito tu caridad y si no me dices cuanto vale la puta pomada te dejaré 50 pavos en la mesita, por los gastos de envío (añadió con chulería).

******- **8 dólares con cuarenta centavos.

******- **Aquí tienes a mi amigo Hamilton (alargándole un billete de 10$) **Quédate con el cambio.**

******- **Tienes demasiada chulería para lo poquita cosa que resultas.

******- **Mi organismo rebosa verbena, Paty me hacía beber ese mejunje des de que tengo uso de razón.

******- **Deberías de saber que Damon rompió el cuello al último de los Salvatore.

******- **El penúltimo (le corrigió Tate).

******- **Como sea, es algo que ya se ha hecho en esta casa, bueno…en esta casa ya se han hecho muchas otras cosas, mucho peores, que haría mearse en la cama a todo un gallito como tú.

******- **No vas a romperme el cuello, no vas a beber de mi sangre, y seguro que yo no beberé nada que salga de ti (Stefan se incomodó mucho con esa forma de hablar).** Y en 4 días mi tía vendrá a recogerme, porque no nos hacemos un favor mutuo, deja ahí las pastillas un par de botellas de agua, algo de comer y echa esa jodida llave de una puta vez hasta que venga Paty a por mí.**

******- **Si es que viene (dijo con maldad).

******- **Sino viene será problema mío. No te debo nada ni tú a mí, que quede bien claro eso.

******- **¿Entonces porque te quedaste aquí? ¿Porque preferiste Mysctic Falls a Patricia?

******- **Eso no es asunto tuyo, pero bájate de ese pedestal… no fue por ti. Tú ni siquiera estabas cuando llegué, estabas haciendo de putita de Klaus (dijo con una sonrisa burlona)

_Plaff_

**- **(Stefan le dio una bofetada, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos de la reacción. ¿Una bofetada? Lo normal hubiera sido darle un puñetazo, pero Stefan le había dado una bofetada).** No tientes a tu suerte Tate, los accidentes ocurren **(dijo con una mueca de disgusto y se giró para salir de la habitación).

******- **No me das miedo(dijo intentando sonar fuerte y bravo pero estaba asustado, no por la bofetada, que resultaba hasta cómico, pensado fríamente. Sino por la mirad de Stefan y por ese tono de voz tan siniestro. De ser Damon no le habría chocado pero se suponía que Stefan "era el buen chico" de los Salvatore)_._

******- **Pues deberías (y salió de la habitación cerrando de nuevo con llave la puerta. Allá en el pasillo estaba aguardando Damon que sonreía satisfecho con algunos discos en la mano).

******- **Una pregunta. ¿En el instituto es así?

******- **Él está dos cursos por debajo, a penas me he cruzado con él un par de veces des de que regresara.

******- **Cuando llegó pensé que sería un problema… odio tener siempre la razón.

******- **En 4 días se va.

******- **Una vez más te equivocas hermanito, en 4 días viene Patricia. Y no te mosquea que sintiendo tata indiferencia por nosotros, no haya insistido más en marcharse de aquí, ha insistido en que le dejemos tranquilo, pero no en que le llevemos de vuelta a la residencia. ¿No te he explicado como nos conocimos August y yo? (dijo Damon pasándole el brazo por encima y llevándoselo al piso de abajo)

******- **Tate, se llama Tate (le aclaró Stefan).

******- **De segundo nombre (le contestó Damon rodando los ojos).

******- **De acuerdo Jocelin jajaja

******- **Eso ha sido rastrero hasta para ti, hermanito.

******- **Creíste que no me acordaría, jajaja. Odiabas tu nombre, odiabas tu segundo nombre

******- **Odiaba mi apellido…

******- **¿Y ahora? 

******- **Después de tantos años, se me haría raro que me llamaran de otra forma distinta que Damon Salvatore

******- **Damon Jocelin Salvatore.

******- **Ja jaja (dijo con sarcasmo) **muy maduro Stefan.**

******- **¿y cómo conociste a Tate?(Stefan se estiró en el sofá y Damon se sentó en la mesa de café, dejando los discos aun lado).

******- **Hace 4 meses, salía de una reunión del consistorio que acabó mucho antes de lo que pensábamos y cuando llegué a casa y lo pillé revolviendo entre las botellas viejas de la bodega.

******- **¿qué buscaba?

******- **Según palabras del chico "un buen vino para cenar". 

******- **Jajaja

******- **Espera que ahora viene lo mejor. Después de eso tomó su teléfono e hizo como que llamaba a la policía y se hizo pasar por el hijo del dueño de la casa. 

******- **¿Qué? (Stefan se estaba muriendo de risa)

******- **Si, tenías que verlo "si, señor agente, por favor envíe una patrulla, a entrado un desconocido en casa de mis padres" jajaja

******- **Jajaja

******- **Cuando le dije que cortara el rollo, el chico se mantuvo en su papel, entonces fue cuando sacó su carnet de biblioteca y vi su nombre.

******- **Podía ser falso…

******- **Podía…pero mírale…bien…¿No te recuerda a alguien?

******- **Zachariah

******- **Exacto. Creí que Zach, era el último. 

******- **Resulta que los bastardos son algo más común entre los Salvatore de lo que pensábamos. Zach tenía un medio hermano, Víctor, el padre del chico, era fruto de una aventurilla de juventud del padre de Zach. Te va encantar el nombre del padre de Tate, Giuseppe, no Joseph, sino Giuseppe (Damon arrugó el ceño).

******- **Como padre.

******- **Si, que sentido del humor más fino, debió de olvidar el hecho que ese cabrón solo reconoció a su bastardo cuando nos dio a nosotros por muertos (Dijo Damon con rabia)

******- **¿Y Patricia? (preguntó Stefan que solo había oído hablar de ella y no muy bien)

******- **Estaba en Canadá con el chico cuando sus padres murieron (dijo de forma casual).

******- **El mundo es pequeño y el destino tiene a veces un sentido del humor retorcido. Menuda coincidencia, la tía del último Salvatore vivo es una cazadora de vampiros.

******- **No tan raro, el padre del chico también era un cazador de vampiros y la madre y por línea materna nos podemos remontarnos a más de 6 generaciones.

******- **Y yo que creía que Canadá era un sitio aburrido jajaja

******- **Jajaja Patricia es una mala perra. 

******- **Si, lo dejó tirado.

******- **No, no me refería a eso. 

******- **¿A qué te refieres?

******- **Me tuvo encerrado y torturándome 6 días sin mediar ni una palabra y al séptimo día llamó a Elena para que me soltara y se fue. Pero antes de irse me dijo una cosa "este mundo no os pertenece y entérate bien, no haréis de el vuestro reino". Pero me dejó vivo. Y hermano tuvo muchas ocasiones para matarme. Y una cosa más cuando llegó Elena me dio a beber sangre de un frasquito, era muy poca pero muy poderosa, creo que era de uno de los originales, de Esther para ser más exactos.

******- **¿Cómo obtuvo lago así?

******- **No lo sé, pero des de que bebí esa sangre que mis poderes…

******- **¿Eres más fuerte?

******- **¿Celoso? ¿O quizás asustado?

******- **Más bien, preocupado.

******- **Tranquilo, no soy más fuerte que antes, pero sigo pudiendo patearte el culo cuando quiera. Solo es que ahora a veces oigo o veo cosas. (Stefan lo miró extrañado, pensaba que su hermano ahora era como Jeremy) **Escucho cosas que no se dicen o veo cosas que no están ahí. Y sé que el chico también puede oír y ver lo mismo, lo sé porque le he pillado un par de veces mirando hacía un lugar donde el resto no veía nada excepto nosotros. Por supuesto, él disimula, pero…tiene 15 años, no es muy bueno.**

******- **¿Entonces el señor "yo no soy tan débil como para necesitar sangre de vampiro" puede que haya bebido sangre de la mismísima bruja original?

******- **Si, sin ningún tipo de duda, Patricia también ha bebido…esa perra es como una superheroína llena de esteroides.

******- **Estamos en problemas ¿no?

******- **No es una amiga, eso seguro (Damon se quedó pensativo).

******- **¿Hay algo más que no me cuentas, verdad?

******- **Ya lo verás cuando la veas, dejemos algo de misterio, a las mujeres les encanta, ya sabes.

******- **Pero yo no soy una mujer (y Damon le puso morritos sexys y le hizo ojitos).

******- **¡Muy gracioso! (dijo con ironía Stefan). **Tiene 15 años y está solo.**

******- **A mi me hubiera gustado estar solo a los 15. Es una gran edad para estar solo. Y parece que el chico no está incómodo con la situación. JAJAJA

******- **Gracias por la parte que me toca.

******- **No hablaba por ti, y lo sabes. ¿Sabes qué estaría bien? Lo podríamos invitar a la fiesta de Navidad (Damon seguía de buen humor y Stefan ya estaba 100x100 convencido que su hermano celebraría ese despropósito de fiesta aunque al día siguiente fuera el fin del mundo).

******- **Si, sería raro no invitarlo ahora que es nuestro "hermanito".

******- **¿qué pasa? (a Damon no le gustó el tono de Stefan)

******- **¿no has ido hoy al ayuntamiento, vedad?

******- **No, sabes muy bien que no.

******- **Pues si vas mañana no te extrañe que seamos lo comidilla del todo el mundo.

******- **¿Qué?

******- **Hoy en el pueblo, me preguntaron por "nuestro hermanito" 3 personas.

******- **Es normal, todo el mundo vio a ese estúpido saliendo de…(Stefan negó con la cabeza y Damon se calló)

******- **No, Damon. No me has entendido Tate ahora para los habitantes de Mystic Falls es nuestro hermanito.

******- **¡Mierda! No pensé en…¡Cuánto odio a los pueblitos pequeños, están siempre llenos de chismosos!

******- **Ya…(Stefan dio un suspiro) **Más vale que Patricia cuando venga sea para llevarse a Tate, porque sino vamos a tener un problema y serio entre manos **(Damon miró a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo, él esperaba que esa no fueran las intenciones de Patricia porque tenía planes para Tate)** .**

******- **¿Y qué se dice? (preguntó con un poco de curiosidad)

******- **Pues que apareció un nuevo hermano Salvatore y que es el chico nuevo que iba diciendo que era sobrino de Zach, el chico llegó hace unos meses y des de entonces los hermanos Salvatore, para ser más exactos tú, lo teníamos viviendo en la residencia Ulysses S. Grant. Por lo visto no nos hablamos por rencillas familiares, algo de la herencia (dijo intentando no reírse).

******- **¡Vaya! Menuda imaginación. Realmente las habladurías corren más que la pólvora. 

******- **Si, pero en eso hay una parte que me preocupa, Damon. Lo cierto es que la mansión estaba al nombre de Zach, su tío.

******- **Ahora presunto tío, recuerdas jejeje.

******- **Como sea, la casa estaba a nombre de Zach, y Tate es su único heredero.

******- **¡Está es nuestra casa! (dijo enfadado Damon)

******- **Yo solo digo, que…quizás no mintiese tanto cuando te dijo que ésta era su casa. 

******- **Crees que es eso lo que le ha llevado quedarse aquí ¿Nuestro dinero, nuestro hogar?.

******- **¡No, claro que no! Se ha quedado por aquí por tu encanto natural.

******- **Solo que lo intente y acabará como su tío.

******- **¡Damon!

******- **¿Qué? ¡Estamos hablando de nuestro hogar!

******- **¡Damon! ¡No más Salvatores muertos! (le riñó a su hermano mayor como si fuera un cachorrito que acabara de hacerse pis en la alfombra).

******- **¡Y qué pretendes! ¡Que deje que ese niño de pañales nos eche a patadas de nuestro hogar! (dijo furioso Damon siempre se había visto como el cabeza de familia y eso era algo que seguro que era de su incumbencia)

******- **Yo no pretendo nada. Ni siquiera sabemos si son esas sus intenciones, ya ves, lo que hacen las habladurías…

******- **Cuando el río suena…

******- **Pues le lavas el cerebro y listos, no es como si tuvieras muchos prejuicios para eso…

******- **No puedo, ya lo intenté. 

******- **Jajaja ¿Un niño de pañales no sucumbió a tus encantos? Menudo golpe para tu gran ego.

******- **No es un niño de pañales cualquiera ya te he dicho que tiene verbena y sangre de los primogénitos en su organismo (y de repente los dos hermanos se pusieron de píe a la vez habían oído un ruido seco proveniente de la habitación donde estaba Tate, se miraron el uno al otro y subieron velozmente a la segunda planta)


	3. Chapter 3

**…**

- **No es un niño de pañales cualquiera ya te he dicho que tiene verbena y sangre de los primogénitos en su organismo **(y de repente los dos hermanos se pusieron de píe a la vez habían oído un ruido seco proveniente de la habitación donde estaba Tate, se miraron el uno al otro y subieron velozmente a la segunda planta)

- **¿Qué ha pasado? **(pregunto Damon mirando al chico para ver que estaba todo bien)

- **¿estás bien? **(dijo Stefan sentándose en un lado de la cama)

- **Si, claro, me caí, pero nada estoy bien **(contestó casualmente Tate queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto)**.**

- **¿te caíste? ¿a la cama?**(Lazó una ceja Damon)

- **No, claro que no, me caí al suelo, pero me he vuelto a estirar en la cama porque creo que mejor me lo tomo con calma **(rodando los ojos como si los dos hermanos Salvatore fueran un par de bobos)

- V**aya que rapidez, ¿no? (**dijo Damon poniendo una mueca de disgusto)

- **Si, soy rápido, fuerte, listo y guapo. Me besaría si llegara jajaja**

- **Tú, te crees que somos idiotas **(esta vez fue el turno de Stefan)**. ¿Qué fue ese golpe?**

- **Ya te lo he dicho, me caí. Tengo un píe enyesado no soy tan ágil como solía ser **(con una sonrisita burlona).

- **Mira mocoso, me estás empezando a hinchar los **(entonces los dos hermanso Salvatore se quedaron en silencio muy quietos mirándose el uno al otro, finalmente Stefan dio un resoplido y se fue hacía la armario ropero, en ese momento Tate hizo el ademán de levantarse pero Damon le agarró del hombro y no se lo permitió. Stefan abrió el armario y allí había un chico intentando acabarse de vestir).

- **Vaya, no recuerdo haber guardado un niño desnudo en este armario ¿lo hiciste tú Damon?**

- **¿en ese? No, en ese no. **

- **Chico, ¿yo te conozco, verdad? Vas a mi instituto **(el chico asintió). ¿**no crees que es un poco tarde para visitas?**

- **Stefan, déjalo en paz, solo quería ver cómo estaba**(salió en su ayuda Tate).

- **Quería ver como estabas ¿medio desnudo?**

- **Hace un rato lo estaba del todo **(dijo en un susurro y medio riendo, no esperaba que Damon lo hubiera escuchado pero la colleja que le propino le hizo recordar que los vampiros tienen muy buen oído).

**PLACK** (Damon le dio otra colleja)

- **Auuuu **(llevándose la mano a la nuca)** ¿Y ésta?**

- **De propina.**

- **¡Qué estoy convaleciente!**

- **Si ya lo veo **(torciendo la boca)**. **

- **Acaba de vestirte, te llevaré casa **(Stefan le dijo al chico que permanecía quieto con cara de estar apunto de mearse encima de miedo).

- **No es necesario, he traído la bici.**

- **¿la bici? ¿Pero cuantos años tienes? **(dijo escandalizado Stefan)

- **14, pero hago los 15 en enero, señor** (Dijo un poco asustado, no sabía porque le había salido el señor, si Stefan solo era un par de años mayor que él y en el instituto se veía super buen chico. Stefan se llevó la mano a los ojos y suspiró de nuevo, sintiéndose muy viejo).

- **Se acabó, tú vístete** (señalando al chico) **tú **(señalando a Tate)** después ya hablaremos** (Tate solo rodó los ojos cosa que le hizo ganarse otro collejón de Damon)**…**

- **Auuuu ¡para ya! ** (enfadándose esta vez)

- **Eso digo yo, para ya **(le dijo Damon fulminándolo con la mirada)**.**

- **Muy bien, tienes tres minutos para vestirte y despedirte, después te llevaré a casa. **

- **Pero ¿y mi bici?**

- **De acuerdo, dame el teléfono de tus padres y les diré que vengan a recogerte.**

- **NOOOOOOO **(dijeron los dos chicos como locos, los ojos parecían que se les iban a salir de las órbitas).

- **Entonces, 3 minutos **(y Stefan salió de la habitación cuando llegó a la puerta y vio que Damon no se movía fue su turno para rodar los ojos)** Daaaaaaaaaaaamon.**

- **Tres minutos dan para mucho.**

- **¡Vamos!**

- **Chicos sabed que lo oigo todo y lo veo todo** (les dijo Damon en el más pulo estilo mafia siciliana a los chicos. Tate sabía que había algo de cierto en esas palabras y aquello le puso la piel de gallina, por su parte el otro chico, solo se asustó un poco más, cosa que creía ya imposible) **¡Ah si! Una cosa más, August... ¡Súbete la bragueta!** (y con eso Damon se fue, dejando la puerta abierta, aunque eso no era necesario, porque como había dicho tenía muy buen oído).

- **Mierda! Tate nos va a matar **(dijo el chico mientras acababa de ponerse bien el polo de Rugby).

- **¡Gwen! No nos van amatar, tengo a los Salvatore bajo control **(dijo Tate intentando calmar a su amigo que parecía en pleno ataque de histeria. Damon que ya estaba en la planta baja al oír eso se mordió el labio inferior, era ya muy viejo para aguantar eso).

- **Si, eso era exactamente lo que parecía hace un segundo** (mientras se ponía una zapatilla)** ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eran tus hermanos? ¡Hermanos no es precisamente parientes lejanos! **(Gwen le increpó)

- **Esto…**(Tate no sabía que decir, los Salvatore no eran sus hermanos, Damon solo lo había dicho para sacarlo del hospital sin que tuvieran que llamar a los de asuntos sociales y que lo hubieran llevado a un centro de menores mientras duraba su recuperación. Así que nada de eso estaba planeado y no sabía como salirse de esa)** Gwen, es complicado…yo**

- **¡Creí que éramos amigos! Los amigos confían los unos en los otros.**

- **Tienes razón Gwen y yo iba a contártelo, pero…no es algo que em haga precisamente gracia contar.**

- **Lo entiendo, pero aun así, debiste decírmelo, en vez de esa sucia patraña de "si, creo que somos parientes muy lejanos".** (Gwen se sentía herido tenía 14 años y pensaba que Tate era perfecto y que había encontrado a su alma gemela en él. Era duro para él darse cuenta que Tate no era tan perfecto como pensaba).

- **Lo siento (Tate se esforzó a que salieran esas palabras de disculpa.** Él no tendía que disculparse, él no era hermano de los Salvatore. Gwrn estaba enfadado con él por culpa de la mentira de Damon, no por su culpa, era todo muy injusto).

- **¡Ya!** ¡Seguro!

- **Gweeeen **(dijo sonando como un gato ronroneando mientras le tomaba de la mano para que no saliera de la habitación)

- **Ahora estoy demasiado enojado contigo, necesito pensarlo **(y se soltó de la mano bruscamente y salió de la habitación. Tate solo negó con la cabeza, no era su intención herir los sentimientos de Gwen, el chico le caía super bien y era muy dulce).

- **Cuando quieras Stefen, me puedes llevar a casa ¿podré pasar mañana a por la bici?**

- **Ya te la traeré yo al instituto. Le pediré a Matt que venga con su camioneta a buscarme y te la llevaremos.**

- **Gracias. Y siento haberme colado en vuestra casa, pero necesitaba saber que estaba bien.**

- **Si hubieras llamado a la puerta, te hubiéramos dejado entarra a verlo **(dijo Damon)

- **Lo sé, pero no estoy tan seguro que él **(mirando hacía al techo para referirse a Tate)**, me hubiera dejado entrar, por teléfono me dijo que no me acercara por aquí. Pensé que estaba furioso conmigo por lo del incendio, necesitaba saber que las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros, que él estaba bien **(dijo con el corazón en un puño)

- **¿cómo te llamas? **(preguntó Damon aunque había oído perfectamente el nombre del chico)

- **Owen Forgues. Pero todos me llaman Gwen.**

- **¿Forgues?**

- **Eres el hijo de William Forgues? **(dijo divertido Damon)

- **Si **(bajó la cabeza, avergonzado) **¿no le dirá nada a mi padre, verdad?**

- **Jajajaja** (Damon no paraba de reír)

- **Damon **(Stefan lo riñó un poco, era solo un niño no podía reírse así de él).

- **Lo siento.**

- **No, tranquilo, entiendo. Si visto de fiera seguro que resulta desternillante.**

- **Lo siento chico, pero lo es. Jajaja** (no podía parar de reír)** Tranquilo no le diré nada a tu padre, pero se acabaron las visitas furtivas a esta casa ¿entendido?**

- **Descuide, no volverá a pasar.**

- **Eso espero, porque la próxima vez, llamaremos a tu padre para que venga él a buscarte.**

- **Eso no será necesario, no volverá a pasar **(dijo Gwen asustado)

- **Venga, que te llevo a casa.**

- **Stefan déjalo a un par de manzanas de su casa** (Stefan lo miró extrañado)**. Después te cuento **(Damon sabía que era bueno tener algunos miembros importantes de la comunidad en deuda con uno, aquello podría valerle para el futuro).

- **Gracias. **

- **Nos vamos ¿estarás bien? **(con eso Stefan le preguntaba si podría quedarse allí solo sin romperle el cuello aquel mocoso sobre-hormonado)

- **Si, ahora empieza a caerme bien ese chico **(no iba a negar que saber que el hijo del pastor y edil del partido republicano era gay era un gran as en la manga. Quizás ahora no le sirviera de mucho pero sabía que en un futuro esa información le sería muy valiosa)

- **Ok estaré de vuelta en 40 minutos.**

- **Justo para la hora de cenar** (sonrió Damon y se fue hacía la cocina)**.**

- **Vamos **(y agarró al chico por la nuca y se lo llevó de allí).

**Al cabo de 10 minutos Tate hacía su entrada en al cocina.**

- **¡Pero! ¿qué narices? ¡El médico dijo total reposo durante los próximos 4 días, y tú solo hace unas horas que saliste del hospital!**

- **Me encuentro bien, y quería hablar contigo.**

- **Podías haberme llamado, yo hubiera subido.**

- **No estaba muy seguro que quisieras hablar conmigo, después de lo de Gwen.**

- **Mira, chico, me la suda tu vida amorosa. Si eres gay, me parece bien, mientras que yo no tenga que participar.**

- **¡No soy gay!**

- **¿En serio? Te pido disculpas, verte con el asta de la bandera alzada y con un chico medio en pelotas en tu habitación debió de confundirme **(dijo burlándose de la negación del chico)

- **Soy bisexual.**

- **Bueno, pues lo dicho… tu vida sexual me la trae floja, pero si vas a traer invitados a MI casa** (remarcó lo de su casa por si la intención de Tate era quedarse con la cas y demás patrimonio de los Salvatore),** te agradecería que nos avisaras antes, por cortesía y para evitar que no le rompa el cuello a uno de tus amiguitos por error.**

- **¿Ahora te importa eso? **(dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina, estar de píe no era una postura muy cómoda en esos momentos)

- **Lo cierto es que no. Pero Stefan, ya lo conoces, se pone muy coñazo cuando mato a niños en casa **(rodando los ojos)**. Y estoy organizando la fiesta de Navidad y no quiero tenerlo de morros en la fiesta.**

- **¿una fiesta de Navidad? **(dijo incrédulo Tate)

- **LA fiesta de Navidad **(le corrigió)**. Y Stefan me ha dicho que te diga que estás invitado.**

- **Si estoy por aquí para entonces** (dijo flojito mientras ponía carita de cachorrito abandonado).

- **¿Patricia? **(dijo sentándose frente al chico, el chico asintió con la cabeza)

- **Esto** (enseñándole el tobillo) **es la excusa perfecta, para que me lleve lejos de aquí.**

- **¿Si sabías que ella estaba buscando una excusa porque se lo pusiste tan fácil?**

- **Yo no se lo puse fácil, ocurrió…que tenía que hacer dejar que esa chica se quemará viva.**

- **Y qué tal no ir a fiestas en hoteles medio en ruinas, con alcohol y fuegos artificiales. Tienes solo 15 años, ya tendrás tiempo para…**

- **¿Tú también? Me lo esperaba del cara de cartón de Stefan pero de**

- **¡Ey! Solo yo puedo hablar así de Stefan, si te vuelvo a oír hablar así de él, te daré una buena **(dijo muy serio y apuntándole con el dedo. Tate por supuesto no tomó la amenaza en serio pero no tenía ganas de discutir)

- **Lo siento.**

- **Disculpas aceptadas. ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Patricia por teléfono?**

- **Solo dijo que llegaría el viernes. Nada más. Estaba tan cabreada que no me dijo nada más. Damon, tú no la conoces cuando se cabrea puede ser…**

- **Jajaja lo sé, pasamos una semanita juntos…**

- **No, en serio, me rustirá el trasero y después me sacará de Mystic Falls de la oreja, delante del todo el pueblo. Regresaremos a me vigilará como un perro de presa. Ella es tan desconfiada y conspiranoica.**

- **Jajaja **

- **¡No quiero volver a Calgary! ¡No tengo nada allí!**

- **¿y aquí que tienes? **(dijo fingiendo inocencia)

- **Un futuro **(Tate no era un lince pero sabía que no debía hablar de sus verdaderos motivos con los hermanos Salvatore)

- **Tienes 15 años, puedes tener un futuro en cualquier parte del mundo, además si es un futuro lo que buscas, Mystic no es el mejor sitio, la tasa de mortalidad se ha disparado en el último año.**

- **Jajaja **(fue el turno de reírse de Tate)

- **August, Patricia me cae como una patada en el escroto pero**

- **¡Es Tate! **(dijo con rabia interrumpiéndolo)

- **Tate es tu segundo nombre ¡Y ni siquiera es un nombre de verdad!**

- **¿Y Damon lo es?**

- **Si, lo es. Y no pienso llamarte Tate, te llamas August.**

- **¡Me llamo Tate! **

- **August es tu nombre, nadie utiliza el nombre del medio, normalmente está puesto para mortificarnos. Es ridículo hacerte llamar Tate teniendo un primer nombre tan fuerte como August.**

- **¡Fuerte mis cojones!**

- **Fuerte será la bofetada que te dé sino empiezas a hablar bien.**

- **Si tú eres el primero en decir palabrotas.**

- **Yo soy mayor.**

- **Y yo más guapo.**

- **Eso no es cierto, más joven y tierno (**hablaba como si se tratase de un cochinillo)** quizás, pero no más guapo.**

- **¡Ya!**

- **Y no cambies de tema. Estábamos hablando de Patricia.**

- **No entiendo cómo te dejo aquí solo todo este tiempo, si tantas ganas tiene de sacarte de aquí.**

- **Ella tenía que hacer unas cosas y bueno…no quería que yo fuera con ella…es muy protectora ¿ya sabes? Mujeres **(Damon se rió un poco al oír hablar a solo un niño como si fuera un hombre curtido por la vida)**. Pero dejó claro que sería algo provisional. Y que si corría peligro, vendría a por mi y me sacaría de este pueblo cagando leches.**

- **Es lunes, viene el viernes. Eso no es cagando leches.**

- **No está en este continente, es lo que tardará en llegar aquí.**

- **¿Dónde está?**

- **Moussoro**

- **¿y eso está en?**

- **Chad.**

- **¿qué demonios se le ha perdido en África? **(Tate se encogió de hombros, realmente no lo sabía)**.**

- **Da igual, yo estaba delante cuando ella dijo que tenías que escoger entre ella o este pueblo de mierda, y que si escogias quedarte que no se te ocurriera llaamarla.**

- **Estaba cabreada, tiene un pronto terrible **(Damon puso una mueca de dolor)**, pero hace unas semanas que me llamó ella, solo para saber como me iba. Como si nada hubiera pasado y yo estuviera de campamentos o algo así. Fue raro. Fue entonces que me dijo que si había el más mínimo indicio de peligro que la llamara y ella me sacaría de aquí cagando leches. Sino hubiera dicho lo de "cagando leches" hubiera pensado que estaba poseída o algo.**

- **¿Quizás lo esté?**

- **¿Por un demonio cándido y amoroso?**

- **O quizás quisiera manipularte haciéndote creer que Patricia aun se preocupa por mí.**

- **Es mi tía, se preocupa por mi! Está cabreada, pero se preocupa por mi!**

- **Bonita forma de demostrarlo, te deja en un pueblo lleno de vampiros y hombres lobo y se larga a África. **

- **No me dejo! Yo me quise quedar!**

- **Venga ya, tienes 15 años, y como bien has dicho Patricia es muy capaz de sacarte de aquí a correazos.**

- **Yo no he dicho eso, dije agarrado de la oreja.**

- **¿entonces no sería capaz de sacarte a correazos? **(dijo con malicia)

- **Estoy cansado, el pie empieza a dolerme, me vuelvo a la cama** (viendo que la conversación no iba por donde él quisiera)

- **Tienes razón **(y sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar se lo cargó en brazos y lo llevó de nuevo a la cama)

- **Eyyy podía subir solito.**

- **No, te dolía el píe. Tú lo dijiste **(y le puso la almohada bajo del píe)** en 20 minutos subiré con la cena. No te duermas, te toca la última toma de las pastillas para la inflamación y ponerte la pomada en el brazo y cambiarte el vendaje. **

- **Si, mami** (dijo sacándole la lengua)

- **¿Sabes? he matado por mucho menos.**

- **No, en serio, eres una gran enfermera, deberías probar a ponerte una de esas batitas blancas tan cortitas y sexis** (intentando molestar a Damon).

- **¿Y quién te dice que no lo hice ya?** (Tate abrió muchos los ojos con cara de horror, Damon se giró y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfante, ningún niño iba a lograr ganarle a ese juego)**.**

Stefan llegó al cabo de un raro, justo cuando Damon acababa de terminar de preparar la cena de Tate.

- **Ummmm que bien huele.**

- **Gracias.**

- **Hacia tiempo que no cocinabas.**

- **Por si no te habías percatado soy un vampiro, no necesito comer esto** (enseñándole le bandeja con la cena).

- **Sabias que Tate era… **(sonrojándose un poco) **bueno… que le gustaban los chicos.**

- **¿Quieres decir que si sabía que August era gay? No**

- **Y sinceramente no me interesa lo más mínimo. Tú, en cambio, pareces incómodo con eso, hermanito.**

- **No estoy incomodo **(mintió descaradamente cosa que hizo sonreirá a Damon)**.**

- **Solo que em ha chocado ¿no es muy joven?**

- **No sabía que tenías que tener 18 para ser gay ¿o son 21?**

- **No te rías Damon, solo que, es muy joven.**

- **¡Venga, ya! ¿Cuántos años tenias la primera vez que besaste a una chica?**

- **Eso es distinto.**

- **No tienes que tener la bragueta bajada para besar a una chica y él la tenía bajada y el otro chico, Gwen, estaba medio desnudo.**

- **Oh, venga Stefan, no juegues el papel de puritano conmigo, te conozco demasiado bien.**

- **Es imposible hablar en serio contigo, me voy a mi cuarto **(dijo negando con la cabeza)

- **¿No quieres acompañarme a llevar la cena y hacerle las curas a August?**

- **Es Tate, y no lo digas así.**

- **¿cómo? **(fingiendo inocencia)

- **Como si tuviera prejuicios y por eso no quisiera subirle la cena.**

- **Yo no he dicho eso **(Damon se estaba aguantando la risa, le encantaba chinchar a Stefan).

- **Grrrr dame esa maldita bandeja yo se la subiré** (dijo alargando las manos para que le diera la bandeja)

- **Encantado **(sonrió maliciosamente y se la cedió)

- **¿Por qué tengo la sensación que me acabas de engatusar?**

- **No lo sé hermanito, yo jamás haría algo así **(y le dio una palmadita en el hombro)**. Tengo que salir un momento, pero regresaré enseguida. Trabajo de mayores.**

- **¿qué vas a hacer?**

- **Cosas de adultos **(pellizcándole el moflete).** Pero si no quieres quedarte a solas con August, puedo quedarme.**

- **¡No, seas capullo, no es eso!**

- **Entonces hasta luego** (y desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo).


	4. Chapter 4

- **Cosas de adultos **(pellizcándole el moflete).** Pero si no quieres quedarte a solas con August, puedo quedarme.**

- **¡No, seas capullo, no es eso!**

- **Entonces hasta luego** (y desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo)

Stefan rodó los ojos, no era ninguna sensación, Damon le había vuelto a llevar al huerto. Des de que recordase Damon siempre había hecho lo mismo era todo un Tom Sawyer capaz de convencer a sus amigos de pintar la valla por él. Sé quedó pensativo durante unos segundos mirando hacía el piso de arriba. Aunque en su larga vida había conocido un par o tres de hombres que preferían la compañía de su mismo sexo a la de una mujer, le chocaba que alguien de su propia sangre también tuviera esas preferencias. No es que tuviera prejuicios, un poco si que los tenía, él había nacido en otra época. En una época en que eso era algo contra-natura, y aunque se había ido adaptando al cambio de mentalidad de la sociedad, hubiera preferido que a Tate le gustaran las chicas. Pero aquello era estúpido, Tate no era ni siquiera alguien próximo, bueno si era un pariente, pero ni siquiera lo conocía. Entonces era estúpido tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Pero no podía evitarlo. De repente se encontró riendo. ¿Qué hubiera dicho su padre si el heredero de su apellido y de su casa y de sus bienes fuera un chico como Tate? Seguro que de estar vivo ahora, volvería a morirse. Damon lo hubiera disfrutado. Jajaja rió de nuevo. Y decidió subir al cuarto de Tate antes que se enfriara la cena que Damon había preparado con tanto esmero.

- **Hola **(dijo Stefan con una cálida sonrisa al entrar por la puerta)** traigo la cena.**

- **¿Y Damon?**

- **Salió un momento, en seguida regresará.**

- **Ah **(dijo retorciendo el morro).

- **¡Hombre, gracias!**

- **No, disculpa ¿Y Gwen?**

- **Bien, lo dejé a un par de manzanas de su casa. Es un chico muy majo.**

- **Si, bueno, comparado con lo que hay por aquí…**(Stefan puso los ojos en blanco y dio un suspiro, se hacía cruces de como podía llagar a ser tan condescendiente ese crío)

- **¿Y hace mucho que salís?**

- **¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No salimos! Solo somos amigos** (dijo quitándole importancia)

- **¿Solo amigos? Pero…**

- **¿nunca te has liado con un amigo? Bueno… amiga.**

- **Con 14 años, no,**

- **Tengo 15.**

- **Él 14**

- **En enero hará los 15.**

- **Da igual. Entonces, ¿no es nada serio?**

- **Tengo 15 **(dijo poniéndole una mueca como si Stefan acabara de decir la mayor estupidez del mundo).

- **Disculpa los 15 me pillan un poco lejos, ¿eso que significa?**

- **Eso significa eso, que solo somos amigos.**

- **¿Y él lo sabe? Quiero decir ¿Él sabe que solo somos amigos?**

- **Yo no le he dicho lo contrario.**

- **Ya, claro** (dijo un poco molesto) **pero quizás con tus acciones puedas haberle hecho entender que eráis algo más que amigos.**

- **SI él ha entendido eso, es su problema no él mío, yo jamás le he dicho…**

- **Tate, no puedes jugar con al gente de esa forma, debes dejarle claro que solo lo ves como un amigo y si es así comportarte como tal.**

- **Mira, no creo que un vampiro sea la persona más adecuada para hablar de sinceridad y segundo yo siempre me he comportado como un amigo con Gwen.**

- **Pues yo no hago eso **(refiriéndose a la escenita de hacía una hora)** con mis amigos.**

- **Una pena, deberías, es muy divertido ¿Me das la cena o solo has venido a enseñármela? **(dijo cortante para que Stefan cerrara el tema de una vez).

- **Tate **(dijo en tono de advertencia. Tate pilló a la primera que Stefan no estaba para chulerías).

- **Como sea. Huele bien, mejor que las alubias.**

- **Si, Damon tiene buena mano en la cocina.**

- **¿en serio? Eso si que me descoloca, un vampiro que sea buen cocinero. Creí que solo calvaba sus colmillos y sorbía. Pero por lo visto a tu hermano le gusta experimentar con la comida.**

- **No necesitamos comer, eso no significa que no podamos comer o que no podamos preparar comida para otros. Come **(poniéndole la bandeja sobre el regazo) **se enfría.**

- **Gracias **(dio con una sonrisa forzada. Stefan agarró una silla y se sentó a la orilla de la cama de Tate, esperando que comiese)** ¿Te vas a quedar ahí?**

- **Si, después he de cambiarte el vendaje y ponerte la pomada para las quemaduras. Y después te daré el calmante para que pases toda la noche bien.**

- **Te lo agradezco pero todo eso lo puedo hacer yo solo.**

- **Si, lo sé. Pero no lo harás. Te hemos traído a casa para cuidar de ti y asegurarnos que sanes bien y eso es lo que haremos.**

- **De verdad, lo estáis llevando a un extremo que… **(Stefan lo interrumpió levantando el dedo y apuntándolo de forma acusadora)

- **No hace ni 12 horas que saliste del hospital, y la última hora ya has dejado más que claro que **(fue el turno de Tate de no dejar acabar la frase a Stefan)

- **El médico no dijo nada de que no pudieran hacerme mamadas. Es más, si tú quieres **(en ese momento Tate supo que había cometido un error, un craso error, las bromas de índole escatológico, sexual o cruel eran más para Damon que para Stefan. Stefan lo miró primero alucinando no podía creer las agallas de aquel niño, después del asombró pasó la rabia, ese chico llevaba todo el día comportándose como un mocoso mal criado. Y por último Stefan se puso serio, y en su mirada había decisión no odio)**. Era broma** (levantando las manos como si fuera un atraco). **Solo bromeaba Stefan** (tragó saliva intentaba mantenerse tranquilo pero estaba asustado, muy asustado, Stefan por muy "bueno" que fuese, seguía siendo un vampiro. Un vampiro con un pasado aterrador) **Venga ¿Dónde está tú sentido del humor?** (dijo forzando una risita, peor era más una risa nerviosa. Stefan tomó la bandeja y la dejó sobre la mesita) **¿Se acabó la cena? Pero si apenas tomé 4 bocados** (protestó Tate).

- **No, no se acabó. Después podrás acabártela **(eso se suponía que debía tranquilizarlo, habría un después, pero en el tono en que lo dijo no hizo más que crearle más ansiedad y miedo)**.**

- **¿Después de qué? **(Preguntó Tate que en verdad no quería saberlo, solo quería taparse bajo las mantas y desaparecer. Pero tenía 15 años y no 4)

- **¡Oh!** (dijo casualmente)** ¡Después de esto!** (Y Stefan se levantó y se quitó el cinturón)

- **Oye que lo de la mamada era una broma, no eres ni mi tipo, lo siento, tío, lo juro, por favor, no **(dijo en pánico pensando que Stefan le iba a violar. Stefan se quedó parado al ver la reacción de Tate, pero lo atribuyó al miedo a recibir unas nalgadas, así que lo agarró fuertemente del brazo bueno, se volvió a sentar en al silla tirando de él mientras lo colocaba bien sobre su regazó, asegurándose que el píe enyesado estaba bien en al cama. Tate empezó a forcejear desesperadamente con Stefan, estaba como histérico, comprensible ya que Tate pensaba que Stefan lo iba a violar. Y el hecho que Stefan le bajara de un tirón pantalones y calzoncillos no ayudó para nada a tranquilizarlo. Pero entonces pasó algo que lo dejó fuera de juego, sintió como una fuerte palmada caía sobre su trasero)

_PLASS _

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAH **(Tate se giró a mirar a Stefan cono los ojos abiertos como platos. Stefan solo descargó una docena más de palmadas sobre el trasero de Stefan).

_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _

- **Ya me cansé de toda esa actitud tuya. Estás en nuestra casa, te estamos haciendo un favor, estamos cuidando de ti mientras tu tía no llega, lo mínimo sería mostrar un poco de agradecimiento y respeto **(y tras eso cayeron otra docena de palmadas pero esta vez más duras)

_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOO SUÉLTAME CABRÓN, HIJO DE PUTA AHHHHHHH SUÉLTAME, TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ AHHHHHH.**

- **Lo que pensaba, mi mano no parece convencerte, entonces veremos si mi cinturón lo logra **(y Stefan agarró el cinturón)

- **NOOOOO NOOOOOO **(solo alcanzó a gritar Tate antes de recibir el primer cuerazo sobre sus nalgas).

_ZWASS_

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH NO, NO, TE ODIO, SUÉLTAME**

- **No hasta que empiece a ver un cambio en esa actitud tuya **(Y Stefan descargó otro cuerazo).

_ZWASS_

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY ME HACES DAÑO, PARA CABRÓN**

- **Si sigues así, vamos a estar mucho rato en esta misma posición **(y descargó otro cuerazo)

_ZWASS_

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU NOOOOOOOO DETENTE, PARA, JODER, AYYYY, TE VOY A MATAR, HIJO DE PERRA.**

- **Cómo tú quieras, tengo toda la eternidad **(y descargó cuatro cuerazos más fuertes y más rápidos que los anteriores).

_ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS _

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUU AY AY AY AY AUUUUUU PARA, AUUU YA, PARA, LO SIENTO, ME DISCULPO, AUUU NO MÁS.**

_ZWASS _

- (Stefan le dio un cuerazo bien duro en la línea en que se une nalga y muslos)** ¿qué es lo que sientes?** (preguntó calmado Stefan).

- **Auuuuuuu haberte hablado así auuuuuu dueleeeee.**

- **¿Vas a volver a faltarnos al respeto a Damon o a mí?**

_ZWASS ZWASS _

- **NOOOOOO NOOOOO LO JURO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NOOOO AAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

- **Eso espero porque si vuelves a faltarnos al respeto o a ser grosero con nosotros te daré algo más que una advertencia** (y dejó caer los 2 últimos cuerazos).

_ZWASS ZWASS _

- **¿entendido?**_ (en total le había dado una docena de cuerazos pero ambos sentían como si llevaran más de 1000)._

- ** AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AYYYYYYYY Si, entendido, nunca más, lo juro, lo juro. Sniff sniff** (Tate estuvo un rato llorando sobre el regazo de Stefan. Cuando se empezó a calmar, Stefan le volvió a subir los pantalones y lo volvió a acomodar en al cama. Cosa que hizo escapar un gemidito de dolor de la boca de Tate cuando su trasero hizo contacto con el colchón).

- **Agradece que esta cama es de las blandas **(dijo Stefan más calmado. Y le volvió a poner la bandeja sobre el regazo).** Acábate la cena, yo regreso en seguida **(dijo muy seco y agarró el cinturón y salió de la habitación).

Al salir de la habitación Stefan se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo. Nunca antes le había dado una zurra a nadie. Y no esperaba que aquello fuera tan traumático. No iba a mentir, no era más traumático que recibir una zurra de manos de su padre o de su hermano pero aquello no era nada placentero, era desagradable de haber podido vomitar, lo hubiera hecho. Pero sin embargo, no sentía remordimientos, como cuando era él quien la recibía. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, regresaba Damon, se quedó prado al ver a su hermano sentado en el suelo con el cinturón en la mano mirando al infinito. Damon se sentó a su lado y se quedó callando un rato, hasta que ya no pudo más.

- **El papel pintado de esa papel es horrible ¿En qué estaría pensando la madre de Zach cuando lo puso?** (miró a Stefan)** Creo que iba de prozac hasta las cejas.**

- **Le he pegado** (dijo en un susurro con la mirada perdida).

- ¿**Vivirá**? (preguntó de forma casual)

- **Si** (lo miró extrañado). **Si** (volvió a repetir bajando la cabeza). **Nunca antes había pegado a alguien.**

- **¿Qué? Has pegado a un montón de gente, has matado, has violado, has…hermanito tienes un gran currículo, no como el mío, pero no eres un ángel, aunque ahora estés jugando al buen samaritano.**

- **No así.**

- **No ¿cómo?**

- **Como lo hacía padre** (dijo temblándole la voz. Damon se puso de píe y apartó a su hermano de la puerta, colocándolo a un lado, y entró para ver a Tate)**.**

- **Hola **(dijo un poco más suave de lo habitual. El chico se veía también más nervioso, los ojos estaban rojos e hinchados del llanto, y parecía a un más joven de lo que ya era)

- **Hola **(le contesto en un hilito de voz. Entonces Damon se acercó y empezó a examinar su espalda y su torso y brazos, a parte del brazo con la quemadura no tenía huellas de ningún golpe)

- **¿qué haces? **(dijo apartándose un poco)

- **Buscar marcas, Stefan me contó**

- **¡Te ha dicho que me ha pegado! **(abrió muchos los ojos escandalizado, quería morirse de la vergüenza. Pero Damon no lo interpretó así.)

- **Pero lo debe de haber soñado, no tienes marca alguna **(y respiró aliviado)**. ¡Ese idiota! ¡Me ha dado un susto! Jajaja tendrías que ver la cara de alelado, bueno más de lo habitual jajaja ¿te ha gustado la cena? **(preguntó alegre, pero Tate no dijo nada)** ¿qué le has hecho al bobo de mi hermano? ¿has intentado ligar con él? Jajaja **(Damon estaba bromeando, se sentía aliviado, por un segundo pensó que su hermano se había vuelto loco y la había emprendido a golpes con Tate).

- **No, señor **(dijo flojito y abajando la cabeza).

- **¿señor? **(Aquello lo alarmó a que venía ese cambió tan brusco de actitud. Solo se había ido 20 minutos).

- **¡Intentaste ligar con él! **(dijo flipando).

- **NOOO **(dijo a la defensiva) **no **(bajo de nuevo la cabeza)

- **¿qué ha pasado? ¡Stefan! **(gritó Damon mirando hacía fuera de la habitación, pero Stefan ni se movió)** ¡STEFAN! **(gritó de nuevo, pero Stefan seguía sin moverse)** ¡Stefan Giuseppe Salvatore, ven aquí, te estoy llamando, joder! **

- **¿Su segundo nombre es como el de mi padre? **(preguntó desconcertado Tate)

- **Más bien tu padre se llamaba como el nuestro. Nuestro querido padre **(dijo con toneladas de sarcasmo) **dejó patente desde el primer momento que Stefan era SU hijo del alma.**

- **¿Y cual es tu segundo nombre?**

- **Eso no es asunto tuyo **(dijo clavándole la mirada)**.**

- **Tú sabes el mío **(dijo poniendo morros y cruzándose de brazos)

- **Y tú estás cambiando de tema. ¿Qué ha pasado mientras he estado fuera? ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano? **

- **¿Yo? ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! **(dijo ofendido y desesperado, no quería que Damon también lo golpeara)**. Fue él, el me golpeó.**

- **No tienes marcas, así que dime la verdad, ¿Qué demonios le has hecho? (esta vez su mirada era oscura y tenebrosa y su tono de voz era grave y regio).**

- **Él me golpeó, lo juro, yo le dije una cosa, era broma, no lo decía en serio **(Tate hablaba muy deprisa intentando defenderse).** Pero él se lo tomó a mal, y sin más empezó a pegarme, me dio con esa mierda** (refiriéndose al cinturón)**, creí que me iba a matar** (dijo asustado) **pero se detuvo y bueno después al ratito llegaste tú, eso es todo, lo juro.**

- **¿Dónde te golpeó?**

- **¿qué? **(Tate estaba en pánico, ni borracho le iba a enseñar el culo a Damon)

- **Qué me digas donde te golpeó, quiero verlo.**

- **¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Ni de broma!**

- **¿por qué? ¿Quiero ver si las heridas necesitan cuidado?**

- **¿Qué? No hay heridas, así que déjalo **(Tate le dijo echándose aun más atrás casi a punto de caer por el borde de la cama)

- **Has dicho que te golpeó. Entonces hay heridas** (dijo como si dijera 1+1=2).

- **No, déjalo, olvídalo, ¿vale? Estoy bien. Solo quiero tomarme ese maldito calmante e dormir toda la noche **(dijo poniendo de nuevo las manos abiertas frente a él a modo de escudo)**.**

- **DE ACUERDO **(dijo ya exasperado) **vamos a cambiarte ese vendaje, ponerte la pomada y nos vamos todos a la cama, ha sido un día horrible **(y agarró a Tate de al muñeca y se lo cargó al hombro)

- **No soy un bebé, puedo caminar.**

- **No, no puedes al menos los próximos 4 días, no puedes apoyar ese píe **(y lo dejó sentado sobre la taza del inodoro).

- **Ayyy **(se escapó un gritito al sentir el contacto brusco de sus posaderas con la loza de la tapa del lavabo)**.**

- **Jajajaja **(Damon empezó a reírse como un loco)

- **¿qué pasa? ¿qué te hace gracia? **(dijo un poco ofendido porque pensaba que se estaba riendo de él, pero Damon no podía dejar de reír)

- **Jajajaja este hermano mío es tan…jajaja es gilipollas.**

- **En eso estamos de acuerdo** (Damon dejó de reír de golpe).

- **Solo yo puedo decir eso de mi hermanito, cuidado, o seré yo él que te caliente el trasero **(Dijo amenazante mientras le apuntaba con el dedo, Tate se puso rojo como un tomate al darse cuenta que Damon se había dado cuenta donde le había golpeado Stefan). **Dame el brazo, anda, tenemos que quitar ese vendaje **(Tate accedió sin rechistar a todas las ordenes que le fue dando Damon. Se dejó quitar las gasas, poner la pomada, aunque eso le escoció un montón, y volver a poner gasa limpias y un nuevo vendaje. Fe justo al acabar cuando volvió a cargarse a Tate al hombro que Damon aprovechó para bajarle los pantalones y ver con sus propios ojos el alcance de la paliza propinada por Stefan)

- **Eyyyyyy **(gritó indignado Tate al notar el frio aire en su trasero y darse cuenta que es lo que estaba pasando. Damon le dio una fuerte palmada que hizo que Tate se estuviera quieto de golpe. Aún le dolía el trasero de la zurra que le había propinado Stefan)

- **Ssssssssssh quieto, solo quiero echarle una ojeada **(Damon lo miró con cuidado, estaba un poco rosado y si se veía aun unas leves marcas de 12 cuerazos, aquello ni siquiera podía llamarse una paliza, como mucho una advertencia. Y el idiota de Stefan que lo había asustado y solo habían sido una docena de cintazos mal dados. Lo iba a matar por darle ese susto, maldito enano llorón, siempre igual, sobre-reaccionando con todo).** Mañana estarás como nuevo, **(dijo subiéndole de nuevo el pantalón y colocándolo en la cama con cuidado)** Toma **(alargándole el calmante) **esto también te ayudará con ese dolor.**

- **Gracias **(dijo rojo como un tomate)

- **Si no tuvieras el píe así, no te las daría, no sé que narices le habrás hecho a mi hermano, pero para que él se cabree, tiene que ser gordo, tienes suerte que fuera él, yo lo más probable te hubiera arrancado tus propios brazos y golpeado con ellos **(dijo para asustar al niño, cosa que funcionó, porque Tate tragó saliva y lo miró como un corderito miraría a un lobo) **Qué tengas dulces sueños **(dijo alegremente como si no acabara de amenazarlo y cerró la luz y la puerta con llave).

- **¡Y tú eres un gilipollas! Menudo susto me has dado, idiota **(le dijo a Stefan dándole una patadita floja, Stefan que seguía en la misma posición que lo había dejado alzó la vista para mirar a Damon)

- **¿Cómo está?**

- **Perfectamente.**

- **Creí que había dicho que le habías golpeado, como padre, dijiste.**

- **Y eso hice**

- **¿En serio?**

- **¿Lo has llevado a la cuadra y le has dado con el látigo hasta que se ha desplomado en el suelo?**

- **Padre jamás me golpeó así.**

- **Ya claro, olvidé que tú eras su hijo predilecto y yo la gran decepción **(dijo negando pero con amargura en sus palabras no era amargura contra Stefan sino contra su padre).** ¿eso fue lo máximo que te dio padre? ¿12 cuerazos?**

- **No, pero el usaba el cinturón, y yo lo usé con él…me convertí en padre.**

- **Tú no eres como padre, eres todo lo opuesto a padre. Solo le diste unas nalgadas, y ese crio llevaba pidiéndolo a gritos des de que salió al hospital **(dijo para consolarlo, pero Damon pensaba que su hermano de había vuelto un flojo)** ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? **(Stefan le echó una miradita pero Damon la ignoró)** venga, tengo que saberlo ¿y si me la dice a mí? Habré de saber que no es su primera ofensa, ¿no?**

- **Lo encuentras divertido ¿verdad? **(al fin se levantó Stefan).

- **Más bien patético. Mira en que estado tan lamentable estás solo por haberle dado unas palmaditas a un mocoso insufrible. ¡Con lo que tú fuiste! ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?**

- **Da igual, me voy a la cama, estoy agotado.**

- **Eres un vampiro, a otro con ese cuento. Dímelo, andaaaaa**

- **¡Muérete! **(dijo metiéndose en su habitación)

- **Ya lo estoy, idiota. Y Tú también. Lo averiguaré, y lo sabes, y entonces me mofaré de ti hasta que me canse, y me cuesta cansarme, cazador de gamusinos** (le dijo Damon haciendo referencia a un apodo qué él mismo le puso cuando Stefan tan solo tenía 5 años y le convenció a ir a cazar gamusinos al bosque) **jajaja.**

Stefan negó con la cabeza y cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación. Cazador de gamusinos, hacía siglos que su hermano no le llamaba así. Siempre hizo como que le molestase pero lo cierto era que le gustaba que su hermano le llamara así. Le recordaba a un tiempo en que su hermano y él eran inseparables, y que Stefan creía que Damon podía hacer salir el sol si quería. Y en al que Damon le encantaba pasar rato con su hermanito y enseñarle todo lo que él sabía. Damon se metió en su habitación y sonrió, ese maldito cazador de gamusinos, seguía siendo el mismo niño hipersensible que cuando se lo llevó al bosque en búsqueda de gamusinos y se pasó todo el camino de regreso llorando porque no había cazado ni uno. Cuando llegaron aquella noche a casa pasada la media noche su padres estaban esperándolos asustados. Stefan tenía 5 años y él 11, y Stefan lo seguía a todas partes como un cachorrito. Padre siempre le recordaba que debía de tener cuidado de su hermano y que debía de ser un buen ejemplo para él. Pero Damon a sus 11 años solo pensaba en jugar y pasárselo bien, aunque a veces fuera a costa de la inocencia de su pequeño hermano. Aquella noche, era una noche noviembre y al regresar estaban helados, Stefan había empezado a estornudar así que mientras madre le daba un buen baño de agua caliente a Stefan, para que entrara en calor, lo metía en la cama cubierto de muchas mantas y lo velará toda la noche. Padre, en cambio, lo llevó a la cuadra y le propinó una paliza brutal, estuvo varios días sin poder levantarse de la cama. Y una vez pudo levantarse su padre prohibió a su esposa, a su hermanito y todo el servicio dirigirle la palabra o servirlo durante tres o cuatro semanas más. Solo Stefan le hablaba, y siempre a escondidas de padre, pero era él único que a su manera prefería desobedecer a padre que dejar de hablarle. Lo que Damon nunca supo es que padre al día siguiente de su aventura nocturna, le dio 5 fuertes nalgadas a Stefan, por haberle desobedecido y haber salido de casa sin permiso. Por supuesto después le compró sus dulces favoritos y lo llevó a la ciudad a comprar el juguete más caro, pero aquella fue la primera vez que su padre le había castigado de esa manera. Pero a Stefan no le importó recibir esas 5 nalgadas porque se lo había pasado en grande yendo de caza con su hermano mayor, solo era una pena que al final, no hubieran cazado ningún gamusino. Y esa fue la primera de muchas otras aventuras que los hermanos Salvatore vivirían juntos. Ambos hermanos cada uno en su cama sonrieron. Se preguntaron si con tantos videojuegos, televisión y consumismo, los niños de hoy en día seguirían saliendo a cazar gamusinos. ¿Tate había ido alguna vez a cazar gamusinos?


	5. Chapter 5

**- Solo son las seis, déjame dormir **(Tate se tapo con la almohada cuando Stefan abrió la luz de la habitación)**.**

**- Tienes que tomarte las pastillas **(dijo forzando una sonrisa y dejando la bandeja con el desayuno sobre la mesita de noche).

**- Déjalas ahí **(sin quitarse la almohada de la cara)

**- Tienes que desayunar algo y después tomártelas, venga después si quieres puedes volver a dormir **(le dijo quedándose de píe frente a la cama e intentando mantenerse calmado. Pero Tate no hice ningún movimiento, solo se quedó ahí estirado intentando volver a dormirse. Finalmente Stefan le quitó la almohada de un tirón).

**- Aoooouuuuu es muy temprano, ya me las tomaré más tarde **(haciendo pucheros e intentando protegerse de la luz con el cubrecamas)**.**

**- No, **(Stefan se puso las manos en la cintura)** te las tienes que tomar ahora.**

**- No quiero, vete **(medio adormilado se giró para darle la espalda)**.**

**- No me fastidies, solo es levantarte comer algo y tomarte las dichosas pastillas. Tengo que irme al instituto, ¡venga! **(dijo zarandeándolo un poco para que se espabilara)

**- Noooooo **(dijo Tate quejoso)

**- ¿En serio? ¿Qué tienes cinco años? (**Stefan quería realmente quería no perder los nervios con ese chico pero Tate parecía que no era de los que tenían un buen despertar).

**- Si, **(dijo girándose para sacarle la lengua como lo haría un niño de 5 años)** ahora, déjame dormir.**

**- ¿Quieres que repitamos la charla de ayer noche? **(dijo mirándolo fijamente y arqueando una ceja)** ¿Tan pronto? **(Sonó muy serio, demasiado para el gusto de Tate. Stefan no podía creer que después de lo acontecido la noche Tate no solo actuara como si no hubiera pasado nada sino que incluso podría jurar que aun estaba más insoportable)

**- ¿Qué? **(Tate de repente recordó lo de la noche anterior y se incorporó un poco en la cama) **¡No! Además ¿tú no llegabas tarde?.**

**- No tan tarde, venga tómate los cereales **(dijo respirando aliviado porque la fin parecía despierto y le alargó el cuenco de cereales)

**- ¿Cereales? ¿En serio? Tengo 15 años.**

**- ¿Mejor un café y una tostada? **(dijo con ironía)

-** si, gracias, el café con leche, 4 terrones de azúcar, gracias** (dijo como si Stefan fuera un camarero).

**- Tómate los cereales** (dijo en un tono que no admitía discusión alguna).

-** ¿No eres una persona muy de mañanas, verdad? **(le dijo Tate y tomo el cuenco y empezó a desayunar. Stefan prefirió no caer a sus provocaciones).

**- Buenos días, señoritas** (dijo Damon asomando la cabeza)

**- ¡Vaya ya estás vestido! ¿Qué pasa chicos?, ¿vosotros no dormís?**

**- no** (dijeron a la vez Damon y Stefan de una forma muy casual).

**- ¿Qué ya está haciendo otro berrinche por la comida?** (dijo Damon sonriendo a su hermano. Damon estaba hablando como si Tate no estuviera en la sala, como hacen algunos adultos con los niños).

**- Eso parece. Pero ya está comiendo. ¿Sales ya?**

**- si, tenemos una reunión importante a primera hora. **

**- ¡Yo tengo clases, Damon!** (dijo Stefan casi en pánico).

**- Tranquilo, todo controlado, he encontrado niñera.**

**- ¿niñera?**

**- ¡ey, qué sigo aquí! Tengo 15, no necesito niñeras.**

**- shhhh los mayores estamos hablando** (le puso el dedo el la boca Damon para mandarlo a callar)

**- vete a la mierda** (apartando la mano de un manotazo)

**- tienes razón está muy gruñón por las mañanas** (le dijo a su hermano volviendo a hablar de Tate como si él no estuviera presente).

**- ¿qué niñera?** (preguntó Damon)

**- Trudy **

**- ¿la recepcionista del consistorio?**

**- si, se pagó los estudios haciendo de niñera.**

**- No sé ¿no parece muy joven? **(Stefan no estaba seguro que alguien tan joven pudiera lidiar con Tate)**.**

**- tú pareces tener 17 años **(le recordó riéndose Damon)**.**

**- Pero no los tengo. Hablo en serio y si** (inclinó la cabeza hacía Tate) **…no sabe comportarse con ella y la…**

**- ¡Queréis para de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí, joder! Primero me despertáis cuando no ha cantado el gallo, después me dais esta mierda de desayuno para críos, os ponéis a hablar de mi como sino estuviera delante y ahora decís de llamar una niñera!** (Tate se iba calentando a medida que iba hablando hasta el punto que ya estaba gritando a pleno pulmón) **Ya me habéis hinchado las pelotas, me la suda lo que diga el medicucho ese, me largo a la residencia** (Tate se fue a levantar a la cama pero encontró que la mano de Damon se lo impedía, él era fuerte pero Damon era una especie de super guerrero algo así, de que estaba hecho ese tipo. Vale que era un vampiro, pero es que ni siquiera estaba haciendo fuerza, solo apoyaba la mano en su hombro y eso bastaba para que Tate no pudiera levantarse).

**- NchNchNch** (negó Damon con la cabeza)** mira August, Stefan tiene que ir al instituto y yo a trabajar, no puedes quedarte solo, simplemente porqueeeee... no puedes y…también está eso de… ¡Ah, si!... que no confiamos en ti. Así que te vas a quedar ahí tumbadito descansando, te dejaré mi portátil para que no te aburras. Si le pasa algo a mi portátil te haré mucho daño** (dijo de una forma siniestra pero no era para nada una amenaza solo quería asustarlo). **Y si tengo alguna queja de Trudy, te juro que vas a conocer una nueva dimensión de la palabra "dolor". Ahora deja de hacer el capullo, acábate el desayuno y tómate tus medicinas. Trudy debe de estar al llegar y no creo que te gustase que la primera impresión que se llevase de ti sea la de tu culo siendo zurrado por estúpido y contestón **(y sin más lo dejó ir. Tate no se movió, solo se quedó mirándolo intentando averiguar cuan en serio iba Damon)

**- El zumo es de naranja y mango, una vez te vi tomarlo en la cafetería** (dijo Stefan alargándole el vaso con unas pastillas. Tate solo tomó las pastillas y el vaso y se lo bebió sin rechistar). **Regresaré para el descanso del almuerzo. Para hacerte compañía.**

**- Y yo intentaré estar aquí antes de las tres** (Damon y Stefan se pusieron tensos un momento, pero Damon se relajó en seguida). **Esa debe de ser Trudy. Ya me has oído** (señalándole con el dedo a Tate**) MÁS – TE – VALE- COMPORTARTE, JOVENCITO **(Y con eso Damon bajó a recibir a Trudy, Damon silbaba mientras bajaba sonriente las escaleras).

**- Os odio, espero que Paty os clave una estaca en cuanto llegue.**

**- Por lo poco que oído de ella, es probable que lo intente** (Stefan le regaló una sonrisa y continuó), **pero muy poco posible que lo logre** (Stefan se levantó de la cama donde había permanecido sentado todo el rato y le revolvió el pelo) **Pórtate bien** (y recogió la bandeja con el desayuno).

Tate se quedó paralizado. No podía creerse que lo estuvieran tratando como si tuviera 5 años. Llevaba meses viviendo solo en aquella residencia, era un tipo duro, no tenían derecho de tratarlo así. Pero toda esa rabia vino después que Stefan saliera de la habitación. Por primera vez Stefan había dejado la puerta abierta después de salir, pensó en aprovechar la ocasión para huir. Pero sabía que no llegaría muy lejos con el píe en esas condiciones. No si le pisaban los talones dos vampiros. Quizás si se tratasen de zombis, pero definitivamente no con vampiros. Al cabo de unos minutos que a Tate le parecieron horas subió Damon con una chica, no era especialmente guapa, más bien del montón, pero parecía simpática y él tenía las hormonas locas perdidas, así que el cambio de esos dos carceleros estúpidos y déspotas por esa chica risueña le pareció bien.

**- August **(dijo Damon reprochándole con la mirada. La respuesta de Tate fue fulminarlo con la mirada). **Ésta es Trudy, se quedará para hacerte compañía hasta que yo regrese del ayuntamiento. Pórtate bien. **(Trudy se sentó en una butaca que había la lado de la cama de Tate)**Y Trudy** (dirigiéndose a la recepcionista) **si se pone tonto solo tienes que llamarme, estaré aquí más rápido de lo que canta un gallo.**

**- Señor Salvatore, no se preocupe, August se ve un gran chico, seguro que tenemos un montón de cosas de que hablar** (dijo mirando a Damon con ojos de enamorada, estaba claro que ella era una marioneta más de Damon).

- **Me llamo Tate **(le dijo a la chica) **no sé porque mierdas se le ha metido en la cabezota llamarme así.**

**- August, compórtate. Te llamo así, porque te llamas así**.(Damon volvió a dirigirse a Trudy) **Está un poco gruñón, no se lo tengas en cuenta, deben de ser los medicamentos y que no es una persona muy de mañanas.**

**- ¡Muérdeme!** (le dijo con rabia, Damon estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando la chica los interrumpió al ver que estaban a punto de pelearse)

- **Creo que sería mejor que se marchase ya señor Salvatore, o llegará tarde a la reunión y se deciden los presupuestos anuales.**

**- Tienes razón Trudy** (le dijo con sus mejores maneras). **Recuerda lo que te he dicho antes** (dijo apuntando a Tate con el dedo de forma muy amenazadora antes de irse).

- (en cuanto escuchó el coche de los hermanos Salvatore alejarse Trudy sonrió a Tate) **Hermanos mayores, menudo coñazo, se ve que todo son iguales. Tendrías que conocer a mi hermano John, tengo 22 años y sigue tratándome como si tuviera 9. JAJAJA Aunque he de confesar que esa faceta del señor Salvatore es muy sexy.**

**- Por diós ¿Qué le veis? Tiene los ojos pequeños y muy juntos o muy separados, da igual, tiene cara de uno de esos perros, ya sabes, un Pug, ya sabes, parece como si fuera una de esas bromas de las cámaras digitales** (Trudy se lo quedó mirando intentando aguantándose la risa)**. ¿Qué? **(dijo indignado)

**- Nada, jajaja solo qué me preocuparía si encontraras atractivo a tu hermano jajaja**

**- Él no es…** (entonces Tate se dio cuenta el alcance de esa pequeña mentira piadosa)**…da igual. Por favor, déjalo, voy a vomitar **(dijo con cara de asco Tate)

- **Disculpa, Tate** (y Tate sonrió al oírla llamarlo por su nombre y no por lo que Damon se había empecinado a llamarlo)**. Supongo que para ti solo es tu hermano mayor, el tipo que te hace rabiar y que te va dando órdenes como si se creyera Napoleón** (dijo Trudy intentando simpatizar con el chico).

- **No quiero hablar de ello. ¿Y Tú creciste en este pueblo?**

**- no, venimos cuando yo tenía 12 años, mi madre es médico y mi padre es profesor.**

**- ¿Profe? Que asco**

**- si** (dijo intentando aguantarse la risa).

- **¿Y de qué es profe? Era profe de Literatura Inglesa.**

**- ¿Era? ¿Está retirado?**

**- No, solo que ya no da clases.**

**- ¿Porqué? ¿Os tocó la lotería?**

**- No, se podría decir que… lo ascendieron.**

**- ¿Cómo se asciende a un profesor? ¿Enseña en la Universidad?**

**- No, es el director del "MFHS"**

**- ¡No me jodas! **

**- No** (dijo con una sonrisa)

**- ¡Joder! Entonces si te cabreo no solo tendré que lidiar con el caradepug ese, sino también con el capullo del director Prickly.**

**- Eyyyy puede que mi padre no sea…**(se quedó pensativa) **solo no le llames así delante de mí ¿quieres?**

**- si, disculpa. ¡Joder! Debió ser una mierda ser la hija del director ¿no?**

**- bueno, me gustaría decir que no…pero si era una mierda jajaja**

**- jajaja**

**- ¿sabes que tuve que esperar a irme de vacaciones a Florida con mis abuelos para que me dieran el primer beso? Y ya tenía 16.**

**- Joder, que Loser.**

**- gracias.**

**- ¿y tú qué? ¿Ya te besaste con alguien?**

**- jajaja digámoslo así, es más fácil cuando tu viejo no es el director de la escuela.**

**- jajaja eso seguro. ¿Y tienes novia?**

**- ¿porqué? ¿Estás interesada?**

**- jajaja vaya si había alguna duda razonable quedó totalmente disipada.**

**- ¿duda de qué?**

**- De que eres un Salvatore. No has tardado ni 5 minutos en intentar ligar conmigo, y eso que solo eres un… **(Trudy se mordió la lengua).

- **¿un crío? Puede que sea joven, si lo soy, lo sé, pero lo que carezco de experiencia lo suplo de sobras con pasión. Y yo me esforzaría, me esforzaría mucho por alguien como tú.**

**- jajaja realmente vas a hacer mucho daño chico. Debes de tener a todas las chicas del instituto a tus píes.**

**- No te creas…** (Dijo haciéndose el interesante, a Trudy le pareció tan tierno ver a un niño hacerse el mil hombres que no pudo más que sonreírle). **No tengo ninguna posibilidad ¿verdad?**

**- ¿quizás de aquí a unos años?**

**- entonces valdrá la pena esperar.**

**- ¿pero que os pasa? ¿Os enseña en esas frases en la cuna?**

- **Es puro instinto, y no se despierta con cualquiera, créeme.**

**- Muy bien, pequeño Romeo, dejémonos de tonterías a ver como de bueno eres** (y desesperación de la habitación dejándolo todo intrigado).

- **¡TRUDY! Trudy ¿Dónde fuiste? Venga, no te vayas, se supone que debes hacerme compañía.**

**- shhhh espera, enseguida vuelvo **(gritó desde lo que parecía el final del corredor, en unos minutos volvió a entrar arrastrando una mesita de ruedas con una televisión).

**- ahora hablamos el mismo idioma, hermana.**

**- pues espera a ver esto **(y volvió a desaparecer pero esta evz no tardó ni un minuto con una wii)

**- eso no es justo…tengo el píe mal…a este juego solo necesitas los brazos.**

**- tengo quemaduras en uno.**

**- A mi abuela le daban esos calmantes** (dijo señalando la caja de pastillas de la mesita).** Le podría haber martilleado el cráneo que ni se hubiera enterado. Son para caballos.**

**- vale, pero aun así, tendrás que dar algo de ventaja al pobre héroe lisiado.**

**- jajaja yo también he tenido 15 años y he ido a "relajarme" al viejo hotel.**

**- ¡vaya! ¿Me pregunto que diría el director si lo supiera?**

**- supongo que se cabrearía tanto que no me hablaría hasta el 4 de julio…**(hizo como si lo pensara y aquella idea fuera muy tentadora)** ¿lo llamas tú o lo llamo yo?**

**- jajaja**

**- déjate de tretas, y toma el mando, te voy a dar una paliza, mocoso.**

**- ya veremos quien da una paliza a quién **(dijo agarrando el mando y poniendo todos sus sentidos en el juego).

Cuando llegó Stefan, pudo oír el jaleo desde el porche, Stefan corrió a ver que pasaba. Y vio como Tate y Trudy estaban enfrascado en plena batalla campal. Gritaban se empujaban, reían, se decían bromas y sobrenombres graciosos. Se quedó en el quicio de la puerta observándolos. Así Tate parecía un chico tan normal. No parecía una amenaza para nada. Solo era un niño jugando. Pero no era solo un niño jugando, por su venas corría la sangre de "los primeros" y se había criado bebiendo agua de verbena entre caza-vampiros. Pero allí estaba sobre la cama, con el píe en el cojín, pero lleno de energía, jugando y divirtiéndose despreocupadamente. ¿A qué habría venido ese niño a Mystic Falls? ¿Cuáles serían sus verdaderas intenciones? ¿Cómo un chico que acababa de decir "Chúpate esa, cara de moco" podía resultar una amenaza para ellos?

- **Stefan sé que estoy tremendo, pero con 20 minutos ahí contemplándome, ya tienes suficientes imágenes para soñar conmigo esta noche **(dijo sin dejar de jugar).

- **Te traje los deberes, me los dio tu tutor** (dijo enseñándole una carpeta)

- **¡Genial! no pude dormir esta noche pensando en mis deberes de algebra.**

- **Te los dejo aquí **(dijo dejándolos encima del escritorio) **soy bueno en mates, si necesitas ayuda…**

- **Tranquilo, tengo un tipo que se encarga de eso **(dijo sin dejar de jugar) **Pero gracias.**

- **¿ese tipo no será Gwen, verdad?**

- **No **(Stefan respiró aliviado) **él me hace los deberes de historia…**

- **Espero que estés de broma **(dijo Stefan).

- **Yo mejor me voy **(dijo Trudy apagando la videoconsola).

- **Noooooo, ahora no, ahora que te iba a ganar.**

- **Sigue soñando, mocoso. Si el señor Salvatore me dice que te has portado bien puede que te haga otra visita y te permita la revancha. Bueno, mejor dicho que hagas otro intento desesperado y patético de ganarme.**

- **Eyyyy tienes que decirme donde aprendiste a ser tan buena**

- **Hace dos años, mi novio y yo tuvimos un accidente de moto...menos mal que llevábamos casco, la moto quedó hecha una mierda, adoraba a esa moto…**(se quedó triste unos segundos) ** Nos pasamos 6 meses de baja. Nos viciamos un montón a los videojuegos y a la comida japonesa. Hago unos sushis y una tempura brutales. Bueno el hecho es que des de entonces que jugamos un montón, es barato y divertido…y pasamos más tiempo juntos.**

- **Hay una cosa llamada sexo, tú y tu novio deberíais de probarlo **(dijo Tate riéndose)**.**

- **¡Tate! **(le riñó escandalizado Stefan)

- **Tranquilo Stefan, tu hermano tiene un poco de razón **(dijo con una sonrisa triste). **Ey Tate, ¿si llegas a la pantalla de la fábrica?, cuidado con el almacén, está infestado de sicarios** (dijo mientras se ponía lal chaqueta y agarraba el bolso).

- **Gracias.**

- **Gracias **(le dijo también Stefan)

- **Un placer, tu hermanito es un encanto, malo a matar con los videojuegos **(dijo quiñándole un ojo a Stefan)

- **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh **(protestó Tate).

- **Pero un buen chico. Dile a tu hermano que se ha portado como un angelito. Bueno te dejo, seguro que tú también tendrás un montón de deberes que hacer ¿estás en el último año, verdad?**

- **Si**

- **Puede parecer duro, pero el esfuerzo vale la pena, la universidad te va a encantar **(le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente Trudy. Ella solo veía a otro adolescente, solo un poco mayor al chico al cual había estado vigilando durante toda esa mañana. Y Stefan a su vez solo la veía como una niña jugando a ser mayor. Stefan sonrió y asintió)**.**

- **¿te acompaño?**

- **No, es necesario. Ya comimos y tomó sus medicinas. Según el señor Salvatore ya no debería tomarlas otra vez hasta las cuatro. Tu hermano debe de estar a punto de llegar, llamó hace una hora diciendo que la reunión ya estaba acabando. Pórtate bien con él y no lo hagas rabiar mucho **(aquello ya era demasiado para Stefan). **Está herido y para los chicos de vuestra edad estarse tanto tiempo en la cama es un auténtico martirio** (y ahora lo estaba poniendo en el mismo saco que aquel niño, Stefan decidió dar por finalizada la conversación).

- **Si, claro **(sonrió). **No sufras, seré paciente con el mocoso.**

- **Sigo estando aquí **(dijo enfadado Tate).

- **Jajaja y con ese píe estarás mucho más tiempo jajaja. Lo dicho portaros bien, chicos **(y la chica salió de la casa delos Salvatore. Tate se estaba muriendo de risa al ver lo molesto que parecía Stefan porque alguien le tratara como a un niño. Le hacía gracia porque Stefan tenía 165 años y sobretodo porque haría un siglo y medio que la gente lo trataba como a un adolescente, no entendía porque le había molestado que Trudy lo tratara exactamente igual que todos lo trataban**).**

- **¿De que te ríes?**

- **De ti jajaja.**

- **Haz tus deberes **(dijo enfadado y agarró el carrito de la tele y lo sacó de la habitación).

- **Eyyyy no te la lleves, me aburro.**

- **Haz los deberes y no te aburrirás.**

- **¡Claro! como si hacer deberes fuera lo más divertido del mundo.**

- **Te mantendrá ocupado ¿quizás descubras que pensar no duele?.**

- **¡Vete a la mierda!**

- (Stefan se giró y lo miró fijamente y vió como poco a poco el chico se echaba para atrás) **Cuando regrese quiero verte con los libros en la mano **(y cerró de nuevo la puerta con llave. Tate furioso tiró la almohada contra la puerta. Stefan simplemente lo ignoró y se fue a hablar por teléfono con Elena)

- **Al cabo de un par de horas. Damon entraba en casa con Elena y Caroline.**

- **¡Stefan! el equipo organizador ya llegó** (gritó desde la entrada con una sonrisita malévola)


	6. Chapter 6

- **¡Stefan! el equipo organizador ya llegó** (gritó desde la entrada con una sonrisita malévola).

**- ¿Damon? **(Stefan bajó hasta el salón donde estaban Damon y las chicas poniendo unos papeles sobre la mesa). **¿No me digas que también te ha enredado a ti?** (dijo dándole un beso a Elena)

**- Es una buena idea, necesitamos un poco de alegría después de este último año ¿No crees?** (dijo Elena mirándolo tiernamente)

**- Yo no lo veo tan claro** (dijo dando una exhalación profunda y lenta)** pero tampoco quiero ser el gruñón, así que, mándame lo que quieras** (dijo sonreírle).

**- Pues tráeme una copa de…**

**- Hablaba con Elena** (dijo Stefan rodando los ojos).

**- ¿Caroline?**

**- ¿Una copa de vino?**

**- Si, por favor, sabes donde está ¿Verdad?**

**- Si, claro ¿Stefan, Elena queréis algo?**

**- Ni hablar, no quiero que digan que embriago a menores.**

**- Venga ya Damon. Ok, si queréis tú y Elena podéis beber algo, pero Stefan se ha quedado sin vino por mal mandado** (dijo burlándose de su hermano mientras abría un catálogo de decoración delante de los morros de su hermano)

**- No quiero tu estúpido vino. **

**- Chicos, no se casan nunca de estar como gato y ratón.**

**- Disculpa Elena** (besándole en la mano) **Nos portaremos bien** (dijo con su mejor sonrisa).

**- Déjalo ya, Damon** (dijo un poco molesto)** ¿Y cual es el plan?**

**- Vamos a hacer una fiesta Navidad ambientado en los 50's**

**- ¿Qué tuvieron de bueno los 50's?** (preguntó extrañado Stefan)

**- Ya, yo pregunté lo mismo, pero no están hablando en serio. Hablan de las películas de los 50's, no de cómo eran realmente los 50's** (dijo Damon con condescendencia, Stefan seguía sin entender el porqué una fiesta ambientada en esa época).

**- ¿Seguro que no preferiríais los años 20's?** (dijo Stefan intentando implicarse en la organización de la fiesta, ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Elena a solas con su hermano).

**- Demasiado trillado** (dijo Elena rodando los ojos).

**- ¿Qué es demasiado trillado?** (Preguntó Caroline con una botella y 4 copas en la mano).

**- Por lo visto una fiesta ambientada en los años 20's** (dijo Stefan sonriente)

**- ¡Por dios no! Demasiado vulgar, solo hay algo más vulgar aun** (Damon y Stefan se la quedaron mirando aun más y entonces Caroline y Elena se miraron sonrieron y dijeron al unísono)** "una fiesta de los ochentas" jajajaa** (no paraban de reír pero ni Damon ni Stefan entendía nada).

**- Bueno he encontrado algunas cosas en el altillo que podrán servirnos, un viejo televisor, un viejo reloj de esos que parecían los rayos de sol, aquellas sillas futuristas tan horribles, un par de lámparas, aquel teléfono rojo tan horrible y algo más. **

**- Y mis discos (**dijo frunciendo el ceño porque como siempre su hermano tomaba sus cosas sin pedirle permiso).

**- Si contrataremos a un DJ** (dijo Damon disfrutando de desquiciar a su hermanito), **ya he hablado con Trudie para que encuentre uno bueno.**

**- Mi madre guardaba un montón de los viejos vestidos de la abuela en casa **(dijo Caroline).** Podemos ver si encontramos algo para ponernos.**

**- Nosotros también debemos tener algún que otro traje de aquella época por aquí.**

**- ¿Podemos ir a ver esos muebles que decías antes?** (preguntó feliz Elena que aquello le hacía sentir como una chica normal)

**- Claro, están arriba** (dijo Damon tomando la mano de Elena. Stefan y Caroline pusieron una mueca de disgusto).

**- Por cierto ¿Podemos ver a Tate? ¿Cómo se encuentra? **

**- Pobre, debe ser tan duro para él, herido, solo y en casa con éstos dos** (dijo Caroline mofándose)

**- Si, pobrecillo, si no es suficiente tener el píe inmovilizado y esa fea quemadura el pobre encima tiene que aguantar a estos dos gruñones** (Elena también se mofó de los chicos).

**- ¡Ey! si aquí habéis de sentir pena por alguien es por nosotros. Ese crío es insoportable** (dijo Stefan).

**- Ese crío podría acabar con la paciencia del santo Job. Dios si hasta Stefan tuvo que calentarlo porque se estaba portando como un auténtico capullo **(dijo Damon inocentemente).

**- ¡QUÉ!** (exclamaron las dos chicas abriendo tanto la boca y los ojos que parecían el cuadro de Munch).

**- Gracias, hermano** (dijo con sarcasmo)

**- ¿Qué tú hiciste qué? ¿Cómo pudiste? Está herido, solo, asustado**

-** Ey ey ey ey Elena, no es `por salir en defensa de mi hermanito, pero puede que esté solo y herido pero lo de asustado te aseguro yo que no. nada más lejos. Está cabreado, está aburrido y está mal educado.**

**- ¡Damon Salvatore! Eres lo peor. Y tú **(señalando Stefan con el dedo) **No me esperaba algo así de ti. Abusando de un pobre chico**.

**- ¿Abusando? ¡Le dio un par de palmaditas si esta mañana ya ni se acordaba!** (dijo ofendido Damon mientras Stefan dejaba que las chicas lo acusaran de crímenes de guerra)** Es imposible estar más de 10 minutos con él no desear estrangularlo. Francamente, creo que se quedó corto, si le hubiera dado lo que realmente se merecía hoy estaría más suavecito. En vez de ser un constante grano en el culo. **

**- ¡Damon!**

**- ¡Nada de Damon! Es horrible, tengo más de 176 años y te juro que en mi vida no me había encontrado con un chico peor educado y más lunático. 5 minutos está bien y a después te está gritando e insultando. No tengo ni idea cómo era el hermanito de Zach, pero te aseguro que sé lo que no era, no era un buen padre.**

**- Damon como puedes decir eso.**

**- Lo digo porque lo sé, solo hay que mirar al chico para saber que carece de cualquier tipo de valores.**

**- Mucha gente podría decir lo mismo e ti** (dijo enfadada Elena)

**- ¡No cuando tenía la edad de August!.**

**- ¿August quien es August?** (preguntó Caroline)

**- Tate es August** (dijo Stefan cansado) **y las chicas tienen razón, no debí perder los papeles con él. Pero chicas, Damon también tiene parte de razón ese crío sabe que tecla tocar para hacerte saltar. No me estoy excusando, pero creo que disfruta molestando a la gente. **

**- ¿Cómo podéis decir eso? Ese chico es muy agradable y salvó a aquella chica **(dijo Elena que no entendía los recelos de los hermanos contra aquel chico).

**- Si, salvó a esa chica, pero quizás con segundas intenciones** (dijo Stefan para si mismo pero en voz alta)

**- ¿A qué te refieres?**

**- No sabemos nada de él. Y lo poco que sabemos no es bueno. Fue criado por caza-vampiros. Y nosotros somos vampiros. Fue criado odiando a los Salvatore. Y Damon y Yo somos Salvatore. Prefirió quedarse aquí solo que irse con Su único familiar vivo. Y por lo visto su organismo rebosa verbena y tiene algunas cualidades ocultas** (Pero Damon le echó una mirada para que cerrara el pico).

**- ¿Qué cualidades?**

**- La cualidad de hincharme las pelotas** (dijo Damon) **Si queréis podéis comprobar que aún está vivo y si os quedáis más de 10 minutos os garantizo que seréis vosotras misma las que querréis estrangularlo con vuestras propias manos** (las chicas enfadadas aún fueron a la habitación de Tate a comprobar como estaba, cuando Stefan iba a seguirlas, Damon le agarró del brazo para detenerlo**) Ni una palabra de lo que te dije a nadie **(le dijo al oído)**.**

**- Pero ellas podrían estar en peligro.**

**- ¿En serio lo crees? ¿Crees que deben temer a ese niño?**

**- Supongo que no. **

**- Ese crío en 3 días estará fuera. Y nuestra vida debe seguir adelante no quiero preocuparlas, no hasta que no sepa bien-bien que es esto que me pasa y si es reversible.**

**- ¿Qué haremos con Patricia?**

**- No quiero pensarlo, ya veremos cuando llegue.**

**- ¡Esa no es una respuesta Damon!**

**- Pues no pienso darte otra, vamos, antes que las chicas se pregunten qué hacemos **(dijo Damon muy seco Y Stefan apretó fuerte la mandíbula y los puños, en ese momento le hubiera gustado darle un puñetazo a Damon en todos los morros).

**- ¿Entonces vais a celebrar una fiesta de Navidad?**

**- Si, Y tú puedes traer a la chica que quieras, he visto como te miran las chicas de tu curso** (le dijo muy dulcemente Caroline que lo veía como un cachorrito abandonado).

**- ¡Nada eso! Él no está invitado.**

**- Si Tate no viene, nosotras tampoco ¿verdad Caroline?**

**- Si** (dio y las dos chicas se miraron y después miraron a los hermanos Salvatore y se cruzaron de brazos).

**- ¡Venga chicas! No seáis así, él seguro que ya tiene planes para**

**- No, no los tengo.**

**- Aun no hemos dicho que día sería la fiesta** (dijo enfadado Damon).

**- No tengo planes, estoy solo, pasaré las fiestas en la residencia tomando un refresco y una pizza mientras veo la tele** (dijo intentando sonar muy triste para que las chicas sintieran pena de él. Cosa que funcionó a las mil maravillas, porque acto seguida las dos estaban sentadas a su lado dándole mimitos y palabras de confort. Y eso hizo que se le llevasen los demonios tanto a Stefan como a Damon. Tate simplemente les sonrió).

**- Pero seguro que querrás pasarlo con alguno de tus amigos...**

**- Ellos estarán con sus familias, no quiero ser la obra de caridad **(y las chicas se miraron mutuamente y pusieron esa cara que ponen las chicas cuando ven un cachorrito abandonado)

- **Oooooh, no digas eso, estas Navidades las pasarás en familia, las pasarás aquí con nosotros **(dijo Elena). **Le diré a Jeremy que la celebraremos aquí, mejor que celebrarla en nuestra casa, está es más bonita y no nos trae recuerdos de…** (Elena se calló Stefan iba a acudir a consolar a su novia pero Tate le pasó el brazo por encima).

- **Te entiendo, estás serán las primeras Navidades sin mamá** (dijo temblándole el labio pero en cuanto Elena apartó la mirada sonrió como un pícaro)** ni papá…snif snif** (en serio le estaba costando no morirse de risa. Ver a Damon y a Stefan, tan cabreados y sin poder hacer nada era puro placer) **no creo que pudiera aguantarlo, ya sabes** (miró ahora a Caroline poniendo su mejor cara de pena) **celebrar la Navidad en nuestra casa sin ellos. Por eso me iba a quedar en la residencia…solo** (añadió para dar el toque dramático. Stefan estaba apunto de saltarle al cuello pero Damon lo frenó).

-** No quisiéramos traerte malos recuerdos con nuestras celebraciones**

**- ¡Damon!** (le dijeron las dos chicas furiosas)

- **No hagas caso, a veces se lo olvida lo que es tener un poco de humanidad, peor sé que en le fondo Damon se alegra que estés aquí, y que quiere que pases las Navidades con nosotros ¿verdad, Damon?.**

**- No**

**- ¿Stefan? **(Elena buscaba así apoyo en su novio. Stefan se veía así entre la espada y la pared. Decir la verdad y apoyar a su hermano en la decisión de no invitar a pasar las Navidades a Tate o hacer feliz a su novia y pasar las que seguramente serían unas de las peores Navidades de su vida).

- **No sé Damon, solo tiene 15 años…**(empezó a decir Stefan que se sentía como una comadreja)

- **Steeeeeeeefan** (dijo clavándole la mirada a su hermano, pero entendió que aquella era una batalla pérdida). **Chicas, olvidáis que su tía vendrá en un par de días, lo más seguro es que quiera pasar las Navidades con su sobrino** (dijo sonando muy sereno peo Damon miraba a Tate victorioso).

- **Es verdad **(dijo Elena sonriendo). **Ya verás Tate, cuando llegue tu tía ya no estarás tan triste **(dijo dándole un achuchón. Tate estaba furioso, había estado tan cerca de pasarles la mano por la cara a los hermanos Salvatore. Pero no iba a rendirse, así que decidió jugar la última carta, dejó caer un par de lagrimillas y se cobijo en el pecho de Elena que instintivamente lo abrazó y lo meció susurrándole palabras de confort. Stefan y Damon estaba desquiciados. Caroline se dio cuenta de que no tan solo Damon estaba apunto de saltar sino que Stefan probablemente esta vez no lo detuviera, es más esos ojos decía que quizás le ayudara y todo).

- **¡Damon! ¡Chicos!** (gritó entusiasmada Caroline)** No decíais que tenías unas cosas chulísimas en la buhardilla…Sé que la madre Elena era una experta en antigüedades, ¿verdad, Elena?** (Elena se separó de Tate y se rió era agradable ver a Caroline tan animada, como era antes. Después asintió)**. Elena, échales un vistazo, quizás haya un auténtico tesoro, yo me quedo con Tate **(Volvió a sonar muy entusiasmada. Elena se levantó de inmediato y tomó la mano de Stefan y tiró de él).

-** vengaaaaa vamos** (el entusiasmo de Caroline se transmitió rápidamente a Elena) **jajaja** (y Stefan olvidó toda esa rabia y furia, solo sonrió y se dejó llevar)

- **Ve con ellos** (le dijo a Damon). **O si no…no mirarán ni uno de esos trastos** (le guiñó un ojo y Damon le sonrió y se giró)

- **Y tú pequeño bastardo** (Caroline se puso rígida al oír a Damon hablarle de esa manera) **si vuelves a aprovecharte de Elena** (hizo una pausa y miró a Caroline, pero solo le importaba Elena) **o alguna de las chicas, te juro que me importará una mierda lo que le prometí a Elena…** (y se largó sin acabar la frase).

- **¿Qué le prometió a Elena? **(le preguntó en pánico Tate a Caroline)

- **No lo sé** (decía la verdad). **No le hagas caso, está muy tenso, ya sabes estos últimos meses buscando a Stefan, los Mikaelson, Alaric, tú tía… **(dijo de forma casual pero sonriendo).

**- ¿Tenso? Está siempre como un maldito doberman sicópata, no sé como lo aguantáis.**

**- Tienes que tener paciencia con él. Cuando le das la oportunidad…**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que cuando lo conoces es una bellísima persona? **(dijo lleno de sarcasmo, Caroline lo miró y se encogió de hombros y después se rió).

- **jajaja Puede ser un encanto.**

**- si, seguro** (dijo poniendo morros)

- **jajaja** (se rio porque parecía un niño enfadado en vez de un chico de 15) **¿Tate?**

**- ¿Si?**

**- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**- claro.**

**- ¿qué haces aquí?**

**- Esos dos me tiene secuestrados, si cierran con llave y todo, si yo quero irme de… **(Caroline lo miró muy fijamente)

-** Me refiero aquí en Mystic Falls.**

**- No entiendo.**

**- ¿Qué buscas en Mystic Falls?**

**- No busco nada **(dijo fingiendo no entender nada).

- **Me caes bien, creo que eres mono** (Tate sonrió) **pero aunque sea rubia, no soy idiota. Y en los últimos tiempos he aprendido algo. Todos los que han llegado a este pueblucho de mierda tenían una razón ¿Cuál es la tuya?**

**- Soy un huérfano, y mis raíces empiezan aquí, supongo que quiero estar cerca de algo que me haga sentir en casa.**

**- Si vas a mentirme, ahórrate toda esa palabrería, el guapo **(refiriéndose a Damon) **ya me tiene inmunizada, como te he dicho no te dejes engañar por lo que digan en el instituto, no soy tan tonta como**

**- No, creo que seas tonta, disculpa.** (Dijo muy educado)** Pero sé que a quién tengo delante de mí ahora mismo es la marioneta de Damon no a Caroline Forbes. Yo tampoco soy idiota, dile a Damon que si quieres hablar conmigo que no me mande a su mascota.**

**- sabes… los chicos tenían, razón. 10 minutos solas contigo y ya deseo darte una patada en el culo. **

**- una pena, porque a mi se me ocurren un montón de cosas que hacer con tu culo y ninguna es patearlo.**

**- cariño, antes que empieces a chulearme, te he de decir que fui yo quien recogió algo de ropa de tu dormitorio en la residencia** (Tate la miró extrañado y ella le susurró al oído lo que había encontrado en la cajonera. Tate tragó saliva y se quedó mudo, pálido, sin palabras). **Eso es **(sonrió y se levantó de la cama) **nos vemos, pórtate bien con esos dos** (dijo sonando de nuevo dulcemente y bajó al salón a mirar en las revistas que había traído para Damon).


	7. Chapter 7

- **Cariño, antes que empieces a chulearme, te he de decir que fui yo quien recogió algo de ropa de tu dormitorio en la residencia** (Tate la miró extrañado y ella le susurró al oído lo que había encontrado en la cajonera. Tate tragó saliva y se quedó mudo, pálido, sin palabras). **Eso es **(sonrió y se levantó de la cama) **nos vemos, pórtate bien con esos dos** (dijo sonando de nuevo dulcemente y bajó al salón a mirar en las revistas que había traído para Damon).

Los chico pasron la tarde organizando la fiesta, Stefan subió a darle la merienda y las pastillas a Tate, pero no hablaron mucho. Stefan intentaba controlarse para no matar al chico. No encontraba gracioso que hubiera manoseado a su novia delante suyo,¡ ni delante ni a sus espaldas! Ya no sabía lo que se decía. Tate tenía 15 años y por lo visto disfrutaba incomodando y molestando a la gente. No tenía nada que ver con estar herido o estar solo. Stefan llevaba mucho tiempo en este mundo y sabía que esa era la naturaleza del chico. Era un tocapelotas de campeonato. Quizás tuviera cosas buenas, pero hasta el momento se las estaba reservando para si mismo, porque tanto con él como con Damon solo había hecho que molestarles. Y si no era poco Stefan no podía parar de darle vueltas a lo que Damon le había comentado había sangre de los "originales" en su organismo.

Tate estaba bastante asustado, aunque haber cabreado a Damon y a Stefan había sido realmente divertidísimo, las chicas se irían a sus casa y él se quedaría solo con ellos. Debió pensarlo mejor, quizás no debió ir tan lejos, no debió poner su cabeza entre los pechos de Elena. Pero aquella era una gran ocasión y Elena estaba realmente buena, mierda incluso la perra de Caroline estaba tan buena. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué había de malo en él! Estaba muerto de miedo y solo pensaba en tener un trio con esas dos. Se restaba imaginando tener un trio con Caroline y Elena con Stefan en la habitación mirándolo con cara de sicópata asesino. Realmente estaba mal. Con tanto medicamento que estaba tomando debería de estar medio atontado y en vez de eso tuvo que recostarse de lado para disimular la erección. Solo faltaba que Stefan lo viera con el palo de la bandera izado para que pensara que era por él y le diera otra zurra. Por la mente se le pasó decirle algo, meterse un poco con él, pero esa cara de perro era totalmente disuasoria. De repente Stefan se acercó al escritorio y miró la libreta que había encima del escritorio. Había hecho los ejercicios, al menos eso era algo, pero al mirar un poco más de detenimiento se percató que la mayoría de ejercicios estaban mal. Así que decidió cotillear en el resto de deberes que el había traído. Estaban llenos de errores, incluso había visto unos cuantos errores garrafales. Era extraño porque el chico parecía listo. Bueno ese nivel de sarcasmo y mala leche significaba que utilizaba la cabeza, aunque solo fuera para molestar, pero la utilizaba.

- **¿Sabes? Soy buen estudiante podría ayudarte con esto** (dijo Stefan con mucho tacto).

- **No necesito tu ayuda y deja de fisgonear en mis cosas** (dijo levantándose y apartando sus libros de la vista de Stefan)

- **¡Tate! ¡El píe! ¡Maldita sea!** (Y lo agarró como si fuera una novia y lo volvió a meter en la cama y poner el píe encima de la almohada) **El médico dijo que lo debías mantener el píe alzado y no apoyarlo.**

- **¡Pues no me toques los cojones! **(le apartó las manos muy agresivamente)

- **Solo te estaba ofreciendo mi ayuda **(se apartó de él).** ¡Joder! Eres tan jodidamente idiota que no sabes ver ni cuando alguien te está ofreciendo ayuda.**

- **Si, soy un puto retardado, ya ves. **(dijo con pura rabia) **Pero este puto retardado estará gustoso de calvarte una puta estaca en tu corazón muerto.**

- **¡No quería decirlo así, mierda! No sé cómo lo haces pero logras sacar lo peor de mi **(le espetó Stefan enfadado también, solo intentaba ser amable con él. No tenía ninguna obligación. Y mucho menos después de como se estaba comportando Tate con ellos. Ya ni mencionar la escenita de hacía un rato con Elena).

- **Eso es porque no hay nada bueno en ti. Eres un jodido depredador y solo es cuestión de tiempo que acabes haciendo aquello para lo que estás hecho. Yo seré idiota pero tú eres un asesino** (Tate gritaba a pleno pulmón escupiendo y todo del coraje que sentía. En ese momento Damon, Elena y Caroline corrieron a ver a que era debido tanto griterío).

- **¿Qué pasa?** (preguntó un poco alarmada Elena)

- **Nada **(dijeron Tate y Stefan a la vez de muy malos modos)

- **Lo siento Elena** (dijo Stefan al ver como le había contestado), **le ofrecí mi ayuda y él se puso como un maldito troglodita.**

- **El único troglodita aquí eres tú, no te has mirado al espejo con esa frontaca y esas cejotas y esa cara de Neardental.**

- **¡Es Neandertal, ni siquiera sabes insultar!**

- **¡Muérete capullo! **

- **Ya lo estoy, lumbreras **(dijo Stefan a punto de tirarse al cuello, Elena se puso en medio de los dos chico).

- **¡Parad los dos! Parecéis dos críos.**

- **Empezó él** (dijeron los dos apuntándose el uno al otro).

- **Jajajaja** (Damon no pudo más y empezó a reírse como un loco, todos se quedaron parados).

- **¿De qué te ríes, imbécil?** (preguntó aun más irritado Tate, pero Damon no podía parar de reír, incluso empezó a dolerle el pecho de tanto reír).

- **Déjalo ya, Damon** (dijo Stefan pero no parecía molesto solo cansado).

- **Jajaja **(pero no había manera Damon ya lloraba y todo de la risa).

- **Largaos, largaos todos, no os quiero aquí, no quiero estar con unos monstruos como vosotros** (dijo Tate furioso y tirándoles todo lo que estaba a su alcance).

- **Venga chicos dejémoslo solo, después subiremos a despedirnos ¿eh? **(dijo Caroline llevándose a Stefan y a Damon de la habitación. Se giró y miró a Elena)** ¿Elena?**

- **Ahora bajo** (dijo sonriéndole dulcemente)

- **Lárgate, no necesito la lastima de la nueva putita de los Salvatore** (le dijo con rabia, no estaba enfadado con Elena, estaba enfadado con Stefan pero no supo separar las cosas. Lo que pasó a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie lo vio venir. Sin darse cuenta Stefan, Elena y Caroline estaban en el pasillo y Damon había cerrado la puerta y se había quedado dentro de la habitación a solas con Tate. Damon se metió la llave en el bolsillo del pantalón. Y Tate corrió hacía la ventana, pero el píe no le permitió ser tan rápido como le hubiera gustado. Y aun estando la 100x100 pretender ser más rápido que un vampiro había sido una supina estupidez, pero había sido puro instinto de supervivencia).

- **NCH NCH NCH **(Damon lo agarró por el cuello del pijama y lo arrastró hasta la cama) **August ¿No te hemos dicho ya demasiadas veces que debes tener el píe alzado? **(Damon no sonaba enfadado, sonaba escalofriantemente sereno)

- **Suéltame, por favor, no quise decirle eso, por favor, no me mates, lo siento, me disculparé con ella, por favor **(Tate empezó a llorar y a suplicar).

- **Oh y tanto que te disculparás con ella. **(dijo Damon alzando una ceja) **Elena solo ha sido pura amabilidad y cariño des de que te vio y no se merece que nadie le hable así **(Tate asentía como un loco, haría cualquier cosa para evitar que Damon no le partiera el cuello)**. Te disculparás con todos. Y a partir de ahora te vas a comportar como un auténtico caballero con ellas **(hizo una pausa y añadió) **y con nosotros.**

- **Si, si,si lo juro, lo siento, pero no me mates.**

- **No pienso matarte, no vale la pena romper mi promesa a Elena por ti, solo eres un mocoso llorón **(dijo Damon y agarró el brazo de Tate y tiró de él hasta la cama. Tate luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse del agarre de Damon)

- **No nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo me disculparé, lo sientooooo **(gritaba desesperado)**, lo lamento, lo lamento mucho, perdón.**

- ** No, pero en breve lo vas a lamentar y mucho.**

- **Por favor noooo, no me hagas daño solo soy un crio, no soy una amenaza, no soy nada.**

- **Jajaja si que eres alguien, eres un Salvatore, aunque seas un Salvatore bastardo. Y ningún Salvatore jamás tratará una dama como acabas de hacerlo** (y le bajó los pantalones del pijama de un tirón dejando el trasero de Tate al descubierto). **Ponte cómodo, porque vas a estar así por un buen rato. Te has ganado algo más que el aviso que Stefan te dio.** (y Damon dejó caer la mano sobre el trasero de Tate rápidamente 6 veces. Tate se quedó parado, pero cuando sintió la primera palmada abrió mucho los ojos. No le iba a romper el cuello, ni romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo. Le estaba nalgueando. Nalgueando como lo haría a un niño pequeño, sobre sus rodillas, en el culo desnudo y con la mano. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o indignado, pero otra ráfaga de seis palmadas lo devolvió al momento actual).

_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **Noooooo ¿pero qué haces?**

- **Creo que está muy claro** (y dejó caer otra docena de palmadas)

_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **Nooooo no puedes.**

- **Mírame. Parece que si que puedo. Puedo hacerte esto y muchas otras más. Pero como te estás comportando como un niño mal criado te estoy dando ese mismo trat**o (y Damon dejó caer otras seis nalgadas).

_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **Paraaaaaaaaaaaaaa, estoooooooo no es necesariooooo.**

- **Oh si, si que es necesario. Es más creo que no solo es necesario sino que es algo que debió hacerse hace mucho tiempo. Hablarle así a Elena…**(y dejó caer 10 palmadas un poco más duras sobre los muslos de Tate que le arrancaron las primeras lágrimas)

_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **Auuuuuuuuuuuu**

- **Deberías de gracias de estar sobre mis rodillas, porque un segundo más y Stefan te hubiera roto el cuello** (Tate abrió muchos los ojos y Damon le miró fijamente)**. Es más sino fuera porque yo seguía riéndome de la graciosa pelea de vosotros dos de antes, yo mismo te hubiera estrangulado con tus propios intestinos **(y alzó la rodilla para tener mejo acceso a las zonas más delicadas de la parte posterior del chico y dejó caer lo que Tate sintió como lo que seguramente eran las palmadas más duras que jamás había recibido).

_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _

- **Aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu**

- **Nunca** _PLASS_ **NUNCA ****_PLASS_**** VUELVAS A HABLARLE A ELENA COMO ACABASTE DE HACERLO**_PLASS PLASS PLASS _

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH para para maldito hijo de puta, te voy a matar te juro AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh**

- **Muy bien niñito, eso no ha sido muy inteligente de tu parte, no me inspira que estemos llegando a ninguna parte **(y tomó la zapatilla del chico y le dio un buen zapatillazo que cubrió todo el trasero del chico).

_PLAFF_

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ARGGGGGGG ¿Qué fue eso? **(se giró para ver que era con lo que le había atizado Damon).

- **¿Esto? **(Damon se quedó mirando la zapatilla) **una pantufla del 43 que había por ahí en el suelo.**

- **Pues déjala donde estaba. **

_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _

- **Ayyyyyyyy**

- **No, creo que ahora hace mejor uso aquí**

_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aau Ay ay ay para ¡joder!**

- **Vas a empezar a comportarte porque sinó te voy a dar una buena zurra cada vez que me toques los cojones.**

_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

- **Para aaaaaaaaaaaaaay para**

- **No, creo que ahora parece que llegamos a alguna parte**

_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay eres un puto sádico aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargggggh**

- **Si, lo soy y tú eres un maldito mocoso insoportable que no sabe como comportarse.**

_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau suéltame, déjame me haces daño.**

- **Esa es la idea. La idea es que tu cerebro relacione este dolor con tus malos modales y tu boca deslenguada.**

_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa au para, lo siento, me comportaré, me portaré bien, no volveré a insultarla nunca más, lo juro, peor para, duele demasiado.**

- **No debiste insultarla en un inicio y punto. Ella es todo bondad, nunca ha sido mala contigo, ¡Dios, no creo que haya sido mala con nadie en su vida!**

_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

- **Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo siento, lo siento aaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuu **

- **Y otra cosita si vuelves a pasarte con Stefan o conmigo también acabarás justo donde estás ahora mismo. Eres nuestro invitado y hasta ahora te he aguantado todas tus impertinencias pero ya se acabó. No mereces nuestra hospitalidad, eres ingrato, mal educado, cruel y caprichoso. No puedo creerme que lleves la sangre de los Salvatore corriendo por tus venas.**

_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no, no más, coff coff coff seré bueno coff coff me portaré bien, lo juro. Lo siento, no quise decirle eso, solo estaba furioso con Stefan y contigo, y lo pagué con ella, yo no quise insultarla, lo juro bwuaaaaaa.**

- **Pues lo hiciste. Tienes 15 años a estas alturas deberías saber controlarte.**

- **¿lo haces tú? **(dijo con la poca frescura que aun le quedaba)

- **Estás aun vivo, ¿no?** (y se hizo un silencio incómodo. Damon dejó la zapatilla encima de la cama y respiró hondo)** Más vale que empieces a comportarte, porque esta zurra no es nada comparado con el daño que esa actitud te hace a ti mismo **(y levantó la mano de nuevo y volvió a descargar una ráfaga de duras palmadas sobre todo el trasero y los muslos de Tate)**. **

_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

- **August, tienes 15 años, estás solo, debes de empezar a crecer y dejar todas esas chiquilladas atrás, no puedes permitirte ese lujo. Madura, crece y conviértete en un hombre. Porque no vas a tener a nadie que se preocupe por ti si sigues comportándote así con la gente. Sé de lo que hablo.**

- **Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** (Tate solo lloraba sobre el regazo de Damon ni se había dado cuenta que Damon hacía un buen rato que había parado de pegarle. Damon contempló el trasero y los muslos de Tate estaban de un rojo incandescente muy vivo, estaba seguro que el chico no iba a querer sentarse en los próximos dos días, así que tomó las almohadas y abrió la cama y lo acostó sobre su barriga, Tate se dejó hacer. Se quedó sentado a su lado acariciándole el pelo hasta que el chico se quedó dormido de tanto llanto, respiró hondo y se pasó la mano por la cara. La última vez que había tenido que hacer algo así…había pasado mucho tiempo y le hubiera gustado que pasara aun más. Respiro hondo y se puso en píe, seguro que las chicas y Stefan pensarían que había estado matando al chico).

- **¿Qué le hiciste? ¿cómo está? No debiste… **(empezó Elena corriendo hacia la cama de Tate)

- **Shhhh está dormido **(dijo rodando los ojos Damon)

- **¿Dormido? ¿No querrás decir inconsciente? **(dijo Elena)

- **¿O muerto? **(dijo Caroline)

- **Noooo está dormido jajaja es como Stefan después de una zurra se queda dormidito como un angelito **(Stefan abrió mucho los ojos y las chicas ni lo escucharon solo corrieron para cerciorarse que realmente estuviera bien)**. Durmiendo **(les dijo a las chicas pasándole un brazo por encima a cada una y sacándolas de la habitación)** dejadlo descansar, se quedó dormido de tanto llorar. Dios que melodramático.**

- **¿le pegaste hasta que perdió el conocimiento?**

- **¡No! ¡Que va! Aunque si vuelve a tratarte así quizás lo haga.**

- **No quiso decirlo, solo estaba enfadado **(dijo poniendo morros Elena)

- **Pero lo dijo y nadie te hablará así en mi casa. Y mucho menos alguien que lleve mi apellido. **

- **Acabas de sonar como padre **(dijo Stefan sin saber que lo decía en voz alta. Damon lo fulminó con la mirada. Stefan solo se encogió de hombros).

- **¿Bueno? Vamos a organizar esa fiesta, ¿o qué?** (dijo con una sonrisa Damon)

- **¿O si no qué? ¿También nos darás unos azotitos a nosotros?** (dijo Caroline picarona, solo quería alijará el ambiente).

- **Si juegas bien tus cartas jajaja** (Damon agradeció el gesto de Caroline, siempre lograba hacer las cosas más llevaderas).

- **Venga vamos, aun queda todo lo del caterin y los camareros y el barman y los fuegos artificiales…(Caroline tiró de Elena fuera de la habitación)**

- **¿Fuegos artificiales?** (dijeron los 3 a la vez sorprendidos)

- **¡Claro! Unos espectaculares fuegos artificiales en el jardín, creí que querías que fuera algo grande.**

- **Si y deberíamos diseñar ya las invitaciones ¿Cuántos vamos a ser? **(dijo Elena olvidando todo lo ocurrido segundos ante soy volviendo a ocupar sus pensamientos en la fiesta. Porque en el fondo Elena quería recuperar lo que sería una vida normal. Y eso era la verdadera razón por la que Damon había decidido hacer una gran fiesta de Navidad. Para hacer feliz a Elena dejándola pretender der una chica normal de 17 años que solo se preocupa por cosas triviales como fiestas, amigos, moda, exámenes y chicos).

- **Pues…aun no lo había decidido…vuestros amigos del instituto, algunos amigos del consistorio…algunas familias de…**(comenzó a hacer una lista de la gente que iba a invitar mientras bajaban las escaleras a la planta de abajo)

- **¿Habrá Padres? **(Caroline puso morros)

- **Querida, eso nunca te refrenó.**

- **Ohhhh yo quería una fiesta loca.**

- **Será una gran fiesta te lo prometo.**

- **Si, Caroline, ya lo verás será genial **(fue Elena quien habló esta vez para convencerla, realmente necesitaba esa fiesta).

Los chicos se pusieron a trabajar ya en serio en la organización de la fiesta. Llamadas de teléfono, esbozos para las invitaciones, posibles menús de los servicios de caterin que el consistorio solía usar. Sin darse cuenta se hizo de noche Stefan acompañó a las chicas a casa, porque quería hablar algunas cosas con Elena a solas, sin Damon al acecho a cada momento para ponerlo en evidencia.

Damon recogió todo y se puso a preparar un poco de sopa y unos filetes de pavo a la plancha para Tate. Sabía que el chico estaba despierto lo había oído hablar por teléfono un par de veces y desde hacía un buen rato oía como tecleaba en su portátil. Debía subirle las pastillas y ponerle la pomada y cambiarle el vendaje. No es que le apeteciese mucho y sabía que al chico le apetecería aún menos, pero una parte de él quería comprobar si el chico habría cambiado de actitud después de su charla. Si el chico se parecía a su hermanito los próximos días estaría suave como un guante, pero si se pareciese a él mismo…en ese caso…estaría aun más furioso y entrar en esa habitación sería tan seguro como entrar en una central nuclear en plena fisión del núcleo. Así que Stefan se hubiera ido con las chicas era lo mejor que podía haber sucedido. Aunque la gente no se lo creyese, de los Salvatore Damon era el más capaz de controlar sus instintos. Otra cosa distinta es que quisiese hacerlo. Pero le había prometido a Elena que no habría más muertes innecesarias y él era un hombre de palabra. Damon se preparó para lo peor y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tate.


	8. Chapter 8

- **¿Se puede? **(preguntó Damon solo como formula de cortesía ya que ya estaba medio a dentro de la habitación. Tate lo miró y volvió a bajar la mirada al portátil y tecleó muy rápido durante un minuto, acabando de despedirse con quien fuera que estuviera hablando y finalmente cerró el portátil). **Te traje la cena.** (Damon dejó la bandeja con la cena y las medicinas en la mesita de noche. Y se sentó en la butaca que había al lado de la cama). **Te he hecho un poco de sopa y pollo a la plancha. No sé si te gusta la fruta. Así que tienes una manzana y un yogurt. Toma lo que más te guste **(Tate no hablaba, ni lo miraba, solo tomó la bandeja y se la puso sobre su regazo y empezó a cenar). **Cuando hayas acabado, te cambiaré el vendaje **(Damon hablaba muy seco pero no había ninguna emoción en sus palabras). **Después te tomarás las pastillas y podrás dormir de un tirón toda la noche** (Damon contemplaba como el chico no decía nada, ni siquiera ponía una de sus típicas muecas de disgusto o burla. Eso era lago nuevo para él. Esperaba encontrar un super-mocoso enrabiado pidiéndole explicaciones o incluso un super-mocoso llorón pidiéndole perdón y haciéndole promesas de todo tipo para que nunca más le zurrar. Cosa que era graciosa, porque zurrar a alguien, zurrarlo de esa manera, no en una pelea, no es algo que uno disfrute. Damon no se sentía culpable como Stefan, pero tampoco quería volver a tener que verle el culo a ese crio. Si quería verle el culo desnudo a alguien esa era Elena, y no precisamente para darle una buena zurra, más bien para algo más placentero, para ambos). **¿Ahora jugamos a la ley del silencio? Por mi está bien. Prefiero el silencio a los berrinches e insultos. Supongo que es tú única manera de mantenerte civilizado, lo respeto. **(Tate estaba deseando clavarle una estaca de madera a Damon. Se sentía humillado, violado, vejado, insultado y ninguneado. Ese tipo no era nadie para hablarle así y mucho menos para tratarlo así. Tate estaba tan furioso, jamás había estado tan furioso, pero sabía que con el píe en ese estado no tenía nada que hacer con Damon. Se conformaba imaginando mil maneras distintas de cómo Paty mataría y torturaría a los Salvatore en cuanto llegara. Solo tenía que aguantar 2 días más. Solo 2 días y ese…cara de perro tendría su merecido)**. Bueno si ya has acabado de cenar** (retirándole la bandeja con los platos vacíos. Damon había contemplado que el chico no había tocado ni el yogurt ni la manzana, pero se había comido toda la sopa y el pavo por lo que no dijo nada) **vamos a curar esas quemaduras **(y lo agarró en brazos y se lo cargó para llevarlo al cuarto de baño. Al agarrarlo Tate hizo un pequeño gruñido aun le dolía los zapatillazos que había recibido en los muslos) **¿Aún duele?** (dijo arqueando una ceja, pero Tate no dijo nada. Damon dio un suspiró como los que daba Stefan y lo llevó al cuarto de baño. Una vez dentro lo dejó sobre la taza del retrete. Y el sentir la dura taza de loza contra el trasero hizo que se le escapara un aullido, esta vez mucho más audible que el anterior)** Supongo que eso es un si** (dijo con una media sonrisa Damon y empezó la tarea de curar el brazo del chico)**. Mira August, no te voy a decir que siento lo ocurrido. Porque no lo siento lo más mínimo. Pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras hieres a la gente que quiero y que me importa. Y otra cosa, creo que te merecías cada una de esas nalgadas. Des de que te trajéramos del hospital te hemos tratado bien. Quiero decir. Te hemos dado de comer, te hemos dados tus medicamentos, curado tus heridas, Stefan intentó ser amable, pero tú solo has hecho que insultarnos, atacarnos y despreciarnos. No me importa una mierda lo que la loca de Patricia te dijera de nosotros, lo cierto es que probablemente fuera verdad. ¡Pero te he abierto las puertas de mi casa y lo mínimo es un poco de gratitud, joder! Ni siquiera sabemos tus intenciones, sabemos que rebosas verbena, que tienes la sangre de los originales corriendo por tus venas **(Tate levantó la mirada por primera vez y lo miró asustado). **Si lo sabemos. Stefan y yo lo sabemos. A pesar de haber un montón de motivos por lo que lo más sabio hubiera sido dejarte con los de asuntos sociales…te hemos traído a casa. Eso debería decirte algo **(Damon había estado hablando muy calmado mientras curaba el brazo del chico, no estaba enfadado, solo tenía curiosidad. Quería saber que hacía el chico ahí, porque no había querido ir con su tía).

- **Tengo sueño **(fue la única respuesta del chico)

- **De acuerdo. Mañana te bajaré al salón, no quiero que pienses que te tenemos secuestrado **(Damon empezó a ayudarle a acostarse de nuevo, Tate se puso de lado por que aun le dolía mucho el trasero, confiaba que con los calmantes el dolor del trasero también desapareciera)**. **

- **De acuerdo **(dijo en un susurro de voz)

- **Tranquilo, en un rato los calmantes empezarán a hacer efecto y ya no sentirás ninguna molestia y podrás dormir de un tirón **(Tate lo miró extrañado como si Damon pudiera leerle los pensamientos pero no podía ser él estaba a salvo de los poderes de vampiros)**. **

- **No te leído el pensamiento, solo que he estado demasiadas veces en esa misma posición** (Damon le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo).** Mi infancia tampoco fue un cuento de hadas. Puedo que fuera rico y que no me faltara de nada, pero fue una mierda. Solo digo que…No dejes que eso dictamine el hombre que un día te convertirás. Yo dejé que todo ese odio me consumiera, después actuaba como si no me afectara, como si yo estuviera por encima de todo eso. Pero nadie lo está… ¿y sabes? un día llega alguien, alguien más listo, más malo, mejor y ese alguien está dispuesto a aprovecharse de esas inseguridades y robarte lo poco de ti mismo que queda. No me costaría nada aprovecharme de ti y hacer contigo lo que quisiera, no necesito de poderes telepáticos ni de mi sangre, solo tengo que saber que tecla apretar y cuando. Y en tu caso hay muchas teclas que apretar. Patricia es fuerte, fría, calculadora y su fé en que lo que hace es lo correcto la hace imparable. Pero tú solo eres un niño asustado y enfadado, y no engañas a nadie con toda esa actitud de que todo te la trae floja** (Tate seguía callado pero lo miraba fijamente. Damon entendió que estaba dispuesto a escuchar).** Creo que eres una amenaza, pero una amenaza fácil de eliminar. Sé que le prometí a Elena que no habría más muertes innecesarias. Pero no necesito matarte para quitarte del medio. Ya has visto lo fácil que me ha resultado doblegar tu voluntad.**

- **¡Tú no has doblegado una mierda!**

- **Y ahora acabo de hacer que dejes esa actitud fría. Para actuar como si nada te importase tres mierdas, antes te tiene que haber importado tres mierdas. Y tú saltas por todo, estás rabioso, y la rabia indica pasión, y la pasión es todo lo opuesto a la indiferencia.**

- **Te crees muy inteligente pero cuando llegue Paty ya veremos quien**

- **¿Cuando llegue Paty? Esa es otra, no te parece extraño. Tu tía dijo que no volvería poner los píes en Mystic Falls, dijo que si te quedabas aquí estarías solo, que no contaras con ella para nada. Que para ella estabas muerto. Y aun sabiendo eso, tú la llamaste. No habías salido aún del hospital que ya la habías llamado para que regresara. Pero eso no es lo mejor, ¡Milagro! Patricia deja lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en África y pierde el culo para tomar el primer avión de regreso aquí.**

- ** Hicimos las paces.**

- **Por supuesto. Patricia tenía toda la pinta de ser del tipo de persona que perdona las traiciones.**

- **Aún no sé porque regresa patricia pero estoy seguro que no es porque esté preocupada por tu estado de salud.**

- **No vas jugar con mi mente.**

- **No. Eres muy joven y quizás aún no lo sepas, pero la gente no cambia y si cambia… nunca es a mejor. Solo te digo que no es de nosotros de quien deberías tener recelos.**

- **Ella es mi familia.**

- **La cual preferiste abandonar, tendrías tus razones, no te juzgo. Pero piensa que fue lo que te llevo a decidirte entonces. **

- **No sabes nada de nosotros.**

- **Ni tú de nosotros. Hagamos un trato dejemos los prejuicios a parte estos próximos 2 días. Yo dejaré de verte como un bastardo aparecido de la nada que quiere algo que es mio** (Tate tragó saliva y Damon sonrió maliciosamente)**. Y tú deja de vernos como criaturas malvadas a las que hay que erradicar.**

- **¿y qué te parece este trato? ¿Tú me llevas a la residencia y ninguno de los dos tenemos que preocuparnos por lo que piense el uno del otro o lo que diga el uno del otro?**

- **Me temo que debido a la mentira que dije en el hospital esa opción no es posible. Esto es un pueblo y la imagen que damos lo es todo. Pero créeme cuando te digo que si pudiera volver a tras me clavaría con una pica la lengua en el suelo antes de decir que eres nuestro hermano pequeño y firmar el alta hospitalaria.**

- **¿Y ahora qué?**

- **Ahora duerme. Mañana será otro día y quizás veas las cosas con otra luz. **

- **Buenas noches** (dijo Tate con odio)

- **Buenas noches August, no dejes que te coman las chinches** (y Damon salió de la puerta cerrando de nuevo la puerta con llave)

- **¿Bob? **(Tate estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando de repente notó una mano cálida acariciándole el paquete, enseguida encendió la luz de la mesita para verla mejor)** ¿Bob qué haces aquí?**

- **Hola, superman** (dijo la chica sonriéndole) **¿no te alegras de verme?**

- **¿Cómo has entrado? **(preguntó muy nervioso)

- **Por la ventana ¿No es romántico? **(la chica reía dulcemente)

- **¡No, no lo es! ¿Tú estás loca? **

- **Oh venga, Tate, en la fiesta parecías muy interesado en quedarte a solas conmigo y ahora que finalmente estamos a solas…**

- **No debiste venir, si los Salvatore se enteran que estás aquí…**(Bob le puso un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar)

- **Sssssh **(le puso el dedo en sus labios y se mordió suavemente su propio labio haciendo la imagen de Bob según Tate era irresistible) **Salieron **(le susurró al oír para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja)

- **Tus hermanos salieron** (a Tate se le revolvió el estómago al oír a alguien decir que los Salvatore era sus hermanos, el disgusto se le vio en seguida en la cara)** ¿Qué te pasa? **

- **¿Salieron?**

- **Si, vi pasar el coche del moreno a toda hostia, pero iban los dos.**

- **¿A dónde iban?** (Bob solo se encogió de hombros)

- **¡Y que más da! lo que importa es que estamos aquí los dos, en tu cama, a solas** (y ella empezó a desatarle los botones de la camisa del pijama), **sin adultos **(Tate sonrió y olvidó todo solo podía pensar en que estaba en la cama con una chica con unos grandes senos y que era famosa por ser muy fácil). **Me salvaste la vida, eres mi héroe.**

- **Supongo que lo soy** (dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y le dio un beso largo y profundo).

- **En las películas el héroe siempre acaba con la chica.**

- **¿En serio?** (dijo Tate desabrochándole la blusa a Bob).

- **Siiiii** (y se sentó encima de él)

- **Arggggh** (los calmantes empezaban a dejar de tener efecto).

- **¿Te hice daño en el píe?** (preguntó preocupada Bob).

- **No pasa nada, ya está bien** (mintió y para que no continuará preguntando la dijo besó en el cuello).

- **Mmmmm** (Bob empezó a refregarse suavemente en un bamboleo muy sexi contra el paquete de Tate. Tate hundió su cara en el pecho de Bob y con la boca bajó la tela del sujetador que cubría sus pechos).

- **Mmmmm** (gimió ella al notar los labios del chico jugueteando con sus pezones. Un pequeño gritito se le escapó cuando empezó a succionar con mayor intensidad uno de sus pezones, ella respondió llevando una de sus manos a los testículos del chico y empezó a juguetear con los testículos de Tate, después de las caricias iniciales y ponerse ambos como una moto, decidieron hacer un 69 y darse el uno al otro un poco de placer con sus bocas, Tate no era nuevo en eso, pero Bob tenía mucho más experiencia y Tate no tardó mucho en correrse en la boca de la chica, que se tragó hasta la última gota que salió de Tate. Tate se quedó sorprendido pero aquello aún le puso más caliente, tras volver a juguetear con sus cuerpos decidieron que era hora de palabras mayores. Bob sacó un preservativo de su camisa y se lo puso ella misma a Tate. Cosa que lo puso a mil, pero tenía que controlarse o sino acabaría nada más empezar. La chica se volvió a colocar sobre el chico y lo montó como si fuera una amazona. Bob se movía primero suave y seductoramente. Pero no tardó mucho en empezar a moverse hacía adelante y hacia atrás con más rapidez, hasta que ambos pillaron la misma cadencia. Llegó un momento en que Tate movía las caderas arriba y abajo haciendo que los cachetes de Bob hicieran un ruidito muy gracioso al chocar con él. Eso le volvió loco y empezaron las embestidas más violentas y rápidas. Pero esta vez Tate no sentía ninguna molestia en sus posaderas, el placer que estaba sintiendo era mucho mayor que cualquier malestar. Y esta vez Bob llegó al clímax antes que Tate cosa que hizo que él siguiera moviendo las caderas y haciendo que ella llegara aun segundo orgasmo en muy poco. Pero Bob se había tomado un par de pastillas justo antes de trepar por la ventana de Tate y ahora empezaban a hacer efecto. Así que después del segundo orgasmo se quedó abrazada a él durante unos minutos pero enseguida volvía a estar dispuesta a más. Estaba como fuera de si. Tate decidió que mientras él se recuperaba sería divertido verla masturbarse. Bob que estaba como loca accedió y empezó a masturbarse para él. Eso hizo que Tate volviera a estar al 100x100 mucho antes de lo que ninguno de los dos hubieran esperado, pero le encantaba ver como aquella chica se masturbaba para él. Así que la agarró por las caderas y empezó a lamerle las partes más intimas mientras ella seguía masturbarse. Su lengua recorría todo su sexo pero se detuvo en su ano y empezó a lamerlo con furia, cosa que hizo que al chica se convulsionara. Nunca antes un chico le había hecho algo así. Ella si que se lo había hecho a un tipo, que se lo pidió, pero a ella jamás se lo habían hecho. Y se sentía tan rico, poco a poco Tate le introdujo un dedo, la chica arqueó su espalda).

- **Shhhhh relájate, prometo que lo vas a gozar** (le dijo con una voz aterciopelada. Bob volvió a respirar y le sonrió. Tate introdujo un segundo dedo. Bob realmente creía que se iba a volver loca cuando Tate volvió a meter su miembro en el coño de Bob sin dejar de trabajarle el trasero con los dedos) **¿Te gusta?**

- **siiiii aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah **(se tuvo que morder el labio para apagar el grito)

- **grita, grita, quiero oírte gozar, grita todo lo que quieras, no hay nadie ¿no? No te cortes, déjalo ir** (y Tate le sonrió maliciosamente y con la otra mano se pellizco el pezón derecho).

- **Tateeeeeeeee diosssssss me derritooo, oh dios tate siiiiiii **(Bob se desmelenó por completo y empezó a jadear y mover sus caderas con mayor violencia. Y cuando creía que estaba apunto de llegar al clímax Tate sacó su miembro y se lo metió por su culo, con cuidado, no quería lastimarla, pero no tardó en entrar y una vez seguro, fue el que empezó a mover sus caderas, mientras que con sus manos estimulaba otras zonas erógenas, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera por completo. Finalmente acabaron los dos agotados, todos sudorosos, abrazados el uno al otro, mientras sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. Aquel había sido el mejor polvo de Bob, y eso que desde que cumpliera 14 años había sido muy activa sexualmente. Tate por su parte, se sentía totalmente vacío de preocupaciones y malos sentimientos, solo era un pedazo de carne, un pedazo de carne en al gloria. Así permanecieron hasta las 5 de la mañana que la alarma del reloj de Bob empezó a sonar).

- **Debo irme **(dijo Bob rompiendo el abrazo, cosa que despertó a Tae que se había quedado profundamente dormido, Bob salió de la cama y empezándose a vestirse)

- **¿Por qué? Hice algo que…**

- **No, bobo, pero si mi madre sube a mi habitación para despertarme y no me encuentra le da algo** (dándole un beso con lengua que reactivó todo lo que se había dormido).

- **Quédate un poco más** (dijo con ojitos de cachorrito y Bob tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no ceder pero sabía que si su madre la pillaba iba a estar en un lio de pelotas).

- **No puedo** (dijo con pena)** pero mañana, bueno hoy…esta tarde vendré a hacerte una visita ¿puedes recibir visitas, verdad?** (el chico asintió, en ese momento hubiera dicho que si a cualquier cosa, no era su cerebro de arriba la que hablaba).

- **Esta tarde **(solo alcanzó a decir Tate)

- **Esta tarde **(dijo ella y bajó de nuevo por la ventana del chico, al cabo de unos segundos escuchó lo que era el motor de la moto de Bob y después como se alejaba. Tate se quedó de nuevo profundamente dormido).

Stefan llegó a casa hecho una mierda, justo para ducharse y tomar sus libros para ir al instituto. Había sido una mierda de noche a la una de la madrugada Matt los había llamado porque un vampiro se había llevado a Bonnie. Tras rastrearlo habían dado justo a tiempo con él antes que mordiera a Bonnie que seguía inconsciente. Damon se había quedado para hacerse cargo de aquel tipo y él había llevado a Matt y a Bonnie de vuelta a casa. Aquello le hacía replantear lo de la fiesta de Navidad, era como tentar a la muerte. Pero no quería entristecer a Elena que se le veía tan feliz con lo de la fiesta. Hizo uno de sus típico suspiros largos y desencantados y metió los libros en su mochila. Stefan exprimió un par de naranjas y una lima y puso un par de rebanadas de pan en la tostadora. Mientras buscaba en la nevera las mermeladas y la margarina para las tostadas. También puso la cafetera para cuando Damon llegara pudiera tomar uno y acabar de despejarse. Él se tomó un café con leche y se quedó, unos instantes, sentado sobre la encimera contemplando el vacío.

Damon entró al cabo de un buen rato, y miró a su hermano que seguía ahí sentado alelado. De repente vio a Katherine a su lado susurrándole al oído. Pero no era real iba vestida igual que cuando ellos eran mortales, Katherine entonces se fue hacía la bodega. Damon la siguió, sabía que era una visión. Katherine entonces tomó una botella de vino y miró hacia arriba. Entonces Damon escuchó claramente la voz de padre y Stefan discutiendo, cuando subió arriba para ver lo que pasaba. Todo había desparecido y salía una horrible humareda negra de la tostadora y Stefan estaba abriendo la ventana para que saliera todo el humo.

- **¡Mierda! se me quemaron las tostadas.**

- **Eso parece, hermanito, perdiste tu toque, jejeje**

- **Me quedé dormido.**

- **¿Con quién soñabas para que se te quemaran las tostadas?**

- **Con nadie, solo pensaba en lo de la fiesta.**

- **Ya lo sé, pero lo de esta noche no significa nada, era un solitario.**

- **Ya ¿y porque todos los solitarios acaban llegando aquí y jodiendo con nuestros amigos?**

- **Stefan, necesitamos esta fiesta, no solo los chicos. Nosotros también.**

- **¿Nosotros?**

- **Si, nosotros dos. Es Navidad y somos hermanos, de pequeño te encantaban estas fechas.**

- **Tú lo has dicho de pequeño.**

- **Venga, sé que siguen siendo tus favoritas.**

- **Son tus favoritas Damon, a mi me gusta más el verano.**

- **Pues hazlo por mí, hermanito. Quiero pasar estas fiestas con la gente que me importa, quiero que todos lo pasemos bien, nada paranormal, solo caras agradables y buenos propósitos…ponche de huevo**

- **Jajaja**

- **Eso es, eso es a lo que me refiero. Necesitas relajarte hermanito.**

- **Anda y saca esas tostadas antes que también se quemen** (y Stefan se giró rápidamente y sacó las tostadas colocándolas en un plato). **Llévalas tú. Ayer ya tuvimos demasiada cháchara. Después iré a recoger la bandeja y lo bajaré aquí para que no se apolille, quizás eso le mejore el humor.**

- **Si, seguro** (dijo Stefan con sarcasmo y negando con la cabeza)


	9. Chapter 9

**- Toc toc Servicio de habitaciones** (dijo Stefan abriendo la puerta y entrando con la bandeja con el desayuno) **¡Por dios! ¡De buena mañana, no!** (dijo irritado Stefan y dejó la bandeja encima del escritorio y salió dando un portazo).

**- ¿Qué pasa? Eso debió de ser algún tipo de record ¿no? **(dijo Damon riéndose con su taza de café en la mano)

**- ¡Ni record, ni pollas! Me voy al instituto** (dijo molesto, mientras mascullaba algo entre dientes que Damon no acababa de entender. Damon se rió, tener a Tate en casa tenía algo de bueno, ver crisparse de los nervios a San Stefan sin tener que hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por su parte).

**- A ver ¿qué le has hecho ya a Stefan?** (dijo muy alegre Damon entrando por la puerta, y vio a Tate muy nervioso, con la respiración alterada) aunque debería decir más bien ¿qué te ha hecho Stefan? (dijo mirándolo receloso).

**- Nada** (dijo Tate a la defensiva)

**- ¿Nada?** (Damon arqueó una ceja y lo miró con sospecha) **De acuerdo. Ahí tienes el desayuno con los medicamentos **(dijo acercándole la bandeja a la cama y dejándosela encima del regazo, entonces empezó a reírse) **jajajaja **(Damon intentaba aguantarse la risa pero no había manera).

**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te ríes?** (dijo enfadado)

**- Tranquilo, no me río de ti** (intentando terminar con la risa pero le estaba costando) **Me rió de Stefan.**

**- ¿Porqué?**

**- Porque no importa cuanto tiempo haga que lo conozco siempre logra arrancarme una carcajada** (Tate sonrió, era bueno que no se riera de él sino del capullo de Stefan).

**- ¿Y qué es lo que te ha arrancado esa carcajada?**

**- no importa, ahora tómate el desayuno y las medicinas, después te ayudaré co la ducha y bajaremos un poco abajo, para que se airea esta habitación.**

**- no necesito tú ayuda en la ducha.**

**- venga ya, no puedes apoyar ese píe, y no puedes mojar la escayola, claro que necesitas de mi ayuda.**

**- entonces no me ducharé.**

**- somos vampiros, tenemos un olfato muy fino y si tu hedor personal no nos está matando ya, todo ese olor a sexo lo hará en unas horas** (Tate abrió mucho los ojos). **¿Qué? No es ningún secreto que los vampiros tenemos un buen olfato y aunque no lo fuera así, esta habitación lleva demasiado tiempo sin airear.**

**- yo.. yo…(**Tate estaba rojo como un tomate)

- **Tú te vas a duchar en cuánto acabes de desayunar y después te bajaré a bajo para que esto se airee como dios manda. Por cierto si has dejado algo entre las sabanas que no quieres que el servicio vea, te recomiendo que lo tires a la papelera del baño. Por lo visto eres vergonzoso.**

**- lo siento** (dijo tragando saliva)

**- ¿el qué?** (dijo un poco sorprendido Damon)

- **bueno…yo no la llamé, ella vino y bueno yo**

**- No me interesa, August. No me molesta tampoco, así que respira chico. Solo digo que hay que ducharte y airear la habitación. No seas tan melodramático, con un Stefan ya tengo suficiente. Tranquilo para mí va a ser tan agradable ducharte como para ti.**

**- ¿no te molesta?** (Tate estaba muy sorprendido)

**- ¿Era con Elena?** (dijo Damon sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta)

**- No, pero no me importaría** (dijo con una amplia sonrisa).

**-Pues que te importe, chico** (le dijo apuntándole con el dedo directamente). **Pon un dedo sobre ella y ese dedo será lo único que podrán identificar de ti.**

**- Se supone que es la novia de tu hermano ¿no eres muy receloso con ella?**

**- Soy muy receloso con todo lo que me importa. ¡Ahora desayuna! Al zumo se le están perdiendo las vitaminas. ¡Y como me digas que no te gusta el zumo de naranja te arreo!**

**- ¡Y después soy yo el que tienes malos despertares!** (dijo con una media sonrisa)

**- Yo aun no me acosté, así que se podría decir que aun no me he despertado. Venga desayuna, no tengo todo el día.**

**- ¿te irás al ayuntamiento?**

**- ¿Planeas alguna otra visitita privada?**

**- bueno ahora que lo mencionas,**

**- No debes estar hablando en serio. **

**- dijiste que no te importaba. **

**- una cosa es que no me importa y otra es que conviertas mi casa en tu picadero del amor.**

**- ¿y si no hubiera amor?** (dijo maliciosamente)

**- ¿Y si mantuvieras tus pantalones subidos por un par de días más?**

**- ¿Entonces puede venir unos compañeros del instituto a verme, o no?**

**- ok, pero cuando Stefan o yo estemos en casa.**

**- no soy tímido.**

**- si, si lo eres, hace tres segundos estabas rojo como un tomate. Así que no me chulees. Y cómete las tostadas. **

**- ¡ya vol, mine führer! **(Y le dio un gran mordisco a una de las tostadas. Damon solo rodó los ojos) **¿Damon?** (Tate llamó la atención de Damon que había encendido su portátil y estaba mirando la prensa).

**- ¿si?**

**- ¿Iba en serio lo de Elena?**

**- Muy en serio.**

**- Entonces no te importará que pruebe algo con Caroline, ¿no?** (dijo aguantándose la risa).

**- jajaja, después de lo que encontró en tu cajón me sorprende que aun te mire a la cara.**

**- ¿lo sabes? ¡Te lo dijo! Maldita pu…** (iba a decir maldita puta cuando Damon se puso a tres milímetros de su cara).

**- Cuidado con esa boquita, niño** (dijo en un tono tan escalofriante que casi hace orinarse encima a Tate).

**- lo siento, solo que no tenía derecho a revolver en mis cosas y mucho menos en ir propagándolo a los 4 vientos, es una maldita chismosa**

_Plass_ (la bofetada fue en sonido envolvente, Tate se llevó la mano a la mejilla en seguida y se le saltaron dos lagrimones como puños).

- **Tu eres duro de mollera ¿no? te acabo de decir que tuvieras cuidado con lo que decías.**

**- Pero no fue de Elena, y no fue la palabra con P** (Tate protestó, Damon le costó no reírse con lo de "la palabra con p").

**- No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Y agradece que no te haya puesto en tu lugar como dios manda** (Damon se agarró el cinturón y alzó ambas cejas un par de veces para que el chico pillara la indirecta, cosa que hizo al vuelo).

**- Lo sientooo** (dijo poniendo pucheritos)

**- Déjate de teatro y vamos a ducharte, ya son casi las siete y media.**

**- ¿Por qué os levantáis todos tan pronto?**

**- Cállate, que pasa ya no hay más ley del silencio, aquello me gustaba.**

**- no, no te gustaba, no paraste hasta que me hiciste hablar,**

**- Tienes que aprender a saber cuando callar y guardarte tus opiniones para ti, tu trasero te lo agradecerá **(y Tate se cubrió el trasero)

**- Exacto** (y lo agarró bien y lo sacó de la cama para meterlo en al ducha)

**- ey, ey, no es necesario ser tan bruto** (dijo Tate cuando lo sentó sobre la taza del inodoro).

**- ¡Cállate, no voy a hacerte ningún baño con esponja, tarado!**

**- oohh que pena** (dijo poniendo morritos pero enseguida riendo).

- **eres un tipo muy extraño August.**

**- es Tate.**

**- Es August, Tate no es ni un nombre. Y no cambies como puedes cambiar de humor tan rápido, ¿no te mareas? (**Tate solo se encogió de hombros. Damon negó con la cabeza) **No tienes nada en las manos, ¿no pretenderás que te desnude, verdad?**

**- Estoy desvalido **(dijo con una sonrisa malévola).

**- y como no empieces a desvestirte, vas a estar desvalido y mucho más adolorido** (Tate le sacó la lengua pero empezó a desvestirse).

**- ¿Damon?**

**- no pienso fregarte con la esponja, así que olvídalo, solo vigilaré que no te caes o mojas la escayola**.

**- No era eso. Era sobre, bueno, sobre lo que encontró Caroline en mi dormitorio**.

- (Damon dio resopló como lo solía hacer Stefan) **¿me vas a decir que no era tuyo?**

**- jajaja** (se rió pero tenía cara de pena) **No. Sería estúpido negarlo. Pero…estoy solo, tú mismo lo dijiste, tengo 15 años y estoy solo, este maldito pueblo es como un maldito imán para hombres lobos, brujas y vampiros…**

**- Y a pesar de eso preferiste quedarte ¿por qué?**

**- no me siento muy cómodo hablando de eso,..desnudo.**

**- jajaja, de acuerdo, acaba de ducharte y bajaremos a bajo y hablaremos. Pero August, no creo que sea muy inteligente tener eso, no en la cómoda junto a tus calzoncillos.**

**- Antes lo tenía en el armario con los cereales** (dijo haciéndose el gracioso)

- **¿creí que no te gustaban lo cereales?**

**- Mentí.**

**- ¡Vaya! Me has dejado de piedra** (dijo con ironía Damon y lo ayudó a meterse **en la ducha)**

**- Date la vuelta.**

**- mira niño, si me doy la vuelta, no podré vigilar que no te caes ni que no se moja la escayola. Además no hay nada que ver ahí que me pueda gustar.**

**- ¿y cómo sé que no me mientes?**

**- ¿en serio?** (dijo Damon mirándole a los ojos fijamente. Tate encendió el agua y empezó a ducharse, mientras Damon ojeaba una de los comics que había en el cuarto de baño. Cuando acabó le pasó el albornoz y lo dejó sentado de nuevo en la taza del inodoro, mientras buscaba algo de ropa para que se cambiase. Una vez estuvo limpio y vestido lo bajó al salón).** Ahora hablemos.**

**- ¿sobre qué? **(dijo un poco asustado)

**- ¿No sé? podríamos hablar sobre qué era lo qué estabas buscando la noche en que te conocí, ya sabes cuando te pille en la bodega robándome el vino** (dijo acercando una silla hasta el sofá y sentándose para estar frente a frente del chico).

**- Estaba siguiendo a Elena, bueno no era Elena, era como un espectro de Elena.**

**- Katherine** (le interrumpió Damon). **Si, pero yo pensaba que era Elena, lo juro, **(dijo a la defensiva)** me di cuenta más tarde que no solo no era Elena, sino que no era ni real.** **Normalmente esas cosas son menos…menos reales **(Tate intentaba explicarse pero era difícil)**.**

**- Lo sé.**

**- Si, ya me he dado cuenta, tú también los oyes y los ves.**

**- si, un regalito de tu tía.**

**- ¿cómo? **(Tate saltó sorprendido)

**- Después te explico, ahora continua, seguías a Katherine.**

**- Si, ella llevaba el libro.**

**- ¿qué libro?**

**- Uno que escribió,** (Tate lo miró con miedo pero prosiguió mientras no perdía detalle de las reacciones de Damon)** vuestro padre, ¿ya sabes? de cómo acabar con vuestra maldición **(Damon puso cara de no entender nada, cosa que descolocó a Tate que pensaba que Damon sabía del libro)**.**

**- Querrás decir de cómo acabar con nosotros ¿no?** (Tate solo bajó la cabeza).

- (al cabo de unos segundos Tate prosiguió)** Ella lo debió esconder en la bodega, pero no pude ver donde, llegó tu hermano. Bueno no era Stefan, si que era Stefan pero era una imagen de Stefan **

**- Si, lo sé discutía con padre. Tuve esa misma visión esta mañana, pero Katherine no llevaba ningún libro.**

**- esta casa tiene un montón de voces.**

**- lo sé**

**- ¿cómo puedes vivir aquí?**

- **porque yo conozco esas voces. Y no cambies de tema. ¿Hablaste con Katherine? ¿Qué te dijo?**

**- ¿cómo sabes que hablé con ella?**

**- ¡Responde a mi pregunta August!**

**- ¡No me llamo August!** (se levantó de golpe y le gritó rojo de ira. Damon tiró de él y le dio 4 cachetes)

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

**- Auuuu** (Tate se sobó el trasero y regresó en si)

**- ¿Qué te dijo? **(Damon no le riñó, ni creía que fuese necesario, así que retomó la conversación donde la habían dejado)

**- Que ella sabía como hacerme normal. Como acabar con toda esta mierda de visiones y murmullos. Pero necesitaba el libro y que yo era el legitimo dueño de ese libro, que solo yo sabría utilizarlo. **

- ¿**Y la creíste? Creíste a un espectro. ¡August! Solo es un recuerdo enclavado.**

**- Sé mejor que tú lo que son estas cosas, toda mi vida he vivido con ello. Pero uno no puede hablar con las voces o con los espectros. Solo se es testigo. Esa vez fue diferente, ella era la que me miraba a mí, ella me habló, dijo mi nombre.**

**- ¿Te llamó Tate?**

- **No, el otro** (dijo poniendo morros)

- **Lo sabía Katherine jamás llamaría a nadie con un nombre tan ridículo.**

- **Deja ya lo de mi nombre, ¡pero qué narices te pasa a ti con mi nombre!**

- **¿Nunca le pregústate a tu padre porque te puso August?**

- **A mi padre le encantaba la historia, August es nombre de emperador romano y eso da empaque y ya sabes…esas polladas que tanto le gustan a los padres.**

- **Puede ser** (dijo pensativo Damon) **Volviendo al libro. ¿Katherine te dijo que ese libro lo había escrito padre para acabar con nosotros?**

- **No, ella dijo que ese libro acabaría con ustedes. Pero mi padre hablaba de un libro escrito por Giuseppe Salvatore donde explicaba como acabar con el mal que habitaba en su casa. Supongo que se refería a vosotros.**

- **Si, siempre tenía buenas palabras para nosotros.**

- **Para ti, querrás decir**.

- **Sabes mucho de mi ¿no? **

- **Crecí oyendo historias de vosotros dos. **

- **Y de ese libro ¿no?**

- **Si, lo del libro…siempre pensé que era una historia, un cuento para niños, pero Paty creía en esa mierda. ¡Ni siquiera mi padre creía que fuese real!, solo lo contaba porque sabía que a Paty le molaban esas mierdas. Pero ella cargaba un libro, un libro que decía que acabaría con vosotros, ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?**

- **Si padre hubiera encontrado la manera de acabar con nosotros, lo hubiera hecho. No hubiera escrito un libro jejeje El libro que escondió Katherine ¿no puede tratarse de otra cosa?**

- **No lo sé, cuando se lo conté a Paty, accedió a quedarse. Peor mientras te tuvo retenido ella registró cada centímetro de esa bodega y no encontró nada.**

- **¿sabías que me retuvo y torturó**? (tate volvió a bajar la cabeza). **Da igual. No sé porque tenemos esas visiones, pero no existe tal libro, seguro. Como y ate he dicho de haber encontrado Padre una manera de acabar conmigo no hubiera perdido ni un segundo en llevarlo acabo. **

- **Quizás no tuvo tiempo, quizás Catherine le robó el libro donde explicaba como hacerlo.**

- **Y ahora se te aparece y te dice donde encontrarlo ¿no? Se nota que no conoces para nada a Catherine.**

- **¿me vas a decir que ella te amaba?**

- **Ni un segundo. Pero de haber un libro que explique la forma de acabar con la gente como yo** (eufemismo del año pensaron tanto Damon como Tate) **lo habría destruido. Nadie amaba tanto como ella ser lo que era. No se hubiera arriesgado a que alguien lo encontrara y mucho menos pondría al hijo de unos caza vampiros bajo su pista.**

- **¿Quizás lo guardara como una especie de as en la manga, para poder acabar con vosotros de ser necesario?**

- **No se hubiera arriesgado tanto, era una persona extremadamente inteligente.**

- **Pero podríamos echar un vistazo.**

- **No hay nada ahí abajo. He estado miles de veces, sé lo que hay. Tú mismo estuviste, Patricia estuvo, nadie encontró nada. Sea lo que sea el libro que escondió Catherine allí abajo hace mucho que no está.**

- **No perdemos nada por buscar. Yo no tengo nada más que hacer hoy ¿y tú?** (Damon rodó los ojos)

- **Venga por faaaaa (**dijo poniendo morritos)

- **¿quieres que te ayude a buscar un libro que dice como matarme?**

- **No es eso, es encontrar un tesoro. Algo escondido ¿dime que de pequeño no te gustaba buscar tesoros?**

- **August, te diré al menos 3 formas distintas de matarme y no necesito de ese libro.**

- **¡Exacto! Yo ya sé como matarte, no necesito de ese libro… quitándote ese maldito anillo y dejando que te rusta el sol, quemándote, decapitándote, clavándote una estaca de madera en el corazón, arrancándote el corazón **(Tate enumeraba con los dedos)

- **Vale, vale, vale, eres todo un conocedor del tema, lo he entendido** (dijo sonriendo y aguantándole las manos para que dejara de contar). Pero no vamos a bajar ahí abajo. Ahí abajo no hay nada.

- **No quieres bajar porque te da miedo.**

- **¿perdón?** (dijo poniéndose de píe y mirándolo de una forma muy amenazadora)

- **te da miedo, ella te da miedo. Y cada vez que bajas la ves y lo peor ella te ve a ti, te ve teniendo miedo de ella** (dijo haciéndose el listillo).

- **Estás a esto** (dijo poniendo los dedos muy juntitos) **de que no me saque el cinturón y te muela a correazos por irrespetuoso. **

- **Pero tengo razón, y aunque me muelas a palos no dejaré de tenerla. ¡Joder! Damon,** (Tate no entendía las reticencias de Damon en bajar) **solo bajemos echemos un vistazo, como tu has dicho ella solo es el recuerdo de alguien atrapado en nuestra realidad.**

- **Y tú has dicho que no lo era, que los recuerdos atrapados no se giran y te hablan directamente a ti **(dijo Damon entre dientes y muy enojado)**.**

- **Antes me has preguntado si sabía porque mi padre me puso August, pero no me has preguntado si sabía porque me puso Tate.**

- **No pregunto lo que ya sé **(dijo entrecerrando los ojos y en un tono muy siniestro).

- **¿lo llegaste a conocer?**

- **No **(dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz**). Así que no intentes apelar a unos sentimientos que jamás llegué a tener **(Tate lo interrumpió antes que continuara con su cháchara)

- **Por supuesto **(dijo con sarcasmo) **y es precisamente porque no llegaste a sentir nada que te niegas a llamarme por mi nombre. **

- **Mira, niño, por sino te has dado cuenta a estas alturas te lo diré, no es buena idea cabrearme.**

- **Bajemos, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer **(dijo Tate cambiando de estrategia). **Venga ¿por favor?** (y volvió a probar con los ojitos de cachorrito)

- **No te vas a callar hasta que bajemos ¿verdad?**

- **No, señor **(dijo hablando como si fuera un soldado. Damon negó con la cabeza y se apretó con los dedos el entrecejo, sino fuera imposible juraría que estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza).

- **Muy bien, pero si encontramos algo, me lo darás a mi primero y no quiero tonterías. No estoy de humor, August.**

- **Gracias **(y saltó de alegría)

- **¡August! ¡el píe! ¡Maldita sea! **(gruñó Damon)

- **lo siento **(dijo rascándose la cabeza)** venga, que te dejo que me lleves en brazos sin rechistar.**

- **A que no bajamos.**

- **No, no , no, era una broma, me portaré bien lo juro **(decía muy excitado)** La última vez casi no pude ver nada, llegaste demasiado pronto.**

- **Ok**, (Damon se lo cargó)** y mientras buscamos ese libro, tú me contarás que es lo que tienes con Bob.**

- **¿Cómo sabes lo de Bob?**

- **Tu habitación olía a "baby rose jeans" y en este pueblo no hay nadie más que use esa colonia.**

- **Creí que dijiste que olía a sexo **(arqueando la ceja)**.**

- **Esa habitación olía a muchas cosas. **

- **¿Así que conoces a Bob?**

- **Es una chica muy popular, pero eso ya lo sabes**

- **¡Qué!¡Tú! pero si eres un viejo**

- **ey ey ey para el carro, no la conozco de esa forma, y no soy tan viejo, bueno si, pero…da igual, su madre trabaja en la única papelería de este condado que tiene aun la tradición de hacer su propio papel para cartas. Me gusta que no se pierdan las tradiciones. La vi alguna vez detrás del mostrador, esa colonia se te mete hasta el cerebro, deberías decirle que no debería abusar tanto de la colonia. **

- **A mi no me molesta.**

- **A tu edad… por echar un polvo…podría oler a estercolero que no te molestaría.**

- **Jajaja muy gracioso. Deberías saber que soy muy exigente por lo que se refiere a mis "amigos"**

- **¿A ver si lo adivino? Si respiran ya te vale.**

- **¿eso es lo que piensas de mi? **(fingiendo estar ofendido)

- **No, eso es lo que sé, te follas a todo lo que se te pone a tiro, chica, chico, animal de corral…**

- **Sé cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición.**

- **Exacto **(Y Tate se enojó porque su intención era insultarlo pero Damon solo se lo tomó como un cumplido).** ¿Es ella la que vendrá a visitarte esta tarde o tu otro amiguito, Gwen, no?**

- **Ella. **

- **Ok, os dejaré un poco de intimidad, pero recuerda que tienes el pie mal.**

- **Tranquilo ella fue con mucho cuidado**

- **Y utiliza protección.**

- **Jajaja ¿estás preocupado por mi? Que tiernoooo**

- **¡No! Solo que esta familia tiene propensión por los bastardos.**

- **Gilipollas **(dijo entre dientes)

- **Los vampiros tenemos un oído muy fino y una mano muy pesada, pero eso ya lo sabes también ¿verdad?** (y en ese momento apareció Giuseppe Salvatore arrastrando del brazo a Catherine, lDamon y Tate se quedaron blancos mirando la escena).


	10. Chapter 10

- **Suélteme, me lastima **(se quejó Katherine)

- **No, pienso dejarla, sé lo que está haciendo **(Giuseppe la miraba con desprecio)**.**

- **Me asusta señor Salvatore, por favor, le ruego, suélteme.**

- **Quizás engañe a los demás, pero no a mí, sé lo que es, sé lo que hace.**

- **No le entiendo, señor, me asusta **(Giuseppe la empujó contra la pared haciendo que las botellas temblaran). **Auuuuuu** (fingió quejarse Katherine)

- **No juegue conmigo, va a alejarse de mi hijo, se irá y no volverá nunca más, porque sino le juro que la enviaré directa al infierno donde no debió salir.**

- **Damon y yo nos queremos**

- **No me refería a Damon, él siempre fue débil, sabía que acabaría perdiéndose, pero Stefan, es un buen chico, está prometido con una buena chica, de una buena familia, y no dejaré que ni usted ni nadie lo estropee. Tengo planes para él.**

- **¿Y sabe él de esos planes?**

- **Eso no es asunto suyo, lárguese, si quiere puede llevarse a Damon, sinceramente no me importa, pero si para finales de semana sigue en Mystic Falls utilizaré esto** (y Giuseppe sacó un librito del interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta).

- **Me leerá una novela.**

- **No una novela cualquiera, está es una gran novela, la escribió una tal Esther Mikaelson **(Katherine abrió mucho los ojos).**Y explica no solo como surgieron los de su calaña sino también como revertir todo ese mal (Katherine se puso muy recto y alzó la barbilla en señal de orgullo).**

- **Señor Salvatore, de verdad que no sé de que habla, su hijo Damon y yo solo somos buenos amigos y…**

- **Una semana, sino **(y le enseñó de nuevo el libro para después guardarlo de nuevo en el bolsillo).

- **¿Padre?, ¿Damon? **(sonó la voz de Stefan en el piso de arriba).

- **Quédese aquí, no quiero que mi hijo sepa que invité a una mujer como usted a nuestra casa, yo me llevaré a mi hijo y usted podrá volver a su pensión. Señorita Katherine, recuerde, una semana** (y Giuseppe subió las escaleras del sótano dejando a Katherine sola durante unos instantes, después miró fijamente hacia el lugar donde estaban Tate y Damon y sonrió. Los estaba mirando a ellos, no era una coincidencia, Damon lo sabía, le había mirado así cientos de veces).

- **¿Débil? **(se rió Katherine y se acercó a Damon y se quedó justo frente a frente con él) **Jajaja. Encuentra ese libro ¿O no querrás darle la razón a tu padre?** (y Katherine se esfumó, de repente, volvían a estar ellos dos solos)

- **Te dije a que había un libro, te lo dije **(dijo Tate muy excitado)**.**

- **Si, pero no lo escribió mi padre **(dijo aun mirando sonde segundo atrás había estado Katherine)**.**

- **Bueno, disculpe usted, aun no había visto este capítulo **(Tate se cruzó de brazos y puso una mueca de desdén)**. **

- **Vale, existe el libro **(finalmente miró a Tate)**. Pero tú dijiste que viste a Katherine ocultándolo aquí.**

- **Si, tan claro cómo lo hemos visto ahora **(dijo Tate muy excitado)

- **Pues según lo que acabamos de ver el libro lo tiene él.**

- **Oye, esto es como la programación, ya sabes ponen capítulos sueltos. Quizás sinos quedamos un rato más veamos el capítulo donde Katherine se hace con el diario. O quizás Katherine tenía el diario, lo escondió aquí y después tu padre lo encontrara y le hizo chantaje. Esto no es como las matemáticas ¿sabes?**

- **Pues estamos de suerte, porque por lo que he oído eres realmente malo en mates.**

- **Stefan es un puto bocazas.**

- **No te lo voy a discutir jajaja**

- **¿Y si movemos ese estante?**

- **¿movemos? Querrás decir muevo ¿no?**

- **Estoy lesionado** (dijo encogiéndose de hombros).

- **De acuerdo, quédate ahí, no quiero que si cae alguna botella aun te cortes…**

- **Gracias mami…**(dijo burlonamente).

- **Pero también puedo ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte otra zurra y ver si así tus gritos llaman a las visiones.**

- **¿si hubiera vivido el niño? ¿te hubieras casado con ella?** (Tate dijo cuando Damon empezó a mover el estante. Damon paró en seco).

- **No pienso hablar de eso contigo.**

- **Mi padre decía que si ellos hubieran sobrevivido, la maldición no hubiera caído sobre nuestra familia** (Tate continuó hablando sin importar lo que le acabara de decir Damon).

- **¿A ver si lo adivino? ¿tu padre era de los que creía la mierda esa de "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices"'? **(dijo burlándose de Tate)

- **No, más bien, se podría decir que mi padre era muy parecido al tuyo. **

- **¿un hijo de puta? **(dijo Damon de forma casual)

- (Tate forzó una sonrisa) **Como sea, pero creía que todo el mal de esta familia era causado por ella **(refiriéndose a Katherine)** y por vuestra debilidad por ella. **

- **¿por eso te puso el nombre de mi hijo?**

- **Según él fue el último Salvatore inocente. Yo solo creo que era inocente porque nació al morir.**

- **¿sabes que es de mi hijo del que estás hablando?**

- **Has dicho que no lo conociste.**

- **No, cuando llegué ya estaba muerto, vivió 12 horas. Durante 12 horas hubo algo bueno que había hecho y ni lo conocí. Jajaja No dice mucho de mi ¿verdad?**

- **No sabías que iba a morir** (dijo Tate intentando ser amable).

- **Aquí detrás no hay nada ¿alguna otra idea?** (dijo para cambiar de tema).

- **No sé, es tu bodega. ¿Algún escondite secreto? ¿No sé? ¿Algún lugar donde vuestro padre escondiera las mejores botellas?**

- **Oh por supuesto, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?** (Tate abrió mucho los ojos hasta que se dio cuenta que le estaba tomando el pelo).

- **Muy gracioso** (dijo enfurruñándose). **Podemos quedarnos y esperar.**

- **O podemos subir y mientras tú ves un poco la tele yo adelanto algo de trabajo.**

- **¿En serio que trabajas?**

- **Si, claro** (dijo Damon mirándolo extrañado)** ¿Qué crees que hago?**

- **Les comes el coco a todos y te sientas en tu despacho a maquinar cosas de vampiros.**

- **¿Maquinar cosas de vampiros? ¿en serio tus padres eran caza vampiros?**

- **Ellos, yo no. **

- **Pues nadie lo diría si miraran en le cajón de tu ropa interior.**

- **Ahora ya no, está a buen recaudo.**

- **Espera, espera** (Damon se puso tenso)** ¿Dónde narices esta la daga de plata de los Templarios y el resto de armas? No me digas que está en manos de uno de tus amiguitos **(Tate no dijo nada)** ¡Maldita sea August! ¡Ha dejado la que posiblemente sea el único arma capaz de eliminar a cualquier ser sobrenatural en manos de unos quinceañeros!**

- **Noooo** (dijo bajando la cabeza y mordiéndose nerviosamente los labios)

- **¿Dónde está? **

- **En un sitio seguro.**

- **August Tate Salvatore, más vale que me digas ahora mismo donde está la daga** (Damon utilizó un tono de voz que haría estremecer al mismo diablo).

- **(**Tate tragó saliva y bajó aun más la mirada) **está bien, está en un sitio**

- **Si vuelves a decir un sitio seguro, me saco la correa ahora mismo y te saco la respuesta a correazos **(Damon estaba furioso, Tate no lo entendía, pero estaba demasiado asustado para ponerse analizar nada)**.**

- **Lo tiene Ted, es un amigo de la residencia, le pedí que lo sacara de mi habitación y lo guardara, si Paty se entera que lo tengo yo, ella…ella…se supone que se perdió **(dijo desesperado Tate). **Si se entera que lo he tenido todo este tiempo yo…No lo sé** (dijo escapándosele un par de lágrimas)

- **Vale, deja de llorar, joder **(dijo Damon aun molesto) **llama a ese Ted y dile que te lo traiga** (le dijo alargándole el teléfono)

- **Ahora debe de estar en clase.**

- **Déjale un whatsapp **(dijo arqueando una ceja)** August** (le advirtió Damon) **Que naciera hace más de siglo y medio no significa que aun viva en aquella época.**

- **Puedo utilizar mi propio teléfono** (dijo sacándose su teléfono del bolsillo)

- **Pero utilizarás el mio** (eso fue una orden en toda regla y Damon le puso su teléfono delante de las narices, Tate tomó su teléfono y lo miró esperando que le dejara enviarle el mensaje por su propio teléfono finalmente, pero eso no ocurrió)

- **¿Qué le pongo?**

- **Que prefieres tener tus cosas cerca, que te lo traiga, hoy** (añadió).

- Vale (y escribió el mensaje).

- **Déjame que lo lea.**

- **Se supone que no se deben leer los mensajes de otras personas, creo que es un delito.**

- **Por eso lo has enviado des de mi teléfono** (dijo mientras leí el mensaje y se guardó de nuevo el teléfono).** No puedo creer que dejaras un arma como esa en manos de un crio.**

- **Yo soy un crio.**

- **Tampoco creo que tú debieras de tener un arma así.**

- **¿y entonces quién? ¿tú? ¿un vampiro?** (dijo burlándose de Damon)** ¡O mejor! ¿Debí dárselo a mi tía?** (ambos sabían que de tenerlo patricia hubiera hecho ya una limpieza absoluta de vampiros, hombres lobos y brujas en Mystic Falls)

- **¿Cómo te hiciste con él?** (Tate se calló y no dijo nada pero tampoco podía mirar a los ojos a Damon y no entendía por qué, él, al fin y al cabo, no podía leerle el pensamiento).** August, no me gusta repetirme, contesta** (dijo respirando lentamente y pronunciando con sumo cuidado cada sílaba).

- **Se la robé a mi madre. Ella la guardaba, hace 3 años nos entraron unos ladrones en casa, yo la había agarrado para verla bien y bueno, porque mola mucho, la tenía escondida en mi mochila de futbol. Mi madre fue a mirar todo lo que se habían llevado, ella pensó que se habían llevado la daga, yo no me atreví a decirle que la tenía yo. Se supone que no debía tocarla, tuve miedo…**(dijo bajando la cabeza aun más y con la voz temblorosa).** Dejé que todos pensaran que se la habían llevado los ladrones.**

- **Yo guardaré esa daga** (Tate iba a saltar Damon le vio los ojos encendidos) **Tranquilo, cuando cumplas 18 te la devolveré, no quiero esa daga. Pero eres muy joven y si alguien supiera que tú la tienes…no dudaría en hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirla ¿lo entiendes? **(Damon no quería enfrentarse al chico realmente solo quería protegerlo. Solo esperaba que el chico tuviera dos dedos de frente y lo entendiera).

- **Si para entonces sigo aquí.**

- **Sino puedes venir a por ella, era de tu madre, te pertenece.**

- **Ella se lo robó a un tipo.**

- **Jajaja igualmente, te la devolveré **(dijo sonriendo) **¿vamos arriba ahora o quieres compartir más momentos de chicas?**

- **Jajaja eres un imbécil **

PLACKA (Damon le dio un collejón)

- **No te equivoques, sigues estando en mi casa y sigues teniendo que mostrarnos un poco más de respeto** (pero le sonrió y se lo cargó de nuevo al hombro y lo llevó hasta el sofá)**. No pongas los dibujos muy altos.**

- **¡Tengo 15 años! ¡Ya no veo dibujos! **(dijo ofendido mientras agarraba el mano del sofá y Damon le ponía un cojín sobre el píe escayolado**)**

- **¡Pues no pongas las noticias de economía muy altas! **(y se sentó en la mesa del salón y se puso a trabajar con el portátil).

A las dos llegó Stefan del instituto, de mejor humor del que se había ido. Habían suspendido las dos últimas clases y había pasado todo este rato charlando con Elena. Mientras estuvo en su "retiro" aquello era lo que más había echado de menos, hablar con Elena de las cosas cotidianas.

- **Ya llegué** (dijo Stefan dejando la mochila en la entrada). **Eres libre, ya me encargo yo ahora.**

- **¿seguro? Después de lo de esta mañana…jijiji** (Damon se reí por debajo de la nariz)

- **Reaccioné mal ¿vale? Solo no me lo esperaba. ¡Se trajo una chica a casa! ¡A nuestra casa, mientras nosotros no estábamos! ¡Y estuvo retozando con ella en casa!**

- **¿retozando? ¿vuelves a leer novela rosa?**

- **Damon, sabes a lo que me refiero…esta casa está llena de cosas, de cosas que la gente no entendería** (dijo flojito)

- **Sigo estando aquí y sigo oyéndoos perfectamente** (dijo molesto Tate, Stefan solo le echó una mirada de reproche, a lo que Tate respondió rodando los ojos).

- **¿Ya hablaste con él?**

- **Si, esta mañana estaba muy hablador Y yo que me quejaba de Caroline!**

- **¡Que sigo aquí, joder!**

- **¡August! Estamos hablando los mayores shhhhh** (Damon le habló como si fuera un niño pequeñito y a continuación le hizo con el dedo que se callara. Tate puso una mueca y volvió a centrarse en al tele. Si ellos el ignoraban él también los ignoraría.)

- **¿Le has dicho que no puede traer aquí a sus amigos cuando no estemos nosotros? **(le preguntó enfadado Stefan).

- **¡August! no puedes traer a tus amigos si no estamos Stefan o yo en casa **(dijo Damon sonriente. Stefan le hubiera encantado estrangular a su hermano en ese momento)**.**

- **¡Ya hablaré yo con él! **(dijo bastante molesto) **Tú aun lo animarías a que montara una orgia aquí en el salón.**

- **Es la habitación más espaciosa de la casa, si hay que montar una orgía…**(hizo como que estuviera pensando. Stefan solo dio un bufido y se fue hacía el sofá y le quitó el mando a distancia de malos modos y le apagó la televisión).

- **¡Tate! Hemos de hablar, hay que dejar unas cuantas cositas claras.**

- **¡Ey, eso fue muy grosero de tu parte! Estaba viendo eso.**

- **Mi casa, mi tele, mis normas **(ahora fue el turno de Tate de dar un bufido).

- **No me bufes, niño** (dijo apuntándole con el dedo)** que aun estoy un poco molesto por lo de esta mañana.**

- **¿pero qué pasó está mañana? **(Tate preguntó porque realmente no sabía que fue lo que pasó esa mañana, solo escuchó un portazo y acto seguido entró Damon).

- **No vas a tener sexo en esta casa. **

- **¿Perdón?** (dijo alucinando Tate)

- **Me has oído, esta es mi casa, yo nací aquí, yo vivo aquí. Y no dejaré que la conviertas en un lupanar.**

- **¿lupa qué?**

- **Una casa de putas** (le aclaró Damon)

- **¿Y él qué?** (dijo indignado señalando a Damon).

- **Él es mayorcito para saber lo que se hace y está es su casa también. Tú en cambio eres nuestro huésped, nuestro huésped de 15 años, nuestro huésped de 15 años convaleciente de una cirugía. ¿Se te olvidó ya que tuvieron que operarte ese tobillo? ¿Quizás debamos de dejarte de darlo calmante para que el dolor te reavive los recuerdo?** (Stefan estaba realmente furioso)

- **Stefaaaaan** (Damon miró a su hermano para que se calmara).

- **¡No! Todo esto es culpa tuya. Tú lo trajiste a casa, deberías haber sido tú quien le hubieras dicho todo esto. ¡Pero no! Por supuesto que no, eres demasiado "cool" para esto. Y como siempre tengo que ser yo quien haga lo que se tiene que hacer.**

- **Ey, ey, ey, alto ahí, John Wayne. No me vengas con mierdas. Que si hemos de hablar de sacrificios, mejor cierras tu bocaza y empiezas a bajar esos humos. O me pondré en plan "hacer lo que hay que hacer" contigo primero.**

- **Solo digo, que en vez de reírle las gracias deberías recordar que está a tu cargo. No al mio, no al nuestro, tú firmaste ese alta, no yo. Y si pasa algo será tu culo al que pidan razones. **

- **Eso lo sé mejor que tú querido hermanito** (dijo molesto Damon que no le agradaba que Stefan le riñera).** ¿Pero no veo que daño le puede hacer a su recuperación algo de diversión?**

- ** A su recuperación en nada, a nuestra reputación en el pueblo…mucho.**

- **¿de qué hablas?**

- **El instituto iba lleno…Bob y Tate están saliendo.**

- **¡QUÉ!** (exclamaron Tate y Damon a la vez)

- **Como se nota que no estás en el instituto, si crees que un pequeño pueblo es un nido de habladurías, cotilleos y prejuicios…tendrías que pasarte por el MFHS** (dijo enfadado Stefan a su hermano).

- **¿pero cómo?** (preguntó Tate)

- **Tu querida amiguita, se lo dijo a su amiga y a la vez esta a otra y…tú si que estudias ahí, así que ya sabes de que hablo.**

- **¡Mierda!** (Tate se llevó la mano a la boca, estaba blanco como el papel)

- **¡Exacto, mierda! Incluso Elena me preguntó si habíamos dejado pasar la noche a esa chica en casa. Por cierto esa chica es solo de curso menos que el mío.**

- **¿Que puedo decir? Me gustan maduras** (dijo Tate con media sonrisita).

- **¡Cállate!** (dijeron los dos hermanos Salvatore a la vez)**. **

- **Bueno… es solo un instituto ¿Qué puede pasar? **(dijo Damon quitándole hierro al asunto. Tate y Stefan rodaron los ojos)

- **Para ti es muy fácil, pero nosotros estudiamos allí. Es nuestro mundo **(dijo Stefan).

- **Ni siquiera creo que a ti, te haga gracias que se sepa de la visita de Bob ayer a la noche ¿verdad?** (dijo Stefan a Tate) **Pensé que estabas con aquel chico, con el hijo del reverendo. Si Damon,** (miró frustrado a su Hermano que lo miraba sorprendido porque supiera que Gwen era el hijo de uno de los miembros del consejo municipal)** sé que es el hijo del reverendo, te lo he dicho el instituto es peor que la KGB.**

- **¿Gwen lo sabe?**

- **¿tú que crees?** (dijo Stefan negando con al cabeza por la pregunta tan estúpida)

- **Mierda**

- **Si eso ya lo has dicho. ¿pero tú no eras gay?** (dijo perdiendo un poco los nervios)

- **Bisexual **(dijo con una media sonrisa que Stefan le hubiera borrado con gusto de un bofetón).

- **¿te acuestas con alguien más que debamos saber? ¿Tienes alguien más en el armario esperándote?**

- **Stefan, cálmate, vale, esto no es necesario.**

- **Tú no has estado hoy en el instituto. Tú no has visto las caras de esos críos. No has visto la cara de Gwen. ¡Yo lo llevé a su casa!**

- **Ok. No más visitas sin supervisión** (dijo Damon mirando fijamente a Tate)**.**

- **Solo me voy a quedar un par de días más. Esto está totalmente fuera de lugar** (dijo Tate)

- **Escucha, mocoso, lo que está fuera de lugar es toda la mierda que estás haciendo des de que llegaste** (dijo Stefan apuntándole muy amenazante con el dedo).

- **Stefan, mejor te vas a tu habitación y te calmas, ya sigo yo des de aquí**

- **¿me estás mandando a mi a la habitación?** (Stefan estaba flipando en colores en ese momento)

- **Necesitas calmarte, Stefan** (le dijo clavándole la mirada), **antes que pierdas el control **(esto último sirvió como toque de atención para Stefan)

- **De acuerdo, pero soluciónalo tú. **

- **Ok, lo haré, ahora déjanos que hablemos** (Stefan respiró hondo y pareció serenarse). **Gracias** (dijo Damon y Stefan subió a su habitación)

- **No era mi intención.**

- **Lo sé. Pero nuestros actos tiene consecuencias. Y por lo que acaba de decir Stefan, tú acabas de ponerte las cosas muy difíciles.**

- **¡Yo no la llamé!**

- **¡August!**

- **Lo juro, no la llamé. Ella os vió pasar en el coche por delante de su casa y decidió venir.**

- **¿cómo sabía que estabas aquí?** (dijo Damon sentándose a su lado)

- **No dijisteis que tuviera que ser un secreto.**

- **No, sería estúpido viviendo en una comunidad tan pequeña.**

- **¡Lo ves!**

- **Lo veo. ¿Y a Gwen?**

- **¿qué pasa con Gwen?**

- **¿a él tampoco lo llamaste? **(Damon sabía perfectamente la respuesta)

- **No dijiste que no pudiera recibir visitas.**

- **¿Hacías esto en la residencia?**

- **Allí está prohibido recibir visitas en los dormitorios,**

- ** No te he preguntado eso.**

- **Solo con chicos.**

- **Las chicas son distintas.**

- **¡No me jodas! Se supone que es una golfilla, no debía contarlo.**

- **Primero, ya te dije que no hablaras así,**

- **No es una de las chicas.**

- **No hables así y punto **(Damon utilizó un tono demasiado paternal para el gusto de Tate).

- **No eres mi padre.**

- **Más a mi favor, estás en mi casa, y ya me estoy cansando de decirte cada 4 minutos que te comportes. Y segundo, puedo que los chicos no dijeran nada por temor de que se metieran con ellos en el colegio, pero las chicas a esa edad tienen la cabeza llena de pajaritos y solo desean tener un novio y jugar a las casitas. Y no importa la reputación de la chica, a esas edad, todas buscan lo mismo, el amor. O la estúpida idea que se han hecho del amor viendo películas y escuchando canciones. **

- **Bob no es así.**

- **Pues parece que si. Le salvaste la vida. Te cree su héroe, y tú le dejaste creerlo, igual que el dejaste a Gwen creer que era el único. No eres tan bueno para jugar a dos bandas, quizás con los años, lo seas, pero aun estás muy verde. August, no te estoy riñendo, solo quiero que entiendas porque se ha producido toda esta situación. Si vas a jugar en varias posiciones, más vale que extremes precauciones y seas lo más discreto posible. **

- **¡No fue culpa mía!**

- **Tú te has acostado con los dos y para hacerlo les has dejado creer lo que fuese, pero no les pediste discreción ¿verdad? Ese detalle se te olvidó. Así que no culpes a los demás que esto te estalle en las narices. Al igual que Stefan tiene parte de razón, cuando lo de Gwen debí dejarte claro que no quería ese tipo de visitas en casa. Y ahora deberé borrarle los recuerdos a Gwen ya que a Bob no puedo porque le contó lo vuestro a medio instituto.**

- **¿qué el harás a Gwen?**

- **Tranquilo, solo le haré creer que todo lo que hicisteis fue solo un sueño suyo. ¿Y a tu amigo Ted? ¿le debo borrar algo más que lo de la daga?**

- (Tate estaba desmoralizado) **No** (dijo flojito)

- **Eso espero, porque es la última vez que limpio tus mierdas. A partir de ahora limpiaras tus propias mierdas.**

- **¿Damon?**

- **¿qué?**

- **¿no hay otra forma?**

- **No **(y con eso Damon volvió al trabajo que estaba haciendo en su portátil. Tate estuvo un rato pensativo intentando no llorar, pero cuando se le escapó la primera lagrima puso la tele para que no le oyera llorar. Pero Damon era un vampiro y lo pudo oír igualmente, aquello le quitó el buen humor y decidió anular la cita con las chicas de esa tarde)


	11. Chapter 11

Damon le preparó el almuerzo a Tate y le dejó las pastillas y la bandeja sobre la mesita de café. Al principio Tate ni las tocó, pero después de que Damon le amenazará con alimentarlo con un embudo y un colador, se comió todo el almuerzo y se tomó su medicación. Después de que el chico comiera y se quedó un poco adormilado en el sofá, Damon aprovechó y acabó rápidamente el trabajo que tenía pendiente del consistorio, lo cierto es que deseaba salir de allí, aquel día estaba yendo de mal en peor. Quizás no debió de anular la cita con las chicas, eso hubiera animado un poco el ambiente. Cerró el portátil y fue a ver a Stefan, eran normales las peleas entre ellos, no es que estuviera preocupado, pero igualmente entró a ver. Como siempre Stefan escribiendo en su diario, Damon sonrió.

- **Hola Ana Frank.**

- **¿Hablaste con él?** (Stefan fue directo la grano)

- **Hable con él** (le dijo cansado Damon), **nos has oído, no te hagas el estúpido conmigo.**

- **Sé que lo ves y piensas que es como tú, pero no lo es. Ni tu eras tan idiota.**

- **¡Eso era un cumplido, hermanito! ¿tan mal fue en el instituto?**

- **No, pero se me partió el alma al ver al niño aquel. Dios, parecía como si estuviera roto por dentro. Tiene 14 años, nadie debería verse así, a esa edad.**

- **Los adolescentes son todos unos melodramáticos, mírate a ti.**

- **Has venido solo a meterte conmigo a quieres algo.**

- **Antes ahí abajo…has perdido el control.**

- **Casi.**

- **No, lo has perdido. De casi nada. Tuve que intervenir. Normalmente eres san Stefan el protector de los desamparados, pero ahí abajo, hace un rato…vi a un Stefan que hacía años que no veía ¿Qué pasa? Y no me sueltes la mierda esa del hijo del reverendo.**

- **¿qué pasó entre Elena y tú mientras estuve fuera?**

- **Ella te escogió a ti hermano **(Damon dijo poniéndose serio)

- **Des de que regrese hemos intentado que las cosas volvieran a lo de antes. Peor no es verdad, es todo tan esforzado. Antes era todo tan natural.**

- **¿A caso ya no la quieres?** (burlándose de Stefan sabiendo que eso no era cierto)

- **Yo no he dicho eso. La amo con locura y sé que ella también me ama. Pero noto que nos hemos distanciado.**

- **Has estado mucho tiempo fuera, y no te mentiré, en tu ausencia hice todo lo posible para que Elena cambiara de opinión y se quedara conmigo. Pero volvió a elegirte a ti. **

- **Si** (dijo cerrando su diario).

- **¿Vas a borrarle la memoria a esos chicos? Al hijo del reverendo y al otro, al de la daga.**

- **Más bien, modificarla. Nada complicado. **

- **Su tía llega el viernes ¿qué piensas hacer?**

- **Negociar.**

- **¿Negociar?**

- **Eso he dicho.**

- **¿Negociar el qué?**

- **Él es un Salvatore, bastardo, lo sé, pero Salvatore al fin y al cabo, su lugar está aquí.**

- **¡QUÉ!** (saltó Stefan)

- **Ya me has oído.**

- **Si, te he oído** (dijo alterado). **¿He de recordarte que le hiciste al último Salvatore que vivió en esta casa? ¿He de recordarte cómo murió Zach?**

- **Esta vez es diferente.**

- **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te hace gracia? Pronto te cansarás de él… entonces ¿Qué? Ambos sabemos que pasará**

- **Le di mi palabra a Elena.**

- **Te he visto prometer muchas cosas Damon. Y después has encontrado siempre la forma de retorcer tus palabras para romper esas promesas.**

- **Te digo que esta vez es diferente **(dijo Damon mirándole con suplica a su hermano).

- **Si se va a quedar aquí, va a tener que cambiar.**

- **¿te has oído? Hablas como padre.**

- **No siempre se equivocó.**

- **No, ese era yo** (había sarcasmo y reproche en sus palabras).

- **¿Y con qué vas a negociar?** (Stefan sabía que debía dejar el tema de padre con Damon solo hacía que cabrearlo más y nunca se sacaba nada de bueno de eso).

- **Tengo algo que puede querer.**

- **¿La daga? ¿Tú estás loco? ¡Si se la das nos matará a todos!**

- **No…ella cree que esa daga está perdida, y lo mejor para todos es que siga creyendo eso.**

- **¿entonces?**

- **Un libro.**

- **No tiene pinta de ser de las que se apuntan al club de lectura, Damon **(dijo Stefan)

- **Jajaja Tate me contó una cosa hoy. Su padre les contaba un cuento, un cuento sobre nosotros, sobre un libro que tenía padre que contaba como…**

- **Destruirnos a todos, el libro de Esther** (le interrumpió asustado Stefan)

- **Si** (Damon se sorprendió)** ¿qué sabes tú de ese libro?**

- **Que no existe.**

- **Si que existe, lo he visto con mis propios ojos **(Tate saltó a la defensiva)**.**

- **Eso es imposible. Ese libro ardió en la iglesia de los Fell, la noche que huyó Katherine.**

- **¡Vaya! ¡Cuanto sabes!, ¿Y porque yo no sabía nada de eso hermanito? **(dijo con una sonrisa que ocultaba decepción y enojo).

- **Padre, tenía ese libro, la había amenazado con usarlo para destruirla. Me pidió que la ayudase, yo se lo robé a padre **(dijo bajando la cabeza, Stefan se estaba liberando de una gran carga con esa confesión).

- **Vaya, vaya, más sorpresas…el buen hijo robándole al padre.**

- **Si, lo hice, y se lo di a Katherine, lo llevaba encima cuando los encerraron en la iglesia.**

- **Pero ellos no ardieron, el hechizo les protegió, además Katherine no estaba allí George la sacó. **

- **El libro se quemó, si existiera aún, no crees que habría intentado usarlo. **

- **¿y si te digo que lo ha intentado?**

- **¿Qué? Katherine está muerta, Damon ¿te refieres a Elena?**

- **No, y no debe saber nada. Te acuerdas que te dije que des de que bebiera de la sangre de los originales que no he sido del todo el mismo.**

- **Si, las visiones y los murmullos.**

- **La visión de Katherine es lo que le llevó a Tate quedarse aquí. Ella le prometió ser un chico normal si le conseguía el libro.**

- **Pero ella está muerta.**

- **Es un recuerdo atrapado.**

- **Un recuerdo de quien.**

- **No lo sé, en esto soy nuevo. Pero des de que el chico está en casa que he tenido varias visiones de ella. **

- **¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? **(dijo un poco preocupado Stefan por su hermano)

- **No es la primera vez que la veo. Solo que ahora son varias veces al día.**

- **Igualmente debiste decírmelo.**

- **Y tú lo del libro.**

- **De acuerdo. Empate.**

- **No tenemos 10 años, Stefan **(dijo pasándose la mano por la cara)**. La primera vez que bajó a la bodega fue siguiendo a Katherine, él pensaba que era Elena…la siguió hasta la bodega y vió como escondía el libro.**

- **Pero tu voz me distrajo** (dijo Tate des de la puerta) **y no pude ver donde lo escondía.**

- **¡August! ¡El píe! Te juro que te voy a amarrar a la cama **(dijo Damon sacando fuego por las muelas. Tate entró a la pata coja en la habitación de Stefan y se sentó en la cama poniendo el píe sobre una silla)

- **¿Mejor?** (Damon estaba apunto de estrangularlo cuando Tate empezó a hablar) **Como ha dicho Damon, yo pensaba que era Elena, solo quería avisarla que podía estar en peligro, así que bajé, entonces me di cuenta que no era Elena, era igual que ella peor era una visión, solo que era más real que ninguna otra que haya tenido** (Tate mintió en eso, no quería decirles que él si que había tenido experiencias mucho más realistas con ese otro plano. Ambos hermanos sabían que acababa de mentir oyeron las pulsaciones como se aceleraban y como sus pupilas se contraían, pero dejaron que continuaran).** Llevaba un libro, me pidió ayuda, debió ocultarlo, antes que supieran que lo tenía y lo destruyeran. Entonces tú** (y miró a Stefan)** la llamaste desde arriba, no supe que eras tú hasta hace unos días cuando regresaste y pude oír por primera vez tu voz. La llamaste yo miré hacía arriba y cuando me giré ella ya subía las escaleras sin el libro.**

- ** Eso no puede ser** (dijo Stefan pasándose ambas manos por la cara).

- **Yo lo vi. Y Damon hoy vio conmigo el mismo libro, lo tenía vuestro padre.**

- **No se el orden de los acontecimientos, pero ese libro aun existe y ella lo quiere.**

- **Ese libro fue quemado. Fue quemado en la iglesia, Tate **(repitió Stefan negando con la cabeza).

- **¡No! ¡mientes!** (dijo Tate encarándose a Stefan y después le acusó a Damon) **sabe donde está **(suplicándole con la mirada a Damon) **¡Lo sabe! ¡Tienes que dármelo ella me prometió que sería normal si se lo entregaba! **

- **¡Calmémonos todos! **

- **Giuseppe Salvatore os desheredó, nombró heredero a su bastardo, y ese era mi tatarabuelo, todo esto es mio, y me la suda, os lo podéis quedar todo, pero ese libro, ese libro me pertenece **(Tate se puso de píe y empezó a gritarle a Stefan)

- **Bueno finalmente ya sabemos a que has venido aquí** (dijo Stefan con una media sonrisa de triunfo).

- **Fewwwwwwwwwwwwwww **(Damon silbó como si fuera un guardia de tráfico) **se acabó, cada uno a su rincón** (como si fueran boxeadores). **¡August si te tengo que volver a repetir que pongas ese maldito píe en alto, vas a estar sentándote en un flotador hasta tu graduación! Y tú **(señalándole con el dedo en plan amenaza a Stefan)** ya es la segunda vez hoy que te tengo que pedir que te controles. No habrá una tercera. Ahora. Tú **(le dijo a Tate) **siéntate, quietecito, el píe en alto, y cierra la boca hasta que yo te diga lo contrario** (Damon iba ordenando como si estuvieran en el ejercito).

- **Pero…**(empezó a protestar Tate, pero no pudo decir nada más porque en una décima de segundo Damon le había dado 4 nalgadas bien duras con toda la fuerza de un vampiro y lo había sentado de nueva en al cama y le había puesto de nuevo el píe en alto) **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaay** (dijo Tate lloroso sobándose en el muslo donde habían caído las 4 nalgadas)

- **Y va a haber más ays por aquí si no empezáis a comportaros** (Damon estaba realmente furioso).

- **¡Stefan! **(dijo aun cabreado peor intentando recuperar la calma)** ¿Estás seguro que se quemó ese libro? ¿Al 100x100 seguro?**

- **100x100 no. Pero sé lo di a Katherine y ella lo llevaba siempre consigo. **

- **¿no es posible que lo escondiera aquí? ¿en algún lugar de la casa?**

- **No lo creo, no con padre por aquí.**

- **Yo tampoco lo creo, pero él dice…**

- **¿puede que mienta? Apenas lo conocemos ¿qué es lo que sabemos realmente de él?** (Tate ya se estaba preparando par levantarse y volver a la carga cuando Damon solo le apuntó como un rayo con el dedo. Tate se quedó callado pero apretando fuerte la mandíbula y puños)

- **Él no miente, la vio esconderlo. Lo que no sabemos es el orden de los acontecimientos, Y Stefan, yo confío en él. En esto confío en él** (Damon en seguida le aclaró. Al oír eso, Tate le hizo una mueca a Stefan y le sacó la lengua). **Eso No ayuda August** (dijo que aunque estaba de espaldas la crío sabía perfectamente lo que acaba de hacer. Tate se mordió el labio). **¡Perfecto! Y ahora llegan las visitas **(dijo con sarcasmo) **niños, comportaros** (dijo Damon y se cargó a Tate a hombros y lo volvió a bajara al salón, Stefan se quedó en su habitación y puso algo de música para no oírlos).

- **Mi casa es su casa **(dijo en español Damon con una gran sonrisa y abriendo al puerta a un chico del tipo alto y canijo pero con algo de musculación en los brazos, quizás de jugar al baloncesto). **Tú debes de ser Ted ¿verdad?.**

- **Si, señor. Vine a visitar a Tate, ¿espero que no le importe?** (dijo muy tímidamente)

- **Claro que no, necesita compañía se pone muy gruñón cuando lleva demasiadas horas encerrado **(Damon lo iba llevando hasta el salón donde estaba Tate en el sofá).

- **Hola Ted **(le dijo fingiendo estar contento de verle)

- **Ey Tate, ¿Cómo va esa pierna?**

- **Genial, me paso el día drogado, podría pasarme una apisonadora por encima que ni lo notaría.**

- **Tomo nota** (dijo Damon con malicia, pero solo Tate pilló el sentido del comentario) **Chicos yo les he de dejar un momentito, nada 20 minutitos, Ted, como en tu casa, cualquier cosa estaré en el despacho acabando unas cosas **(y Damon le echó una última mirada a Tate para que no hiciera ninguna tontería. Ambos chicos esperaron a sentir como la puerta del despacho de Damon se cerraba)

- **¿La trajiste?**

- **Si, todo** (abriendo la mochila y enseñándoselo).** Solo tenias que haber traído el puñal. **

- **Tío, si hacen registro, se me cae el pelo, he estado sicótico estos dos días. ¿cómo se te ocurre tener eso en la residencia? No podías ser como el resto de chicos, y tener porno en el cajón de los calcetines.**

- **Disculpa, tienes razón, gracias por todo, pero he encontrado un buen sitio donde guardarla.**

- **¿Aquí? **

- **Si **(dijo muy seco)

- **Dijiste que eras pariente de los Salvatore, no hermano.**

- **Ese es un grado de parentesco ¿no?**

- **Tío, tu familia es muy importante por aquí. **

- **Lo sé, por eso no lo voy diciendo.**

- **Tío somos amigos, además una cosa es no decirlo y otra distinto mentir. **

- **No, mentí** (se encogió de hombros)** somos parientes.**

- **Bufffff, viviendo en un palacio ¿cómo es que te estás en la residencia?**

- **No me llevo muy bien con ellos. El moreno es un sargento y el otro es un capullo** (dijo sabiendo que ambos podían oírlos).

- **Jajaja ¿No lo son todos los hermanos mayores?**

- **Brrrrrrr gracias por todo Ted, en serio, y no sabes cómo siento todo esto **(dijo un poco apenado).

- **¿El qué tío? No fue nada, no nos pillaron **(entonces Tate se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios, Ted lo empujó de golpe apartándole de él)

- **¡PERO QUE HACES GILIPOLLAS!.**

- **Besarte, solo quería saber como sería.**

- **¿Por qué no vas y besas a tu puta madre, Marica de mierda! **(dijo Ted furiosa agarrándolo por el cuello del pijama. En eso que bajó rápidamente Stefan)

- **¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Tate?**

- **Este gilipollas de aquí que por lo visto se ha vuelto marica y quería convertirme a mi**

- **¿convertirte?**

- **Paletos de pueblo, ¿ya sabes? Esos estúpidos están llenos de prejuicios **(le dijo Tate a Stefan con una sonrisita y Ted le dio un puñetazo)

- **¡Te voy a matar marica de mierda**! (Stefan le agarró el puño evitando que el diera un segundo puñetazo).

- **Tú no vas a pegar a nadie, chico. Déjame en paz, ¿acaso eres su novia?**

- **¿Qué? **(Stefan no entendía nada).

- **Yo me largo, tío más vale que no te cruces conmigo**

- **Si, lárgate** (le dijo Tate). **Tampoco besas también** (Y Ted caminó como un toro hasta la salida, pero en el porche se encontró a Damon fumando un cigarrillo).

- **¿Ya te vas? ¿tan pronto? **(preguntó fingiendo muy mal estar sorprendido)

- **¡Iros a la mierda todos, atajo de desviados!**

- **Jajaja me han dicho cosas peores** (en una milésima de segundo lo agarró por la nuca y le obligó a mirarle fijamente a los ojos y lo hipnotizó. Damon le borró todos los recuerdos referentes a esa tarde y a la daga y el chico se fue desorientado hacia la residencia). **Debería acompañarle, pero me la suda** (dijo acabándose el cigarrillo y entró en la casa de nuevo).

- **¿Le borraste los recuerdos?** (preguntó Stefan al ver entrar a Damon en el salón)

- **Si** (le dijo Damon con una sonrisa, Tate se giró para mirar a la cara a Damon y tras ver esa sonrisa se entristeció de golpe).

- **Muy noble de tu parte intentar preservar los recuerdos del muchacho, pero cuanto menos sepa de esa daga, mejor para él. Ahora dame la daga, la guardaremos en un lugar más seguro**

- **¿Dónde?** (dejo el desánimo y se puso de nuevo a la defensiva. Damon tomó la daga de la mochila que se había dejado el chico y se la dio a Stefan)

- **Ya sabes donde** (le dijo a Stefan y en una milésima de segundo desapareció Stefan con la daga y volvió a aparecer)**. No estás en condiciones de hablarme con ese tono** (Damon se puso amabas manos en las cintura como solía hacer su padre cuando lo sermoneaba a él o a Stefan), **aún no he decidido que hacer contigo. Niñito, no estoy nada feliz contigo. No después que hayas intentado jugármela con tu amiguito. NCH NCH NCH **(negó Damon con la cabeza mientras hacia petar la lengua con el paladar) **Haciendo que se largara así de golpe, sin ni siquiera despedirse. He de reconocerte que lo de la pelea ha estado realmente bien **(Damon lo aplaudió)**. Supongo que debes conocer muy bien al muchacho para saber que reaccionaría exactamente así.**

- **Le ibas a borrar igualmente los recuerdos, no perdía nada.**

- **Ni siquiera te gusta, así que no me la das. Hablaremos de esto más tarde, ahora he de hacer una visita al hijo del reverendo, aun queda mierda que limpiar.**

- **Por favor, Damon, no le borres los recuerdos.**

- **No se los borraré, solo le haré creer que los soñó.**

- **Pero…**

- **Tate, si quieres cuando regreses al instituto rompes con Bob y empiezas a salir con Gwen, seguro que él estará más que dispuesto.**

- **¡Tú estás loco su padre es el reverendo, jamás saldrá del armario! **

- **En ese caso te recomiendo que disfrutes de tu relación con Bob, afortunadamente eres bisexual ¿no? **(Damon se giró hacía su hermano) **Stefan vigílalo, si hace cualquier tontería le das una buena zurra y lo encierras en su dormitorio. Pero asegúrate que el calmante no le ha anestesiado también el trasero, empiezo a pensar que antes no le zurré lo suficientemente fuerte** (y con eso salió de nuevo de casa)

- **¡Espera! **(Damon se detuvo en al puerta de la casa) **¿Me vas a dejar a solas con él? **(le gritó en pánico des del salón).

- **Oh si, ahora mismo estás más seguro con él que conmigo** (y a continuación lo único que se escuchó fue el motor de su coche alejándose. Tate levantó la mirada y miró a un Stefan muy molesto y tragó saliva)


	12. Chapter 12

- **Bueno** (Stefan puso una sonrisa aterradora)** Parece que nos hemos quedado tú y yo solos.**

- **No me das miedo **(dijo haciéndole una mueca de asco y tomó el mando a distancia y puso el televisor)**.**

- **Pues debería **(dijo y a velocidad de vampiro fue hasta el sofá y le quitó el mando a distancia).

- **Si has acabado ya tu escenita de matón de película **(dijo forzando una sonrisa aunque era más una mueca de disgusto)**…Súbeme a la habitación, quiero dormir **(le ordenó Tate)**.**

- **Mira niño, yo no soy Damon, no encuentro graciosas ninguna de tus bufonadas. Ni encuentro correcto como utilizas a los que llamas tus amigos. Y aún estoy muy cabreado por lo de esta mañana.**

- **¿qué pasa tienes envidia? ¿Elena está demasiado ocupada idolatrando a cara de Pug y ya no te da caña? **(dijo riéndose, Tate se había gustado así mismo con ese comentario el cual pensaba que era ingenioso e hiriente. Cosa que en parte tenía razón porque hirió a Stefan y sus celos ante la relación entre Damon y Elena)

- **Como he dicho yo no soy Damon **(dijo Stefan sonando como una frase lapidaria)

- **No, eres más aburrido y quejica jajaja. **(Stefan seguía ahí de píe mirándolo fijamente)** ¡Dios! No entiendo como Elena puede salir contigo, digo, ella está tan buena… y tú eres tan recondenadamente llorón bwua bwua **(empezó a hacer una imitación burlona de Stefan)** soy un vampiro bwua bwua quiero ser bueno bwua bwua tengo mucha hambre bwua bwua quiero tener amiguitos y una novia bwuaaa Katherine nos manipuló jajajaja **(empezó a reírse Tate, pero Stefan seguía ahí de píe sin hacer nada).

- **¿Has acabado? **(Stefan arqueó una ceja)

- **Eso depende ¿Has acabado tú de tu rollo de soy el vampiro bueno y abnegado?** (volviendo a hacer mofa de él)** ¡Porque ya cansa! Tanto lloriqueo.**

- **El único lloriqueo que oigo es el tuyo.**

- **Yo no llori…**(pero Tate no acabó la frase, sin darse ni cuenta estaba sobre las rodillas de Stefan con los pantalones y calzoncillos por los tobillos recibiendo una ráfaga rapidísima de duras palmadas en sus pobres posaderas)

_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGHHH para, para, ¿qué haces? **(Tate se giró y lo miró con incredulidad)

- **Creo que es obvio **(y dejo caer la mano unas cuantas veces más)

_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO para, tú no quieres.**

- **Oh si, si que quiero, lo cierto es que no solo quiero sino que también puedo y lo estoy haciendo **(y tras decir eso le lanzó varias palmadas en la zona de los muslos).

_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuu no para, tú no quieres, tú no eres así.**

- **Soy bueno, sacrificado y abnegado ¿no? Pues esto es lo que hacemos los tipos buenos, sacrificados y abnegados cuando ven que un mocoso se pasa de la raya.**

_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuu no no no.**

- **Mocoso, te equivocaste de vampiro. No debiste ir tan lejos, no debiste faltarme al respeto.**

_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **Lo siento, tú ganas, lo retiro, no quise decir eso, estuvo mal.**

- **Si, no lo debiste decir y estuvo mal **(pero Stefan continuó castigando las posaderas del chico).

_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **Auuuu ya me disculpe, paraaaaa**

- **Te he oído, me alegra que sepas que tu comportamiento no ha estado nada bien **(Y prosiguió con el calentamiento global de la parte trasera de Tate)**.**

_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaau pues paraaaaaaaaaa**

- **No estás en posiciones de dar órdenes **(y levantó un poco la rodilla para tener un mejor acceso a la parte más sensible de las nalgas, justo donde se unen con los muslos)

_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RGGGGGGH NOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Mi píe, aaaaah **(chilló Tate, Stefan se quedó paralizado, Tate aprovecho para darle un mordisco y liberarse así de la presa. Pero no pudo ir muy lejos apenas dio dos pasos cuando Stefan lo volvía a tener sobre su regazo).

- **No eres nada listo. **(Stefan dijo muy molesto porque el muchacho se había intentado aprovechar de él) **Y no me refiero a tus estudios **(y entonces empezó a descargar nalgadas con aun más fuerza).

_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

- **La otra vez me engañaste bien, pero niño, esto no va a ser una muestra, esto va ser una zurra completa. Ya has colmado y de sobras mi paciencia. Y tengo mucha. Me harté de tus faltas de respeto, **_PLASS _**me harté de tu vocabulario, **_PLASS_** me harté de tu actitud, **_PLASS _**me harté de tu ingratitud, **_PLASS _**me harté de tu falta de consideración, **_PLASS _**me harté de toda esa actitud activa-pasiva **_PLASS _**y me harté de ver como intentas manipular a mi hermano.**

_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaah**

- **Si crees que Damon no se ha dado cuenta, vas muy equivocado, no sé porque aun te deja creer que es así, pero no lo es. Y cuando mi hermano lleva segundas intenciones, raramente estas son buenas. Así que déjame que haga una acción más de buen samaritano, te daré un consejo. Sea lo que sea lo que estás tramando, ¡déjalo! Porque esto, niño, te viene muy grande **_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _(Stefan estuvo zurrándole un buen rato más hasta que tanto nalgas como muslos irradiaba una calor ya desagradable al tacto y la piel había empezado a tomar otro tacto. Para entonces ya hacía un buen rato que Tate ya no intentaba decir nada, solo lloraba y berreaba)**. Te queda un día y medio aquí y estoy tan molesto contigo que no me importaría dejar todo lo que tengo que hacer y pasármelo así PLASS** (y le dio una palmada más, cosa que hizo arrancar un gruñido a Tate)**. Piensa en ello, mientras te hechas una siesta hasta que llegue Damon **(y sin más lo tomó en brazos, lo subió a la habitación y lo metió en la cama. Tate enseguida se dio la vuelta, era insoportable sentir el roce de cualquier cosa contra su pobrecito trasero)**. Tate, aunque ahora mismo te parezca imposible, no quiero que salgas herido o algo peor. Sea lo que sea lo que tienes planeado,…déjalo ahora que aun estás a tiempo **(y Stefan cerró la luz y la puerta para que le chico descansara)**. **

Stefan a diferencia de la otra vez, no se desmoronó. Solo fue al salón y se sirvió un vaso de bourbon y puso algo de música para intentar relajarse. Lidiar con aquel chico era una labor titánica, agotaría hasta al conejito de duracell. Al cabo de una hora entró Damon en el salón con un diario en la mano, sin mediar ni una palabra se sirvió un buen vaso de burbon y se sentó en el sofá.

- **No creo que sea muy buena idea tener eso a la vista** (dijo Stefan)

- **Lo he leído y releído, nada** (dijo mirando de reojo a su hermano). **Habla del libro, si, pero nada del lugar donde lo escondió. También dice que desapareció, sospechaba de uno de nosotros. Por supuesto, mi nombre sale varias veces, pero ¡sorpresa! El tuyo también.**

- **Yo se lo robé a padre y se lo entregué a Katherine.**

- **Ya me lo imaginaba. Sabes se supone que yo soy el mal hijo, pero Stefan tú no te quedaste a tras…robarle a tu propio padre nch nch nch **(negó con la cabeza como reprobándole pero se estaba riendo)

- **Damon yo… **(empezó a hablar Stefan que deseaba explicarle todo pero Damon le interrumpió)

- **Déjalo fue hace mucho tiempo ¿Dónde está? **(dijo Damon en su voz había cansancio).

- **¿Qué planeas?**

- **Nada** (dijo levantándose del sofá y saliendo).

- **Damon** (Stefan se interpuso en su paso).

- **Stefan, el libro de Esther, por favor** (añadió por último)

- **En el lavabo de cortesía de la entrada.**

- **¿en serio?**

- **¿Hubieras buscado ahí?**

- **No** (dijo sonriendo) **ciertamente no. Al menos dime que no está en el revistero.**

- **Jajaja. No está en el revistero** (y Stefan fue a por el libro. Pero no se lo entregó a Damon se quedó sujetándolo).** No puedes dárselo a Patricia, ella nos matara, a todos. A Elena también. **

- **No tengo intención alguna de dárselo a Patricia, ni eso, ni la daga ¡No me he vuelto loco, Stefan!**

- **¿Entonces? Dijiste que querías negociar con ella.**

- **Y lo haré.**

- **¿para que quieres el libro?**

- **Yo también oigo esas voces y veo esas cosas. Y si crees que es molesto el super oído de vampiro, prueba oír conversaciones que no se están dando y ver cosas que no están pasando. **

- **No entiendo.**

- **El recuerdo de Katherine, le prometió a Tate acabar con esas visiones y** **demás super-freak-powers.**

- **¿y pretendes dárselo a un recuerdo enclavado en nuestra bodega?**

- **Hemos hecho cosas más extrañas.**

- **Punto para ti. **

- **Además tenemos a nuestra amiguita brujilla de nuestro lado ¿recuerdas? Y también está Jeremy, a ellos se les da bien, todo este rollo paranormal** (Stefan lo miró incrédulo)

- **Un poco de fe, hermanito.**

- **De acuerdo, pero ahora volvamos a Patricia. ¿qué piensas hacer con ella?**

- **Eso es algo entre Patricia y yo**

- **No, no lo es. Le prometiste a Elena**

- **Sé lo que le prometí a Elena, pero esta tipa no es precisamente un inocente** (dijo con odio. Stefan le clavó la mirada con reproche). **Pero San Stefan puede estar tranquilo, no la mataré. No digo que no vaya a derramar algo de su sangre, pero no la mataré, tampoco la convertiré **(añadió enseguida viendo que su hermano estaba elucubrando todo tipo de variantes a gran velocidad).

- **Damon, estamos en el mismo bando.**

- **Si** (dijo con una sonrisa)

- **Lo que quiero decir es que debes contarme lo que planeas, he de saber **(Stefan le exigió)**.**

- **Ey, hermanito **(dijo pasándole el brazo por encima en plan camaradería). **Deja que los adultos nos encarguemos de esto.**

- **¡Damon! Hablo en serio, me empiezo a cansar de tanto secretismo.**

- **¿tú? ¡Lo dice el tipo que por más de 145 años ha guardado el libro de Esther en el retrete de casa como si fuera una maldita revista porno!**

- **Shhhhhh**

- **Está profundamente dormido, tú también oyes su respiración y sus latidos. Así que déjate de shhhh. Stefan, Patricia y August son cosa mía, mantente al margen. **

- **La última vez casi te mata.**

- **Pero no lo hizo.**

- **Tú mismo lo dijiste, no lo hizo porque no quiso, ella te liberó, no te escapaste Damon.**

- **Esta vez tengo un as en la manga.**

- **¿Qué as? ¡Deja de hablar tan encriptado, maldita sea! **

- **Stefan, hermano, no pienso entregar la daga, no pienso entregar el libro y no pienso poner a mi familia en peligro. Quédate con eso** (dijo molesto y se soltó del agarre de su hermano, pero Stefan volvió a detenerlo).

- **No me basta.**

- **Cuanto menos sepas mejor** (dijo poniendo una mueca de disgusto).

- **¿no confías en mí?** (con esa carita de perrito abandonado**)**

- **¿Y tú en mi? **(Damon le quitó el libro en un rápido movimiento, Stefan lo dejó ir, así que finalmente Damon pudo salir de la sala y dejar a Stefan solo. Esa carita de cachorrito abandonado le funcionaba con Elena y vale con él también, pero no podía ceder a ese chantaje emocional. No si quería que todo saliera bien).

Damon fue a su habitación y para leer el libro de Esther, bueno lo intento, pero estaba escrito en algún tipo de idioma que desconocía ¿idioma de brujas? Se dijo a si mismo. Podía reconocer algunas palabras de haberlas escuchado de boca de Bonnie y de otras brujas en el pasado. Pero era un montón de garabatos para él. Así que cuando escuchó a Stefan salir por la puerta decidió volver a dejar el libro donde Stefan lo había guardado todos estos años. Miro su reloj, pronto serían las 5 y debía de darle las medicinas a Tate. Su tía llegaría mañana. Había llegado la hora de poner en marcha su plan.

- **Es hora de despertar bella durmiente** (dijo dándole una palmadita en el culo).

- **Auuuuu **(se quejó Tate y se dio la vuelta)

- **Stefan esta vez no se quedó a medias ¿no?** (Damon le alargó los medicamentos y Tate se los tomó de golpe. Damon sonrió)

- **¡Me dejaste a solas con él! ¡Eres una rata traicionera! **

- **Ummmmm ¿Utilizó el cinturón? **

- **No**

- **Entonces has tenido suerte que yo no me quedara, estaba planeando usarlo contigo** (Tate empalideció de golpe).** Ahora déjate de lloriqueos. Se nos acaba el tiempo y Stefan empieza a inquietarse. **

- **¿Me ayudarás?** (dijo Tate abriendo mucho los ojos y con una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad en la cara)

- **No, tú me ayudarás a mí** (dijo con una sonrisa y después de decir eso Damon oscureció la mirada y antes de que Tate pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Damon ya le había partido el cuello).

- **¡Ups!** (dijo Damon tapándose la mano con la boca como si hubiera sido un accidente. Tomo el cuello del chico y lo miró bien). **Ni una gota de sangre inocente derramada **(dijo satisfecho de él mismo).


	13. Chapter 13

Damon se quedó a su lado sentado jugueteando con su teléfono. Al cabo de unos minutos Tate regresó a la vida, estaba desorientado, asustado y tenía mucha hambre. Damon sonrió y le tiró una bolsa de sangre para que se alimentara.

- **¿Qué? ¿cómo? ¡Tú!** (esto último lo dijo con rabia y se lanzo contra Damon y empezó a estrangularlo, Damon lo dejó un poco para ver si la adrenalina inicial así desaparecía. pero el chico, aun en su transición, era fuerte y empezaba a dañarlo de verdad. Así que le dio tres palmadas en el trasero).

- **¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaau duele!** (dio un paso atrás y se echó la mano al trasero para sobarse).

- **Jajaja ¿si ya te has calmado? Bébete tu sangre y quítate ese maldito pijama, tenemos cosas que hacer.**

- **Tú me mataste (**dijo aun sorprendido)

- **¿La gente no se cansa de decir eso? **(dijo rodando los ojos Damon) **Te rompí el cuello, si. Ahora sé un buen nene para mi y bébete la sangre, no necesito a un vampirito irascible porque no fue bien alimentado. **

- **Nooooo ¿Porqué me hiciste esto?**

- **Soy Damon, ¿no te lo habían dicho? Soy un capullo. Ahora haz lo que te he dicho.**

- **¡Me matas y ahora esperas que te obedezca!**

- **Básicamente. ¡Hazlo!** (rugió Damon)

- **¡Pero porqué!**

- **Me aburría, ellos dejaron de ser divertidos hace ya tiempo…me servirás de distracción, al menos, por un tiempo **(Damon le sonreía de aquella forma burlona que siempre pone cuando utiliza el sarcasmo para evadir las verdad)

- **Yo no bebí de tu sangre ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?**

- **¿no te cansas de tantas preguntas?**

- **¡Respóndeme!**

- **Por favor** (dijo sonriendo una vez más y daleando la cabeza para que el chico repitiera lo de por favor).

- **¡Damon!** (Tate empezó a llorar) ¿Cómo?

- **Tienes sangre de los originales en tu organismo. Sangre de vampiro dentro de ti. Falleciste. **

- **¡Me mataste!**

- **Como sea. 2+2, eres hijo de cazadores… haz tú mismo, las cuentas. **

- **Pero yo no quiero ser un vampiro.**

- **Bwuaa bwuaa bwuaa **(Damon imitó a un bebé llorón)

- **¡Para! Sniff sniff ¿Porqué? Sniff**

- **¡Para, por dios, eres peor que Caroline! Un vampiro solo convierte por 4 razones. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿no? **(y Damon levantó 4 dedos de su mano derecha y fue bajando uno por uno hasta a medida que iba nombrando las razones) **Para utilizar, para vengarse, por aburrimiento y por amor. **

- **Y tú amas a Elena**

- **Y ella ya es un vampiro **(le dijo casi riéndose).

- **¿Te aburrías y me has convertido?**

- **Bébete la sangre, se corrompe enseguida fuera de la nevera **(Tate tomó la bolsa y bebió mientras le echaba miradas de puro odio).

- **Patricia te matará.**

- **Lo dudo, esto fue idea de ella. **

- **¿Qué?¡ Mientes!** (y volvió a tirarse al cuello de Damon para estrangularlo, pero esta vez tenía más fuerza. Damon, no esperó a que se desfogara y lo aplastó contra la otra pared de la habitación).

- **No miento. ¿Por qué crees que no me mató y me dejó ir?**

- **Ella odia a los vampiros, jamás me haría esto.**

- **Jamás desaprovecharía la oportunidad de matar a alguien como yo **(dijo arqueando una ceja. Tate dejó de luchar y se quedó de píe pensando con cara de tristeza, había tanta razón en las palabras de Damon. Pero Paty era su tía, ella lo quería, no le hubiera pedido a Damon que le convirtiera en vampiro jamás).

- **Si has acabado de sentir pena por ti mismo, vístete. Tenemos cosas que hacer**. (le lanzó una sortija que parecía de mercadillo).**¿Lapislázuli?**

- **No, es criptonita azul** (dijo burlándose que Tate hiciera una pregunta de algo tan evidente).

- **¿De dónde lo has sacado?**

- **Tienes suerte venía con los cereales de hoy. Si has acabado de hacer preguntas estúpidas… (**apuntándole al sillón donde tenía la ropa doblada y aguardándole)**…Espera** (se acercó a él de nuevo, Tate dio un paso a tras asustado porque creía que lo iba a atacar, pero Damon en vez de eso le tomó el píe y le rompió la escayola) **Eso ya no lo necesitas** (Tate comprobó su píe, efectivamente había sanado y ya no el dolía nada).

- **¡Se curó!**

- **Buffff ¡Eres un vampiro!**

- **Si** (dijo poniéndose rojo avergonzado porque se había sorprendido de sanar, como si no supiera que los vampiros sanaban rápido).

- **¿Por qué no me convertiste cuando me encontraste en el incendio? ¿o cuando llegamos?** (preguntó mientras se vestía)

- **Quería torturarte un poco antes, soy así de encantador.**

- **¿es normal esto? ¿siempre se tiene tanta hambre?**

- **Estás aún en la transición, puede llevarte días hacerte con todo. Si te alimentas bien, tomas café, algo de alcohol.**

- **¡Puedo tomar alcohol!** (dijo súper emocionado)

- **A la mierda la tristeza por ser un vampiro** (dijo riéndose)

- **Quiero decir…**

- **Puedes beber alcohol, pero con moderación, nada de ser el vampiro borrachín, no hay nada más lamentable **(dijo con una mueca de fastidio).

- **Quiero un JB**

- **¿Por quien coño me has tomado? No tengo de esas mierdas en mi casa **(dijo enfadado y ofendido Damon). **Si te portas bien, te daré un poco de bourbon.**

- **No sé si me gusta.**

- **¡Cállate!** (dijo indignado)

- **Ahora que soy uno de los tuyos, deberías ser más amable conmigo.**

- **Jajajaja no funciona así. No hay camaradería entre los vampiros. ¿Si has acabado ya de decir sandeces? Tenemos que irnos, Stefan está con Elena, eso nos da unas cuantas horas, pero no la eternidad, así que apúrate.**

- (Tate se puso la chaqueta) **¿A dónde vamos?**

- **Buffff** (dio un resoplido, Damon le molestaba esa faceta tan preguntona de Tate),** primero te enseñaré un par de trucos, después iremos a cazar** (Tate abrió mucho los ojos aterrorizado) **tranquilo, solo conejitos lindos y quizás la madre de bambi. Y después tú, Bonnie y yo concertaremos una cita con nuestra amiga "recuerdo enclavado".**

- **¿Cómo?** (pero Damon solo lo agarró del cuello de la chaqueta y lo sacó de la habitación).

- **¡Tira para delante August! **(Damon sonó exactamente como sonaba su padre cuando estaba apunto de perder los nervios aun así Tate no pudo contenerse y abrió la boca).

- **Ahora que soy un vampiro como tú…**podrías dejar el rollo ese de llamarme August, realmente lo odio.

- **No te equivoques, tú no eres como yo…**(y al cabo de unos segundos añadió) **August.**

- **Tomaré eso como un no** (dijo rodando los ojos y Damon solo tiró de nuevo de él hasta llevarlo al bosque).

Stefan y Elena estaban con el resto de la pandilla reunidos en el Grill. Stefan los había llamado para ponerles al día de que Paty estaría de regreso en menos de 24 horas y que lo mejor era mantenerse alerta. Después les puso al día de todo lo que había pasado des de que Tate. Los chicos parecían estar un poco sorprendidos, pero enseguida estuvieron de acuerdo que debía prepararse para el regreso de Paty, así que empezaron a elaborar un plan, por si Paty no venía en son de paz. Que era lo más probable.

Mientras Damon ejercía de profesor de autoescuela para Tate, afortunadamente para el chico, él se lo estaba tomando más en serio que el mismo Damon, y en seguida se hizo con todas sus nuevas habilidades. Una vez supo las 4 cosillas de rigor y se hubo alimentado bien, se fueron hacia la antigua residencia Forbes. Allí estaba Bonnie con cara de preocupación esperándoles.

- **Esto está mal de tantas retorcidas maneras.**

- **Hola Bonnie, para mi también es un placer volverte a ver ¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿Bien? Si, gracias, a mi también me va bien en el ayuntamiento y con…**

- **Corta el rollo Damon **(le interrumpió molesta)**, los chicos piensan que he salido a hacer un recado a mi padre, les dije que estaría de vuelta en 20 minutos.**

- **¿Ella está metida en esto? **(Tate flipaba en colores, Bonnie era lo más parecido a una chica de moral inquebrantable que conocía).

- **No le has contado nada ¿verdad? **(Bonnie empezó a reñir a Damon, estaba furiosa por tener que hacer algo así, odiaba a Katherine con todas sus fuerzas).

- **No soy yo quién tiene que contárselo, ya lo hará su tía, al fin y al cabo eso fue idea suya. Ahora brujita, haz tu magia.**

- **¿puedes convocar a Katherine?**

- **No, pero puedo desanclar ese recuerdo, durante un tiempo.**

- **¿De cuanto tiempo contamos? **(preguntó serio Damon).

- **Una hora.**

- **Me sobran 55 minutos.**

- **Dejémonos de charla. Necesito vuestra sangre **(Damon si perder un segundo le hizo un corte a Tate en la palma de la mano y estrujádnosle esa misma mano para que saliera una buena cantidad de sangre)

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau ¡Podías haber avisado! **(se quejó Tate, pero el corte enseguida se cerró)

- **Te hubiera dolido igual. **¿**Suficiente? **(le preguntó a Bonnie)

- **Si, ahora tú** (Bonnie estaba tan borde con Damon como solía estar)

- **En el fondo estás disfrutando, no me engañas con esa carita** de **bibliotecaria cincuentona amargada** (y se cortó y dejó caer una buena cantidad de su sangre sobre el mismo pergamino que había caído la sangre del chico. Bonnie empezó a leer el conjuro del libro de su abuela al poco rato Katherine se materializó, pero era la Katherine de 1865 sin los recuerdos de lo que pasó después).

- **¿Damon?**

- **¿Katherine? **(respondió con desdén). **Le prometiste algo al chico.**

- **Es un vampiro** (Catherine parecía extrañada).

- **Mira quién fue a hablar** (dijo Damon fingiendo estar ofendido).

- **Dijiste que acabarías con mi maldición** (les interrumpió Tate).

- **Eso dije, también dije que quería mi libro de vuelta.**

- **Yo no lo tengo pero…**

- **Aquí lo tienes** (y Damon sacó el libro de detrás de su espalda, se lo mostró pero cuando Katherine fue a recuperarlo él lo apartó) **nch nch nch **(negó con la cabeza). **Primero libéranos de esta maldición y después te daré el libro.**

- **Dame el libro y te liberaré.**

- **Querida Katherine, mi amiga brujita aquí presente, es una Bennett. Como ya habrás comprobado, pero aun es novatilla, su hechizo solo durará 5 minutos, no tienes el lujo de ponerte a negociar** (y le regaló una de esas sonrisas que te dan ganas de partirle la cara en dos).

- **De acuerdo, pon el libro en el suelo, fuera del circulo,** (Damon hizo lo que Catherine le dijo) **no tan lejos** (lo puso más cerca al alcance de la mano, pero tendría que moverse, y él estaba justo tocando con los píes). **Damon **(poniéndole morritos como si le lanzara un beso)**. Creo que os equivocáis y mucho en deshaceros de esto, es un don.**

- **Guárdate tus opiniones puta, nadie te las ha pedido** (Tate le escupió a la cara. Damon lo agarró por el pescuezo y le clavó la mirada).

- **No cabrees a la dama que nos puede librar de esto** (le dijo bastante enfadado).

- **Muy bien**, (Catherine se dio por satisfecha con el regaño de Damon y prosiguió)** es la sangre de los "originales" la que causa esas visiones, para ser más exacto es la sangre de Klaus. **

- **¿Klaus?**

- **Si, apestas a él a millas. No sé cómo no me he desmayado del hedor.**

- **¿Y eso debería significar algo?** (preguntó Tate)

- **Tu chico no tiene modales alguno** (Katherine miró a Damon).

- **Respóndele **(le agarró del pelo y le tiro de él. Ella se sujetaba el pelo para que no tirase más de él y le susurró al oído).

- **Jajaja tú tampoco lo sabes jajaja bueno que puedo decir de tal palo tal astilla. No debiste mentirme, Damon. No me hubiera importado que tu bastardo seguía vivo** (dijo mirando a Tate)**. Hubiera sido una gran madre ¿sabes?** (Damon la miró extrañado).

- **Es familia del bastardo que tuvo padre.**

- **Oh si, familia es, eso seguro jajaja. Pero yo misma maté al bastardo que tuvo tu padre, no quería que nadie se entrometiese en la herencia, tengo planes para nosotros. **

- **Pero no mataste a su hijo.**

- **No, raramente los niños de 10 años tienen hijos.**

- **¿qué? **

- **Si, es un bastardo de Salvatore, pero erraste el Salvatore **(Damon se quedó mirando a Tate)

- **¿qué pasa?** (preguntó alarmado Tate) **¿puede o no puede?**

- **Contéstale** (dijo en voz alta y le soltó el pelo bruscamente)

- **Solo tienes que matar la parte de hombre lobo que hay en ti, somos vampiros solo podemos depurar la sangre humana o la de vampiro de nuestro organismo. **

- **Yo no soy un hombre lobo.**

- **¡Claro que no bobo! Pero en tu organismo hay sangre de lobo.**

- **Yo no era vampiro porque no la depuré.**

- **Eso no lo sé** (dijo la verdad).

- **¿cómo la sacamos?**

- **¿Bala de palta en el corazón?**

- **Lo de la plata es un cuento.**

- **No lo sabía ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? **(dijo Katherine arrugando en ceño).

- **En los últimos tiempos he hecho muchas amistades…¿De que otra forma?**

- **Supongo que solo queda otra forma, drenando hasta la última gota de sangre de tu organismo **(y con eso Katherine se lanzó a por el libro)

- **Nooooo** (gritó Bonnie pero ya era demasiado tarde, Katherine tenía el libro).

- **Gracias, querido, siempre tan servicial jajajaja** (Katherine abrió el libro y de repente se puso colérica, solo eran las cubiertas del libro de Ester, dentro había un diario de los de Stefan) **¡QUÉ!** (mostrando los colmillos)

- **¿No pensarías que te iba a dar un libro tan poderoso, verdad?** (dijo con una sonrisita burlona)** Espero que a Stefan no le importe que le haya tomado prestado uno de sus patéticos diarios.**

- **Hijo de puta**

- **Shhhhh que hay un niño presente** (tapándole los oídos a Tate, Tate se apartó de Damon molesto). **Ves, ya me lo enfadaste ¡nch! Ahora tendré que matarte.**

- **Noooo** (Bonnie dijo) **si la matas, matarás a la Katherine original.**

- **No veo problema.**

- **La Katherine original del siglo XIX.**

- **Sigo sin ver el problema.**

- **Nada de esto ocurrirá.**

- **¿y?**

- **Aunque me encantaría que nunca hubierais llegado a nuestras vidas. No se puede joder con la línea del tiempo** (dijo Bonnie haciendo que Damon tuviera un aneurisma y callera de rodillas al suelo)

- **Gracias, sabía que una descendiente de Bennett jamás me fallaría.**

- **No te equivoques. No lo hago por ti, solo hago lo que es correcto. Tate, por favor ayúdame a atar a Damon a ese árbol, tu arrástralo, yo haré un circulo para que no pueda **

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah** (gritó de rabia Katherine al ver que no podía salir del circulo en el que estaba metida)

- **Soy novata no imbécil, no iba a dejar que fueras a tus anchas por el siglo XXI, no tú** (le dijo Bonnie).

- **Mataré a Emily.**

- **No, no lo harás, porque eres una mujer inteligente y sabes que la vas a necesita** (dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante Bonnie). **Tate, por favor, ayúdame, en seguida se recuperará **(Tate arrastró a Damon un poco hasta que Bonnie le indicó que lo dejara, después encerró a Damon en el circulo). **Esto nos da una hora. Venga vamos, hay que esconderte, tú tía llegara mañana, no nos queda mucho tiempo.**

- **Pero…¿y la maldición? ¿y ella? ¿y Damon? (dijo Tate sin moverse)**

- ** Ya la has oído solo drenándote podrás hacer que cese, ya lo solucionaremos cuando nos hayamos encargado de Paty. Catherine desparecerá, volverá a ser un recuerdo enclavado dentro de** (se miró el reloj)** 55 minutos** (dijo molesta que Damon tuviera razón en eso que le sobraría 55 minutos).** Y Damon…bueno regresará en si enseguida, y va estar muy molesto, pero ese circulo nos da una hora…ahora muévete, debemos escondernos,**

- **Yo no quiero esconderme,**

- **Yo tampoco, pero es lo que haremos. Por favor, Tate, prometí que cuidaría de ti.**

- **Ahora soy un vampiro, soy fuerte, puedo…**

- **¿podrías matar a tu tía?**

- **¿Vais a matarla?**

- **Nadie quiere matarla, bueno quizás Damon.. pero no es lo que quiere con todos** (ambos sonrieron).** Escúchame** (mirándolo fijamente a los ojos)** si fuera necesario, si intentara matarnos a nosotros o a ti, Tate, si, la matarían.**

- **¡Es mi tía, mi única familia, Bonnie!**

- **Sinceramente. Espero que ella lo vea igual. Vamos, si todo va bien, y no hay peligro, él nos avisará** (refiriéndose a Damon)** y podrás hablar con Paty.**

- **¿Entonces él sabe donde estaremos?**

- **No, pero llevo el teléfono **(dijo mirándolo como si Tate acabará de caer de un guindo)** y vamos, ya debe de estar a punto de recobrar la consciencia** (y los dos salieron corriendo hacia el coche de Bonnie).

Damon volvió en sí, al cabo de unos minutos.

- **Despertó la bella durmiente **(dijo Katherine que se había sentado en el suelo a esperar)**.**

- **Eso parece, esa maldita bruja, te juro que un día**

- **Seguro Damon** (Katherine se reía). **Te veo diferente.**

- **Yo en cambio te veo igual. Igual de mala perra, manipuladora, egoísta y sádica.**

- **Vaya, creo que alguien está enfadado por aquí**

- **¿Qué sabes del niño?**

- **¿porqué tendría que decirte algo? me has engañado.**

- **Porque tengo algo que quizás quieras recuperar cuando regreses** (y le enseñó el colgante con la piedra de lapislázuli) **ahora es oscuro, pero quien sabe quizás cuando regreses a tu tiempo no lo sea ¿quieres arriesgarte?** (Damon sabía que por la forma que iba vestida Katherine probablemente fuera de día, además llevaba colgado de su brazo su precioso parasol a juego con el vestido, y nadie lleva un parasol de noche).

- **Cuando llegué a vuestro bonito pueblo, me informé bien de sus habitantes, sobretodo de sus trapos sucios. Sabía que tú caerías fácilmente, más fácil que Stefan, por eso fui a por ti, tú padre tenía razón en sus diarios, eras débil. Tu mayor debilidad, las mujeres lindas y desvalidas. **

- **En uno de sus diarios, hablaba de la gran deshonra que habías llevado a su casa, cuando dejaste embarazada a la hija del herrero. JAjajaja la hija de un herrero, Tu padre tenía grandes planes para vosotros, y una don nadie, no iba a arruinarlos, pero os había educado para que creyerais que debíais de actuar de una forma honrada y loable. Y estabas dispuesto a hacer lo que se debía de hacer y casarte con aquella don nadie. Ni siquiera la amabas, Damon. No me mires así. Tú padre le ofreció una suma de dinero muy cuantiosa al herrero. Su hija había sido deshonrada, no solo eso, sino que esperaba un hijo, un hijo bastardo, todo el pueblo lo sabría. Pero con ese dinero, podrían empezar de nuevo en otro lugar, y sería un gran inicio. No estaba planeado que ella muriera, solo debías de pensar que el niño había muerto. Su padre y tu padre lo planearon todo. Tú solo eras un niño y aun creáis que tu padre era incapaz de hacer nada moralmente reprochable. Siempre fuiste tan fácil de engañar, mi querido Damon** (dijo burlándose).

- **¿qué hicieron con el niño?**

- **Lo mandaron a casa de unos primos, ellos lo criaron, hasta que…cometí la indiscreción de matar al bastardo que había tenido Giuseppe con una de vuestras criadas. Eso lo puso bajo mi pista, y con eso, caísteis vosotros también. Así que le pidió al juez que cambiara su testamento y os desheredara. Después Giuseppe lo hizo regresar, a tu hijo, y le pidió a aquella mujer que lo criara como suyo, ella lo hizo, lo hizo pasar por el hijo bastardo de Guiseppe Salvatore. Lo vi ayer, quería saber si se parecía a ti.**

- **¿y?**

- **No ¿pero sabes a quién se le da un aire?**

- **¿Al chico?**

- **Si, que vueltas da la vida. Has convertido en lo que más detestaba tu padre a su último descendiente, a tu propio hijo. No se os da bien eso de ser padre a los Salvatore ¿verdad?**

- **Mira quien fue a hablar**

- **¿qué?**

- **¿qué tal tu hija, Catherine? **(preguntó con toda la maldad del mundo)

- **¿qué sabes tú de ella?** (la Catherine del siglo XIX que pensaba que su pasado era un gran secreto lo miró asustada. Damon solo sonrió) **¡Contesta! **(le exigió)

- **¿para qué querías acabar con todos los vampiros, eso te destruiría a ti también? Y tú no eres una mártir.**

- **Nuestra charla acabó aquí.**

- **¿Ya está? ¿No quieres saber como sé de tu hija? sé muchas otras cosas Catherine.**

- **Ya oíste la bruja, no es bueno jugar con la línea del tiempo **(Damon le mostró los colmillos furioso. Catherine solo lo miró con ojos condescendientes y sacó una labor de su bolsito y se puso a bordar mientras esperaba que se acabara el hechizo y regresar a donde pertenecía. Cuando el tiempo transcurrió y Catherine empezó a desvanecerse ella miró a Damon) **esto, no es un adiós **(sonó a lo que era, una amenaza y con eso desapareció por completo)**.**


	14. Chapter 14

Aeropuerto International Richmond, llegadas. Esperando en la cinta a que llegue su maleta hay una mujer de unos cuarenta y pocos, de pelo rubio y corto. Tiene la piel de un color rosado intenso por haber tomado bastante el sol recientemente. Aún lleva gafas de sol del tipo aviador puestas debido a que no ha dormido mucho y aun luces unas feas ojeras. Viste unos simples tejanos, un suéter fino de color mostaza y una americana negra entallada, lleva zapatos negros planos sin calcetines. Y no para de consultar su teléfono de forma casi enfermiza.

Finalmente empiezan a llegar las maletas, guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo de la americana y se queda atenta mirando la cinta, al ver su maleta no espera a que ella llegue hasta donde está, sino que corre hasta el inicio de la cinta y la agarra, saliendo del aeropuerto con prisas. Se mete en uno de los taxis que están esperando en la entrada del aeropuerto.

- **A Mystic Falls, por favor **(nada más arrancar el taxi, se deja caer en el asiento y cierra los ojos durante un buen rato intentando descansar algo. Pero el sonido del teléfono empieza a sonar y se vuelve a sentar bien y contesta). **¿Si? Acabo de aterrizar voy en camino ¿Lo hiciste? ¡Genial! Simplemente Genial. Si, hemos de hablar. Primero he de ver a mi sobrino. Ya. No. No. Te he dicho que no. Llevo 3 días tomando aviones no estoy de humor. He dicho que no. No me jodas. No. Mira no voy a hablar de esto por teléfono. Hablamos cuando llegue. He dicho que no. Grrrrr adiós** (y colgó el teléfono furiosa) **Tengo ganas de clavarle una estaca a lo que sea**.

- **¿Disculpe? **(dijo el taxista extrañada).

- **Exmaridos ¿Está casado?**

- **Jajaja tres veces.**

- **Entonces no tengo nada que contarle ¿verdad?**

- **No jajaja. ¿le importa si pongo el GPS? Mystic Falls ¿dijo, no?**

- **Si, ningún problema, pero irá más rápido si toma la carretera de Emporia a Lawrenceville. Cuando llegue a la desviación de Reedy Creek tómela, yo le indicaré.**

- **Veo que es de la zona, yo hace 2 años que llegué y aún ando bastante perdido.**

- **Lo cierto es que soy Canadiense, pero estuve aquí recientemente, entonces vine en mi propio coche ¿le importa si me echo una cabezadita, el viaje ha sido horrible?.**

- **Por supuesto, el Gps y sus indicaciones ya es más que suficiente** (pero ella ya había cerrado los ojos y fingía dormir).

Stefan llegó sobre las once a casa, al llegar a casa escuchó a Damon discutir acaloradamente con alguien, pero cuando entró en el salón, Damon estaba solo. Fue cuando hizo un rastreo rápido en busca de señales de alguien más, humano o sobrenatural, que se dio cuenta que no oía ningún corazón latir en esa casa.

- **¿Y Tate? ¿Vino Patricia?** (casi en pánico)

- **Patricia llegará en una hora, puede que incluso menos **(dijo con la voz casi temblorosa mientras rellenaba su copa de nuevo y sin girarse)

- **¿Estás borracho?** (Preguntó Stefan girándolo para mirarle a los ojos. Damon solo le apartó la mirada. Eso era algo nuevo. Damon jamás le había apartado la mirada, por mucha mierda que hubiera entre ellos por muy terribles que hubieran sido las cosas que había hecho, nunca) **¿Qué le has hecho a Tate?**

- **Le rompí el cuello** (dijo sin sentimientos, Damon seguía muy lejos de allí)

- **¡Qué!** (Stefan lo soltó como si fuera un apestado) **¡Pero qué hiciste! **(lo miró con horror)

- **No murió.**

- **¿Qué quieres decir con que NO murió? ¿Otro anillo de los Gilbert?**

- **Padre mintió. **

- **¿Damon?** (Steve se volvió a acercar a su hermano, Damon estaba demasiado perturbado, no parecía él).

- **Mintió **(solo podía repetir una y otra vez)**.**

- **¿En qué mintió?**

- **Mi hijo. Él no murió. **

- **¿Tú hijo?** (Stefan no conseguía entender nada) **¿De qué hablas Damon?**

- **Estuvo vivo todo ese tiempo ¡Vivo!**

- **Damon** (Stefan lo zarandeó un poco para que volviera en si).

- **Yo hubiera sido un buen padre para él. Lo hubiera hecho. Me hubiera convertido en alguien a quien respetar para él. Yo no hubiera…**

- **Damon, hermano** (agarrándole la cabeza con las dos manos y obligándole a mirarle a los ojos) **¿De qué hablas?**

- **Del hijo que tuve con Nora, la hija del herrero. Tú solo tenías 10 años , pero debes de acordarte de ella, era muy linda su pelo era tan rubio que era casi blanco, sus ojos eran de un azul suave que casi se confundían con el blanco del ojo, su piel…**(Damon se detuvo, no podía hablar más)

- **La recuerdo. Y también recuerdo la historia. Me la contaste muchos años después en 1912 justo después de conocer a Zapata, cuando arrasamos aquella taberna cochambrosa cerca de Chihuahua** (Damon por primera vez lo miró a los ojos y asintió).

- **Mintió. Me lo arrebató. Como todo en esta vida** (y lanzo con rabia el vaso contra la pared haciendo que se hiciera añicos).

- **Damon, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que hayas matado a Tate?**.

- **Su bastardo, el bastardo de padre, no era el bastardo de padre, era el mio. Era mi hijo Stefan, todos estos años he estado atormentando y matando jejeje **(rió como un loco)** a mi propia progenie. **

- **August…Tate es mi tata-tata-tata-tata-tataranieto. **

- **¿estás seguro?**

- **Si, Katherine me lo dijo.**

- **Ella siempre miente. **

- **No, decía la verdad. Lo sé.**

- **Sigo sin entender ¿Porqué lo mataste? ¿Fue un accidente?**

- **No, le rompí el cuello, nada más salir tu por la puerta, ni siquiera sabía que él era…no lo sabía entonces** (Damon se pasó la mano por el pelo y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, Stefan se sentó a su lado).

- **¿Por qué hiciste eso? Le prometiste a Elena que no se derramaría más sangre inocente.**

- **Lo sé. Pero la única forma de que Patricia les perdonara a todos la vida era esa. Llegamos a un acuerdo.**

- **¡Qué tu matarás a su sobrino! **(Stefan no entendía nada)** Eso no tiene sentido ¿Porqué querría ella que tú mataras a su sobrino?**

- **El chico tiene sangre de los originales en su organismo para parar un carro. Si yo lo mataba él no moriría, solo se**

- **Se transformaría en vampiro** (Damon asintió) **Ella es una cazadora de vampiros, sigue sin tener sentido.**

- **Sabes que el chico iba en el coche cuando sus padres tuvieron el accidente, salió vivo pero muy grave, estuvo luchando por la vida durante días, semanas...**

- **Si, y cuando se recuperó, tenía la única obsesión de conocer sus orígenes.**

- **Esa obsesión se la provocó Patricia. Necesitaba que viniera a Mystic y sin hacer preguntas. El chico salió del hospital, pero no estaba bien, tenía un hematoma en el cerebro que iba presionando su cerebro, y ese hematoma se iría haciendo más y más grande hasta que un día…**

- **¿Cuánto tiempo le dieron?**

- **Un año, tal vez ni eso. Pero cualquier pequeño golpe en la cabeza y podría morir.**

- **¿Y donde entras tú en todo esto?**

- **Patricia no podía perderlo, así que me dijo, que estaba dispuesta a declarar Mystic Falls zona franca, si yo convertía a Tate. Y, hermano, me dejó muy claro que podía convertir esto en una zona cero. Accedí. Debí convertirlo hace tiempo, pero quería ver que hacía, como era…me aburro mucho ¿recuerdas? Entonces pasó lo del incendio, el médico le hizo placas, el hematoma había crecido mucho…la irritabilidad, la falta de concentración, memoria y sentido del peligro eran síntomas..., fácilmente se pueden pasar por alto, sobre todo, si se trata de un adolescente… no le dio ni un mes. Él ya era un muerto andante, Stefan.**

- **Y cómo necesitaba una muerte violenta para que se convirtiera ahí entras tú ¿no?, porqué no hubiera valido un derrame cerebral, no valen las muertes naturales ¿no?**

- **No. **

- **¿Dónde está él ahora? **

- **Lo he mandado a un lugar seguro.**

- **¿Qué vas a hacer?**

- **No lo sé, el plan es que ella viniera, se lo contara todo y se fueran y no volvieran a regresar aquí en su vida.**

- **¿Era?**

- **Como entenderás, debido a la reciente revelación, no voy a dejar que esa perra convierta a mi hijo en su mascota** (dijo apretando la mandíbula con rabia).

- **Tate no es tu hijo **(Damon se dio cuenta que había dicho hijo).

- **Lo sé. **(Damon levantó de nuevo la mirada)** Se lo debo a mi hijo, no fui un padre para él, no estuve ahí, pero puedo arreglarlo. Puedo.**

- **Damon ¿Te estás escuchando? **(Stefan negaba con la cabeza)

- Tú tienes a Elena, déjame que yo tenga mi propia familia (le imploró Damon). **El chico me gusta, sin importar lazos de sangre. No me hacía gracia entregarlo a Patricia, pero estaba dispuesto hacerlo con tal que vosotros estuvierais a salvo.**

- **Patricia no va a acceder a que el chico se quede aquí. Por muchas revelaciones que haya habido (**dijo Stefan muy serio, porque sabía que era lo que su hermano le iba a pedir).

- **No me importa. No se lo llevará. ¿cuento contigo? **(Stefan se quedó callado, bajó la cabeza y tragó saliva).

- **Ok, pero esta vez lo haremos a mi manera** (dijo agarrándole de la mano y levantándolo)**.**

- **Gracias** (Damon le dio un abrazo).

- **Para eso está la familia ¿no? **(dijo con una sonrisa Stefan).

- **¿qué propones?** Estoy abierto a todo tipo de sugerencias (Stefan sonrió maliciosamente) me gusta esa mirada )Damon volvió a ser el que solía ser).

- **¿cómo lleváis los preparativos para esa fiesta?**

- **Bastante bien ¿por qué?**

- **Porque la vamos a adelantar una semana. Mañana vamos a hacer la mayor fiesta de Navidad que este pueblo haya visto en años.**

- **¿Mañana? Aun falta más de una semana para Navidad, Stefan.**

- **Exacto, la gente en navidad quiere estar con sus familias, por eso hemos pensado** (dijo con una sonrisa) **que sería mejor hacerla ahora, y así abrimos oficialmente la temporada de Navidad. Caroline, se encargará de traer aquí a todo el mundo, sabes que es la emjor para estas cosas. **

- **Entiendo el porqué de la fiesta, ella no se atreverá a hacer nada con tantos civiles presentes, pero ¿y después qué?**

- **¿Te acuerdas cómo nos deshicimos de Catherine?**

- **Ella no es un vampiro que se pueda encerrar con un hechizo y Bonnie no accederá a hacer nada contra un ser humano. Y rezuma verbena, no podemos hipnotizarla. Tampoco podemos matarla, porque se convertiría en vampiro también.** (Damon negó con la cabeza aquello no el gustaba, no encontraba la manera de deshacerse de Patricia) **ella también tiene sangre de los originales en su organismo**.

- **Entonces tenemos un problema…intentaré hablar con Elena y que ella convenza a Bonnie**

- **Ambos sabemos que Bonnie no accederá, por muy buena amiga que sea de Elena.**

- **O también puedo pedírselo yo **(dijo Tate desde la entrada del salón, los dos Salvatore se giraron rápidamente. El chico justo acababa de llegar, solo había oído las últimas palabras de los Salvatore pero dedujo que hablaban de su tía)

- **¿Cómo te has escapado? ¿Y Bonnie?** (preguntó Damon)

- **Estará bien** (dijo con una sonrisita maléfica Tate)

- **Tate ¿Cómo qué estará bien?** (dijo Stefan agarrándolo por el brazo) **¿qué le has hecho?**

- **Shhhh calma, hombre, no le hecho nada** (soltándose del agarre de Stefan). **Yo hablaré con mi tía. No hará daño a nadie. **

- **August no te metas **(dijo Damon lanzándole una mirada de reproche)**.**

- **Venga chicos. Me quiero quedar aquí en Mystic falls, está al escuela, me he apuntado a clases de guitarra, tengo amigos, por lo visto… hasta tengo una novia jejeje. Éste es mi lugar** (Damon respiró aliviado, esperaba que el chico lo odiara después de haberlo convertido. Pero Tate solo pensaba en proteger a su tía, sabía que planeaban deshacerse de ella, y lo más probable que él solo fuera un señuelo, así que iba a jugar a los dos bandos e iba a salvar a su tía).

- **¿Y crees que funcionará? ¿tan simple? Solo "un tía Paty, ¿puedo quedarme? ¿puedo? ¿puedo?" **(dijo Damon burlándose haciendo la imitación de un niño pequeño pidiendo permiso a sus padres). **¡Ah! Y ya que estamos, olvida lo que eres y por fa, no mates a mis amiguitos.**

- **Es mi tía, la conozco mejor que vosotros **(ignorando la burla).

- **La conoces tan bien que creíste que te dejaba en Mystic Falls solo porque tú se lo pediste…no supiste nada de sus verdaderas intenciones.**

- **Puede **(miró con odio a Damon)**. Pero sé que si yo se lo pido, se irá, y no hará daño a nadie. Nadie tiene porque salir herido, Stefan **(ignorando a Damon y dirigiéndose a Stefan que sabía que era el más predispuesto a resolverlo sin enfrentamientos).

- **¿Y quién te dice que no va a clavarte una estaca a ti también?**

- **Ella** (dijo lanzándole su teléfono para que leyera los mensajes, Damon leyó los mensajes, en ellos Paty le decía que el perdonara, que ella le explicaría cuando llegara, que lo quería mucho y que todo iba a salir bien. Que ella se iba a encargar de todo. El último mensaje era justo de hacía 10 minutos. Damon le enseñó los mensajes a Stefan, ambos se miraron recelosos y después le devolvió a Tate el teléfono en la mano).

- **Me huele a trampa ¿y sabes qué es lo que huele como una trampa?** (Tate negó con la cabeza) **Una trampa** (y rodó los ojos).

- **No miento** (alzando la mano poniendo los dedos como un boyscout).

- **Tú no, bobo** (y le bajó la mano)**, ella.**

- **Lo siento Tate, pero estoy de acuerdo con Damon, es demasiado sospechoso como para obviarlo. Estoy de acuerdo con que probemos primero la vía del dialogo. Pero si tu tía pretende hacernos daño o matarnos, lo siento pero…no lo voy a permitir.**

- **No me estáis escuchando. Si yo se lo pido no os hará daño. Si probablemente su intención sea llegar aquí y hacer limpieza. No te voy a mentir, yo también lo he pensado. Pero si me dejáis hablar con ella…**

- **Es demasiado peligroso, no lo voy a permitir **(dijo Stefan viendo la cara de su hermano y adelantándosele).

- **No, no lo es. No para mi, venga Stefan mírame a los ojos y dime si verdaderamente crees que mi tía intentará lastimarme** (Stefan sabía que no, pero también sabía que Damon quería mantener al margen al chico de todo eso, quizás tuvieran que matar a Paty y ninguno de los dos querían que el chico fuera testigo).

- **Puede que a ti no, puede que si. Pero Tate, entiéndelo, es una cazadora…es lo que hace.**

- **Sé a lo que se dedica mi tía, gracias **(dijo molesto).

- **Tate, solo digo que**

- **No, escucha. ¡Escucha, joder! **

- **Esa bocaaaa **(le riñeron inconscientemente los dos Salvatore a la vez).

- (Tate rodó los ojos y dio un bufido) **No hay necesidad de planes maestros, ni planes N, ni llamar a la caballería…ni nada de eso, es más sencillo. Dejadme que hable con ella. Dijiste que los vampiros solo convertíais por 4 razones. Ya tengo claro que no fue ni por venganza, ni por amor, ni por aburrimiento así que Damon… ¿Cuál fue el acuerdo a que llegaste con mi tía? me refiero a… ¿qué sacabas con convertirme?**

- **August, no voy a discutir esto con un niño de pañales.**

- **Pues lo lamento muncho, porqué es lo que hay, ¿Qué fue? Dijiste que lo de convertirme fue idea suya. Y que se lo preguntara a Paty. Lo voy a hacer. Pero ahora quiero saber ¿qué sacabas tú de convertirme?**

- **Dijo que si te convertía Mystic Fall sería zona franca pero sino** (Stefan empezó a hablar y Damon lo aplastó contra la pared).

- **Noooo** (le mandó a callar Damon).

- **Sino os mataría a todos **(acabó al frase Tate)**, la conozco es lo que diría. Tranquilos. Sé que puedo razonar con ella, estaba dispuesta a que esto fuera una zona franca…así que podemos tenerlo. Un lugar libre de cazadores y chismosos** (Tate dijo mirando como los dos hermanos mantenían una batalla sin palabras ni golpes solo con la mirada).** Venga chicos, sabéis que tengo razón.** (Damon soltó a su hermano).

- **August, tú vas a regresar donde narices te tuviera escondido Bonnie y no saldrás de allí hasta que te lo digamos y punto.**

- **¡No! Además no puedes prohibírmelo, ella es mi tía, tú no eres nadie **(Damon estaba a punto de volverle a romper el cuello de la pura rabia pero se contuvo). **También puedo convencerla que te clave una estaca en el corazón, eso no me llevaría ningún esfuerzo** (dijo con odio).

- **También puedo patearte ese estúpido culo de aquí hasta la eternidad **(dijo Damon agarrándolo fuerte por el cogote)**.**

- **Pruébalo, ya no soy ese niñito desvalido, nunca más (**Tate lo lanzó contra la otra punta de la habitación, Damon y Tate empezaron a pelearse como fieras salvajes)**.**

- **¡Parad! ¡Chicos! ¡He dicho que paréis! **(gritó Stefan e intentó separarlo pero solo se llevó un puñetazo de Tate)** ¡Maldita sea! **(se llevó la mano a la mandíbula, el chico tenía un derechazo temible)** ¡Damon, páralo ya! **(pero ninguno de los dos escuchaba. Entonces entró Patricia y les echó todo el polvo de un extintor. Tate y Damon se soltaron de inmediato y empezaron a toser intentando liberar sus pulmones de ese polvo. Cuando ya se estaban recuperando alzaron la mirada y vieron a Paty de píe, quieta, mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos).

- **Hace 4 días que no me ducho ¿Dónde está el baño?** (dijo Patricia con una voz dura y seca).


	15. Chapter 15

Paty bajó al cabo de una hora y media envuelta en una toalla, con el pelo aun chorreando y descalza.

- **¡Tía Paty!** (dijo riñéndola Tate)

- **Cállate me he pasado 4 días con la misma ropa, las últimas 14 horas en un avión en clase turista, además ni los Salvatore están interesados en mi ni yo en ellos. Buffff** (y se tiró en el sofá).

- **Ese sofá es de piel** (dijo Damon haciendo referencia a que lo estaba mojando)

- **Yo también** (hizo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa). **Bueno, primero quiero las gracias por cuidar estos días de Tate, habéis sido muy muy amables. Sé que se puede poner un poco refunfuñón cuando está enfermo. **

- ¡Tía Paty!

- **Te pones, no me mires así, en eso eres como tu padre. Y después…(**miró a Damon de nuevo y ahora si que le regaló una sonrisa más cálida)** veo que has cumplido con tu parte del trato, ahora me toza a mi, cumplir mi parte. Mañana nos iremos y esto será zona vedada para cazadores.**

- **Yo no quiero irme **(dijo Tate).

- **Tate, mi amor, shhhhhhh **(le dijo mandándolo a callar)** ¿se alimentado ya?**

- **Si, como un niño grande** (Damon forzó una sonrisa).

- **¿Puede caminar a la luz del día como nosotros?**

- **Si.**

- **En ese caso creo que está todo. Voy a vestirme. Tengo una cosa que solucionar** (y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Tate y se levantó del sofá).

- **¡Espera! ¿Ya está? **

- **¿Por qué le pediste que me hiciera esto? Tú odias a los vampiros, mejor dicho, los matas ¿vas a matarme?** (dijo preocupado Tate).

- **Luego a la noche hablamos** (dijo acariciándole la cara), **prometo que te lo contaré todo. Pero mi amor, no sería capaz de matarte, eres mi única familia. Todo lo que tengo. **

- **Noooo, no puedes desaparecer sin más y no dar explicaciones.**

- **Cariño, solo salgo un ratito, esta noche estaré de vuelta y hablaremos** **¿eh?**

- **¡No!** (dijo dando un pisotón en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos).

- **¡Tate! He dicho esta noche. **

- **¡Y yo he dicho ahora! ¡Me lo debes!**

- **August Tate Salvatore, no sé con quien demonios crees que estás hablando jovencito, pero ya estás bajando ese tonito. Esta noche hablaremos, te daré las explicaciones que necesites y hablaremos del futuro, pero ahora tengo una cosa que hacer.**

- **¿qué mierdas tienes que hacer? Se supone que has venido aquí por mí. Pues yo estoy aquí sentado ¡y quiero que me des esas explicaciones ahora!** (dijo poniéndose en píe para estar a al misma altura que su tía. Paty lo fulminó con la mirada pero por primera vez en al vida Tate no se achicó con su mirada fulminante).

- **Mira, cariño.**

- **Ni miro, ni hostias, soy un vampiro ¡UN VAMPIRO! ¡JODER! ¿PORQUÉ ME HAS HECHO ESTO?** (dijo Tate lleno de rabia)

- **Tate primero de todo, cálmate, no es necesario gritar. Y segundo, ya te he dicho que te responderé a todas tus preguntas luego cuando regrese.**

- **No vas a salir por esa puerta hasta que me digas todo lo que quiero saber** (dijo Tate poniendo los ojos de vampiro y mostrándole los colmillos. Paty le dio una bofetada)

- **PLASS** (Tate se llevó la mano a la mejilla, no por el dolor sino más bien por el calor) **vete a tu habitación de inmediato** (le gritó Paty, y esta vez Tate asustado por como acaba de reaccionar, corrió hasta el piso de arriba y dio un portazo al cerrar la puerta)

- **Aun está en la transición, todos los sentimientos están**

- **Ahórratelo Stefan, conozco toda esa mierda. ¿puedo confiar en que cuando regrese aún estaría aquí?**

- **¿Qué es eso que te corre tanta prisa?**

- **A las siete cierran las tiendas y quería comprar una camiseta donde ponga "yo estuve en Mystic falls"(**negó con la cabeza como si los Salvatore fuera estúpidos).** Eso no es asunto vuestro **(le dijo al oído a Stefan en un tono que le erizó los pelos de la nuca).

- **No tienes coche**

- **Llamaré a un taxi**

- **Déjame que te acerque (**Damon se ofreció muy galante), **y así hablamos un poco más, a penas cruzamos un par de palabras la última vez que estuviste aquí.**

- **Como quieras, me visto y bajo, dame 10 minutos** (una vez Paty subió al piso de arriba Damon se acercó a su hermano y empezaron a susurrar).

- **Ese va a intentar algo** (mirando hacia arriba). **Vigílalo.**

- **De acuerdo ¿y tú?**

- **Lo que has oído, solo hablar **(poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida), **lo juro.**

- **Damon, por favor, no más muertes.**

- **Solo hablar. Igualmente llama a todos y ponlos en aviso. Todo esto me huele a chamusquina. Y llama a Bonnie.**

- **¿Bonnie?**

- **August estaba con ella, se suponía que ella debía vigilarlo…**

- **¿Entonces hacía de niñera?**

- **Si, pero ahora que nuestro amiguito tiene súper oído preferí decir vigilar** (Stefan no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse porque sabía que lo más probable es que Tate estuviera escuchándolos esperando enterarse de algo).

Al cabo de 10 minutos bajó Paty y Damon y ella salieron hacia el pueblo. Stefan llamó a todos, y les dijo que se reunieran todos en casa de Elena y estuvieran preparados. Cuando llamó a Bonnie pudo escuchar la melodía del teléfono de Bonnie proveniente del piso de arriba. Gruñó y subió hacía el piso de arriba.

**- ¿por qué tienes el teléfono de Bonnie?** (dijo Stefan poniéndose los brazos en las caderas)

**- Olvídame** (dijo Tate que estaba realmente enfadad, porque su ti ano le había dado ni una sencilla explicación y lo había tratado como a un niño de pañales).

**- ¿Le has hecho algo a Bonnie? **(dijo esperando con todas sus fuerzas que no, pero la transición es algo realmente duro y es realmente difícil controlar las emociones que se sienten)

**- ya le dije a Damon que no. **

**- ¿Entonces se puede saber qué haces con su teléfono? ¡Y con las llaves de su coche!** (dijo al ver las llaves sobre el escritorio).

**- No se hacer el puente a un coche, así que necesitaba las llaves.**

**- ¿Le has robado el coche a Bonnie? ¡Condujiste tú!**

**- si y si. Y deja de ponerte histérico, seguro que tú has hecho un montón de cosas mucho peores.**

**- No estamos aquí para hablar de lo que yo haya hecho o dejado de hacer, estamos aquí para hablar de lo que le has hecho a Bonnie.**

**- No le he hecho nada. Yo no soy un monstruo como vosotros…** (Hablaba con rabia pero tras oírse a si mismo bajó la cabeza y se quedó callado. Ahora exactamente un monstruo como ellos)**. Bonnie está bien, está en la cabaña de los Gilbert, le quité el teléfono y las llaves para que no pudiera ni seguirme ni avisaros que venía. **

**- ¿Has conducido des del lago hasta aquí? **(dijo abriendo mucho los ojos)

**- si. **

**- ¿Y si hubieras tenido un accidente? **

**- ¿Me hubiera muerto? Ah, no espera, que ahora soy un vampiro** (rodando los ojos como si Stefan fuera el tipo más imbéciles).

**- ¿Y si hubieras chocado con alguien?**

**- ¿Y si te callas y me dejas en paz?**

**- Tate…**(levantó la mano y lo señaló con el dedo muy amenazador. Tate se tiró en la cama y agarró un libro y se puso a hacer como que leía. Stefan llamó a Jeremy y le pidió que fuera a buscar a Bonnie). **Más vale que Bonnie esté perfectamente.**

**- Lo está **(Stefan solo negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación) ¡Stefan! (lo llamó para que no se fuera) **¿Porqué le dijo a Damon que me convirtiera?**

**- Eso es algo que debe contestarte ella **(Stefan sintió pena por el chico se le veía destrozado)**.**

**- No quiso, no lo viste.**

**- Dijo que te contestaría cuando llegara. Si cuando regrese no lo hace, te doy mi palabra que te contaré todo lo que yo sé ¿vale?**

**- Yo no quiero ser un vampiro. Yo quería hacerme mayor, viajar por Europa con una mochila, conocer alguien especial, tener hijos…**

**- Lo sé, no creo que nadie en su sano juicio quisiera esto. **

**- Stefan **(Stefan se acercó y se sentó en el sillón) **Mis padres eran cazadores de vampiros, mis abuelos también, mis bisabuelos…bueno según Paty llevamos cazando vampiros desde que hay vampiros. Vaya que seguro que Van Helsing era antepasado mío, jajaja.**

**- jajaja**

**- Yo jamás quise serlo, y mamá no me presionó, ella dijo que llegado el momento ella se pondría de mi lado, ¿sabes? Era la mejor. No era del tipo besucón y asfixiante. Y sabía un montón de motores y de datos inútiles. ¿Sabías que Dos tercios del total de berenjenas del mundo se cultivan en Nueva Jersey?**

**- Ni idea **(dijo sonriendo Steve).

**- no quería ser uno de ellos pero tampoco uno de vosotros. No te ofendas, pero eso de beber sangre puaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag.**

**- jejeje.**

**- Aunque es rarísimo desde que volviera a la vida, no hago otra cosa que pensar en ello, solo quiero beber sangre** (Tate se hizo un ovillo en la cama).

- **Tate, es el hambre, te acostumbraras a ello y aprenderás a dominarlo.**

**- ¿Y sino aprendo? ¿Y si mato a alguien?**

**- Nosotros te ayudaremos **(dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama y pasándole el brazo por encima).

- **Pero vosotros también habéis matado…**

**- Si** (respiró hondo)**. Y aunque eso también te sucediera a ti. Eso no te convertiría en mala persona.**

**- ¡Claro porque como todo el mundo sabe los asesinos son bellísimas personas! **(dijo con ironía el plan rollito "todo va a salir bien" le estaba empezando a molestar. ¿Cómo iba a salir todo bien si él era ahora un vampiro? Y lo peor era pensar que todo eso, todo había sido idea de Paty).

- **Tate, sé que ahora piensas que la vida es una mierda, que es injusta, que tú no mereces esto. Pero las cosas irán mejor con el tiempo.**

**- ¿Cómo puede ir a mejor?**

**- A peor no pueden ir ¿no?** (dijo sonriéndole, Tate no pudo aguantarse la risa). **Venga, bajemos a ver un poco la tele, quizás te distraiga un poco** (Tate solo se encogió de hombros).

**- no creo que pueda.**

**- Bueno, entonces me harás compañía, yo si que necesito algo de distracción o me volveré loco jejeje.**

**- ¿Tú? ¿Don Serenidad?.**

**- ¡Menos mal! Pensé que con la transformación habrías perdido ese toque tuyo, esa dulzura tan tuya** (dijo golpeándolo con la almohada y saliendo por la puerta. Tate sonrió y le siguió).

- **¿Qué le vas a contar al chico?** (preguntó Damon al poco de ponerse en marcha)

- **Eso no es asunto tuyo.**

- **También es familia mía** (Paty empezó a reírse)

- **Jajaja ¿En serio? Jajaja ¿Cómo lo era Zach?**

- **Exactamente igual jajaja **(hizo un gesto como de romper a alguien el cuello).** Ahora en serio rubita, ¿Qué le dirás?**

- **¿a qué viene tanto interés por Tate? **

- **Me gusta preocuparme por el prójimo** (Paty arqueó una ceja)** vale no. Pero yo le hice eso **(volvió hacer el gesto de romper el cuello)**, me siento un poco responsable.**

- **No, no me vengas con esas. ¿ahora soy yo la que tiene curiosidad? ¿qué es lo que no me cuentas Damon? Teníamos un trato.**

- **Y lo tenemos. Él es un vampiro ahora.**

- **Sé cuando me están intentando levantar la camisa, y tú ahora mismo, estás intentando levantarme la camisa. Pero te aviso, cómo me juegues, el puto Krakatoa parecerá un puto proyecto de ciencias de tercero comparado con la que liaré en tu pueblecito. Y ambos sabemos que soy capaz de eso y demás. Así que Damon Salvatore, dime, ¿Qué me estás ocultando? **

- **No voy a dejar que te lleves a August **(dijo sonriendo. Paty dejó de sonreír de golpe).

- **¿August? ¡Da igual! ¿Cómo que no me vas a dejar que me lleve a mi sobrino?**

- **Lo que has oído, su lugar ahora, es aquí, con nosotros. No con una tía medio zumbada caza vampiros. ¿Qué crees que tus colegas le harán cuando se enteren que es un vampiro? **

- **No pienso llevarlo con los cazadores. Eso se acabó, Tate y yo empezaremos de nuevo, lejos donde nadie sepa de nosotros** (Damon se asustó al pensar que podría llevárselo lejos ahora que había descubierto quien era).

- **Aquí, estará más seguro.**

- **¿estás de broma? Vampiros originales, brujas, hombres lobos, cazadores chiflados, más vampiros…**

- **Nosotros podemos protegerlo mejor de lo que tú podrías.**

- **¿disculpa?**

- **Patricia, piénsalo bien, ahora es un vampiro, con la fuerza de un vampiro, la velocidad de un vampiro, los instintos de un vampiro, la sed de un vampiro…y si, tú sabes muy bien como lidiar con vampiros. Pero Patricia ¿Sabes enfrentarte a todo eso sin matar?**

- **¡Es Tate! Es lo más parecido a un cachorrito asustado y perdido que jamás haya conocido**.

- **Es un vampiro y tú sabes muy bien lo que somos capaces de hacer, a veces incluso involuntariamente. Ya hemos llegado **(dijo abriéndole la puerta pasando el brazo por encima de ella para quitar el seguro). **Tú piénsalo. Y mañana, en el desayuno, lo hablamos** (Paty se quedó allí plantada mirando como el coche se alejaba. Había algo de razón en las palabras de Damon pero también sabía que le ocultaba algo, algo relacionado con Tate. Y cualquier cosa relacionada con Tate debía de saberlo ella la primera).

- **Paty ¿Estás bien? Es la tercera vez ya que te quedas como ausente.**

- **Disculpa Dylan, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.**

- **Fue todo como esperabas con los Salvatore.**

- **Si, todo sigue según el plan.**

- **¿has visto ya a tu sobrino?**

- **Si, de pasada. Luego iré a hablar con él.**

- **¿Qué le dirás?**

- **¿Tú también?**

- **¿Perdón?**

- (Paty se pasó las manos por la cara)** Nada. Muchas horas de vuelo. ¿me lo has traído todo no?**

- **Si** (sacó un maletín)** aquí dentro tienes todo lo que em pediste. Espero que esté todo correcto.**

- **Confío en ti **(dijo pellizcándole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja).

- **Amo a Jane **(Patricia dio un bufido)** y tú no me amas. Si lo hiciste alguna vez, de eso hace ya mucho. Mira Paty, te aprecio ya también a tu familia, y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudaros. Pero que quede claro esto ahora. Ya no tengo 19 años, no me voy a jugar mi matrimonio por el fervor de una noche. **

- **No te importó tanto jugarte nuestro matrimonio.**

- **No había matrimonio. Ya ni vivíamos en la misma ciudad. ¡Dios! No lo digas como si hubiera sido solo culpa mía. **

- **Tienes razón, disculpa, ya sabes, me pongo un poco toca pelotas, cuando estoy mucho tiempo sin…**

- **Jajaja si es eso…el tipo ese de la parca militar te ha mirado ya tres veces des de que entramos.**

- **Eso es porque la última vez que estuve aquí, le rompí el menisco con un martillo.**

- **(Dylan negó con la cabeza) ja (dio lo que parecía una risotada de sarcasmo) ¿podrás dejra atrás todo esto?**

- **Tengo que hacerlo **(y abrió el maletín)**. Las escrituras de la casa, las llaves de la casa.**

- **Esas otras son de un coche. Es una ranchera, como me pediste. Mi amigo dijo que estaría en el garaje para cuando tú y Tate llegarais a Perth el próximo Jueves. **

- **Los pasaportes. Dana Bohnen y Max Bohnen. ¿Bohnen?**

- **Era el apellido de mi profesor de ciencias de cuarto.**

- **¿te lo recuerdo? **(dijo divertida)

- **En cierta manera. Él tampoco era lo que parecía (Paty abrió mucho los ojos). Resultó ser el camello que metía la droga en el colegio.**

- **Gracias, llevo el apellido de un narcotraficante que vendía drogas a niños.**

- **¿Hubieras preferido O'Collaghan? **(Dylan dijo su propio apellido el cual Paty se negó llevar durante los 5 años en que estuvieron casados)** Tampoco nadie hubiera sospechado.**

- **No fui una gran esposa, lo sé. Pero te quise, a mi particular manera te quise y agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí y por Tate.**

- **No lo vuelvas a decir, siempre estaré para ti **(agarrándole las manos) **aunque sea solo como viejos amigos** (le sonrió).

- **Ok, debo marcharme. Tate debe de estar arrancando el papel de la habitación a tiras. **

- **¿Cuántos años tiene ya?** (le preguntó mientras Paty se ponía la chaqueta y el bolso).

- **15. **

- **Dios como pasa el tiempo. ¡Ni se debe acordar de mí! (dijo riéndose)**

- **Aún recuerda el fin de semana que lo llevamos a esquiar en trineo. Yo también lo recuerdo **(dijo con una sonrisa de melancolía).

- **Dale recuerdos.**

- **Se los daré.**

- **Paty** (ella se giró antes de salir del bar)

- **Cuídate.**

- **Igualmente** (y salió del bar)


	16. Chapter 16

Paty había tomado un taxi para regresar a la casa de los Salvatore, tras su reunión con Dylan. Stefan y Tate seguían viendo un partido en la tele y Damon hacía justo unosminutos que había regresado y estaba con Caroline en su despacho hablando sobre la fiesta. Damon le hubiera gustado hablar con los chicos sobre sus planes de futuros, pero ahora que Tate era vampiro debía de tener cuidado con lo que decía.

Tate se puso un poco nervioso al oír el taxi parando y su tía hablando con el taxista. Stefan le puso la mano en el hombro para hacerle saber que estaba ahí para lo que fuese.

- **Todo irá bien.**

**- ¡Esto de la transición es una mierda! Me siento como una embarazada con las hormonas a 1000. ¿Es normal que esté asustado, enfadado, preocupado y aliviado a la vez?**

**- Después de hablar con tu tía te sentirás mejor.**

**- Stefan, no quiero irme, y mucho menos ahora que soy un…** (iba a decir un monstruo**)…un vampiro. ¿Sabes cuanto hacía que no tenía amigos? Y bueno la residencia es un palo, pero en el fondo esto me gusta, no me he sentido solo des de que llegué** (Damon que estaba escogiendo el menú del catering con Caroline, sonrió al oír eso, Caroline lo miró extrañado). **Y des de que mamá muriera solo me había sentido miserable. Pero eso cambió, y ni me tuve que esforzar. Aunque claro ahora que soy un vampiro todo eso también se habrá acabado dijo mientras** (daba vueltas a su sortija).

**- Lucy, ya estoy en casa** (dijo Paty al entrar en casa. Stefan y Tate se quedaron en silencio)

**- En el salón** (dijo un poco nervioso Tate).

**- ¿Os dejo solos?** (le dijo Stefan haciendo como que se levantaba)

**- Por favor, quédate** (le susurró).

**- Hola, cariño** (le sonrió y le lanzó una bolsa de cheerios Tate la agarró al vuelo). **Stefan** (dijo intentando parecer educada pero se le notaba a la legua que no sentía simpatía por Stefan). **Te dije que estaría de vuelta ¿no? Dejo esto **(señalándole el maletín) en tu habitación y hablamos (Tate tragó saliva, asintió y esperó a que Paty regresara). **Supongo que tienes un montón de preguntas.**

**- ¿Porqué?** (se apresuró a preguntar?

**- tenías un coagulo de sangre en tu cabeza, del accidente…estaba presionando tu cerebro, los médicos dijeron que era inoperable…no podía perderte, no a ti también.**

**- ¿me estaba muriendo? ¿Qué mierdas dices?**

**- Tate **(dijo Paty intentando que su sobrino se calmara)

**- Pero yo me encontraba bien, me dieron el alta.**

**- era inoperable, los médicos dijeron lo que mejor sería que estuvieras en casa.**

**- ¡Mientes!** (gritó Tate)

**- Dice la verdad** (dijo Damon apareciendo en el salón) **el Doctor Suárez dijo que el coagulo había aumentado mucho de tamaño y estaba empezando a dañar seriamente el cerebro. Era cuestión de semanas quizás menos que el aumento de la presión intracraneal causar tu muerte** (dijo muy serio Damon sin moverse de la entrada).

**- Noooo tú también mientes, tú estás con ella en todo esto.**

**- ¿Mucho sueño?** (Damon empezó a nombrar los síntomas, Tate se calló ya que des de hacia unas semanas siempre tenía sueño) **¿Vómitos? ¿Cambios de humor repentinos y sin motivo Estabas más irascible de lo normal? ¿Falta de concentración? ¿Dolores de cabeza?** (dijo Damon cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a Tate).

**- ¿Si estaba tan grave porque no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste aquí solo? Quiero decir que te fuiste…y me dejaste. Podía morirme en cualquier momento y te largaste a África.**

**- Tate, me hablaron de un brujo, un tipo que podía ayudarte, pero cuando llegué ya había muerto. Así que le dije a Damon que siguiera adelante con lo acordado. Además después de lo del incendio y lo que dijo el médico…nos quedábamos sin tiempo. Si morías de causas naturales, no podría hacer nada.**

**- ¡Y YA ESTÁ! ¡Esa es tu solución! Condenarme a una eternidad de sombras y tinieblas, a una muerte eterna. **

**- no encontré otra, créeme que la he buscado. Me fui hasta la fin del mundo, pero tu tiempo se agotaba Tate, y después de lo del incendio…Hice lo que pensé que era lo mejor.**

**- ¡CÓMO PUEDE SER ESTO LO MEJOR! ¡PUTA TARADA!** (Tate se abalanzó contra Paty y la chafó contra la pared y con su antebrazo empezó a asfixiarla)

**- ¡TATE!** (gritó Stefan perturbado)

**- ¡AUGUST!** (Damon a velocidad e vampiro se puso al lado de Tate y le forzó a soltar a Paty. Paty tosía intentando recuperar el aire)** Ella hizo lo que habría hecho cualquier persona desesperada. Ya te dije uno convierte por venganza, aburrimiento, para utilizar o por amor. Tu tía te quiere mucho y no quería perderte.**

**- ¡Pues debió dejar que me muriera! ¡Yo no le pedí esto, yo no lo quiero! **(gritaba llorando Tate).

**- Tate, cariño, escúchame, sé que no lo querías pero no podía dejar que te murieras eres solo un niño.**

**- ¡Y por tu culpa lo seré por la eternidad! Lárgate, no te quiero aquí, no me importa que mierdas me cuentes, tú me hiciste esto…y no debiste hacerlo, ni si quiera me consultaste. Te la sudó. Papá tenía razón, ¡Eres una puta egoísta!**

PLASS (Damon abofeteó a Tate)

**- ¡Ya está bien! Vamos a calmarnos todos. Stefan preparalena copa a Tate. Patricia siéntate, por favor. Y tú, vas a concentrarte en tu respiración y vas a controlar esos impulsos** (dijo con un tono muy autoritario).

**- Déjame, hijo de puta **(dijo empujando a Damon también) **ya no puedes tratarme así, ahora soy tan fuerte como tú **(dijo mostrándole los colmillos Damon solo arqueó una ceja)**.**

**- Realmente necesitas esa copa **(Stefan le dio la copa con Bourbon a Damon y este a su vez se la dio a Tate que la hizo estrellar contra la chimenea) **Ese era cristal de bohemia, niño** (dijo apretando fuerte los músculos de la mandíbula).

**- ¡Que te den por culo, hijo de puta!** (dijo plantándole cara)

**- Está claro que tendrá que ser por las malas, contigo parece que no hay otra forma** (Damon tomó del brazo a Tate y sin el menor tipo de esfuerzo lo arrastró al sofá y empezó a descargar su dura mano contra el trasero del chico)

_PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_.

(Esa reacción deDamon le pilló por sorpresa pero aun le pilló aun más sorpresa que las palmadas de Damon se sentían más dolorosas que cuando era humano. Y eso era imposible porqué se supone que los vampiros tienen muy buena tolerancia la dolor)**. **

_PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_

**- ¡AUGUST TATE SALVATORE!Vas a dejar de comportarte como un majadero. **_PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_**Y vas a empezar a comportarte **_PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_**porque como has comprobado **_PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_**ya no tengo porque contenerme, **_PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_**ahora que eres un vampiro también puedo aplicar toda mi fuerza en cada palmada**_ PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_**. Y jovencito, **_PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_**esto no es ni la punta del iceberg de lo que te puedo dar**_ PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_ (Damon iba zurrando al chico mientras hablaba, Paty lo miraba boquiabierta, no sabía como reaccionar, gustosamente le hubiera clavado una estaca a Damon por ponerle un dedo encima a su sobrino, pero por otra parte, sentía cómo que esa tunda se la tenía bien merecida)_PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAU NOOOOOO NO PUEDES**

**- ya he dejado muy claro que PUEDO**_PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS__**¿La pregunta que deberías hacerte August es cuanto tiempo más puedo seguir con esto?**_**PUEDO**_PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_

**_- _****NOOOOOOO ME HACES DAÑOOOOO, PARA DUELEEEE**

**- ¿Vas a comportarte? PUEDO**_PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_

**- siiiii , si , lo juro, pero detente, te lo ruego.**

**- De acuerdo **_PLASS PLASSPLASS_(dio tres últimas palmadas y lo sentó de nuevo en el sofá, fue a servir otra copa de Bourbon y se la alargó) **Si se te ocurre volver a lanzar cosas en mi casa, la próxima vez te daré la zurra con un guante de verbena **(Damon y Stefan sabía que eso no era posible porque eso también dañaría a Damon, pero Damon jugó con el miedo y la ignorancia de Tate que seguía gimoteando en el sofá mientras se dejaba consolar por su tía, que acudió a él nada más liberarlo Damon). ¡Bebé! (le ordenó)

**- ¿qué es eso**? (preguntó recelosa Paty porque no parecía sangre para nada)

**- Bourbon, uno bastante bueno, para ser lanzado, por decirlo de alguna manera.**

**- ¡Bourbon**! (gitó Paty) **¿te has vuelto loco? ¡Es solo un niño! ¡Como le vas a dar alcohol a un niño!**

**- Es un vampiro, el alcohol nos ayuda a placar los nervios y el hambre. Si te hace sentir mejor, piensa en ello como si fuera una medicina** (dijo con condescendencia Damon).

**- ¿No le hará daño?** (preguntó Paty)

**- He dicho que te lo bebas** (dijo en un tono muy severo y Tate ni lo pensó dos veces empezó a beber, en seguida se notó más calmado y el hambre ya no estaba allí. Damon miró a Paty)**Supongo que al fin y al cabo, no sabes tanto de vampiros como creías ¿No?**

**- Guaaaaaaau ¿Cómo hiciste eso?** (dijo Tate flipando)

- **No fui yo, ya te dije que el alcohol nos ayuda a templar los nervios y a soportar el hambre entre toma y toma. Y si te lo hubieras tomado cuando te lo dije la primera vez, no te hubiera tenido que calentar el trasero. A estas alturas deberías de haberte dado cuenta que no es bueno llevarme la contraria. Ve a lavarte la cara y después regresas, aún hay unas cuantas cosas de las que hablar y debes disculparte con tu tía por haberla atacado y decirle todas esas líndeles. Que aunque probablemente sean ciertas** (miró con desdén a Paty)**, no está bien decírselas a alguien a quien quieres y le debes un respeto**(Damon al ver que el chico no se movía lo levantó y le dio otra palmada más en el muslo y después lo miró y arqueó una ceja, el chico corrió hacía el aseo a lavarse la cara)**.**

- **¿Qué fue eso?**

**- Eso querida mía, fue un vampiro con hambre y perdiendo el control.**

**- No me refería a Tate, me refería a ti.**

**- Eso fue yo** (señalándose a si mismo) **salvándote el cuello. Hubieras dejado que te estrangulara antes de clavarle una estaca ¿me equivoco?**

**- Es mi sobrino, sangre de mi sangre ¿entiendes lo que significa eso?** (dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Stefan)

**- Mejor de lo que piensas** (dijo entrecerrando los ojos**) ¿Y tú debes de entender que no puedes lidiar con Tate, no como Tate como vampiro? No eres lo suficientemente fuerte, ni tienes ni idea de lo que le está pasando. Para ti los vampiros solo son algo que destruir, no algo que entender y convivir.**

**- Es porque está en plena transición, cuandose haya estabilizado…**

**- no digas sandeces, seguirá siendo un adolescente, con un hambre voraz, con un hambre constante imposible de saciar. ¡Y así hasta la eternidad, Patricia! Esto de antes se repetirá y tú tendrás que poder pararlo, porque sino pasarán cosas, cosas muy malas, y él no quiere que pasen esas cosas, peor está en nuestra naturaleza. Y lo sabes. Acabará matando. Y cuando eso suceda…porqué escúchame bien siempre sucede…¿le mirarás a la cara y qué le dirás? ¡Algo en lo qué tú ni crees! Tu sobrino tiene razón eres una perra egoísta. Pero no te tengo por estúpida Patricia, sabes que esto te viene grande. No debiste pedirme que lo convirtiera, yo no debí convertirlo la hemos cagado, y quién lo está pagando es él. Creo que ya hemos hecho demasiadas cagadas por él, es hora que empecemos a hacerlo bien por él** (Damon hablaba con rabia pero muy sereno).

**- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Tate ahora?**(dijo un poco afectada por las duras palabras de Damon pero conocedora que los vampiros son unos artistas en la manipulación. Y aunque no pudiera hipnotizarla por la cantidad de verbena que había en su organismo).

- **Hoy me enteré de algo que me ha hecho querer ser mejor persona, Tate será mi buen propósito de Navidad.**

**- ¿Quizás tú encuentres toda esta situación graciosa? ¡Pero yo no! **

**- Oh venga un poquito si que lo es. Una caza-vampiros suplicando a un vampiro que convierta a su único familiar vivo en aquello que más odia en la vida, en aquello que lleva matando des de que pudo empuñar su primera estaquita ¿no?** (Paty lo miró con odio).** Y un vampiro quecreía que ya lo había perdido todo, se entera que el hijo que todos estos años creyó que murió al nacer, no solo no murió, sino que había formado una familia delante de sus propias narices. ¡Espera esto te va a encantar! Y ese vampiro se ha dedicado todos estos años amasacrar a todos sus descendientes. ¿Y sabes lo que es aún más desternillante? Desternillante de verdad, Patricia, que el día en que se entera de todo esto, es el mismo día en que acaba de convertir al único Salvatore que había logrado sobrevivir a esta maldición. Jajaja** (empezó a reír y se sirvió otra copa se la bebió y después sirvió otras dos copas, una se la entregó a Patricia y la otra se la volvió a beber él)

**- ¿Qué?** (dijo Tate que ahora lo podía oír todo y al oír eso, salió del baño y fue al salón)

- **Katherine, me lo dijo; el bastardo de padre, no era el bastardo de padre, era el mío. Tu tata-tata-tatarabuelo era Tate Joseph Salvatore, mi hijo. El hijo que me dijeron que había muerto al nacer, el mismo hijo que después hicieron pasar por el bastardo de mi propio padre. Siempre mofándome de él y de sus bastardos y resulta que eran los mios, aquello me hacía sentir bien, en algo era mejor que San Giuseppe. Pero resulta que no, ni eso jajaja**

**- ¿Entonces tú eres mi tata-tata-tata-tatarabuelo?**

**- Culpable **(dijo levantando su copa y sonriéndole como solía hacer cuando se burlaba de alguien**) Y eso nos lleva a**…(miró a Paty)** quiero la custodia del pequeño August. **

**- Dejad de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí. No voy a ir con ninguno de los dos. No soy una prenda en las rebajas. He estado muy bien solo estos meses y seguiré así. No os necesito. ¡Y sobre todo, no os puedo ni ver! A ninguno de los dos** (esto lo dijo mirando a Paty).

**- Tate, por favor, entiende** (empezó a rogarle con lágrimas en los ojos Patricia).

**- ¡NO! Entiende tú esto, no tenías derecho a hacerme esto, no lo tenias, debiste dejarme morir como murieron papá y mamá. No te quiero cerca, a ninguno de vosotros y salió corriendo.**

**- Ya voy yo** (dijo Stefan).

**- Stefan, lo quiero de vuelta, aunque tengas que atarlo y amordazarlo.**

**- Descuida **(y salió corriendo tras el chico).

**- Yo, mejor me voy, aun quedan cosas que hacer, ¿si la fiesta es aún para mañana?** (dijo Caroline que todo el rato había permanecido de píe junto a Stefan callada. Damon asintió) **¿Estarás bien aquí solo con ella?**

**- Tranquila, rubiecita, márchate, ella y yo hicimos un trato.**

**- pero eso fue antes de que tú supieras que Tate es tu ¿Qué es lo que es exactamente?**

**- Un grano en el culo eso es lo que es. Marcharte** (le dio un beso en la frente). **Mañana ven a primera hora hay mucho que hacer.**

**- De acuerdo, hasta mañana** (y también se fue Caroline, quedando al fin solos Damon y Patricia sin oídos chismosos que pudieran molestar).

**- Me quito el sombrero Paty, hubo un momento que hasta yo te creí. ¿Has pensado en dedicarte a la interpretación?**

**- Déjalo Damon, tu hermano es un buen perro de presa y Tate es nuevo en esto.**

**- Ya tienes lo que querías, yo me largaré y él pensará que es por toda esta charada que hemos montado, ahora dame el espejo.**

**- Podría romperte el cuello y ya está. Entonces cierta personita le contaría y le mostraría pruebas** (sacó su teléfono y puso parte de una grabación de Damon y ella) **a Tate de quién tuvo en realidad la idea de convertirlo en vampiro.**

**- Eres una perra muy lista** (le dijo besándola apasionadamente)** .**

**- Lo tengo que ser para sobrevivir** (ella le devolvió el beso). **Ahora dame el espejo y en 48 horas habré salido de vuestras vidas.**

**- Para siempre.**

**- Para siempre** (repitió ella). **No es que me importe mucho. Pero… ¿Eso que contaste antes** (Damon arqueó ambas cejas) **es cierto?**

-** Querida** (le agarró dulcemente la barbilla) **tienes razón…** (Le sonrió) **no te importa. Voy a por tu espejito **(y fue al despacho a por un joyero de plata tallada). **Aquí lo tienes, el espejito de la madrastra de Blancanieves jajaja**

**- Gracias.**

**- Ya me conoces, no puedo negarle nada a una cara bonita…sobre todo si eso implica fastidiar a los lobitos.**

**- Sobre todo esto último** (dijo Paty sabiendo perfectamente que Damon solo se lo entregaba porque sabía que lo utilizaría contra los licántropos).

- **¿Sabes? Eres una mala perra, es una pena que no nos hayamos conocido mejor.**

**- Por tu propio bien así es mejor. No sabes como me repugna trabajar contigo. Pero a veces te tienes que tragar la bilis y colaborar con vosotros, pero no te equivoques solo pienso en clavarte una estaca en el corazón**.

- (Damon hizo pucheritos) **¡Eso me dolió!**

- **seguro. Llámame un taxi, anda** (le dijo acariciándole la mejilla), **me largo.**

**- Tu vuelo no sale hasta dentro de 2 días** (Paty abrió mucho los ojos) **Tu tomas verbena pero no todos tienen esos gustos tan estrafalarios, querida **(Paty hizo una mueca de disgusto) **Además ¿No vas a despedirte de tu sobrino?**

**- No, no creo que sea necesario con esta pantomima que hicimos ya será suficiente.**

**- Insisto, no quiero que piense que te vas por su culpa.** (Entonces la miró con maldad) **Quiero que crea que no quiere volver a verte nunca más.**

**- No tengo ninguna intención de volverme a pasar por aquí. **

**- Lo sé, hicimos un trato. Pero no quiero que se le metan cositas raras en la cabeza y vaya en tu búsqueda, ya sabes como son de melodrámatico los adolescentes de hoy en día. **

**- ¡Vaya! ¿Y cómo diablos se supone que debo hacer eso?**

**- Eres una mujer lista, seguro que encuentras la forma. Y ya están de vuelta.**

**- Suéltame, joder, suelta, ya estamos aquí, imbécil, ya no tienes porque agarrarme** (se escuchaba a Tate quejarse des de la entrada, pero Stefan no hizo ni caso y no lo soltó hasta que lo dejó de nuevo sentado en el sofá)

**- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaau, te odio!** (Stefan solo rodó los ojos).

**- Espero que tomar un poco de aire te haya servido para calmar los ánimos** (dijo con sarcasmo Damon)

**- Muérete. **

**- Por enésima vez, August, ya estoy muerto. **

**- Por enésima vez, Damon, me llamo Tate.**

**- Mira, sé que ahora estás hecho un lío, pero si tienes paciencia y confías en nosotros te prometo que las cosas irán a mejor. Esto no está tan mal ¿sabes?**

**- Ni tengo paciencia y me habéis demostrado todos vosotros que no soy de fiar. Y sabes, tengo 15 no 4, esa mierda de "mañana saldrá el sol" no me la trago ya.**

**- Él único cínico en esta casa soy yo, así que ya estás dejando esa actitud tan negativa. No vas a sacar nada de ello, créeme, lo sé. Mira August. Ahora vas alimentarte un poco ya es hora** (y bajó a por un par de bolsas de sangre y se las dio. Tate las miró con aprensión pero se moría de hambre así que se las tomó. Patricia lo miró con repulsión pero Tate ni se dio cuenta porque estaba demasiado ocupado alimentándose).

**- Ya estoy más calmado. Y sigo queriendo que me dejéis en paz. Me iré a la residencia hoy mismo.**

**- No puedes, no aún, espera al menos que acabe el proceso de transición **(dijo Stefan hablando muy calmado quería hacerle entender más que ordenarle**). Podrías atacar a alguien Tate, aun no sabes controlar el hambre (**Tate se quedó pensando).

**- Tú no tuviste a nadie que te enseñara ¿no? pues **(Stefan negó con la cabeza era difícil intentar razonar con él)

**- Yo maté…** (Dijo triste Stefan) **¿Eso es lo que quieres?**

**- Mientras beba sangre **(enseñándole la bolsa de sangre vacía) **estaré bien ¿no?**

**- ¿Y de donde vas a sacar la sangre, genio?** (le dijo perdiendo la paciencia Damon)

**- ¿De un banco de sangre?** (dijo Tate con sarcasmo poniendo una mueca de asco)

**- Los bancos de sangre no son como los burguers, no puedes acercarte a la ventanilla y pedir un bloodmenu infantil** (Tate le enseñó el dedo del medio).

**- A menos que te quieras quedar sin ese dedo yo si fuera tú ya lo estaría bajando** (dijo Damon en un tono de voz que erizó los pelos a todos los que estaban en el salón. Tate tragó saliva, obedeció y bajó la cabeza). **Además no vas a regresar a esa residencia, así que ya te lo estás quitando de la cabeza.**

**- ¿Porqué? Porque tú lo dices** (dijo flojito porque aun estaba asustado por el tono que había usado Damon segundos atrás).

**- Porqué te vienes conmigo** (intervino Paty)

**- No, no iría contigo ni que me dieran un millón de dólares.**

**- Tate soy tu tía.**

**- Si, la tía que le dijo a ese** (señalando a Damon) **que me hiciera esto. **

**- Tate, era lo mejor, te morías.**

**- La gente muere. Ya deberías saberlo. **

**- Tate, por favor, se razonable **(le suplicó Paty)

**- ¡Yo soy el que tiene que ser razonable! ¡No me jodas Paty! Tú odias a los vampiros con todo tu ser y me has convertido en esto. ¡Y yo soy el que tiene que ser razonable! ¿Sabes qué Paty? Para mi eres tú la que estás muerta. Te odio. Así que olvídate que vaya contigo a ninguna parte.**

**- Tate, por favor** (dijo agarrándole de la mano. Tate la apartó con brusquedad y se levantó del sofá).

**- alto ahí. **

**- ¡NO, no pienso ir con ella! Si me obligas…** (hablando con Damon) **quizás no haga mucho esfuerzo por controlas mis impulsos y quizás acabé matándola **(dijo marcándose un farol, ya que `por mucho que odiase ahora Paty no le deseaba la muerte y mucho menos deseaba matarla él).

**- Paty, creo que lo mejor será que te vayas ahora, August está muy alterado aun** (dijo cruzándose de brazos y dando un bufido),** mañana celebramos una fiesterita, si quieres pasarte…**

**- Si ella viene, yo no voy **(se apresuró a decir Tate)

**- shhhh** (lo mandó a callar) **Stefan acércala la pueblo ¿Quieres?**

**- No me va muy bien, Damon.**

**- Puedo llamar a un taxi, tranquilos** ( y subió a la habitación a por su maleta).

**- Cuando tu tía se haya ido, tú y yo vamos a tener unas palabras.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice ahora? Ella no se merece ni…** (Damon le puso un dedo sobre la boca para hacerlo callar)

- cuando se haya ido.

- (Tate aparto la mano de Damon su cara) **Me estoy cansando que me mangoneéis, no soy ninguna de tus marionetas, Damon.**

**- No, mis marionetas saben como comportarse. Ahora sube a tu habitación y échate un ratito, cuando tú tía se haya ido subiremos y vamos a hablar de tu futuro.**

**- No tengo nada que hablar con vosotros.**

**- No, si tú no vas a hablar. Nosotros hablaremos, tú solo escucha.**

**- ¡Capullo!** (dijo entre dientes. Damon y Stefan rodaron los ojos cuando se iba a enterar el chico que tenían muy buen oído y que no toleraban los insultos ni demás faltas de respeto)

PLASS (Damon dejó caer una dolorosa palmada en el trasero del chico)

**- Aaaaaauuuu**

**- No me vengas con que te pilló de sorpresa, ya sabías lo que iba a pasarte cuando abriste la boca, ahora arriba o tengo que continuar **(dijo alzando de nuevo la mano, Tate abrió mucho los ojos y a velocidad de vampiro subió hasta su dormitorio).

- (Stefan se pasó la mano por la cara y se dejó caer derrotado en el sofá) **¿Estás seguro de todo esto?**

**- Nunca he estado más seguro de algo, hermanito **(y le sonrió).


	17. Chapter 17

- (Stefan se pasó la mano por la cara y se dejó caer derrotado en el sofá) **¿Estás seguro de todo esto?**

**- Nunca he estado más seguro de algo, hermanito **(y le sonrió).

**- ¿Y qué haremos con Patricia?**

**- nada.**

**- ¿Nada? ¿Des de cuando tú no haces nada?** (Damon le señaló el piso de arriba y entonces empezaron a jugar a una especie de juego de mímica, fue en medio de ese juego que entró Patricia)

**- jajaja ¿a qué jugáis?** (Paty preguntó aún riendo)

-** Nada** (dijeron los dos enfadados, Paty pensó que nadie podría negar que esos dos eran hermanos).

**- mi taxi ya llegó, estaré en el hotel de la Av. Kennedy. **

**- OK, la fiesta será mañana a las nueve de la noche** (Paty rodó los ojos), **te esperamos.**

**- Allí estaré** (forzando una sonrisa y se oyó el claxon del taxi) **decidle a Tate, que lo siento ¿vale? Y que nos veremos mañana** (al salir por la puerta se escuchó como Tate la emprendía con lo muebles de su habitación).

**- ¿Piedra, papel, tijeras?** (preguntó Stefan).

**- ¿Y si subimos los dos, por si me saca tanto de quicio que lo mato?** (dijo Damon)

**- De acuerdo, pero debo marcharme en 20 minutos, he quedado con Elena** (los dos hermanos Salvatore entraron en el cuarto que parecía como si hubiera pasado un huracán por allí).

**- ¡Tate!** (gritó Stefan al ver que el chico estaba sentado hecho un ovillo en el suelo llorando) **venga, chico** (dijo sentándose a su lado) **todo va a salir bien **(y fue a pasarle el brazo por encima y Tate le gruñó y le mostró los dientes)

**- ¡AUGUST!**

**- ¡Iros! ¡Dejadme solo!**

**- Primero levántate del suelo y arregla todo este desastre, después si quieres te dejaremos solo** (dijo Damon muy serio con las manos en la cintura).

**- ¡Largaos!**

**- Mira AUGUST…(**cambió por un tono un poco menos agresivo pero Tate no escuchaba)

**- ¡ES TATE, JODER!**

**- No te voy a llamar así, y punto. Está es mi casa, no me pienso ir a ninguna parte.**

**- pues me iré yo.**

**- Al único sitio donde vas a ir tú es a esa esquina, sino empiezas a comportarte.**

**- ¿qué? Primero me pegas y ahora quieres mandarme al rincón ¿Es alguna manera retorcida de tortura?**

**- No, simplemente si te comportas como un niño en plena pataleta no me dejas más remedio que tratarte como a un niño en plena pataleta.**

**- Mira, Damon, no sé que mierdas pasa por tu cabeza, pero yo ya tuve un padre** (dijo mirándolo con odio**), no fue el mejor padre del mundo, pero era mi padre. Y por muchas revelaciones de última hora que tengas, eso no va a cambiar. Así que déjate de esa pantomima, no te va**.

**- Tate** (intervino Stefan**), Damon y yo solo intentamos ayudarte y que te cierres en banda, solo hace que perjudicarte a ti mismo. Solo queremos ayudarte ¿entiendes?** (dijo en un tono de voz muy tranquilizador).

**- Yo no os he pedido vuestra ayuda. No la necesito, no la quiero.**

**- Los amigos de verdad te ayudan sin que tú tengas que pedirlo incluso a veces a sabiendas que no te lo agradecerán.**

**- muy bonito Stefan, pero te olvidas de unas cosa ¡Vosotros no sois mis amigos!**

**- Es cierto, no somos tus amigos, **(dijo Damon de malos modos) **somos tu familia**. **¡Y ahora levanta el culo del suelo y arregla esto!**

**- ¿No has oído nada de lo que he dicho?**

**- Lo he oído ¿y tú? ¿Tú nos has escuchado a nosotros? **(Tate le lanzó una mirada de puro odio) **Mira niño, tu vida ahora ha cambiado. Es una putada pero es así. Acéptalo. Como más rápido lo aceptes y sigas adelante, mejor te irá. Regodearte en tu miseria no solo es patético sino que no te lleva a ninguna parte. **

**- ¿Por qué aceptaste convertirme? Porqué, tú no eres as**

**- ya te lo he dicho tres o cuatro veces los vampiros solo convertimos por 4 motivos.**

- **si, si,** (dijo molesto) **eso lo entendí. ¡Quiero saber la verdad! Tú no eres de los que aceptan un chantaje. Eres de los que matan.**

**- veo que me tienes en muy buena estima.**

**- Déjate de mierdas y contéstame.**

**- Habla bien** (le riñó y se hizo un incomodo silencio durante unos segundos). **Ella amenazó a mi familia y a mis amigos y tienes razón no soy de los que aceptan un chantaje, pero si soy un hombre que cree que es bueno que la gente, gente como tu tía, esté en deuda contigo. **

**- ¿pero ella puede matarte, no? te dejo claro que podía y que no lo hizo porque no quiso** (dijo en voz alta pero en verdad solo era una reflexión que se hacía par si mismo).

**- ¿me preguntas si puede matarme a mi o si puede matarte a ti?**

**- sé que puede matarme, no soy tan estúpido como os pensáis.**

**- No pienso que seas estúpido** (Tate arqueó una ceja) **no tan estúpido** (corrigió Damon con una media sonrisa).

**- Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.**

**- Haremos una cosa…a partir de ahora yo te contesto sin más evasivas a tus preguntas y tú dejas de comportarte como un animal fuera de si.**

**- yo tengo que irme** (le dijo Stefan mirando a Damon, porque si éste le hubiera dicho de quedarse él hubiera llamado a Elena para posponer su cita, pero realmente quería ver a Elena a solas. Damon asintió y Stefan los dejó solos)

**- ¿sabías que era tu tataranieto, o como sea, cuando me rompiste el cuello?**

**- no, no lo supe hasta que me lo dijo Catherine.**

**- ¿qué planes tenías para mi?**

**- tenía y tengo. Vendrás a vivir aquí. Serás uno de nosotros. Hemos sido demasiado tiempo solo Stefan y yo. Y ahora Stefan tiene a Elena. Así que…Los hermanos Salvatore han hecho las paces con el benjamín de la casa y van a establecerse como una familia respetable en Mystic Falls. **

**- ¿Quieres que sea tu pareja?** (dijo un poco extrañado)

**- ¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Por dios no! Eres un niño, ¡Y no eres mi tipo, para nada!** (dijo escandalizado Damon porque el chico solo hubiera llegado a esa conclusión). **Creo que te lo tienes demasiado creído chico.**

**- ¿entonces soy un remplazo de Stefan?**

**-jajaja niño, no importa lo bien que me caigas, tú jamás reemplazarás a mi hermano. Eres más bien una nueva adquisición.**

**- ¿sabes que estás hablando de mi, verdad?**

**- Maté a Zach y no fue al único Salvatore que he matado.**

**- a mi también.**

**- a ti te he convertido.**

**- no, la sangre de los originales me convirtió, tú solo me mataste.**

**- ¿No aprendes demasiado rápido para ser medio bobo?**

**- no soy medio bobo, tenía un puto hematoma en el cráneo presionado mi cerebro, no lograba centrarme, pensaba que era por la muerte de mis padres. **

**- ¡August, esa boca, joder!**

**- jajajaja** (Tate no pudo evitar reírse de Damon)

**- si has acabado ya de renegar y reírte, puedes empezar a recoger todo esto.**

**- Aún tengo más preguntas** (dijo intentando acabar con la carcajada).

**- Primero recoge, después podrás hacer más preguntas** (Tate puso morros y gruñó. Damon se volvió a poner con los brazos en las caderas y lo miró fijamente. Tate se levantó y empezó a recoger las cosas. Damon se sentó en la cama y tomó uno de los cómics que Tate tenía sobre la mesita de noche y empezó a ojearlo).

- **¿No vas a ayudarme?**

- **No** (levantó la mirada) **No fui yo quien lo hice** (Y volvió a la lectura) Por cierto, todo eso se te descontará de tu paga.

**- ¿Paga?**

**- Asignación. No creo que un niño deba de tener acceso a tanto dinero.**

**- Pero de que mierdas hablas, ¡Soy pobre! Estoy en esa residencia para cumplir con su cupo de huérfanos y deshechos de la sociedad, para que el Estado les dé las ayudas ¡Idiota!**

**- Gracias a ese último "idiota" te acabas de ganar una buena enjabonada cuando acabes de recoger. Y August, ningún Salvatore es precisamente pobre. **

**- No quiero tu dinero, no necesito de tu caridad, me la sé apañar solo muy bien. Además el Gobierno me da 400 dólares al mes por ser huérfano. **

**- Los próximos 10 pagos servirán para pagar esa lámpara de ahí** (dijo poniendo una mueca de disgusto)

**- ¿Pagaste 4000 dólares por una lámpara? ¡Joder! ¿Y después soy yo el bobo?**

**- Acabas de sumarle 3 minutos más a tu enjabonada. Y esa lámpara era una antigüedad, Art Nouveau. **

**- ¿Si es Nouveau como puede ser una antigüedad?** (dijo Tate con inocencia, Damon rodó los ojos y ni le contestó. Se preguntaba que narices enseñarían ahora en al escuela).

**- Por cierto, ahora que eres un vampiro, deberías saber que no es una buena idea romper los cristales de las ventanas, por lo de los rayos solares y eso de que nos chamuscan.**

**- pero tengo el anillo.**

**- Eso es ahora pero eso puede cambiar, y eso no lo sabes, así que mejor, mantener los vidrios templados intactos, ¿OK?**

**- Como quieras** (dijo Tate rodando los ojos).

- **Cada vidrio vale 720 dólares.**

**- ¿También me lo vas a cobrar? ¡Soy un niño!**

**- ¿Qué pasa? que si un niño golpea su balón y me rompe una ventana, me he de fastidiar. No, sus padres me pagaran los desperfectos. Y espero que también lo castiguen para que no vuelva a tirar balonazos contra las propiedades de otros. **

**- Sé que en realidad a ti te la suda todo eso.**

**- No me la suda que tenga que venir un vidriero a casa. No me gusta tener mucha gente revoloteando por aquí. **

**- Lo siento **(dijo a regañadientes Tate).

**- Esta vez lo pasaré por alto, lo achacaremos a que estás más sensible con lo de la transición. Igualmente, tú me pagarás por ese vidrio** (Tate rodó los ojos)**, pero la próxima vez que en un ataque de furia la emprendas con los muebles y rompas algo no te saldrás tan airoso ¿entendiste?**

**- si, señor** (dijo en tono burlesco)

-** No es necesario que me trates de señor, estaré contento solo con que te empieces a comportar. **

**- ¿Lo dices en serio?** (preguntó sin dejar de recoger)** ¿Quieres que forme parte de tu familia?** (sospechando que Damon solo estuviera tomándole el pelo).

-** Formas parte, vampiro o niño moribundo, pero ahora no solo formas parte, soy un poco responsable de lo que hagas y lo que te pase.**

**- ¿Y eso cómo?**

**- Esa mierda de sire/criatura ya te contaré. Y sobre todo, que llevas mi sangre corriendo por tus venas.**

**- ¡Y la de los originales! no veo por aquí a Nick diciéndome que me ponga las zapatillas **(dijo con sarcasmo)

**- ¿Barre eso, antes que te cortes? La escoba y el recogedor, en el armario de la entrada.**

**- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres muy mandón?**

**- también puedo ser muy pegón **(y Damon hizo el gesto de levantarse, Tate salió como un rayo a por la escoba y el recogedor. Damon no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la reacción de Tate. Cuando regresó barrió rápido la habitación y metió todo lo roto en una bolsa de basura)

**- Recogido. Ahora contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Paty? ¿La vas a matar?**

**- antes, tenemos algo pendiente** (Tate lo miró como si a Damon le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Damon lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró al baño. Tate entendió entonces cual era esa cosa pendiente)

**- ¡Noooo, ni de coña, no puedes estar hablando en serio!**

**- Mortalmente en serio. Abre la boca** (dijo tomando una pastilla de jabón. Tate se puso la mano en la boca y negó con la cabeza). **¿En serio? **(Damon estaba flipando que Tate se comportara como un niño de 4 años) **Si no abres la boca en vez de 6 minutos serán 10 y los esperarás de píe en la esquina con el trasero bien colorado. Y ya has visto cómo pueden llegar a doler las nalgadas ahora que no me he de contener.**

**- por favor, Damon…no** (per Damon Aprovechó que Tate había abierto la boca para protestar y le metió la bastilla de jabón en la boca y se la cerro con la mano).

-** 6 minutos aquí sentadito tranquilo o 10 en la esquina llorando a moco tendido ¿Qué va a ser?** (Tate se sentó en la taza y Damon le quitó la mano de la boca, se miró el reloj y dijo) **6 minutos **(el ardor de la boca era insoportable al ser ahora un vampiro sus sentido estaban más agudizados, y notaba el amargor y picor del jabón con más intensidad. Al poco rato las lágrimas empezaron a resbalarle por las mejillas).

- **Si se te ocurre escupir el jabón** (Damon dijo cuándo habían pasado los 3 primeros minutos y veía que Tate empezaba a hacer como si tuviera arcadas) **y empezamos de nuevo** (Tate dejó caer más lágrimas. Desde que tenía 9 años que no lo habían castigado así. Su madre solía castigarlo así cada vez que decía la palabra con P, no era el tipo de recuerdos que quería guardar de su madre, pero los tenía y no podía borrarlo, formaban parte del pack)**. **

**- Muy bien, ya lo puedes escupir** (dijo cuándo hubieron pasado los 6 minutos).** Y se acabaron las palabrotas por hoy. O tendré que reafirmar el mensaje **(dijo remangándose la manga).

- (Tate no tardó nada en lavarse los dientes y hacer gárgaras con el enjuague bucal para intentar acabar con el sabor a jabón, pero parecía que aquel sabor se quedaría con él hasta la eternidad. Aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando alzó la vista y miró a Damon. Damon ya no estaba enfadado solo lo miraba con atentamente, como el que observa en un microscopio)** ¿Qué vas a hacer con Paty? ¿La vas a matar? **(volvió a preguntar Tate aun sorbiéndose los mocos, Damon le alargó algo de papel higiénico para que se sonara y se sentó en el bidet de al lado del retrete donde seguía sentado Tate)

-** No te mentiré que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza pero no me vuelve loco la idea que se convierta en un vampiro como yo. Humana ya es una mala perra, pero vampira… no, definitivamente no es algo que quiera ver **(Damon no le mentía, pero Tate seguía desconfiando).

**- ¿la vas a dejar ir?**

**- ¿tú que quieres que haga con ella?**

**- No puedes contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta, no se vale **(dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morros).

**- vale, no te pongas así **(dijo negando con la cabeza cansado)**. Planeo inducirle un coma.**

**- ¿qué?**

**- ¿Podemos hacer eso?**

**- no, no podemos hacer eso.**

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- nosotros no podemos pero una bruja…**

**- Bonnie no haría eso** (dijo muy seguro de si mismo Tate).

- **Bonnie hará eso **(dijo poniendo una mueca de burla). **Lo que sea para proteger a Elena**. **¿Sabes lo que es tu tía, verdad?**

**- sí, pero ella no va a matarnos, hicisteis un tarto.**

**- al igual que en nuestra naturaleza está el ser unos depredadores voraces y letales, en la suya está darnos caza y extinción. **

**- Ella no lo hará, la conozco,**

**- ¿Ahora me vas a decir eso de que la conoces y que ella te quiere? **(burlándose de Tate olvidando por completo que Tate en el fondo aún era un niño)

**- ¿quieres ir con ella?** (preguntó con más tacto Damon al darse cuenta que se había pasado un poco)

**- No, sigo pensando que ella no debió de tomar esta decisión por mí.**

**- te estabas muriendo. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Y creo qué hasta tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por ella si hubiera sido al revés.**

**- Si, hubiera hecho lo imposible porque no muriera, pero no hubiera ido a su espaldas.**

**- solo tienes 15 años,**

**- no me vengas con que solo tengo 15 años, ahora siempre tendré "solo 15 años", soy yo el que tendrá siempre "solo 15 años". Es una decisión que solo me afecta a mi. Debería de haber tenido algo que decir, ¡O al menos, saberlo!**

**- ¿qué hubiera pasado si ella te lo hubiera contado? **

**- no lo sé **(dijo poniéndose triste).

**- no quiero que la mates, no quiero que Bonnie la induzca al coma.**

**- Pero ella si quiere matarnos a nosotros, el coma es el mal menor.**

**- no, se acabó lo de tomar decisiones por otro, Paty es mi tía, yo hablaré con ella, yo le haré entender.**

**- ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Tate! Y no dejaré que te mate ni a tí ni a nadie de esta ciudad.**

**- ¡Ella hizo todo esto para salvarme, sería estúpido que me matara ahora!** (Damon no quería decirle que su tía lo había utilizado como simple moneda de cambio para lograr un arma letal contra los licántropos. Tate ya se sentía suficientemente traicionado pensando que su tía no le hubiera dicho lo del coagulo ni que planeaban salvarle la vida convirtiéndolo en vampiro como para decirle él lo que sabía. Que su tía sabiendo que él estaba condenado a una muerte inminente y que Elena acabaría escogiendo a Stefan, haciendo que Damon se quedara solo, decidió jugar esa baza y sacrificarlo para hacerse con el espejo de Dyehuty que Damon le había "robado" a Lady Nancy-Marie Lockwood modo de prenda cuando aún era humano y el Lady Nancy-Marie disfrutaban de una amistad bastante especial).

-** Cómo bien has dicho tú la conoces mejor que nosotros. Tienes hasta la fiesta de Navidad para pensarlo y decirme que quieres que haga con Patricia. Sino dices nada Bonnie y yo seguiremos con el plan.**

**- ¡Damon!**

**- ¿si?**

- **¿Puede venir a Gwen? **(preguntó en un hilito de vos y mirando al suelo)** prometo borrarle la memoria después.**

**- No lo dudo, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa** (Tate levantó la cabeza y miró extrañado a Damon). **Aún no sabes controlar tus impulsos y el deseo sexual y el deseo de alimentarse van parejos. Podrás matarlo sin ni darte cuenta.**

**- ¿quiere decir eso que nunca más podré…ya sabes…follar?**

**- ¿Tener sexo? **(le corrigió porque aunque el utilizaba mucho esa palabra se veía fea en la boca de un chico tan joven como Tate) **No, sin tener el deseo de clavarle tus colmillos y saciar tu sed. Pero una vez hayas aprendido a controlar tus impulsos…si, podrás tener sexo **(Tate respiró un poco aliviado pero seguía teniendo cara de asustado).

- **¿Cuándo aprenderé a controlarlo?**

**- No lo sé, cada persona es distinta.**

**- Más o menos.**

**- Si nos haces caso, lo tendrás todo bajo control y podrás estar a solas con gente, en una semana quizás dos.**

**- ¿tanto?**

**- mientras tanto** (le alargó una caja de pañuelos de papel)** te tendrás que apañar con esto jejeje** (empezó a reírse maliciosamente Damon)

- **ja ja ja** (dijo con burla Tate) **muy gracioso, Damon, si señor muy gracioso **(dijo con sarcasmo)**.**

**- Hablo en serio, August, aun no estás preparado. **

**- Grrrrr ¿tú no serás uno de esos que creen que hay que reservarse al matrimonio, verdad?**

**- August, este anillo **(enseñándolo su anillo de lapislázuli)** no es precisamente de castidad jejeje **(y salió del baño riéndose).

- **¿Llegará un día en que dejes de llamarme así?**

**- ¿Cómo?** (preguntó fingiendo inocencia)** ¿Por tu nombre?** (hizo como si lo estuviera pensando y lo miró a los ojos y dijo) **¡No!**

**- ¿por qué? **

**- Mi difunto hijo se llamaba Tate. Y tu padre solo te puso ese nombre porque sabía que al escucharlo me traería recuerdos dolorosos a la memoria. Te lo puso para atormentarme.**

**- ¿No podría ser solo una coincidencia?** (aunque ni él se lo creía, sabía perfectamente porque su padre lo llamó August de primer nombre y sabía perfectamente que Damon tenía razón probablemente su padre le puso Tate de segundo por si alguna vez regresaban a Mystic Falls eso atormentaría a Damon Salvatore)**. Pero es que August es nombre de viejo, tiene hasta carcoma.**

**- jajaja es un nombre con fuerza ¡De emperador! Deberías estar orgulloso de él.**

**- Pues no lo estoy, es de viejo i huele a rancio, me llamo Tate** (y dio un golpe en el suelo con el píe. Solo después de darlo se dio cuenta lo infantil que había quedado eso y se sonrojó)

**- mejor tomas algo de sangre y te acuestas, ha sido un día largo para ti.**

**- ¿dormimos?**

**- ¿Creí que había quedado claro que no eras mi tipo?** (dijo burlándose de Tate).

- **pensaba que los vampiros no dormíais.**

**- la mayoría de vampiros, no pueden salir a la luz del sol, por eso duermen de día y salen de noche pero dormimos, y tanto, que dormimos. ¿No te notas cansado?**

**- sí, pero pensé que era por el hambre.**

**- ¿Tienes tanta sed?** (Tate asintió) **August, debes decírmelo, no puedes dejar que llegue a ese punto el hambre, el hambre puede nublarte el entendimiento** (Damon le amonestaba preocupado pero no enfadado).

- **si, mamá **(rodando los ojos y mofándose de Damon), **disculpa soy nuevo en esto.**

**- ok, pero si vuelves a sentir tanta hambre, me lo dices, y vamos de caza.**

**- ¿lindos conejitos y la madre de bambi, no?**

**- quizás algún cachorrito de labrador si te portas bien, anda, metete en la cama **(Tate obedeció y sin darse ni cuenta Damon lo estaba arropando). **Ahora te subo unas bolsas de AB+.**

**- ¿Eso es bueno?**

**- Eso es sangre **(y con eso Damon salió a por las bolsas).


	18. Chapter 18

**- Hola **(dijo tímidamente Tate)

**- ¿qué tal va todo? **(Jeremy le contestó sin dejar de colocar sillas en el jardín)** Ya me contó Elena, así que ahora eres uno de la pandilla del colmillo, ¿no?**

**- Eso parece.**

**- ¿Y qué tal lo llevas?**

**- Fantástico **(dijo lleno de sarcasmo).

**- ¿si necesitas algo?**

**- por supuesto, acudiré a uno de los 5 emblemáticos cazadores **(Jeremy dejó de colocar sillas y lo miró fijamente).

**- ¿cómo sabes tú eso?**

**- familia de cazadores ¿recuerdas?**

**- claro **(y volvió a ponerse a colocar sillas)

**- ¿Tú oferta iba en serio o solo era para reconfortar y esas mariconadas?**

**- ¿Qué quieres? **(volvió a detenerse)

**- Mi tía es una gran cazadora, quizás no sea uno de los 5, quizás no pueda matar a uno de los originales…pero…ni Caroline ni Elena son tampoco originales. Ni yo **(añadió a regañadientes Tate).

**- Estás intentando decirme algo ¿Tate?**

**- Necesito que averigües que trama Patricia. Sé que trama algo. La conozco.**

**- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Damon? Parecen muy "amigos" teniendo en cuenta que la última vez se pasó una semana entera torturándolo, Damon no es del tipo pon la otra mejilla ¿sabes?**

**- Precisamente por eso. Creo que él está metido en el **ajo (Jeremy arqueó una ceja, Tate tenía algo de razón en desconfiar de Damon. Damon era famoso por ir a las espaldas de la gente)**. Sé que al ser un super cazador de esos Paty puede estar dispuesta a compartir algún que otro truquillo de caza, no sé. Lo cierto es que nunca estuve muy interesado en el negocio familiar, pero sé que Paty le gusta mucho hablar.**

**- ¿quieres que le sonsaque cuales son sus planes?**

**- Si. Sé que no nos conocemos a penas. Pero al menos hazlo por tus amigos **(Tate lo miró preocupado).

**- Mira, Tate…tú ahora eres un vampiro**

**- Y tú un cazador de vampiros, lo sé, me doy cuenta. También sé que andáis todos muy ocupados con la búsqueda de esa maldita cura. Y sinceramente, ojala la encontréis porque yo no quiero esto tampoco. Pero Paty no es de las que crean en las segundas oportunidades ¿no sé si me explico?**

**- si es una cazadora de verdad, si siente solo una parte de lo que yo siento…entonces si, si que entiendo lo que intentas decirme.**

**- Jeremy, no quiero que nada malo le pase, pero…**

**- ok, vale…relájate, disfruta de los preparativos, yo me escabulliré dentro de un rato iré a hablar con ella.**

**- Gracias **(dijo Tate agradecido de corazón).

**- Sigo queriéndote clavar una estaca en el corazón.**

**- Y yo sigo queriendo ser piloto de la NASCAR, casarme con Megan Fox y vivir en una suite de uno de esos hoteles lujosos de LAS VEGAS.**

**- ¿Ya sabes que hay más probabilidades que yo te clave una estaca que no acabes con Megan Fox, verdad?**

**- ¡Vaya! Entonces piensas que tengo posibilidades de ser piloto de la NASCAR. Eso está bien (dijo Tate sonriendo).**

**- jejeje **(Jeremy no pudo evitar reírse también).** Siento mucho todo lo que te ha pasado **(dijo muy sincero Jeremy).

**- venga, no es como si me debiera pillar mucho de sorpresa. En este pueblo hay más probabilidades de acabar siendo mordido por un vampiro, hombre lobo o ser objeto de algún tipo de control mental que de encontrarse una moneda en el suelo. **

**- si, es una mierda.**

**- ¡Ya te digo, des de que llegué aquí que no me he encontrado ni un céntimo! Ni si quiera en los bolsillos de los pantalones en mi propia colada. **

**- Porque creo que eso tiene que ver más con tu poca capacidad de ahorro que con la suerte de este pueblo jejeje**

**- ¡Ey soy un pobre huerfanito con una pensión de mierda! No todos somos hijos de unos padres ricachones, ¿sabes?**

**- jejeje los Salvatore son muchas cosas menos pobres, Tate **(Jeremy le dijo si poder para aún de reír).

**- Dejemos el asunto del dinero aparte, algo me dice que ni a Damon ni a Stefan no les haría mucha gracia que les reclamara la parte del pastel que me corresponde (**Jeremy lo miró extrañado pero prefirió no meterse en ese tema).

**- Hablando del demonio **(indicando que Damon se acercaba).

**- Niños **(dijo Damon con desdén). **Hay trabajo que hacer, dejad de holgazanear. Caroline te necesita. Quiere que te ocupes de asegurarte que los arreglos florales están perfectos.**

**- ¿Arreglos florarles? Estás de broma ¿verdad? **(dijo con cara de terror Tate)

**- Aquí todos arrimamos el hombro, hasta los pequeñines de la casa **(dijo pellizcándole el moflete. Tate le apartó la cara y le lanzó una miradita de desprecio que hizo que Jeremy se tuviera que morder el labio para aguantar la risa).

**- Damon, cuando acabe aquí he de ir al Grill tengo el turno del almuerzo. **

**- Ves, August. Jeremy es un chico responsable, podrías aprender algo de él **(dijo Damon con malicia).

**- Muérdeme **(dijo molesto Tate y se fue furioso para donde estaba Caroline).

**- En el fondo tú disfrutas con todo esto, ¿verdad? (Jeremy continuo poniendo las últimas sillas)**

**- Los pequeños placeres del día a día (**Damon sonrió maliciosamente)** ¿De qué hablabais vosotros dos? **(Damon le miró con suspicacia)

**- ¿Si te dijera de Megan Fox te lo creerías?**

**- Aunque me parece un tema de conversación muy interesante…no, no te creería.**

**- Es una pena **(colocando la última silla) **pero ya debo irme. Nos vemos en la fiesta.**

**- ¿Vendrás con Bonnie?**

**- No **(dijo muy seco),** vendré solo **(y con eso Jeremy se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Damon con la mosca detrás de la oreja).

**- Cariño **(dijo Caroline al ver a Tate)** No dejes que ese cascarrabias te moleste. **

**- Muy fácil para ti decirlo. Me ha dicho que quieres que te ayude con los arreglos florales **(Caroline arrugó la nariz).

**- ¿Si prefieres puedes ayudar a Tyler con las bebidas y la comida? **

**- Gracias Caroline, lo cierto es que se me da fatal estas cosas. No soy del tipo detallista. Pero si necesitas que te haga algo chulo con las luces e imágenes, eso si se me da bien. Podría hacer algo realmente chulo, podría hacer que se reflejaran imágenes de películas navideñas en la fachada y en el estanque.**

**- ¡Eso sería una pasada! ¿Pero hay tiempo?**

**- si, claro, me echaré una carrera hasta la residencia, allí tengo todas mis cosas (**dijo emocionado)**, Ya verás Caroline, lo vas a flipar **(Caroline sonrió al ver que por fin Tate parecía de mejor humor).

**- ¡Ey Tate! **(dijo Caroline antes que el chico saliera corriendo) **¿ya has pensado con quien vas a venir a la fiesta? **

**- Las chicas más guapas ya estáis pilladas (**Caroline se sonrojó un poco)**.**

**- ¿Y esa tal Bobby?**

**- No sé **(dijo encogiéndose de hombros), **No es mi novia ni nada ¿sabes? Eso es algo que se montó ella. **

**- ¿pero te gusta?**

**- ¡Tú también no! Con Stefan ya tengo suficiente **(Caroline lo miró extrañada).** No estoy interesado en novias, Caroline. ¡Y mucho menos ahora que soy esto! Mejor me voy a por mi equipo, sino si que no le tendré listo para esta noche **(dijo molesto Tate y salió corriendo).

**- ¿Dónde va ese tan a prisa? **(preguntó Damon a Caroline cuando vio salir a Tate).

**- a la residencia a por unas cosas va a preparar un espectáculo audiovisual aquí fuera.**

**- ¿Y lo has dejado ir solo? Aun está en pleno tránsito. **

**- Estará bien, es hora de clase, no habrá nadie en la residencia **(dijo Caroline intentando calmarlo).

**- no me hace gracia que vaya por ahí solo, aún no sabe controlar bien sus impulsos.**

**- Dijiste que se le daba bien. Que ya lo tenía casi controlado** (Caroline intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto pero Damon parecía bastante molesto).

**- casi, rubita, casi. Casi no significa del todo.**

**- Damon, si en 30 minutos no está aquí, dejaré esto y yo misma iré a por él, ¿de acuerdo?**

**- No quiero que lo dejéis solo, no al menos hasta que se haya estabilizado un poco más. Y sobre todo no mientras la tarada de su tía siga por aquí. **

**- De acuerdooooo **(dijo rodando los ojos) **cuidaremos al pequeño Salvatore de muy cerca. Pero debes de calmarte Damon, esta noche promete ser épica. **

**- Ni te lo imaginas **(dijo entre dientes y se metió dentro de casa a hacer unas llamadas)

**- Llevo más de 20 minutos esperándote Tae, si mi padre se entera que me he saltado el colegio me mata.**

**- Chill out, Gwen. No he podido librarme de mis carceleros hasta ahora.¿no me vas a invitar a entrar? **(dijo Tate al ver que no podía pasar el umbral de la puerta)

**- ¿y tu píe? ¿Y la escayola?**

**- ¡Milagro! ¡Puedo andar! **(dijo burlándose de él)** Gwen, no tenemos mucho tiempo en 30 minutos enviarán a toda la caballería a por mi. Gwen, alguien puede pasar y vernos **(dijo Tate empezando a impacientarse)

**- Disculpa, pasa **(dijo Gwen abriéndole del todo la puerta y Tate entró y cerró la puerta tras de si) ,**¿Cómo has logrado deshacerte de ellos?**

**- mentí. Les dije que podía hacer que se reflejaran imágenes de películas navideñas en la fachada y en el estanque. Pero que el equipo necesario para hacerlo estaba en la residencia y que necesitaba ir a por ello.**

**- ¿No eres capaz ni de quitarle los ojos rojos de una fotografía y se tragaron lo del montaje audiovisual?**

**- afortunadamente ellos no me conocen también como **tú (y Tate empezó a seducirlo no muy sutilmente).

**- ¿Tate que haces? **(dijo un poco asustado un poco excitado)

**- shhhhh **(tapándole la boca con un dedo)** solo algo que te mueres de ganas de hacer **(y le dio un beso apasionado, Gwen primero luchó para separarse pero enseguida se rindió y empezó a besarse con Tate más y más apasionadamente).

**- Creí que salías con Bobby **(dijo Gwen en cuanto recuperó su propia boca).

**- No salgo con Bobby **(dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa).

**- ¿Entonces? **(Gwen no entendía nada)

**- Quería verte, necesitaba verte y eso **(mirando el abultado pantalón de Gwen) **me dice que no soy el único que lo quería **(y volvió a besarlo apasionadamente).

**- mmmmm Tate ¿qué haces? Mmmmm**

**- venga Gwen, está muy claro lo que estoy haciendo **(y empezó a quitarle la camiseta).

**- ¿Entonces? ¿Te gusto? **(dijo Gwen con brillo en sus ojos)

**- Me vuelves loco Gwen **(Tate lo tiró sobre el sofá del salón y después se tiró él, ambos chicos se reían como locos).

**- no sabes lo feliz que soy, Tate **(dijo Gwen con cara de bobo enamorado).

**- shhhhh no tenemos mucho tiempo, hasta que se den cuentan que no he ido a la residencia y empiecen a buscarme **(dijo Tate que no tenía ganas de hablar sino de algo mucho más físico. En ese punto Gwen también estaba muy excitado y ambos empezaron de nuevo a comerse a besos. Los chicos se dejaron llevar por la pasión y pronto estuvieron los dos desnudos amándose en el suelo del salón de la casa del reverendo. Tate no había sentido jamás los besos tan intensamente, no había sentido las caricias de una forma tan clara y sensual. Gwen que había sido arrebatado de todos los recuerdos sobre su relación previa con Tate estaba viviendo esa como su primera vez, y estaba siendo maravillosa, con el chico que amaba y todo era placer y alegría). **Te deseooo **(gimió Tate), **eres el mejor, Gwen, eres tan caliente, me vuelves loco mmmmm.**

**- Oooooh madre mía Tate, ohhhh dios, ohhhhh siiii me derrito, te quiero Tate, te quieroooo** (Gwen gemía aún más fuerte a cada embestida de Tate. Ambos chicos eran solo uno y no había nada más que la respiración de ambos, pero en plena pasión Tate perdió el control y le clavó los colmillos y empezó a beber de él. Sin darse ni cuenta el cuerpo de Gwen se desplomó a un lado, Tate lo miró con horror, no se movía, estaba quieto, desnudo, había paz en su cara. Tate entró en pánico. No sabía que hacer. Tomó el teléfono, pero no sabía a quién acudir, no estaba seguro como reaccionaria Stefan y Damon. Y llamar a cualquiera de los chicos sería lo mismo que llamar a Damon y a Stefan directamente. Pensó en llamar a Patricia, pero no quería que su tía lo viera así, como un animal sin capacidad de autocontrol, como un asesino. Tate estaba llorando desconsolado, no podía con el sentimiento de miedo y de remordimientos. Todo aquello lo estaba abrumando).

**- Tontito, deja de llorar** (dijo Rebekah que estaba sentada en el sillón, Tate no la había visto entrar).

**- ¿Tú? ¿Cómo?** (Dijo secándose las lágrimas con la mano) **¿No se supone que no puedes entrar sin ser invitada antes?**

**- La hermana de tu amiguito hizo una fiesta hace unas semanas e invitó a toda la clase ¿lo olvidaste? **

**- Yo no estaba invitado** (dijo con carita de perrito abandonado).

**- claro que no, era para mayores jejeje, deja de llorar, es patético, ni siquiera está muerto** (dijo agarrando a Gwen por el pelo y levantándolo un poco para que lo viera más de cerca).

**- ¡Déjalo, lo lastimas!** (Tate rugió)

**- ¿No es un poco tarde para preocuparte por tu amigo?** (pregunto Rebekah con malicia, pero lo volvió a dejar en el suelo) **No debería apurar tanto la comida. No si quieres repetir de ese plato** (Rebekah se mordió su propia muñeca y le dio a beber a Gwen de su sangre. Gwen en seguida volvió en si y empezó a ponerse histérico, Rebekah lo hipnotizó para que se quedará callado y quietecito en el sofá).

**- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?** (dijo medio asustado)

**- Con él nada. Creo que tú ya lo has dejado bien seco por hoy. Pero creo que tú y yo podemos divertirnos mucho** (sonrió maliciosamente).

**- Rebekah déjalo en paz. Dijo Elijah des de la puerta de la entrada.**

**- ¿Elijah? **

**- Ya me has oído.**

**- ¡Aguafiestas!** (dijo Rebekah molesta pero sin moverse ni un milímetro).

**- ¡Rebekah!**

**- Muy bien, cómo tú quieras, habrá otra ocasión en que tú y yo podamos conocernos mejor** (dijo acariciándole la mejilla y finalmente tras echarle una última mirada de odio a su hermano salió de la casa del reverendo).

**- yo no puedo entrar. Así que tendrás que hipnotizarlo tú** (Tate seguía sentado en el suelo sin moverse). **¡Tate! ¿Te llamas Tate, ¿no? **(Tate asintió) **debes acercarte a tu amigo y decirle que olvide todo lo que ha pasado.**

**- yo no sé** (dijo en pánico), **no sé como se hace.**

**- Escúchame, solo tiene que acercarte a él mirarle fijamente a los ojos, relajarte y sin aparta la mirada de sus pupilas decirle que no recordará que le has mordido y que has bebido de él. Ni que Rebekah ha estado aquí, ni esta charal de ahora. **

**- no funcionará.**

**- claro que si, ahora eres un vampiro y los vampiros podemos hacer eso. Levántate y hazle olvidar antes que salga del trance que mi hermana lo ha inducido** (Elijah utilizó un tono menos apacible y un poco más autoritario porque Tate estaba demasiado asustado para reaccionar).

**- No, no puedo** (dijo y se puso a llorar de nuevo)

**- ¡Tate! ¡Tú le hiciste eso, ahora lo arreglas!** (Elijah abandonó todo tono amable y hablo como lo haría un sargento a un soldado. Tate miró a Gwen que seguía sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida).

**- Gwen, soy yo Tate, todo está bien, he venido a verte y nos hemos besado, te ha gustado, te ha gustado mucho** (Elijah rodó los ojos). **Después hemos tenido el mejor sexo de tu vida…**

**- ejem ejem** (tosió Elijah, Tate miró hacia fuera donde estaba Elijah con cara de pocos amigos y después volvió a mirar a Gwen)**…ha estado bien, pero ahora tienes mucha prisa por regresar a clase así que me has despachado rápido y ahora te subirás a duchar, te vestirás y regresarás al instituto y tendrás un gran día.**

**- ¿Tate? Debes vestirte** (Tate se miró y por primera vez se dio cuenta que había estado todo el rato desnudo, corrió a ponerse los pantalones) **tengo que regresar a clase, si mi padre se entera que me he saltado las tres últimas clases me mata** (Gwen dijo sonando un poco nervioso pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Como Tate no reaccionaba, se acercó a él y lo besó de una forma muy tierna y dulce, Tate lo miró como si no fuera real). **Venga, sé que es horrible que te eche de casa de esa forma sobre todo después de **(Gwen se sonrojó)**…tú ya sabes** (Tate le sonrió pero fue más un acto reflejo que una verdadera respuesta), **pero mi padre** (Gwen bajó la cabeza con tristeza).

**- Tienes razón** (forzó una sonrisa. Tate al fin reaccionó**) mejor me voy, sino no llegarás a Física. **

**- Ciencias.**

**- lo que sea, ¿Gwen?**

**- ¿si?**

**- lo siento** (dijo muy apenado Tate)

**- tranquilo, mi viejo no es tan mal tipo solo un poco chapado a la antigua** (Gwen pensaba que Tate hablaba de su padre y aquello le pareció muy bonito, así que le dio un último beso y subió hacia el baño para ducharse) **Eyyyy Tate** (le dijo ya des de lo lato de la escalera) **Nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta** (y se metió en el baño).

**- Venga Casanova, te llevo a casa.**

**- ¿cómo sabías mi nombre? **

**- un pueblo pequeño.**

**- ¿vas a matarme**? (preguntó un poco asustado)

**- jajajaja tengo cosas mejores en que ocupar mi tiempo, niño. Venga, sé de alguien que debe de estar subiéndose por las paredes preguntándose donde estás.**

**- ¿Damon y Stefan? ¿Te han llamado ellos?**

**- los mismos. Y no, no me han llamado ellos, pasaba por el barrio y vi a mi hermana entrar en la casa del reverendo y me picó la curiosidad. Tengo el coche aparcado afuera, te llevaré a casa**.

**- Pues casi preferiría que me matases** (Elijah lo miró extrañado)

**- ¡Dios nos libre de los adolescentes y su dramatismo!**

**- Ya ya ya** (rodando los ojos) **¿puedes guardarme el secreto?.**

**- seguro **(dijo Elijah con una sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta de su coche). **Pero mi hermana…(**Tate puso cara de estar condenado a muerte de golpe) **digámoslo así, yo no pondría la mano en el fuego por que ella vaya a guardártelo. Además no tienes nada de que preocuparte, es algo muy normal. No hace ni 48 horas que eres un vampiro, aún tienes mucho que aprender. Todos hemos perdido el control, alguna que otra vez. Lo importante es saber reaccionar a tiempo y arreglarlo. **

**- ya **(dijo desanimado Tate).

**- Dudo mucho que Stefan o Damon se vayan a enfadar por eso, así que deja esa cara de condenado** (dijo animado mientras conducía hacia la casa de los Salvatore).

**- ya bueno…quizás se enfaden por otra cosa. ¿No podrías decir que me has encontrado saliendo de la residencia?** (Elijah abrió mucho los ojos).

**- ¿Tengo pinta de ir contando embustes por ahí?**

**- ¡Eres un vampiro!** (dijo Tate como si eso fuera implícito en ser vampiro).

**- Soy un hombre que cree en el valor de la palabra.**

**- ¡Fantástico! me tenía que topar con el único vampiro moralista de la faz de la tierra. **

**- Oye, niño, cuida esa lengua antes que te la arranque algún vampiro moralista.**

**- No puedes decir una mentirijilla pero si puedes amenazar de arrancarme la lengua ¿no?** (dijo cruzándose de brazos molesto)

**- Yo no he dicho que no pueda mentir, he dicho que no voy contando embustes por ahí.** (Tate estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle algo pero Elijah continuo con su discurso) **Además no encuentro necesidad alguna de mentir, ya te he dicho que eso es algo muy normal. Controlar los instintos y el hambre es algo que requiere tiempo. Es más, lo más probable es que te vuelva a pasar** (dijo con una media sonrisa).

**- Que bien** (dijo con toneladas de ironía. Elijah respiró hondo y dejó la conversación por acabada).

- (Stefan salió de la casa al oír el coche de Elijah llegar y nada más ver que Tate estaba en el coche con él dio un bufido de disgusto y salió al encuentro de los dos) **¿Se puede saber donde narices te habáis metido?**

**- Necesitaba estirar las piernas **(dijo molesto Tate)

**- Damon y Caroline han salido en tu búsqueda. ¿Te parecerá bonito, verdad? **(dijo Stefan con las manos en las cintura). **Está todo el mundo trabajando a contra reloj para organizar esta fiesta y el señorito decide ponerse a jugar al gran Houdini**.(Stefan estaba casi escupiendo). **Sube a tu habitación de inmediato** (dijo Stefan furioso señalando a dentro de la casa) **y pobre de ti que saques un píe de allí sin mi permiso. **

**- ¡Perfecto! Tampoco quiero participar en vuestra estúpida fiesta (**dijo Tate gritándole también y corriendo hacia su habitación)

**- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué fue eso**? (preguntó Elijah parpadeando mucho par dejar claro que estaba sorprendido)

**- eso fue un mocoso insufrible que se cree ¡yo que sé lo que se cree!** (dijo intentando calmarse) **gracias, por traerlo a casa ¿onde lo encontraste?**

**- Ahora, después de verte gritar de esa forma, no sé si debería decirlo** (dijo intentando aguantarse la risa)

**- Lo siento, Elijah, no es un buen momento. Hemos tenido una semana bastante dura. ¿Quieres pasar y tomar algo?**

**- No, gracias, solo he venido a dejarlo. **

**- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?**

**- En casa del reverendo** (la cara de Stefan se transformó de golpe**). Ahora entiendo porque le chico dijo que era mejor que lo hubiera matado. ¿Qué pasa?**

**- ¿está el chico del reverendo bien?** (preguntó temiendo la respuesta)

**- ahora ya si, Rebekah le dio su sangre para que se recuperara. Es nuevo, es normal que…**

**- Lo sé, Elijah** (lo cortó Stefan**), por eso mismo le dijimos que no era bueno que viera a sus amigos a solas. Y es por eso que nos ha mentido y se ha ido allí sin nuestro permiso.**

**- ¿permiso?**

**- Es un niño.**

**- ya lo he visto. Pero eso no explica lo de esa súbita preocupación de vosotros.**

**- es familia.**

**- vaya, creí que erais los últimos Salvatore.**

**- También lo creímos nosotros. Pero no. ¿Si me disculpas? He de llamar a Caroline y a Damon, deben de estar removiendo todos los cimientos de este pueblo buscando a ese bobo.**

**- No seas muy duro con el chico, se ha llevado un buen susto.**

**- pues si hubieras visto la cara de Damon cuando fue a buscarlo a la residencia y le dijeron que llevaban casi una semana sin ver a Tate por allí…tiene mucha razón para estar asustado.**

**- Stefan, pensó que había matado a ese chico.**

**- ¡Y podía haberlo hecho! Y solo porque no escucha. ¡No hace ni 48 horas que es un vampiro!**

**- tranquilo Stefan, soy yo con quien hablas ahora.**

**- Disculpa. Me voy para dentro, vamos un poco pillados de tiempo y esta fuga de último momento no lo ha mejorado.**

**- ok, y tú cálmate un poco **(Stefan sonrió finalmente)**, recuerdos a Elena.**

**- se los daré.**


	19. Chapter 19

**-** (Damon salió del coche como un loco y se fue hacia Matt que estaba en la entrada poniendo las luces de la entrada)** ¿Dónde está?**

**- He oído como Stefan lo mandaba a su habitación **(Matt no podía creer que dos vampiros tan viejos pudieran perder los nervios con tanta facilidad)**. **

**- ¿Y Stefan?**

**- Con Elena, en el salón **(Matt no pudo añadir nada más, Damon ya estaba en el salón)

**- Si no lo mata él, lo mato yo **(dijo Caroline que estaba más calmada pero no parecía muy feliz tampoco).

**- Lo trajo Elijah** (solo le comentó Matt).

**- ¿Elijah? ¿Qué demonios hacía Tate con Elijah? ¿Tú sabías si se conocían?**

**- a penas conozco a Tate, mucho menos sé de sus amistades.**

**- si, lo cierto es que sin contar estos últimos días, yo tampoco me he relacionado mucho con él. ¿Elijah vino solo?**

**- si, solo ¿esperabas que viniera con alguien? **(dijo con suspicacia Matt)

**- no, claro que no. mejor me pongo con los preparativos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. **

**- Los camareros y los de la cocina ya han llegado.**

**- ¿En serio? **(dijo muy feliz)

-** si, y el jardín está acabado.**

**- ¡Sois los mejores chicos!**

**- Algo de bueno tenía que tener contar con la ayuda de una bruja, un hibrido, un par de vampiros y un gran chico** (Matt dijo con una gran sonrisa)**.**

**- jejeje Tengo unas ganas que empiece la fiesta y poder relajarme.**

**- amen hermana.**

**- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha dicho?** (Damon se fue directo a Stefan, pero le contestó Elena)

**- Damon, cálmate, Tate se ha llevado un buen susto, lo último que necesita ahora es que le grites.**

**- ¿un susto? **(preguntó bastante preocupado)** ¿Qué le ha pasado?**

**- Perdió el control y casi mata a su amigo. Lo mejor es que subas y le digas que no pasa nada, que es un error de novato, y que afortunadamente todo se ha quedado en un susto **(Elena había oído a Tate llorar pero Stefan no le había dejado subir a consolarlo, porque le había dicho que el chico necesitaba un poco de tiempo solo para asimilarlo)**.**

**- ¿Cómo que casi mata a su amigo? **(Damon no entendía de que le hablaba Elena, él había ido a la residencia y Tate no había puesto un píe allí)** ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**- Fue a ver a Gwen** (dijo Stefan claramente molesto con ello y al ver que Damon no estaba entendiendo nada)**.**

**- ¿Qué?** (Damon estaba alucinando)** ¡Después de lo que le dije! **(Stefan puso una mueca de "ya te lo dije" que aún cabreó más a Damon)** ¿Cómo está el chico?**

**- Ya te lo puedes imaginar, asustado, casi mata a su mejor amigo.**

**- No me refería a August, ¿Cómo está el otro chico, Gwen?**

**- Ahora ya está bien, Rebekah le hizo beber de su sangre y Tate le hizo olvidar lo sucedido.**

**- ¿Rebekah? Cada vez se pone mejor… ¿qué pinta la "hermanísima" en todo esto? **

**- Ni idea. Nosotros solo sabemos lo que Elijah nos ha dicho **(Stefan dijo con un actitud de no importarle demasiado)**.**

**- ¡Fantástico!** (Damon elevó un poco más la voz)**, si ya no es suficientemente malo que August haga lo que le salga de las pelotas y no haga caso de lo que le decimos, ahora también están envueltos 2 originales ¿Alguien quiere llamar a Klaus para decirle que se pase por aquí? **(dijo con sarcasmo)

- **Damon **(Elena lo agarró del brazo y lo miró con los ojos llenos de ternura),** es solo un niño y está pasando por un infierno.**

**- Está pasando por un infierno porque quiere, porque no escucha. Le dije muy claramente que aun era muy pronto para ver a solas a sus amigos. Y se lo dije porque sabía que esto iba a pasar, y esto solo ha pasado porque ese mocoso cree que es más listo que nosotros y sabe más **(dijo sabiendo perfectamente que Tate podía oírle)**. Le dije que esperara porque si perdía el control podía pasar precisamente lo que ha pasado. **

**- Damon **(Elena lo intentó una vez más)**, por favor, intenta ponerte en su lugar.**

**- No, Elena, poneros vosotros en mi lugar ¿Qué hubiera pasado si August hubiera matado a ese chico? ¿Otro ataque de una bestia salvaje? ¿Otro adolescente que huye de casa? ¿Otro trágico suicidio juvenil? ¡Y si! Elena, sí que me preocupo por lo que está pasando August, y precisamente porque me preocupo que no quiero que vaya haciendo mierdas por ahí que solo hacen que complicarle la vida aún más de lo que ya la tiene** (y con eso Damon se soltó del agarre de Elena y subió hacia la planta de arriba)**.**

**- Elena **(dijo Stefan evitando que ella corriera tras de Damon)**. Tanto Damon como yo le advertimos que no era conveniente que se quedara a solas con nadie. **NO** en los próximos días, NO, mientras se hacía con todo eso de controlar el hambre, los impulsos y lo de los sentimientos sobredimensionados.**

**- Se equivocó, ¿no lo hacemos todos?**

**- Si, y cuando te equivocas, hay consecuencias.**

**- Si, pero Rebekah llegó a tiempo y…**

**- Elena **(Stefan le agarró por los hombros)**, no siempre llegará alguien que le salve el culo. No ha sido un accidente, él sabía lo que pasaría, se lo dijimos, y aun así fue, fue verlo porque colmar sus necesidades es más importante que la vida de su amigo. Si, es un error de novato. Pero si Damon no sube ahí arriba y le deja las cosas claras de una vez por todas, te aseguro que no tardará mucho en volverla a cagar, y la próxima vez puede que no tenga tanta suerte que precisamente en ese instante pasé uno de los originales por el barrio** (Stefan habló muy duro pero Elena entendió la preocupación de Stefan)**.**

**- Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar sentir pena por él. Sé cómo se siente. No hace tanto que yo estaba en su posición.**

**- Cariño, no te ofendas, pero tú mayor miedo siempre fue el herir a alguien, no querías ser una asesina. Su única preocupación hasta ahora ha sido cuanto tiempo tenía que esperar para poder volver a pasárselo bien con sus amigos **(Elena puso la típica cara de "todo saldrá bien" y aquello irritó un poquito a Stefan)**. Casi mata a ese chico solo porque no está dispuesto a mantener subida la bragueta por unos días. **

**- ¿Qué? **(Elena estaba mirándolo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza)

- **Lo has oído bien, todo esto ha sido por qué no podía aguantar más y salió a echar un polvo, no es el pobre dulce huerfanito que pensáis** (Elena no supo que decir). Venga vamos, si Caroline nos pilla mano sobre mano, nos lanzará a los leones.

Damon entró en la habitación de Tate sin ni llamar, Tate estaba escribiéndose mensajitos con Gwen. Aquello le irritó aún más, a velocidad de vampiro se puso a un milímetro de él.

- **Eeeeeeeeehh** (se quejó Tate al ver que entraba en su espacio vital. Damon le sacó el teléfono de las manos y escribió un mensaje "estoy castigado hasta nueva orden, no más llamadas ni visitas") **¿Qué escribes? ¡Eso es mío!**

- **No lo vas a necesitar en una temporadita.**

- **¿Qué? ¿me estás castigando?**

- **Si. No teléfono, no visitas, NO SALIDAS **(eso lo remarcó de forma casi cómica).

- **¡Casi muere mi amigo y tú me castigas!**

- **No, August. Me desobedeciste, nos mentiste diciendo que ibas a la residencia a por no sé que mierdas y te largaste a casa de tu amiguito.**

- **¡No le llames así! **(Tate dijo furioso)

- **Como sea August, te has comportado como un capullo, así que si, estás castigado. Y ahora ¿si has acabado ya de chillar? hablemos del resto de castigo.**

- **¡Lárgate! No estoy de humor para tus gilipolleces.**

- **¡No! ¡Entérate de esto! ¡Soy yo el que no está de humor! Pantalones abajo y sobre el escritorio**

- **¿Perdón?** (Tate lo había oído perfectamente, y tras esa semana en casa de los Salvatore sabía perfectamente lo que tenía en mente Damon. Damon solo se quedó de píe mirándolo fijamente muy serio, ni se molestó en repetírselo). **¿Estás de broma, no?** (Damon seguía sin moverse y mirándolo muy seriamente). **¡No, ni hablar! Casi muere Gwen ¡Y por mi culpa! ¡Creí que estaba muerto! **(Tate le gritaba) **¡Tuve que lavarle la cabeza! ¿Y tú solo piensas en zurr..en castigarme? ¡Vete a la mierda, Damon! **(Tate se dio la vuelta y se tumbó en la cama) **¡Vete!** (le gritó una vez más) **¡Fuera!** (le tiró la almohada, Damon solo la esquivó) **¡Déjame! **(Tate empezó a llorar). **Es culpa mía, es todo culpa mía. Gwen estaba muerto, estaba muerto snif sniff y fui yo, yo lo hice. Sniff sniff soy un puto egoísta, no me importó que pudiera ser peligroso, no pensé en él, yo solo quería verlo, solo quería pasar un buen rato con él, como antes. No me importó que pudiera ponerlo en peligro, me dije que no pasaría nada porque no quería que pasara nada. Pero pasó sniff sniff **(Damon se sentó a su lado en la cama y le pasó el brazo por encima) **¿Qué tipo de persona soy? Yo no quiero ser así, no quería que nada malo le pasará, lo juro sniff sniff.**

- **Eres un estúpido, vienes de una larga estirpe de estúpidos, y tu nueva condición solo hace que magnificar tu estupidez.**

- **¿Qué? **(Tate levantó la mirada y lo miró como is le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en la espalda)

- **¿Qué? ¿esperabas que te diera golpecitos en la espalda y te dijera que nada de esto era culpa tuya? ¿Qué era inevitable? ¿Qué todo está bien?** (dijo arqueando una ceja).

- **Te avisamos que esto podía pasar y aun así decidiste ir. Mentiste porque sabías que no debías ir. Porque sabías muy bien que esto podía pasar. Sé que tienes solo 15 años, y no quieres pensar en cosas como las consecuencias de tus acciones, pero ya es ahora que empieces a pensar en esas consecuencias porque ahora tus acciones pueden comportar la muerte de alguien, de alguien incluso muy querido. Y ahora tienes toda una eternidad para vivir con ese peso sobre tus espaldas. **

- ** Yo no quería que…**

- **No querías, pero tampoco te importó tanto…¿Me dirás que te equivocaste? Fue algo más que un error, August. Continuaste adelante e hiciste algo que estaba mal, aún a sabiendas que lo estaba, eso no fue suficiente, eso no te detuvo. Pues August, te voy a dar algo que si al menos no te detiene la próxima vez te aseguro que hará que te lo pienses un poquito más antes de dejarte llevar por tus instintos en vez de por tu cabeza. **(Damon con gran soltura y rapidez se colocó al chico sobre su regazo y le bajó pantalones y calzoncillos de un tirón hasta las rodillas). _PLASS_ (dejó caer una primera palmada fuerte dura, la intención era dejar una gran impresión con esa primera palmada. Y por la reacción de August que aulló como un animal salvaje, esa primera nalgada había logrado su cometido).** La próxima vez que Stefan o yo te digamos que no hagas algo, no lo harás** (Damon empezó después de esa frase lapidaría la zurra) _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_ (Tate se intentaba retorcer para librarse de los dures golpes pero Damon lo tenía muy bien sujeto y estaba resuelto en no dejarlo hasta cerciorarse que dejaba una gran impresión en el muchacho) .

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH NOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

- **No August, no paro, no voy a parar hasta que vea algo de remordimiento sincero, y hasta ahora solo he visto un montón de autocompadecimiento, pero ni pizca de remordimiento o arrepentimiento. No te conozco mucho pero sé que no te pega ir de mártir, August. ¿Si piensas que es eso lo que quiero oír?, ahórratelo, no soy de esos.** _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY AY NO, PARA, POR FAVOR, PARA, ME HACES DAÑO AAAAAAAAU**

- **¿Si quieres utilizar a la gente solo como bolsas de sangre, solo para servir a tus instintos?. Bien, perfecto, no seré yo quién te juzgue. Pero primero debes aprender a utilizarlos. Y solo cuando crea que eres capaz de hacerlo, podrás ir por libre.** _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _**Vamos a quedarnos en este pueblo, es nuestro hogar y no podemos dejar un rastro de cadáveres detrás nuestro **_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_.

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU UUUUUUUUUUUU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NO, NO, NO, LO SIENTO, PARA, NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER AUUUUU LO JURO.**

- **Sigue sin sonarme sincero** _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **Soy sincero, lo soy, lo juro AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

- **No vas a volver a ir a nuestras espaldas y no vas a volver a mentirnos, August, porque la próxima vez, tienes mi palabra que mientras dure tu castigo recibirás una zurra como esta cada mañana nada más despertar** _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS._

- **_¿vas a volver a desobedecernos?_**_ PLASS PLASS_

- **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGH No, no, lo juro_**

- _¿vas a mentirnos? PLASS PLASS_

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY No, nunca más AAAauuuuuu noooo, no más mentiras, solo la verdad.**

- **¿vas a volver a ir a nuestras espaldas? PLASS PLASS**

- **GRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH Nooooooooo, no, lo siento, nunca más.**

- **MUY BIEN. Ahora. Acaba de quitarte esos pantalones y boxers y sobre el escritorio**

- **¿qué? **

- _PLASS PLASS_ **¿Que acabamos de decir sobre desobedecerme?**

- **Me dueleeeee**_ (llorando y quejándose como un niño de parvulario)_

- **Esa es la idea. Obedece o cumpliré mi promesa, una zurra como esta cada mañana mientras dure el castigo** (Tate lo miró buscando misericordia y que se apiadase de él pero Damon había apagado el interruptor y estaba decidido a ir hasta el final. Tate finalmente obedeció y se libró de los pantalones y calzoncillos y se inclinó sobre el escritorio. Damon se levantó de la cama y se quitó el cinturón lo doblo en dos y le dio 12 cuerazos que cayeron sin ningún tipo de predilección sobre las posaderas de Tate_) ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS_. (Tate dio un respingo a cada mordida del cinturón pero no abandonó la posición cuando Damon hubo acabado, le ayudó a ponerse de píe, lo abrazó y lo consoló hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido en sus brazos) **Shhhhhhhhhh ya acabó, shhhhhh** (Damon lo metió en la cama y lo arropó, se quedó allí un rato más pero finalmente tuvo que ponerse con los preparativos de la fiesta).


	20. Chapter 20

La fiesta empezó a las ocho, poco a poco la gente empezó a llegar, todos vestidos para la ocasión, ellos con sus pantalones de cuadritos escoceses y sus jerseys de lana con motivos Navideños y ellas con sus faldas de vuelo y sus chaquetitas de lana también con motivos navideños y las perlas eran, definitivamente, las grandes ganadoras de la noche.

Caroline y Damon finalmente respiraron aliviados, parecía que la fiesta estaba yendo bien, todo el mundo tenía su copa con ponche de huevo en la mano. Los villancicos resonaban por todas partes y había un bonito ambiente navideño.

Pasada más de una hora desde que la gente empezara a llegar, hizo su acto de presencia Patricia. Vestida de terciopelo rojo y verde y con unas largas botas de cuero negras, Tate se rió al ver a su tía. Con las botas de piel.

**- ¿No tenías zapatos?** (Tate se acercó a su tía y le dijo flojito)

**- Es evidente que no. Y el vestido este, lo he "tomado prestado" de vuestro departamento de teatro. Me he tenido que poner esta chaqueta de abuelita, porque no podía ni abrochármelo. ¡Que pasa que las niñas de hoy en día no comen!** (dijo un poco frustrada, se sentía ridícula y fuera de lugar).

- **Supongo que tu cuerpo ha cambiado mucho des de que tenías 15 años.**

**- De eso hace más de 20 años ¡claro que ha cambiado!** (Patricia seguía molesta**). Por cierto, muy majo tu amiguito, Jeremy, ¿está por aquí también?**

**- me parece que estaba por ahí** (señalando hacia la cocina) **¿simpático?**

**- si querías saber cuales eran mis intenciones solo tenías que preguntármelo, Tate, no era necesario que me enviaras a ese crío **(Tate se mordió el labio inferior como solía hacer cuando era muy pequeño y le pillaban en una mentira o en una travesura).

**- ¿Me lo hubieras contado? ¿Cómo lo hiciste con lo del coagulo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste con tus planes de convertirme en esto?** (Tate estaba deseando de echárselo de nuevo por la cara. Al fin y al cabo ¿que era un poco de culpabilidad comparado con una eternidad condenado a ser un vampiro?)

**- Tate, cariño** (le acarició el pelo). **Lo siento, pero tomé una decisión. Yo era la adulta aquí, así que hice lo que pensé que era lo mejor. **

**- ¿Cómo puede ser esto lo mejor? **(Tate le recriminó)

**- La alternativa era la muerte, Tate** (Patricia dijo finalmente un poco molesta. Tate se calmó un poco). **Solo tienes 15 años, ni siquiera has empezado a vivir. Tienes una oportunidad, quizás es una mierda de vida y no se parece en nada en lo que tenías en mente, pero Tate, cariño, al menos tienes la oportunidad de vivir, de ver sitios, conocer gente, evolucionar como persona…en resumidas cuentas, vivir tu vida. **

**- Pero yo no quiero ser un vampiro** (La sheriff Forbes que estaba justo detrás de ellos hablando con Tyler, les echó una miradita al oír lo de vampiro).

**- Yo tampoco quería que fueras uno, busque otra salida, cariño **(le volvió a acariciar) **estos meses no he hecho otra cosa. Pero no la había, y tu situación era muy crítica, no podíamos aguardar más. **

**- ¿Y ahora qué?**

- (Patricia le susurró al oído) **Tengo un pasaje de avión y un pasaporte para ti, podemos empezar de nuevo en un sitio donde nadie sepa de nosotros. **

**- Yo quiero quedarme **(dijo tímidamente)**. **

**- Cariño, aquí nunca dejarás de ser el bastardo de la casa Salvatore **(aquellas palabras tan duras le dolieron, porque aquello era lo que se temía Tate). **Sabes que es lo mejor, Tate te conozco des de que naciste, sé que no eres de los que se quedan en un segundo lugar, no te veo a la sombra de los hermanos Salvatore. Eres magnifico Tate, mereces escribir tu propia historia **(Patricia sabía que Tate tenía un gran ego y regalándole los oídos lograría hacer con el chico lo que quisiese). **¿Qué me dices?**

**- No lo sé, de verdad que me gusta todo esto, pero…creo que tienes gran parte de razón** (Tate estaba muy confuso).

- **La tengo, cariño, te espero en el hotel, reúnete conmigo antes que acabe la fiesta** (Patricia le dio un beso en la mejilla). **Me equivoqué, no debí ir a tus espaldas, pero déjame que te lo compense** (Patricia le miró con la misma dulzura que solía mirarlo su propia madre).

**- Voy a despedirme de los chicos** (Tate se separó de Patricia, pero ella le agarró la mano).

**- No, Tate, Ellos no te dejaran ir. No, Damon. No después de saber que tu antepasado era su hijo. Si vas a venir tendrá que ser sin despedidas** (Tate no quería irse así, pero estaba convencido que Patricia sabía mejor que él, así que asintió).

**- Dame dos horas. Ahora Damon y Stefan están aun muy pendientes de todo, dentro de 2 horas nos encontramos en la puerta del motel.**

**- Cariño, lo lamento, sé cuanto te gusta este pueblo y que has hecho muy buenos amigos, pero ya no perteneces a su grupo** (Paty se refería a los compañeros de residencia y de clase, no a los Salvatore y su circulo).** Es cuestión de tiempo que no acabes lastimando a uno de ellos **(Tate abrió mucho los ojos y la miró con terror. Era imposible que Paty supiera lo que había pasado esa tarde).** ¿Cariño, está todo bien?** (dijo preocupada Patricia).

- **Si **(dijo muy poco convincente). **Acabo de ver un amigo, nos vemos en 2 horas** (y Tate le dio un beso para despedirse. Cuando se aseguró que Tate se había dado la vuelta Paty sonrió y salió de la fiesta).

**- Atención, atención** (Damon dijo des de lo alto de la escalinata que daba al jardín, todo el mundo se giró y guardó silencio),** ¿pueden bajar la música un momento, por favor?** (el técnico de sonido bajó la luz y el encargado de la iluminación dirigió un foco a donde estaba Damon) **Quisiera agradecerles a todos por venir y compartir esta preciosa velada navideña con nosotros. Especialmente quiero agradecerle a las señoritas Elena Gilbert y Caroline Forbes por el gran trabajo que han hecho organizándolo todo tan magníficamente a pesar del poco tiempo con el que han contado** (todo el mundo dio una calurosa ovación a las chicas, Caroline y Elena sonrieron y se sintieron orgullosas por el resultado).** Este año ha sido un mal año para nuestro pueblo así que no se pueden imaginar lo felices que nos hace tenerlos aquí celebrando una fiesta tan emotiva y familiar como es la Navidad. Una época para compartir y pasar con nuestros seres más queridos. Una época llena de esperanza y buenos deseos. Y aunque como ya he dicho este año que dejamos atrás ha sido un año duro, tengo la esperanza y fuerte convicción que el año que entra será un gran año. Con una simple ojeada** (Damon miró a sus amigos) **puedo ver que Mystic Fall tiene gente que lo hace especial, lo hace un sitio que me gusta llamar hogar** (los chicos hicieron piña y se abrazaron). **También quiero aprovechar para anunciar, que embriagado por este espíritu de generosidad, amor y paz, les comunico que la familia Salvatore al fin está al completo, ¿August?** (Damon llamó a Tate, Tate abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó congelado) **venga chico, no es momento para ser tímido,** (Stefan le dio un pequeño empujoncito para que diera un paso adelante. Damon salió a su paso y le pasó el brazo por encima de forma muy fraternal) **Señoras y señores les presento a August Tate Salvatore, alguno de vosotros ya lo conoceréis como Tate, este gran chico es nuestro hermano pequeño, como ya he dicho es un gran chico un poco impulsivo, pero ¿no lo son todos los niños? Y estoy orgulloso de decir que es un miembro de mi familia. **(Tate se puso rojo como un tomate). **Y como ya saben al igual que hago con Stefan a partir de ahora también me encargaré de este pequeño truhancillo** (dijo abrazándolo de forma cordial) **que nos ha robado el corazón a todos** (Tate lo miró fijamente, ¿estaba ya Damon tan borracho que estaba diciendo estupideces?) ¡**Oh, August! deja de mirarme como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y di algo **(Elena Caroline y Bonnie lo vitorearon para que se arrancara Copn algunas palabras).

**- Yoooo **(Tate no podía lazar la mirada quería morirse de la vergüenza) **quería agradecerles que hayan venido y espero que se lo estén pasando bien **(Damon le sonrió, y Tate vio orgullo en la mirada de Damon, algo que después de la charla de esa tarde le parecía imposible).

- **Dejemos de atormentar al benjamín de la casa y continuemos con al fiesta** (dijo Damon y la música y las luces volvieron a funcionar), **¿es una buena fiesta, no crees?** (le dijo al oído Damon, Tate solo lo miró y asintió).** He visto al reverendo y a su familia cerca de la mesa con los canapés, vayamos a saludarlos** (Tate lo miró con horror).** Tranquilo no tengo intención de avergonzarte. Además Gwen y tú sois amigos y es de buen anfitrión que nos acerquemos y hablemos con ellos ¿no? **(Damon estaba muy alegre).

- **Pensé que no querías que volviera a ver a Gwen…ya sabes lo del castigo y eso.**

**- Mañana. Hoy disfruta de la fiesta. Y August…no es como si te dejara en un armario encerrado a solas con el chico, no pienso separarme de tu lado en todo el rato** (Tate lo miró fijamente)** por si necesitas ayuda **(le aclaró Damon divertido con toda la batalla que estaba luchando Tate en su fuero interno y que se reflejaba a cada mueca de su cara). **Reverendo Forgues, señora Forgues** (Damon dijo muy animado) **¿se lo están pasando bien.**

**- si, muchas gracias** (dijo la mujer del reverendo que era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, huesuda y de facciones duras pero parecía una mujer dulce y generosa) **Es una fiesta preciosa, y todo está preparado con muy buen gusto.**

**- Si, muy bonita **(contestó un poco más seco el reverendo dejando otra tartaleta de arándonos y merengue en su plato, el reverendo Forgues era un hombre grande más bien obeso, parecía más un camionero que un hombre del señor. Y Damon tras echar un vistazo al plato al cual parecía pegado con superglue se dio cuenta que el reverendo era un tipo que le gustaba mucho el dulce. Los tres hijos del reverendo eran físicamente muy parecidos a él. La chica que parecía de la edad de Stefan y Elena era una chica de pelo castaño ondulado y de cara redondita y se le veía alegre y despreocupada. Gwen que por Tate sabía que aún no había cumplido los 15 era ya más alto que su hermana, también tenía la cara redonda y el pelo castaño muy corto, parecía el más tímido y callado. Y después había otro chico de unos 11 o 12 años, de pelo castaño liso cortado a capa, de la misma altura que la chica y la señora Forbes que no había levantado la mirada del juego que estaba jugando en su teléfono). **Aún no he tenido tiempo a presentarle mi familia. Querida **(el reverendo sonrió a su esposa).** Ésta es mi adorable esposa que con su gran paciencia nos aguanta a todos, Fiona.**

**- Encantada señor Salvatore, he oído hablado mucho de usted.**

**- Espero que bien** (dijo con una sonrisa de triunfador)

**- Y estos son mis hijos Travis, Travis si no dejas ese maldito teléfono te juro que lo tiro al estanque** (le amenazó el reverendo, Travis puso una mueca de disgusto y levantó la mirada y forzó una sonrisa)

**- Bonita fiesta** (dijo Travis mientras su padre seguía mirándolo con reproche).

- **Ella es Mary mi hija mayor, creo que está en la misma clase que su hermano, ¿Stefan?** (preguntó el reverendo mirando a su hija y ella asintió) **Stefan** (repitió una vez más el reverendo más para asimilar el nombre que para cualquier otra cosa) **Aunque por lo que he oído su hermano no parece muy interesado por los estudios y no asiste mucho.**

**- Bueno, eso es algo que mi hermano y yo estamos hablando** (dijo Damon ocultando que el comentario metomentodo del reverendo no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia). **Parece que a ninguno de sus hermanos le llama mucho los estudios, señor Salvatore ¿No es así Tate?** (Tate tragó saliva no era ningún secreto que no era un buen estudiante, pero no era agradable que se lo recordaran). **Y a Owen, creo que ya lo conoce, Tate y él son muy buenos amigos, Tate siempre está por casa. **

**- Nos encanta que Gwen y Tate se hayan hechos amigos, Gwen es muy tímido y desde que empezara el instituto que no había traído a ningún amiguito a casa.**

**- Mamaaaaaaaaa **(dijo horrorizado Gwen)

**- Si, su hijo se ve un chico delicioso ¿no lo crees August? **(dijo Damon y Tate le lanzó una mirada de odio a Damon que lo hubiera fulminado)**, les felicito, se ve a simple vista, que ha recibido una buena educación en casa.**

**- Si, su madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de él. Travis ya podía aprender algo de sus hermanos** (Travis rodó los ojos y forzó de nuevo una sonrisa). **Tate... Owen me dijo que te habías lastimado el píe, pero parece que no es tan grave como nos hizo creer, me he fijado y caminas muy bien.**

**- Estoy perfectamente bien, reverendo, solo que mis hermanos (**Tate se sintió raro diciendo "mis hermanos" estaba seguro que era la primera vez que los llamaba así) **son un poco exagerados y no me han dejado levantarme hasta hoy. **

**- Me alegra saber que cuidan de ti, la familia es muy importante** (el reverendo miró a Damon cuando decía esto último).

**- Opino lo mismo** (dijo Damon haciendo un esfuerzo para no caer en la provocación).

**- ¿Tate? **(la señora Forgues decidió intervenir) **Te dejaste el abrigo en casa la última vez que estuviste, estaba descosido, te lo he lavado y remendado** (Tate abrió mucho los ojos y se puso muy colorado).

- **Oh gracias, Fiona** (Damon le chocó que la llamara por el nombre, pero se había fijado que desde hacía unos años los chicos tuteaban y se dirigían a los adultos por sus nombres. Pero aun así se le hizo extraño).** No era necesario, es un abrigo viejo, me compré una cazadora hace un mes, mola un montón… y abriga **(añadió finalmente sabiendo que todas las madres parecen cortadas con el mismo patrón)

**- Parece un buen abrigo. Aun te puede servir este invierno** (la señora Forgues realmente se veía una buena mujer). **Los chicos crecen como una mala cosa **(dijo mirando a Damon). **Yo ya hace tiempo que no puedo aprovechar nada de Gwen o de Travis del año anterior.**

**- August debe de medir ya el metro ochenta no croo que vaya a crecer más.**

**- Si crece más siempre se puede dedicar al baloncesto de forma profesional jajaja** (dijo la señora Forques) ¿August?

**- su nombre** (dijo Damon en un tono de perdona vidas mientras miraba de reojo a Tate).

**- Damon, déjalo, anda** (dijo muy molesto Tate)

**- te llamas así, si los demás quieres reírte la gracia y llamarte por tu segundo nombre, bien. pero yo te llamaré por tu nombre.**

**- Tate es también mi nombre** (dijo enfadado Tate olvidando que estaban aun en compañía).

**- Tu segundo nombre, los segundos nombres no estás pensados para ser utilizados, suelen ser más para…**

**- para cuando tu madre se cabrea y te riñe** (dijo Mary que no paraba de reír). **Mi segundo nombre es Gladys,**

**- Tu abuela se llama Gladys **(le riñó el reverendo)

**- Y está muy bien para la abuela. Pero yo tengo 17 años ¡papá! Y es un nombre que huele a naftalina. **

**- Los nombres no huelen. No huele Gladys y no huele August** (dijo muy digno el reverendo).

**- August apesta** (dijo Travis).

**- ¡Travis! Discúlpate de inmediato** (el reverendo fulminó con la mirada a su hijo pequeño).

**- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Pero si Tate opina lo mismo!** (dijo Travis poniendo morros).

**- ¡Travis he dicho que te disculpes!** (aquello era una amenaza en toda regla).

**- pero…**

**- venga cariño, tengamos la fiesta en paz** (intervino la señora Forgues, viendo que su marido estaba apunto de estallar en medio del bullicio).

**- Lo sientoooo** (dijo solo para darle la razón pero no era para nada una disculpa sincera. El reverendo se acercó al oído de Travis y le susurró al oído que cuando llegaran a casa ya iba a pasar cuentas con él que ya se había hartado que durante toda la noche se hubiera comportado como un mocoso maleducado. Damon y Tate pudieron oírlo perfectamente gracias al gran oído que tenían los vampiros. Y no pudieron evitar sentir pena por el chico).

**- No pasa nada, yo también opino que August es un nombre horrible** (dijo Tate intentando quitar tensión, pero solo logró que todos los adultos lo miraran con reprobación).

**- Ey Tate, porque no me enseñas la mesa esa de billar que hablaba antes Gwen** (Mary intervino porque aquello ya era incomodo).

**- ¿puedo?** (preguntó Tate. Damon sonrió, le gustaba que le hubiera pedido permiso).

**- De acuerdo, pero August, recuerda, política de puertas abiertas.**

**- Buena política** (dijo el reverendo, que aunque creía que Mary era muy mayor para Tate, los chicos siempre son chicos y no está mal ser cauteloso)

**- ¿Puedo ir yo también?** (preguntó Travis)

**- No** (dijo muy seco el reverendo, el niño iba a abrir la boca pero tras echarle una de esas miradas que solo los padres saben echar se calló. Los chicos y Mary aprovecharon para salir de allí rápidamente, no querían estar más arto con los adultos y aquella era la ocasión perfecta para darles esquinazo).

Tras una partidita rápida, con Mary, Gwen y otro chico de su clase, Tate se excusó con Mary y Gwen y subió corriendo a su habitación, allí agarró la bolsa que días antes le había traído Caroline. Y escribió una nota para los hermanos Salvatore.

_" Hola chicos._

_Lo he estado pensado bastante y creo que lo mejor será que empiece esta nueva vida en un sitio nuevo. Un sitio sin tanta historia como Mystic Falls. He decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a Paty, ella es la única familia que me queda y supongo que es como tiene que ser._

_Gracias por todo, Tate "_

Tate la dejó sobre la cama y se escabulló de la fiesta, con tanta gente y ruido no tuvo ningún problema. Al cabo de 15 minutos estaba enfrente del hotel donde se hospedaba Paty. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero en cierto modo sentía que hacía lo correcto. Paty que estaba esperando en la puerta con Dylan. Tate se sorprendió un poco al ver a su ex-tío, pero no se hizo a tras.

**- Hola Dylan.**

**- Hola chico, vaya tu tía no mentía, estás hecho todo un hombrecito. **

**- si, bueno tú estás exactamente igual.**

**- Buena genética, se lo debo a la abuela Lizz (**dijo intentando sonar muy superficial). **¡Dios, eres una calcomanía de tu padre! Solo que un poco más rubio como...**(Dylan se calló de golpe, solo hacía 6 meses del accidente de coche en que los padres de Tate muriron)**  
**

**- Como mamá** (Tate acabó la frase, después del accidente los adultos normalmente no sabían como hablarle de sus padres) **también tengo los dos dedos del medio de los pies enganchados como ella **(dijo con una sonrisa para que Dylan se calmara).

**- Y como tu tía.**

**- Si** (dijo con una sonrisa)

**- Todo esto es muy bonito** (dijo burlándose Paty), **Dylan, pero sería buena idea salir de este pueblo cagando leches.**

**- Disculpa** (Y Dylan fue a por el coche).

**- ¿todo bien?** (preguntó Paty al ver que el chico estaba un poco inquieto)

**- Eso creo** (dijo un poco inseguro Tate).

**- ¿Qué hace Dylan aquí? ¿Nos vamos a Richmond?**

**- necesitaba alguien que nos preparara la salida. Y si, nos vamos a Richmond, nos estármelos en casa de Tom ¿te acuerdas de Tom? ¿El amigo de la universidad de Dylan? Estuvo en la boda,**

**- tenía 2 años cuando te casaste **(dijo rodando los ojos).

**- Si, es verdad. Nos estaremos en Richmond hasta el viernes que sale nuestro vuelo a Sidney, después tomaremos el tren hasta Perth, el viaje dicen que es precioso de punta a punta. ¿Qué te parece?**

**- ¿Australia?**

**- podrás hacer surf.**

**- Tía, no soy muy del estilo Californiano ¿sabes?**

**- jejeje ¡quien sabe? ¿Quizás te guste?.**

**- quizás** (dijo no muy convencido).

**- Pero antes hemos de pasar por un sitio, he de hacer una última cosa antes de despedirnos de este estilo de vida.**

**- ¿el qué?** (aquello había preocupado a Tate. ¿qué narices tendría que hacer Paty? Se suponía que había prometido que no cazaría en Mystic Falls. ¿Entonces qué podía ser eso "una última cosa")


	21. Chapter 21

**- Solo un último trabajito** (dijo acariciándole la mejilla)**. Algo rápido, lo prometo.**

**- Dijiste que sería zona franca** (Tate estaba sorprendido).

**- Y así es, en cuanto nos vayamos, ningún cazador se acercará a este pueblo.**

**- ¿de qué se trata? **(preguntó Tate, en ese momento Dylan llegaba con el coche y se paraba justo delante de ellos)

**- Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos **(dijo Paty abriéndole la puerta del asiento de atrás)**. Si quieres, no tienes ni que salir del coche, te puedes quedar con Dylan esperando.**

**- Prométeme que no se trata de ninguno de mis amigos **(había cierta suplica en sus palabras).

**- No se trata de ninguno de tus amigos** (Patricia repitió sus mismas palabras dulcemente. A Tate no le gustaba nada como estaban yendo las cosas, pero ya había tomado la decisión de marcharse con Paty y no iba a echarse atrás, así que subió al coche).

**Dylan condujo durante un rato, no mucho, al cabo de 20 minutos se detenía justo delante de la mansión de los Mikaelson. Paty tomó una bolsa de deporte y salió del coche. Tate decidió seguirla, había algo en todo eso que no le daba buena espina.**

- **Buenas noches, Klaus **(dijo Patricia entrando en el salón y quedándose en la puerta)**. **

- **Buenas noches. No recuerdo haber invitado a nadie a cenar esta noche **(Klaus apartó la servilleta e indicó a las dos chicas que estaban con él que les dejaran a solas). **Sino me equivoco tú eres el pequeño bastardo de los Salvatore, pero tú **(mirando a Paty)**, no tengo el placer de conocerte y mucho menos de haberte invitado a cenar.**

- **Soy Patricia **(dijo Patricia muy seria)**.**

- **Ah, Patricia…claro, la tía cazadora de vampiros del pequeño bastardo de los Salvatore **(dijo de forma casual. Tate le hubiera encantado romperle el cuello pero sabía que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad con Klaus)**. ¿y a que debo la visita?**

- **He venido a matarte.**

- **¿qué? **(saltó Tate alucinando, eso no era lo que había hablado)

- **No te metas Tate **(bufó Patricia)**.**

- **Ja ja ja **(empezó a reír Klaus)** si me dieran un centavo por cada vez que alguien me ha dicho eso…Entonces ¿piensas matarme?**

- **Así es. **

- **¡Vaya! Veo que no te han llegado las noticias pero no se me puede matar **(Klaus lo encontraba todo eso muy divertido).

- **Todo se puede matar, solo hay que encontrar el arma adecuada **(y sacó una estaca de roble blanco).

- **Sin duda esa es una muy buena arma. Pero necesitarás algo más que esa estaquita para evitar que no te rompa el cuello, preciosidad.**

- **Por supuesto, por eso también he traído esto. **(y Patricia sacó el espejo de la bolsa. Klaus se quedó paralizado al ver el espejo de Dyehuty) **Vaya alguien le ha comido la lengua al hibrido** (Patricia sonrió malévolamente).

- **¿Qué es eso? **(preguntó Tate)

- **Esto es el espejo de Dyehuty.**

- **¿para qué es?**

- **¿El espejo de Dyehuty? **(sonrió con malicia mirando la cara de asustado de Klaus) **Tate por la cara que ha puesto Klaus entiendo que es cierta la leyenda que cuenta que el reflejo de este espejo puede matar a cualquiera que tenga el gen del hombre lobo, no hace falta ni que sea un hombre lobo, no importa, ni si quiera importa que sea un hibrido, cualquiera con el gen muere **(Patricia estaba disfrutando el momento)

- **Paty no puedes matarlo.**

- **Y tanto. Este cabrón solo ha hecho que traer sufrimiento a la tierra.**

- **Si lo matas, toda su estirpe morirá con él **(le gritó desesperado Tate).

- **No te preocupes fue la sangre de Esther la que te creó, nada malo te pasará.**

- **Pero fue él **(refiriéndose a Klaus) **quien** **creó a Rose.**

- **¿Quién?**

- **Rose, Rose creó a Katherine y Katherine a Stefan y a Damon.**

- **A veces debemos de sacrificarnos por un bien mayor, Tate.**

- **Dijiste que ninguno de mis amigos moriría. **

- **Y tus amigos humanos no morirán, al contrario, ahora estarán a salvo. **

- **¡Pero Damon y Stefan morirán, y Elena y Caroline! **(le gritó desesperado Tate). **Paty, por favor, no lo hagas** (Tate se interpuso entre Paty y Klaus y le agarró la mano con la que sujetaba el espejo).

- **Vaya, que situación más interesante **(dijo Klaus con una media sonrisa) **tenemos aquí.**

- **Tengo el** **espejo de Dyehuty y tú eres un hibrido. Yo no veo que tiene eso de interesante**.

- **Por favor, tía Paty, no lo hagas** (le suplicaba Tate)

- **Lo siento, cielo, pero él ha traído demasiado mal a este mundo, ha llegado el día de que alguien le ponga fin a todo este sin sentido de muertes y sufrimiento. Apártate Tate **(le dijo muy seria Patricia)**.**

- **¡NO!**

- **Tate** (lo miró fijamente)** obedece.**

- **¡NOOOO! ¡No te dejaré que los mates a todos!**

- **¡Tate! ¡He dicho que te apartes! **(esta vez era una orden en toda regla)

- **Noooo **(Y Tate empezó a forcejear con Patricia para quitarle el espejo. Klaus hubiera intervenido gustosamente y hubiera ayudado a Tate, pero no podía arriesgarse a que su imagen se viera reflejada en medio de esa pelea. Gracias a la fuerza que había ganado con la inmortalidad podía luchar con su tía, eso mismo un par de días antes, se hubiera resuelto en un segundo. Patricia era un hueso duro de roer. Y aun siendo ahora más fuerte y rápido no estaba logrando quitarle el espejo a su tía). **Suéltalo, no puedes matarlo, los matarás a todos ¿no lo entiendes?**

- **Lo entiendo y es la única forma, Tate, deja de luchar conmigo y espérame en el coche con Dylan **(le volvió a ordenar Patricia)**.**

- **No puedes pedirme eso, no puedes pedirme que me aparte y punto. Son mis amigos, mi familia también **(después de decir eso, Patricia dejó de forcejear pero no soltó el espejo, solo se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Tate. Tate se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y bajó la mirada avergonzado. Aunque no sabía muy bien porque debía avergonzarse, pero la forma en que Patricia lo miraba le hacía entender que debía sentir vergüenza por lo que cavaba de decir)**.**

- **Yo soy tú única familia **(había dolor en la mirada de Patricia)**. Ahora, Tate, no te lo voy a repetir otra vez, sal y espérame en el coche** (dijo furiosa y casi esculpiendo cada palabra que salía de sus labios).

- **No, y tú no matarás a Klaus. Porque si lo matas no iré contigo a ninguna parte **(Patricia se lo quedó mirando bien. No sabía de donde había sacado ese coraje su sobrino, siempre había sido muy gallito pero en caunto se le daban dos ladridos temblaba como un conejillo asustado y obedecía como un corderito).

- **¿Me estás chantajeando? **(Patricicia no salía de su asombro, no reconocía a aquel muchacho. Pero estaba dispuesta a probar una vez más) **Como te atreves a desafiarme, maldito mocoso ingrato** (dijo tirándole de la oreja, eso descolocó a Tate, que esperaba antes un bofetón o un puñetazo que un tirón de orejas) **Después de todos los sacrificios que tus padres y yo hemos hecho para mantenerte a salvo. Después de tragarme mi propio orgullo y permitir que te convirtiesen en esta aberración. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. Ellos no han hecho nada, me escuchas ¡Nada! Damon solo cuidó de ti estos días porque habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.**

- **No es cierto, esta noche él dijo…**(empezó a hablar Tate pero Patricia lo interrumpió enseguida)

- **Es un vampiro, es mentiroso y manipulador por naturaleza…Maldita sea Tate, eso lo deberías saber ya al dedillo,¡ tus padres te criaron mejor que esto!** (Tate bajó la cabeza, estaba seguro que su padre debía de estar revolviéndose en la tumba, pero después de las duras palabras de Patricia empezó a pensar que su madre quizás tampoco estuviera muy orgullosa de él, tras ponerse del lado de los Salvatore en vez de Patricia que era su tía, y con la que había vivido como una familia toda su vida) **Haces bien en bajar la cabeza. Traicionar así a tu única familia, soy la única que realmente te quiere y se preocupa por ti. Soy humana, tengo alma y mis sentimientos no se apagan como un interruptor **(Tate en ese punto estaba llorando, se sentía como una rata inmunda, pero no podía soltar la muñeca de Paty, no podía dejar que matara a Damon y a Stefan).

- **Paty, yo…lo siento.**

- **Espérame en el coche…no tardaré nada **(Paty respiró aliviada al ver que Tate al fin entraba en razón. Pero Tate no se movió) **Tate, sé que es difícil, pero haz lo que te digo **(esta vez usó un tono muy maternal, Patricia sabía que tecla pulsar cada vez con su sobrino para lograr la reacción deseada). **Tate**.

- **De acuerdo **(dijo en un susurro)

- **Buen chico**

- **Si, buen chico** (dijo Elijah justo detrás de Patricia), **ahora regresa a casa** (le dijo a Tate) **Nadie va a morir esta noche, tranquilo** (dijo Elijah, agarrando la muñeca de patricia justo por encima de donde la estaba sujetando Tate. Tate soltó la muñeca de Patricia y se quedó mirando a Elijah con terror). **Tranquilo, tienes mi palabra** (la mirada de Elijah era franca)

- **¿qué pasa aquí? ¡Tate, responde!**

- **Cuando vi que nos acercábamos a la mansión de los Mikaelson, supe enseguida que tramabas algo, así que apreté en mi teléfono última llamada, a Elijah,** (aclaró Tate).** Por si pasaba lo que me temía. Él lo ha estado escuchando todo.**

- **Así es, mi querida Patricia, y como le he dicho a tu sobrino, esta noche no va a morir nadie** (después de decirle eso, Elijah miró de nuevo a Tate).**Tate, me encargo yo des de aquí, regresa a casa antes de que alguien te eche de menos.**

- **Por favor, no la mates. Ni permitas que él la mate** (dijo Tate con lágrimas en los ojos y muy conmocionado)

- **Tienes mi palabra, ya te lo he dicho** (Elijah lo miró fijamente). **Podría obligarte, pero no va a ser necesario ¿verdad? **

- **¡Tate! **(gritó Patricia) **no permitas que** (pero Patricia aprovechó que Elijah estaba aún mirando fijamente a Tate para intentar clavarle la estaca a Elijah. Elijah, solo la volteó y le golpeó en el cuello, dejándola inconsciente Tomo con cuidado el espejo, y lo envolvió en un pañuelo).

- **Estará bien, vete** (Tate asintió y salió corriendo)

- **Voy a matar a esa puta, voy a destriparla y voy a** (empezó a decir Klaus en cuanto Tate se hubo ido lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo oyera)

- **No vas a hacer nada Klaus**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Me has oído, y has oído lo que le he dicho al niño. No más muertes esta noche.**

- **Entonces esperaré a mañana y la…**

- **¡NO! **(rugió Elijah tal y como lo solía hacer Mikael cuando ellos eran pequeños y los pillaba haciendo algo malo. Klaus se quedó parado, no había visto así a Elijah nunca, no con él).

Tate corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a través del bosque hasta la casa de los Salvatore, no podía dejar de llorar, creía que el corazón le iba a salir por la boca. Había un montón de sentimientos que luchaban entre sí. No podía parar de sentirse como un traidor y a la vez se sentía traicionado. Había traicionado a su tía y ella lo había traicionado a él. Se suponía que no debía haber más muertes en Mystic Falls, ese era el acuerdo que Patricia y Damon habían llegado. Y ella se iba a cargar a toda la progenie de Klaus, y eso incluía a todos sus amigos y Damon y a Stefan. Tate también se sentía mal por sentir algo por Damon y Stefan. Patricia llevaba toda su vida con él, como le había dicho, ellos solo unos días…cualquier persona normal ni lo dudaría, se pondría la lado de Patricia, pero él no solo había dudado, sino que se había puesto del lado de los malos, del lado de los vampiros. Puede que su madre le apoyara en lo de no seguir la tradición familiar y convertirse en un cazador de vampiros, pero estaba seguro que no hubiera estado de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado esa noche. Tate quería morirse, en su vida se había sentido tan mal, ni siquiera, cuando murieron sus padres.

Finalmente llegó a la casa de huéspedes de los Salvatore. Aún sonaba la música de Navidad y podía oír a la gente en el jardín celebrando, decidió subir silenciosamente a su habitación y aguardar las noticias de Elijah. Al llegar a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y se puso las manos en la cara, seguía horrorizado. De repente escucho los pasos de Damon acercarse a su habitación, miró a su lado y ahí estaba aún la nota la agarró y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón)

- **Hola campeón ¿qué haces ahí solo a oscuras? Vale que seamos vampiros, pero esto es llevarlo un poco lejos ¿no?** (dijo Damon divertido con una copa de bourbon en la mano. Tate no dijo nada. Damon se sentó en la cama a su lado y le dio un empujoncito con el hombro) **¿Qué ya te cansaste de tanto espíritu Navideño? Tranquilo he visto a Stefan escabullirse hace más de media hora. Este hermanito mío siempre el espíritu de la fiesta jajaja** (Tate sonrió aunque en seguida volvió a ponerse serio). **El reverendo y su deliciosa familia hace rato que se fueron, creo que a parte de April no queda nadie más de tu edad ¿no?** (Tate negó con la cabeza, Damon dio un sonoro bufido) **hace un buen rato que no te veía ¿se puede saber dónde has estado? **

- **Salí a cazar, necesitaba beber.**

- **Tenemos bolsas en el sótano** (dijo alzando la ceja)

- **Necesitaba correr y atrapar algo.**

- **Entiendo, pero te dije que no quería que fueras solo, aún…**

- **Aun es pronto…lo sé **(dijo Tate y Damon interpretó que Tate estaba un poco cansado de que le riñese)

- **Y estás castigado.**

- **Dijiste que empezaba mañana el castigo.**

- (se miró el reloj) **¿Sabes?** **técnicamente ya es mañana jejejeje. Tienes razón. Disculpa** (le sonrió). **Solo me preocupo por el pequeñín de la casa. ¡Venga! pareces cansado, mejor te acuestas. Mañana va a ser un día muy largo, tengo planeado un montón de tareas para ti **(Damon se levantó y le removió el pelo).

- **Ey, lo que dijiste antes en la escalera…**

- **¿Si?**

- **¿Iba en serio?** (Damon lo miró fijamente y sonrió).

- **¿El qué?** (Damon se sentó en la butaca de al lado de la cama y se quedó mirando a Tate con cara de no entender nada).

- **Que estabas orgulloso de poder decir que ahora formo parte de vuestra familia.**

- **Claro, que estoy orgulloso. Vale la has cagado a base de bien con lo de tu amiguito **(dijo en un tono muy superficial), **pero has sido castigado y estoy seguro que tardarás mucho en volver a dejarte llevar por tus instintos ¿verdad?** (Tate asintió)**. August, todos fallamos alguna que otra vez. Somos inmortales no perfectos. Así que relájate, chico, no por eso vas a dejar de caerme bien.**

- **¿Es eso? ¿te caigo bien?**

- **Si, eres divertido, tienes sentido del humor y te gusta disfrutar de la vida. Eso es una bocanada de aire fresco, no sabes lo duro que es vivir a veces con Mister Intenso jejeje**

- **Jejeje** (se rió Tate)

- **¡Ey! solo yo puedo reírme de mi hermano **(fingió estar ofendido pero seguía sonriendo)

- **Creí que ahora también era mi hermano?**

- **Cierto. Valeeeee** (dijo como si le costara una vida aceptar que Tate también pudiera reírse de Stefan) **, pero si te pilla riéndote de él, lo negaré todo **(dijo como si le estuviera advirtiendo de algo muy grave y continuó riéndose).** Por cierto, hablando de lo de ser un miembro de todo derecho de esta familia, mañana mismo Stefan traerá el resto de tus cosas aquí. Se acabó volar por libre, jovencito **(dijo pellizcándole un moflete como hace las ancianitas con los niños pequeños. Tate dio un soplido).

- **Menos soplidos y más pijamas, jovencito **(dijo Damon quitándole la chaqueta) **es tarde, y ya hace rato que deberías estar en la cama. ¿Qué tipo de hermano mayor sería yo si dejará que el benjamín de la casa trasnochara y no descansara lo suficiente? **

- **¿Uno de genial? **(dijo Tate con una sonrisita de truhan)

- **Soy un hermano mayor genial **(dijo sacando pecho)**, pero tú te vas ir a la cama ahora, que ya toca **(Damon le revolvió de nuevo el pelo y salió de la habitación) **Que descanses, listillo** (dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Tate se quedó mirando un rato hacia la puerta finalmente el ruido del teléfono lo devolvió a la realidad)**.**

- **Hola **(dijo por teléfono Elijah)

- **¿Y Patricia? **(Tate no esperó ni un segundo para preguntar)

- **En el sótano, vamos a esperar que la verbena salga de su organismo y después la hipnotizaré para que olvide todo y salga de este pueblo sin mirar atrás.**

- **Quiero verla. **

- **De acuerdo ahora te envío una foto y si quieres mañana puedes pasar a verla. Pero, para próximas ocasiones, te recomiendo que llames antes, tanto a Klaus como yo preferimos las visitas cuando son anunciadas, además no estás en el número uno de la lista de amigos de Klaus en este mismo momento.**

- **De acuerdo **(hubo una pausa incomoda).** Elijah **(otro silencio)**, gracias, de nuevo.**

- **Klaus puede ser todo lo molesto que quieras pero es mi hermano **(Tate pensó que lo de molesto era el eufemismo del siglo)**.**

- **Me refería por no matar a Patricia.**

- **Te di mi palabra **(y Elijah colgó, al cabo de unos segundos, Tate recibió una foto de Patricia, estaba atada y amordazada en una silla pero estaba viva).

Tate se acostó, primero pensó que no podría dormir pero, el vaso de burbon que Damon se había "dejado" sin querer en la mesilla y que él se había bebido tenía disuelto una buena cantidad de benzodiacepina, así que cayó redondo nada más meterse en la cama. Cuando todo el mundo se hubo ido de la fiesta, Stefan y Damon subieron a ver a Tate. Dormía profundamente, ambos hermanos sonrieron, se veían tan pequeño e inocente, nada más lejos a la realidad.

- **Estás profundamente dormido **(dijo muy flojito Stefan mientras lo tapaba con una manta por que se había destapado)

- **Si, le he puesto 4 somníferos en el burbon.**

- **¿qué? ¡Dios! ¡Lo has drogado!**

- **Shhhhhh **(lo mandó bajar el volumen) **Si, lo he hecho. Estaba muy cansado y es terco como una mula. Necesitaba descansar antes que entrara en cortocircuito. Míralo parece que no haya roto un plato en su vida, parece un angelito, es como tú a su edad.**

- **Parece un angelito drogado, Damon. No está bien, no puedes ir drogando a la gente.**

- **Tiene verbena en su sangre, hipnotizarlo no funciona. Además ahora es un vampiro y**

- **Me refería a que no creo que esté bien que le pongas somniferos en su bebida sin que él lo sepa.**

- **Es que si lo supiera no se los tomaría **(dijo como si Stefan fuera idiota). **Necesitaba descansar. No es como si lo fuera hacer todas las noches** (Stefan le echó una de esas miraditas) **Está bien, no más somníferos para el niño.**

- **Grrrrrrr (**Stefan gruñó, era tan fácil perder la paciencia con su hermano).

- **¿Has oído eso?** (dijo Damon al oir el motor de un coche entrando en sus terrenos)

- **Si, parece el coche de Elijah **(dijo Stefan apagando al luz de la mesita de Tate y cerrando con la puerta con cuidado, aunque sabía que no despertaría)**. **

- **¿Qué hará aquí a estas horas? La fiesta ya hace rato que acabó.**

- **No lo sé, pero podemos preguntárselo **(dijo al oír abrirse la puerta de casa. Los dos bajaron hasta la planta baja)

- **¿Elijah? Son pasadas las tres, estás no son horas, ahora hay niños en casa ¿sabes? y tienen que descansar **(dijo burlonamente)**. La fiesta acabó hace rato, por cierto te la perdiste **(dijo Damon con cara de estar molesto, pero no porque no hubiera ido a la fiesta sino porque ahora estuviese allí)**.**

- **Por cierto, no me invitasteis **(dijo Elijah con una media sonrisa)**. **

- **Vamos pasa, tomaremos algo en la biblioteca **(dijo Stefan pasando él delante) **¿Y dime Elijah, qué te lleva por aquí a las tres y media de la noche? **(preguntó sonriendo Stefan una vez Damon y Elijah entraron en la librería y se sirvieron unas copas)**. **


	22. Chapter 22

- **Vamos pasa, tomaremos algo en la biblioteca **(dijo Stefan pasando él delante) **¿Y dime Elijah, qué te lleva por aquí a las tres y media de la noche? **(preguntó sonriendo Stefan una vez Damon y Elijah entraron en la librería y se sirvieron unas

copas)**.**

**- Cierta cazadora, cierto espejito y cierto chico rubio que últimamente corre por aquí **(dijo de forma casual Elijah).

**- ¿Qué? **(preguntó extrañado Damon)

**- Damon** (arqueó una ceja) **ambos sabemos de que hablamos no te hagas el loco conmigo.**

**- Quizás el sepa, pero yo no sé de que estáis hablando **(Stefan miró a su hermano). **¿Qué pasa aquí?**

**- No me mires, hermanito, te juro que no sé de que habla.**

**- Hablo que esta noche la cazadora y Tate se han presentado en nuestra casa con el espejo de Dyehuty dispuestos a matar a Klaus.**

**- ¿qué? ¿Qué es ese espejo de Dyehuty? **(preguntó Stefan. Damon parecía estar muy lejos de ahí).

**- Parece que tu hermano no está puesto al día ¿no? **(Elijah miró a Damon y después volvió a hablar con Stefan) **El espejo de** **Dyehuty es un espejo que mata a todo aquel que tenga el gen del hombre lobo, sin importar que aun no sea un hombre lobo o que sea un hibrido.**

**- Klaus **(dijo Stefan)**. **

**- Y las últimas noticias que tenía de él, es que estaba en manos de Damon **(Stefan miró fijamente a su hermano, una vez más, Damon iba a escondidas de él).

**- Estamos vivos así que deduzco que finalmente no han podido acabar con él ¿no? **(cambiando rápidamente de tema) **Supongo que Patricia está muerta ¿no? No puedo decir que sienta pena por esa majadera **(Elijah interrumpido a Damon)

**- te equivocas, le prometí a Tate que Klaus no la mataría y así lo he hecho. Está en el sótano, atada y amordazada, esperando que salga toda la verbena que hay en su organismo para que la pueda hipnotizar.**

**- De acuerdo **(Stefan estaba un poco enfadado porque no se estaba enterada de nada) **¿Y qué tiene que ver Tate con todo eso? Él ha estado en al fiesta toda la noche.**

**- No toda la noche **(dijo muy seco Damon recordando lo que le había dicho Tate de que había salido a cazar algo). **¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?**

**- ¿Entonces tú no estás detrás de todo esto?** (dijo Elijah levantando una ceja)

**- Si muere Klaus, nosotros también ¿Porque querría suicidarme?**

**- Lo que me imaginaba, no sabíais nada. Patricia también te la jugó a tí ¿no?**

**- Si **(dijo muy seco Damon).

**- ¡Elijah, puedes explicarme qué diantre ha pasado!** (exigió ya cansado Stefan)

**- Esta noche la mujer cazadora y el chico se han presentado en nuestra casa con el espejo con intención de matar a Klaus. Tate al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la cazadora decidió llamarme para que le impidiera acabar con Klaus y así con toda su progenie. Tate la estuvo entreteniendo todo el rato, incluso le intentó impedir que usara el espejo, finalmente pude llegar y hacerme cargo. Fue muy valiente.**

- **¿Qué hacia August con Patricia?** (Damon se preguntaba más para si mismo pero hizo la pregunta en voz alta)

**- por lo que oí, planeaban irse a alguna parte** (Damon se sintió herido). **He venido para preguntarle que quiere que haga con el acompañante de la cazadora y para darle las gracias al chico. Ir a por Klaus ha sido una imprudencia. Puede que tuvieran el espejo pero no es la primera vez que intentan matar a mi hermano y hasta ahora nadie ha vivido para contarlo. Quería advertirle que mi hermano está un poco molesto aún, y lo mejor será que en los próximos días no se pase por casa, mañana cuando salga Klaus le llamaré para que venga a ver a su tía. Como he dicho, he venido para darle las gracias y eso es algo que quería decírselo en persona **(Elijah dijo con cierta malicia en sus palabras).

**- Elijah, por favor, llámame a mi cuando pueda ir a ver a Patricia, yo mismo lo llevaré **(Damon ignoró el tono de Elijah).

**- De acuerdo** (dijo Elijah muy solemne).

**- ¿Por cierto cómo es que tenía tu teléfono?**

**- Esta tarde ¿no?** (pero los hermanos Salvatore no respondieron)** Cuando pasó lo del chico ese.**

**- Gwen** (dijo Damon)

**- si, después que le ayudara a centrarse y a borrarle los últimos recuerdos le di mi teléfono. No sé porque se lo dí, pero ahora me alegro de habérselo dado. **

**- Yo también me alegro** (dijo Stefan)

**- ¿Puedo ahora hablar con Tate?**

**- son más de las tres y media de la noche, Elijah, el niño está durmiendo, ya hablaréis mañana cuando vaya a visitar a Patricia **(dijo Damon muy condescendiente)**. Supongo que ahora estamos en deuda contigo ¿no? **

**- Ahora estamos en paces, Damon. Pero como entenderás, me quedo con el espejo.**

**- Por supuesto** (dijo con una mueca de disgusto Damon).

**- En ese caso, lo mejor será que me marche. Solo quería hablar con el muchacho y decirle que aunque le agradezco lo que hizo, fue muy imprudente, es solo un niño y fue a enfrentarse a Klaus que a parte de llevar muchísimo tiempo en este mundo, es un hibrido, es más poderoso que cualquier otro vampiro. Ni que mencionar que es mucho más fuerte que un recién venido. La próxima vez, debería quedarse en el coche. **

**- Se lo diré de tu parte** (dijo Damon, Elijah se levantó del sofá).

**- Bueno, nos vemos mañana, que descanséis.**

**- gracias hasta mañana** (dijo Stefan y lo acompañó hasta la puerta).

**- Stefan** (le dijo flojito Elijah). **Nadie escoge a su familia, el chico no es diferente.**

**- Lo sé** (dijo Stefan forzando una media sonrisa. Elijah se fue y Damon iba a subir a su habitación pero Stefan se puso en su camino). **Tenemos que hablar.**

**- es tarde y ha sido un día muy largo, mañana.**

**- no, ahora, Damon** (dijo muy serio. Damon dio un bufido pero accedió).

**- ¿de qué se trata?**

**- ¡De qué se trata! ¿Porque no sabía nada de ese espejo? ¿Por qué no sabía nada del acuerdo? ¿Por qué no sabía que Tate había salido esta noche?**

**- Es August** (le corrigió).

**- Damon, no estoy de humor, Te dije que te apoyaría en todo lo que se refiriese a Tate. Sé lo que significa el mocoso para ti. Pero no puedo apoyarte si me ocultas cosas, cosa importantes como lo del espejo o que se escabulle en medio de la noche.**

**- Stefan, no supe que había salido, hasta hace un rato cuando fui a llevarle los somníferos** (Stefan puso una mueca). **Y lo del espejo, bueno no me culpes si por una vez en la vida en vez de disparar y después preguntar quiero llegar a un acuerdo civilizado. **

**- No es eso. Me alegra saber que pensaste en resolverlo de una forma civilizada con Patricia, pero ¿intercambiar el espejo por Tate? Tate es una persona no un cromo de baseball. **

**- ¡Lo de intercambiarlo no fue idea mía, fue idea de esa tarada! Yo solo accedí porque no quería que August tuviera que pasar por la típica discusión interminable sobre la custodia y porque Patricia me saca de quicio y a la segunda impertinencia le hubiera roto el cuello y el niño me hubiera odiado de por vida. ¡Y es inmortal**!(Damon dijo como si no fuera necesario dar tantas explicaciones).

**- Entiendo porque hiciste lo que hiciste Damon, lo que no entiendo porque lo hiciste a mis espaldas. Si vamos a estar juntos en esto más vale que empieces a confiar en mí.**

**- Tienes razón, lo siento, supongo que…pensé que August era cosa mía.**

**- Yo también vivo aquí, y yo también voy a tener que lidiar con él, Damon** (dijo un poco irritado) **Y no lo digo porque me moleste tener que lidiar con él, me cae bien, bueno la mayor parte del tiempo…(**Damon no pudo evitar sonreír a eso, Stefan al ver a su hermano también sonrió).** ¿Y ahora qué?**

- **Ahora mismo solo quiero subir ahí arriba y darle tal paliza que se le quiten las ganas de ir escabulléndose a la primera de cambio, de por vida** (Stefan se rió de su hermano). **Pero estoy seguro que en esta última semana el chico ha recibido más nalgadas que en toda su vida. Y no parece entrarle en la mollera que aún es pronto para ir en solitario.**

**- Si se va a quedar, y creo que a estas alturas eso ya es un hecho. Hay que dejarle claro des de un principio todo lo que esperamos de él y todo lo que puede espera de nosotros. Algo me dice que se fuera con Patricia, tiene mucho más que ver con que el chico no sabe aún donde pertenece que con la típica rebeldía de la edad. **

**- Esa perra seguro que le comió la cabeza. Te juro que si la tuviera ahora mismo delante disfrutaría haciéndole auténticas monstruosidades. **

**- Damon** (advirtiéndole Stefan que no debía dejarse llevar por esa rabia).

**- Lo sé, Santo Stefan, lo sé. No matar ni torturar a la tía del niño** (Stefan se rió, y Damon acabó riéndose también).

**- Damon, regresó, podía haberse ido con ella o salir huyendo y en vez de eso regresó a casa. Eso debería significar algo.**

**- De acuerdo, mañana por la mañana hablaremos con él. Y dejaremos las cosas claras de una vez por todas. Yo macho alpha y él mindundi.**

**- No somos lobos ¿sabes?**

**- Pues Yo Adulto, él niño ¿mejor?**

**- jejeje por mi si, no sé si él estará tan de acuerdo. **

**- Oh, mi pequeño Stefan, esto no es una democracia, Nome importa si él está de acuerdo. Y eso quiero que también te quede claro a ti. Por lo que respeta a August, lo escucharé y tendré en cuenta lo que me diga pero su voz no tendrá voto en esta casa. Es solo un niño, por muy vampiro que sea ahora. **

**- Padre estaría tan orgulloso de ti** (dijo sabiendo que eso molestaría a su hermano).

**- Bésame el trasero, Stefan. Jajajajaja**

**- jajaja mejor nos acostamos, mañana no va a ser un día fácil.**

**- ¿Últimamente cuando lo es?** (dijo Damon para si mismo mientras subía las escaleras, pero Stefan lo escuchó y no puedo estar más de acuerdo con su hermano).

Sobre las diez de la mañana Tate se despertó, estaba super descansado, como si hubiera dormido 3 días. Se despertó con una enorme sonrisa pero tras abrir los ojos y ver a Damon sentado en el sillón empezó a recordar la noche anterior y se le esfumó la sonrisa de golpe.

- **Eso es muy pervertido Damon** (dijo Tate aun estirándose).

- **¿qué?** (Damon lo miró desorientado)

**- Eso de mirarme mientras duermo, estoy seguro que si lo dijese al sicólogo de la escuela te pondría en una de esas listas de pederastas** (Tate dijo para hacer chinchar a Damon no porque le hubiera molestado). **¿Y bueno cual es mi condena? **(dijo mientras se ponía los jeans. Damon respiró hondo)

**- ¿No vas a ducharte? ¿Al menos cambiarte de ropa interior, no?**

**- ¿Contigo delante?** (dijo arqueando una ceja y con cara de pervertido).

**- August, no está el horno para bollos, ve a ducharte, te espero a bajo, Stefan, tú y yo vamos a tener una charla.**

**- ya, ya, ya estoy castigado blah blah blah** (dijo burlándose de Damon)

**- si, estás castigado y si no dejas de tocarme las narices de buena mañana vas a estar castigado y adolorido ¿He hablado claro?**

**- siiiiiiii** (dijo rodando los ojos, Tate pensaba que Damon solo sabía que amenazarlo como la mayoría de adultos amargados).

**- ¡August!** (Damon le dijo como toque de advertencia y se puso de píe, Tate corrió al cuarto de baño).

**- Y no olvides de limpiarte detrás de las orejas, después revisaré**

**- ¿Y la polla qué también me la vas a revisar?** (dijo Tate molesto, por el comentario tan infantil, aunque ya estaba dentro del plato de ducha y con el agua corriendo, Tate había olvidado de nuevo que los vampiros tenía un buen oído)

**- August, somos vampiros** (dijo Damon ya bajando por las escaleras y entonces Tate se percató que lo había oído y tragó saliva. Al oír como Tate tragaba saliva, Damon sonrió). **Eso mismo** (dijo intentando no morirse de risa, aquel niño olvidaba con una facilidad asombrosa el hecho de que eran vampiros) **15 minutos y abajo.**

**- ¿En serio?** (preguntó Stefan que también había oído la charla entre Damon y Tate).

**- Si, parece que necesitaré otro de estos **(refiriéndose a un vaso de whiskey)** ¿quieres uno?**

**- no, pero mejor me lo tomo también** (y aceptó el vaso que su hermano le ofrecía. Al cabo de 14 minutos y 57 segundos Tate bajó a la cocina).

**- ¿Apurando?** (preguntó Damon arqueando una ceja)

**- No, hubiera apurado si hubiera bajado 15 minutos después de que me lo dijeras** (dijo en un tono de enteradillo que hizo apretar las mandíbulas a Damon).

**- Tate, acepta mi consejo, cierra el pico y desayuna** (dijo Stefan medio en serio medio en broma).

**- ¿A ver si lo adivino? No sois de los que por la mañana se levantan de buen humor** (dijo Tate sirviéndose un par de tostadas y un zumo).

**- No, y por lo que te he oído decirle en la ducha tú tampoco** (le dijo con malicia Stefan y Tate tragó de nuevo saliva y bajó un poco la mirada).

**- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenéis pensado para mí? Limpiar los cuartos de baño? ¿Copiar 1000 veces no mentiré y no me escabulliré de casa? ¿Pintar una valla?** (dijo haciendo referencia a Tom Sawyer).

**- Vamos a hablar primero de unas cuantas cosas, como de cómo van a ir las cosas a partir de ahora y después ya hablaremos de tu castigo. Pero antes** (Damon sacó su teléfono y marcó un teléfono y se puso el telefono en la oreja, de repente el trasero de Tate empezó a vibrar)**.**

**- Lo que pensaba. Tu trasero se muere de ganas porque ponga mis manos sobre él **(dijo Damon y le quitó del bolsillo trasero el teléfono) **¿Me puedes explicar como ha ido parar esto ahí, si ayer mismo te lo confisque?**

- (Tate puso cara de sorprendido y miró el teléfono que Damon ahora tenía en la palma de su mano)** ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Que hace ahí? Teléfono malo, malo **(dijo riñendo al teléfono como si fuera un cachorrito que se acabara de hacer pis en la alfombra. Damon le dio un collejón).

**- Auuuu** (dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca).

**- August, estoy muy tentado de darte una buena zurra y después empezar a hablar. Por lo que he comprobado estos días, sueles estar más predispuesto a escuchar cuando tienes el culete bien colorado** (Tate hubiera protestado por lo de llamara a sutrasero culete quedaba muy infantil, pero aquello no dejaba de ser una amenaza en toda regla, así que solo se hundió de hombros).

**- Lo siento, ya me comporto** (dijo resignado).

**- Muy bien. Ahora contesta a mi pregunta** (volviendo a pasarle el teléfono por las narices).

**- Lo tomé prestado de tu gaveta ayer, por si necesitaba llamaros…ya sabes, después de lo de Gwen.**

- (Stefan no podía creer el temple que tenía el chico)** ¿y porque necesitarías llamarnos por teléfono si estábamos en casa y tu también?**

**- Salí un momento a cazar **(dijo en un susurro, aunque sabía que no debía preocuparse porque ya lo había hablado con Damon la noche anterior).

**- ¿En serio? ¿Y a quién pediste permiso para salir? **(Stefan arqueó una ceja como solía hacer Damon)

**- A nadie** (volvió a susurrar, Stefan estaba en plan inquisidor y aquello le intimidaba mucho).

**- Ya veo. Y recuérdame Tate ¿Por qué se supone que Damon te castigó ayer mismo?**

**- Por salir sin permiso y por mentiros** (dijo aun más flojito).

**- ¿y que fuiste a cazar?** (esta vez fue Damon quien preguntó) **y August** (Damon le advirtió) **recuerda lo que acabas de responder**.

**- venado** (dijo tímidamente Tate, Damon respiró hondo y se tapo la cara con la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza).

**- ¿Por qué no pruebas esta vez con la verdad, Tate?** (dijo Stefan).

**- ¿No entiendo?** (dijo mirándolo con suspicacia. Era imposible que supieran nada).

**- August, sabemos donde fuiste ayer noche. Pero queremos oírlo de tus labios. **

**- ¿Qué**? (Tate no sabía si esa era una de esa veces en que los adultos se marcan un farol o si realmente lo sabían).

**- August Tate Salvatore, no soy un hombre paciente y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando pierdo la paciencia** (le advirtió de nuevo Damon, pero esta vez le puso los pelos de punta el tono que utilizó).

**- ¿Cómo lo sabéis?**

**- Primero contesta a mi pregunta.**

**- ¿Klaus? **(Tate quería saber quién se había ido de la lengua, porque cuando se acostó nadie sabía nada y ahora parecían estar al corriente de todo)

**- ¿qué pasa con Klaus, August?**

**- ¿Ha sido él? **(Tate perdía al paciencia, no entendía porque derepente se hacían los tontos)

**- ¿Si ha sido él qué? August me canso fácilmente de este juego de las 20 preguntas. Así que empieza a hablar o será mi mano la que empezará a hablar** (Si Tate estaba emepzando a impacientarse Damon ya hacía rato que había perdido la paciencia).

**- Si ya lo sabéis, de que sirve que yo… **(Empezó a protestar Tate)

**- Porque queremos oír tu versión** (dijo Stefan viendo que Damon estaba a punto de saltar y sinceramente a él tampoco le faltaba mucho)

**- ¿Fue Elijah?** (probó de nuevo Tate haciendo oídos sordos a las advertencias. Damon se cansó y dio un puñetazo en la mesa haciendo que todo lo que había en al mesa temblara. Pero las cosa de la mesa no fueron lo único que temblaron, Tate también se puso a temblar, bueno un poco). **Ayer a la anoche, aprovechando que estabais liados con la fiesta, salí y fui a encontrarme con Patricia a su hotel. Juro que no sabía que iba a hacer, lo juro.** (Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos) **Fuimos a casa de Klaus. Ella quería matarlo con una especie de espejo y yo llamé a Elijah y la entretuve todo lo que pude y le impedí que lo matara hasta que Elijah llegó, después regresé a casa** (dijo en una sola frase y sin tomar aire).

-** De acuerdo. Quedaste con tu tía ¿sino era para matar a Klaus para que?** (preguntó Damon sabiendo también la respuesta)

**- Ella…ella…snif sniff ella me dijo que debía irme con ella, que ella era mi verdadera familia y que aquí nunca encajaría y que debía ir con ella y empezar de nuevo** (tanto Damon como Stefan apretaron fuerte los puños apra contener la rabía que sentían en ese momento por Patricia).

**- ¿Pensé que querías quedarte aquí?** (dijo Damon intentando sonar sosegado)

**- Y quería, bueno aún quiero sniff pero yo no sé…ella…lo que decía, tenía sentido, es verdad, aquí nunca seré yo, siempre seré el bastardo de los Salvatore** (tate no podía parar de lloriquear mientras hablaba con los hermanos Salvatore, no por el miedo sino porque ahora se sentía muy estúpido y triste a al vez).

**- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?**

**- Ella dijo que no me lo permitiríais.**

**- No, no lo hubiéramos hecho, maldita sea August, eres un vampiro ahora, se supone que eres tú el que debe manipular no él que es manipulado. **

**- Lo siento** (dijo llorando ya sin preocuparse que su hombría quedara en entredicho).

**- August, debiste acudir a nosotros. No eres el bastardo de nadie, eres un Salvatore con todas las de la ley. Y de eso quería hablarte hoy. El lunes iremos al registro y pondré todos los papeles de nuestras propiedades a nombre de los tres. Y asumiré legalmente tu custodia, e iremos al registro civil para que const. Algo bueno tenía que tener pertenecer al consejo. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que eres un Salvatore, y este es tu hogar. Me importa una mierda lo que esa tarada te diga o lo que te diga cualquier otro, y a ti tampoco te debería de importar, solo te debería de importar lo que te dice esto** (y Damon señaló a su corazón). **Porque a nosotros esto** (se señaló su propio corazón) **nos dice que eres Un Salvatore, un miembro de mi familia, alguien quien me importa y por el cual me preocupo, alguien que solo le deseo lo mejor y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que así sea** (Tate lo miró fijamente, las lágrimas caían sin poder detenerlas a medida que Damon iba hablando).

- **Tate no te estamos riñendo, solo queremos que sepas, que esté es tu hogar, no tienes que huir más** (le aclaró Stefan) **¿Entiendes?** (Tate asintió pero seguía con el corazón en un puño, Damon no sabía que hacer así que hizo lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza y lo abrazó).

**- shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ya está shhhhh llora, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, Tate** (Damon dijo, de repente Tate paró en seco de llorar y se separó de él y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos)

**- ¿Acabas de llamarme Tate?** (dijo sorprendido Tate)

**- No, no lo he hecho** (dijo Damon haciéndose el desentendido, aunque sabía perfectamente que si le acababa de llamar Tate).

**- Si, lo has hecho** (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

**- No** (dijo intentando no reírse).

**- Si, me has llamado Tate, ¿A que si, Stefan? Me ha llamado Tate **(dijo riendo).

**- Stefan, pobre de ti que abras esa boquita** (le amenazó Damon pero estaba de broma. A Damon se el había quitado también ese nudo que se le había formado al ver a Tate tan compungido).

**- jejeje me has llamado Tate, me has llamado Tate** (empezó a repetir Tate como si fuera un niño pequeño, los dos hermanos se miraron y rieron).

**- Vale, te he llamado Tate, ha sido un lapsus, no volverá a pasar jovencito. Ahora vuelve asentarte no hemos acabado de hablar** (Tate se sentó aun sonriendo, aquello era como escalar el Everest). **August**. (Tate lo miró con cara de pillo pero Damon estaba de nuevo serio) **Este es tu hogar. Y somos una familia. No importa que no estuviéramos ahí cuando naciste, estamos ahora y no nos vamos a ir a ninguna parte** (Tate asintió y sonrió).** Pero **

**- Siempre hay un pero **(dijo Tate aun divertido)

**- Si, siempre hay un pero y éste es un gran pero así que escucha muy atento (**esta vez fue Stefan).

**- Pero si vas a vivir en esta casa, y entérate bien, vas a vivir, eso no es discutible** (Tate asintió pero se puso serio)**. Si vas a vivir aquí, vas a tener que respetar unas normas y nosotros vamos a tener que cambiar algunas cosas también. La primera es que se acabó la residencia, vivirás aquí, si quieres puedes decorar la habitación que estás a tu gusto, o eligir otra habitación de la casa, pero te quedas aquí** (Damon hablaba en un tono muy serio pero cálido a la vez).

**- Vale** (dijo Tate sin pensarlo mucho)

**- Tus calificaciones en la escuela van a tener que mejorar, y mucho. Ya no hay coagulo, así que sin excusas** (dijo Stefan).

**- Pero si tú ni siquiera vas al instituto** (protestó Tate).

**- Eso es cosa mía** (le dijo Damon)** Y si, August, la asistencia al instituto es obligatoria y las notas van a tener que subir.**

**- Pero…**

**- No hay peros…si pones de tu parte seguro que tus notas subirán, no tengo ninguna duda de eso. Eres un holgazán del copón, no un idiota **(Tate se cruzó de brazos y puso morros). **Además se acabaron las salidas sin permiso, las mentiras, ponerse en peligro, las malas contestaciones y los escándalos.**

**- ¿Escándalos?**

**- August, somos vampiros, cuanto más desapercibimos pasemos mejor, así que te pido que seas discreto.**

**- Te refieres a Gwen.**

**- Me refiero a Gwen, a Bobbie, a Laura, a Grace, a Norman, a Lisa ¿continuo?**

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Me refiero lo de Gwen y Bobby, vale, ¿pero lo de los demás?**

**- Como te he dicho es un pueblo pequeño y necesitamos ser discretos** (Tate aun estaba impactado porque Damon estuviera al día de todo eso). **No te digo que no te diviertas, solo digo que seas discreto **(le aclaró Damon y Tate asintió, por un segundo pensó que Damon era como sus padres y que pensaba que era demasiado joven para salir y mucho menos para no tener relaciones con una persona en exclusiva. Pero Damon no le preocupaba eso lo más mínimo, sobretodo ahora que Tate era vampiro y ni podía coger ninguna enfermedad ni podía dejar embarazado a nadie).

**- No más mentiras, no más escabullirse, serás más respetuoso y nos escucharás y nos harás caso y te centrarás en tus estudios. Nosotros te ayudaremos con todo esto de la transición, te daremos un hogar, una familia, amor y todo lo que puedas necesitar** (añadió Stefan).

**- No es un acuerdo, no van haber negociaciones, August, es lo que hay ¿entendido?** (dijo Damon y miró fijamente a Tate).


	23. Chapter 23

**- No más mentiras, no más escabullirse, serás más respetuoso y nos escucharás y nos harás caso y te centrarás en tus estudios. Nosotros te ayudaremos con todo esto de la transición, te daremos un hogar, una familia, amor y todo lo que puedas necesitar** (añadió Stefan).

**- No es un acuerdo, no van haber negociaciones, August, es lo que hay ¿entendido?** (dijo Damon y miró fijamente a Tate).

**- Si** (dijo muy serio Tate)

**- Pues si eso ha quedado claro. Podemos pasar ahora hablar de tu castigo. **

**- Creí que no estabais enfadado conmigo** (en seguida saltó a la defensiva)

**- El castigo no es por lo de Patricia, te recuerdo que teníamos pendiente hablar sobre lo de mentirnos e ir a ver a Gwen cuando te habíamos dicho que mientras no controles tu sed y tus impulsos no era buena idea quedarte a solas con nadie** (dijo muy sosegado Damon, Tate solo retorció el hocico dejando patente su disconformidad).**August, olvidas con mucha facilidad ¿no?**

**- Grrr** (gruñó Tate pero después respiró hondo y decidió que no era un buen momento para mostrarse cabezón. Damon y Stefan acaban de decirle que era un miembro de pleno derecho de la familia y que esa sería también su casa a partir de ahora, y no quería parecer un ingrato. Así que decidió mostrarse un poco más respetuoso, al menos durante ese día)** ¿Y cuál es mi condena?**

**- Nada de teléfono y esta vez me aseguraré que no vuelves a ver a tu amiguito hasta la próxima semana **(dijo enseñándole de nuevo su teléfono, Tate puso morros, pero ya se lo esperaba). **No saldrás de esta casa si no es conmigo o Stefan. Stefan te llevará al instituto y te traerá de él, directos** (Stefan asintió, podía dejar al chico en cas y después quedar con Elena. Con esta orden Damon también se aseguraba así que al menos esa semana Stefan iría al instituto y quizás así acallaría ciertos cotillas del pueblo). **Nada de portátil, juegos, televisión o ipods. Si necesitas el portátil para el instituto me lo dices y podrás utilizarlo bajo supervisión** (Tate abrió mucho los ojos, eso era denigrante. Damon continuó antes que Tate pudiera protestar). **Y cuando hayas acabado con las tareas del instituto, quiero que te ocupes de la buhardilla, el trastero y el garaje. Para el domingo que viene tienen que estar todos como una patena.**

**- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es mucho! No podré hacerlo, ¡El garaje solo ya me llevará todo un día! **(protestó Tate que aquello si que le parecía desproporcionado)

**- Pues yo si fuera tú me ocuparía hoy y así ya me lo quitaba de encima** (dijo Stefan haciéndose el listillo, Tate lo fulminó con la mirada).

**- ¿Stefan te puedes quedar un momento con él? Tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas al pueblo.**

**- Es domingo** (saltó en seguida)

**- ¡Muchísimas gracias, August! Sino fuera por ti no sabría en el día en que vivo** (dijo con sarcasmo Damon. Se dirigió a Stefan) **¿puedes?. **

**- no soy un bebé puedo quedarme solo.**

**- Estás castigado, ¿No lo acabas de oír? No vas a quedarte solo, vete olvidando de eso, señorito, al menos esta semana estarás mejor vigilado que Fort Knox** (dijo Damon)

**- ¿Te llevará mucho?** (pregunto Stefan)

**- No lo sé, espero estar aquí para el almuerzo** (lo miró extrañado).

**- Entonces bien, he quedado para almorzar con Caroline y Tyler** (Damon sonrió).

**- En ese caso, me voy ya, y tú** (señalando a Tate)** ya sabes lo que te toca, y no quiero tonterías, Stefan está al mando, así que cuando regrese solo quiero oír salir de su boca cosas buenas sobre ti **(le dijo Damon a Tate fingiendo un tono paternal de forma muy cómica).

**- En serio, no necesito que Stefan se** (pero Damon le puso el dedo índice en la boca para hacerlo callar)

**- shhhhh estaré de vuelta para el almuerzo** (Tate estaba a punto de estallar, pero Damon supo ignorarlo y se dirigió a Stefan) **cualquier cosa llevo el teléfono encima **(Damon finalmente salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia su coche. Stefan se quedó mirando a Tate fijamente pero Tate solo dio un bufido y continuó con su desayuno)**.**

Mientras Stefan hacía de capataz de prisión para Tate y se aseguraba que no holgazaneaba mientras arreglaba el garaje, Damon se dirigió hacía el hotel donde se estaban alojando Patricia y Dylan. Una vez en la habitación se puso a registrarla afondo en busca del maldito libro de hechizos de Esther, pero no había ni rastro, entonces pensó que si Patricia tenía pensado salir huyendo con August esa misma noche, lo más posible es que llevara el libro con él. En ese caso el libro debía estar en el coche o en la Mansión de lo Mikaelson. Por lo visto, Damon tendría que hacer una visitita a los originales antes de lo que pensaba. Damon puso rumbo a casa de Klaus, no es que se muriera de ganas de verlo, ver a Klaus siempre era lago que le ponía de muy mal humor. Y sabía que Klaus estaría aun cabreado por la noche anterior. Pero el libro de Esther no podía caer en malas manos, hubiera dicho que era una reliquia familiar, pero siendo el libro de Esther, y Esther se la madre de Klaus...como que no hubiera colado. Solo cabía cruzar los dedos y esperar que ni Elijah ni Klaus hubieran dado con el libro.

**- TOC TOC El cartero del amor** (dijo Damon entrando en el salón).

**- ¿Damon?** (Klaus y Kol estaban jugando a ajedrez cuando Damon asomó su cabeza por el salón).

**- Tienes mucho temple, Damon** (dijo Kol divertido)

**- Kol déjanos** (dijo Klaus muy serio)

**- Oh, vengaaaa, siempre me pierdo lo más divertido** (se quejó Kol, Klaus solo lo miró fijamente muy serio. Kol agarró su café y los dejó solos).

**- ¡Hermanos pequeños!** (dijo quejándose Klaus, Damon forzó una sonrisa de complicidad) **¿Y a qué es debido a que nos honres con tu visita**? (Klaus le indicó que ocupara el sitio que había dejado libre Kol)

**- Bueno, quería ver a Patricia. Antes que venga con August, ya sabes me gustaría intercambiar un par de palabras y no van a ser palabras que quiera que oiga un niño (**Damon dijo de forma casual y sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara).

**- Me imagino. Pero si no tengo mal entendido es Elijah quien se encarga de Patricia y su amiguito. Y quedó en llamaros cuando pudierais pasaros por aquí.**

**- Si, y cuando llame traeré a August. Pero ahora, si no es mucho importunar, me gustaría.**

**- A mi también me gustaría intercambiar algunas palabras con esa mujer. Pero no puede ser, está abajo en una de las mazmorras y la llave solo la tiene Elijah, y no está ahora.**

**- ¿Mazmorras? Sin duda, ese debió de ser un aliciente para quedarte con este inmueble ¿verdad?**

**- jejeje también tiene una cancha de tenis **(Klaus forzó una sonrisa).** ¿qué quieres de la cazadora?**

**- Ya te lo he dicho, tener unas palabras con ella. Lo que hizo ayer a la noche fue muy feo.**

**- Oh, estoy conmocionado, de verdad Damon, me ha llegado al alma, ¿te preocupas por mí?**

**- Sobretodo cuando tu muerte implica la mía también. Pero no me refería a eso.**

**- Ah, ¿te referías al niño?** (Damon tomó nota mental que ya no lo llamaba el bastardo de los Salvatore). **Damon, solo sigue vivo porque tuvo dos dedos de frente y supo en que lado debía luchar**.

**- Ya bueno, de nada **(dijo Damon con retintín)**. ¿Sabes si Elijah tardará mucho en regresar?**

**- No soy el guardián de mis hermanos, Damon.**

**- No, cuando están fuera del ataúd. **

**- No tientes tu suerte Damon, que una loca se presente sin ser invitada en mi casa y pretenda matarme con un mítico artefacto suele ponerme de mal humor. Por cierto, ese espejito, una pieza interesante ¿no crees?**

**- Si, pero ahora por lo que tengo entendido está en manos de Elijah, así que supongo que eso también pone muy interesantes las cosas por aquí ¿no?** (dijo con una sonrisa de triunfador Damon)

**- Elijah, no utilizaría ese espejo en mi, no estoy preocupado** (dijo entrecerrando los ojos). **Pero eso no significa que no se pueda usar en otros, ¿no sé?, ahora mismo me viene a la cabeza… Tyler.**

**- Vaya, menos mal que no lo tienes tú sino ¿No sé?, ahora mismo me viene a la cabeza…Elijah.**

**- Cuando llegue mi hermano le diré que has pasado a saludar **(Klaus lo despachaba así).

**- Por supuesto. Ah, Klaus ¿y el coche de Paty? Sería un buen regalo para el niño. **

**- Elijah se hizo cargo de él, también. **

**- OK, ya lo hablaré con él también.**

**- Si, hazlo** (dijo molesto) **Ah Damon** (imitando a Damon) **se me olvidaba decirte que por favor le des las gracias al niño.**

**- Vaya, ¿Tú dando las gracias?**

**- Si, bueno, no todos los días se recupera el viejo libro de conjuros de la familia **(Dijo con toda la malicia del mundo, Damon abrió mucho los ojos)**. ¡Oh! ¡Que cabeza! El coche, si, creo que Elijah dijo algo que lo guardaría en el garaje** (dijo como si ahora se acordara). **Las llaves deben de estar puestas por si te interesa llevártelo ahora** (Klaus le volvió a mirar con picardía).

**- ¿No habría forma de que recuperara ese libro? ¿No?**

**- No** (dijo muy pasota)

**- En ese caso que pases un buen día Klaus.**

**- Igualmente, saludos a la familia** (y remarcó lo de familia. Damon de repente estaba de un humor de perros, en una misma noche había perdido el libro y el espejo. Más valía que August se hubiera comportado como un auténtico angelito, porque si encima había de lidiar con criaturadas no sabía cómo respondería).

Stefan había dejado que el chico desayunara en paz, pero en cuanto dio el último sorbo al café, se puso en plan sargento chusquero. Y casi lo arrastró hasta el garaje. Una vez allí sacó los coches, aunque Tate insistió en que ya que él limpiaba el garaje él debía sacar todo de allí. Pero ni loco le hubiera dejado manejar esos coches, aunque fuera solo sacarlos del garaje. Quizás sino fuera un castigo…pero era un castigo. Stefan cogió una vieja silla de las plegables de playa y la puso delante de la entrada del garaje y se puso a leer un libro mientras vigilaba a Tate.

- **Vengaaaaaa Stefan, dame algo de cuartelillo.**

- **Cuidado con esas cajas, eran de tu tío, son sus cosas.**

- **¿De Zach?**

- **Si**

- **No lo conocí** (y le dio una patada una para apartarla).

- **Eso da igual, trátalas con cuidado.**

- **¿Por qué?** (preguntó con cara de asco, llevaba más de tres horas quitando mierda de ese garaje. Tate estaba convencido que nadie había limpiado ese sitio en…nunca).

- **Porque lo digo yo **(dijo dejando un momento el libro y mirándolo con car de perro rabioso).

- **Esa no es una respuesta. **

- **Ok, porque si le vuelves a dar una patada a una de esas cajas me levantaré y te daré yo una patada en el culo ¿te gusta más esta respuesta?** (dijo echándole otra mirada de odio. Tate y Stefan se estuvieron intercambiando miradas de odio durante un largo rato. Una especie de duelo de testosterona. Pero el duelo acabó en el momento que Stefan se levantó de la silla)**.**

- **Vale, vale,** (levantó las manos como si estuviera siendo víctima de un atraco) **tendré cuidado con las cosas del muerto** (Stefan dio un paso delante) **de Zach, de Zach** (rectificó en pánico. Stefan relajó un poco el ceño pero no se movió) **Ya me pongo, ¿lo ves? Ya estoy limpiando.** (Tate empezó a apartar las cajas con cuidado para limpiar en las repisas. Stefan se volvió a sentar en la silla y sonrió tras su libro).

Tate aguantó una hora más hasta que volvió a dar resoplidos, en ese momento recordó lo que solía hacer cuando su madre lo castigaba.

- **¿Stefan? **

- **¿sí?** (dijo sin levantar la vista del libro).

- **Voy a echar una meada** (dijo sonriente), **ahora vengo** (Stefan rodó los ojos, no había una forma más vulgar de decir que tenía que ir al baño).

- **Vale **(dijo sin levantar la vista del libro).

Tate se fue el baño, y pasó el pestillo, allí tomó su albornoz y sacó del bolsillo un pequeño Tablet. Eso de ser hijo único tenía que tener alguna ventaja, su madre y su tía no habían capricho que no le consintiera. Tate solo iba a escribir un par de mensajes a unos amigos. Solo un par de mensajes. Pero ¿desde cuando un chico de 15 años puede solo escribir un par de mensajes?. Así que Tate se lió a escribir mensajitos, no se dio ni cuenta y ya llevaba 15 minutos. Pero Stefan tampoco era mucho mejor, estaba leyendo y tampoco se había dado cuenta de que ya hacía un buen rato que el chico. Así que Stefan aunque tuviera casi 166 años a veces era más cercano a un adolescente que aun anciano, y cuando tenía un buen libro entre manos, un buen disco o Elena, Stefan era un adolescente con todas las de la ley.

Y era cuando Stefan se comportaba como un adolescente que Damon más disfrutaba, sobre todo porque cuando recupera "la cordura" solía ser muy duro con si mismo y solía autoflagelarse durante días. Y un Stefan atormentado por un estúpido sentimiento de ridículo era más divertido que el típico Stefan atormentado por el sentimiento de culpa. Y ver como Stefan se había olvidado de su labor de "guardián" por un buen libro, hubiera sido impagable. Solo un par de semanas antes, Damon se hubiera pasado días haciendo burla de Stefan. Solo un par de semanas, pero ahora, ahora estaba enfadado con Klaus, estaba enfadado con Patricia, estaba enfadado consigo mismo y estaba enfadado con el mundo. Así que cuando llegó a casa, decidió tomarse un baño para relajarse. Aquello pareció funcionar, un poco, si más no, funcionó hasta que al empezar a cambiarse escuchó de repente una risita. Una risita que rápidamente identificó como la risa de cierto chico de 15 años. Cuando iba a comprobar de donde venía esa risita, escuchó otra risita, respiró hondo, al comprobar que provenían del baño de la habitación de Tate.

Des de la ventana de la habitación del chico vio a Stefan sentado en la silla delante del garaje leyendo tranquilamente su libro. Rodó los ojos y gruñó. Fue ese gruñido que hizo que Tate se diera cuenta que había alguien en su habitación. Decidió volver el Tablet al albornoz y tiró de las existencias cadena. Al fin y al cabo se suponía que estaba meando.

- **Hola Damon ¿ya llegaste? Genial, porque tengo un hambre felina, podría beberme todas las existencias de sangre del Hospital. ¡Dios, es que nadie a limpiado jamás ese garaje! Estoy seguro que había mierda más vieja que vosotros ¿Puede ser? ¿Era esta la casa original de los Salvatore?** (Tate parloteaba sin cesar. Damon se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja) **Debe de serlo, ¿no? Porque encontramos aquellos recuerdos anclados ¿no? Claro, que estúpido, ¿O quizás esta casa está construida en el mismo sitio donde estaba la antigua casa? Si debe de ser eso ¿no? Claro, que estúpido. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿ya has hecho todo lo que tenías que hacer en el pueblo? **(Damon continuó mirando fijamente a Tate) **Si, bueno, estás aquí, así que debes haber acabado. **(Ttae estaba cada vez más nervioso, Damon estaba luchando por no reírse, un minuto más y estaba seguro que soltaría una tremenda risotada) **¿No vas a pararme, verdad? **(Damon solo negó con la cabeza y se mordió el interior del carrillo para aguantar la pose) **¿Lo sabes, verdad? **(Damon respiró hondamente. Lo cierto es que no sabía nada pero Tate estaba tan nervioso que hubiera confesado hasta el asesinato de JF Kennedy ) **Del uno al diez ¿En cuántos problemas estoy?** (Damon volvió a respirar hondo. Tate se hundió de hombros y arrastrando los pies se fue hacia el baño y le entregó la Tablet a Damon) **Lo siento** (dijo muy flojito y bajando la cabeza).

- **He traído pasta del italiano, jalapeños y alitas de pollo del Grill, están en la cocina, pasa por el sótano y pilla un par de bolsas para cada uno. Yo voy a buscar a Stefan **(dijo como si nada Damon. Tate se quedó de píe escuchando muy atentamente, esperaba que Damon se le tirara al cuello en cualquier momento, pero eso no sucedió, así que después de un último levantamiento de ceja, Tate salió corriendo de allá, no fuera que Damon se lo repensara y lo matara)

Cuando Damon escuchó que Tate abría la nevera del sótano, entonces fue cuando Damon se permitió reírse. Puede que el chico se hubiera presentado en casa de un original y había peleado con su propia tía para protegerlos a todos, pero en el fondo, solo era un niño normal y corriente, con las típicas cosas de los chicos de su edad. Y aquello fue un alivio en el fondo, ahora sí que se le había pasado todo el mal humor. Pero eso no quitaba que no fuera a darle un collejón a su hermanito por sus hábitos de lectura. Quizás no tuviera ni el espejo ni el libro pero, tenía algo mejor, tenía una gran familia.


	24. Chapter 24

Dos semanas más tarde (31 de diciembre).

En el Grill, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt y Caroline estaban sentados y Jeremy estaba rellenando los saleros y botes de Ketchup de las mesas.

**- ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? (**Matt le preguntó a Tyler)

**- Si, lo pasaré con Caroline y su madre ¿Y TÚ? **

**- Me toca trabajar** (dijo Matt que estaba mirando el teléfono cada dos por tres).

**- No, tío, no fastidies. Trabajar en fin de año **(Tyle no parecía tampoco muy animado pero hizo un esfuerzo para no parecer tan deprimente ante sus amigos).

**- Nadie quiere trabajar esa noche, y yo no es como que tuviera familia** (dijo Matt sin darle importancia).

**- Pero tienes amigos** (le corrigió Tyler, que se encontraba en la misma situación que Matt, su madre acababa de morir y ahora ya no le quedaba nadie).

- **Eso es verdad ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros?** (dijo Caroline)

**- No, da igual, me sentiría raro, ya sabes. Además ya me he comprometido, no importa, en serio.**

**- ¿Y tú Jeremy?** (gritó Tyler para llamar la atención de Jeremy) **¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?**

**- Cuando acabe el turno, iremos a la casa del lago, ya sabes fuegos artificiales y un chapuzón helado jejeje. Y después los Salvatore han dicho que tenían que regresar para despedirse de Paty.**

**- ¿Pasaréis el fin de año con los Salvatore?** (preguntó Bonnie arqueando una ceja)** ¿Con todos?**

**- Si** (puso una mueca de disgusto),** con todos. **

**- Pensé que Elena y Stefan lo habían dejado y ahora estaba con Damon **(dijo con un tono de desaprobación Caroline)

**- Sinceramente no lo sé, no sé que pasa por la cabeza de mi hermana, y ya paso. Es mayorcita, que haga lo que le salga de las narices. Pero me fastidia que me arrastre con ellos. Gustosamente me quedaba aquí a trabajar con Matt. **

**- Oye, yo pasaré la noche a solas con mi padre, podrías venirte y después quedamos todos aquí en el Grill **(Bonnie dijo de forma tímida, lo cierto es que últimamente no sabía como tratar a Jeremy).

**- Hombre, gracias, más trabajo jejeje** (dijo bromeando Matt, pero se alegraba que sus amigos decidieran compartir algo de tiempo con él en esas fechas).

**- La alternativa es la fiesta de Rebekah** (dijo Matt y todos pusieron una cara de horror) jajaja lo que pensaba.

**- ¿Te ha invitado, no? **(preguntó maliciosamente Tyler)

**- ¿Tú que crees?** (respondió Matt)

**- Pues le diré a Damon o a Stefan que me traigan con ellos **(dijo Jeremy para poner fin al cachondeo que Tyler se llevaba con Matt por Rebekah)**.**

**- dile a Elena que…**(empezó Caroline)

**- Elena se quedará en la casa del lago **(Jeremy dijo muy tajante).

**- ¿Sola? **(preguntaron todos a la vez escandalizados)

**- No quiere tomar esa carretera, ya sabéis. **

**- No sé, no me parece bien que pase la noche sola **(dijo Bonnie).

**- Ha sido ella la que ha insistido, lo cierto es que** (Jeremy se quedó un minuto pensativo)

**- ¿Qué? **(Preguntó Bonnie)

**- Ayer me preguntó varias veces, si no estaría mejor en alguna fiesta de los chicos de mi clase en vez de a solas con ella, parecía como si estuviera deseando quedarse sola. **

**- ¿Crees que planea algo?**

**- No, solo que parecía querer estar sola.**

**- Quizás no le venga mal, últimamente está haciendo mucho el capullo** (dijo Caroline)

**- ¡Caroline! (**le riñó Bonnie)

**- ¿Qué? Es verdad**, (dijo a la defensiva Caroline) **lo siento Jeremy.**

**- No pasa nada opino igual que tú. No hace tanto que es vampiro, después es toda esa mierda esa de lazo sire/criatura, está muy confusa. Quizás si que le vaya bien un poco de soledad para aclarar las ideas. Al menos un par de días alejada de los Salvatore.**

**- Hablando de los Salvatore, tú últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Damon ¿no?** (dijo Caroline no muy contenta)

**- Si, pero es solo por lo de la cura. Tranquila sigo pensando que Damon es un capullo integral. Es más, desde que Tate vive con ellos se ha vuelto más capullo. Y eso esya ser muy capullo **(Caroline no podía estar más de acuerdo y sonrió)

**- ¿A qué te refieres? Pensé que Tate y él se llevaban bien** (dijo con pura inocencia Caroline).

**- Oh si, si entiendes pasarse el día chillándose el uno al otro si se llevan muy** bien (con puro sarcasmo).

**- Sabía que debía pasarme por allí, pero han sido unas semanas de locos** (dijo Caroline).

**- Lo sé, pero no es eso, es que Damon ha empezado a comportarse en plan mandón con todo el mundo. **

**- Pues como antes ¿no?** (dijo Caroline un poco más tranquila) **ya lo conoces, se cree él amo y señor del corral. **

**- Ya bueno, está aún peor, el otro día me preguntó ¿si había hecho los deberes de Navidad? **

**- jejejeje** (todos se rieron)

**- ¡Y hablaba en serio! **(dijo Jeremy alzando las manos al cielo)**.**

**- jejejeje** (todos estaban casi llorando de la risa)

**- Yo no le encuentro la gracia** (dijo Jeremy muy molesto y al ver que los chicos seguían riendo se volvió a su trabajo. Lo que no les contó es que cuando lo mandó a tomar por culo, Damon lo agarró por la oreja y le lavó la boca con jabón, eso era demasiado vergonzoso).

Mientras tanto en la cas de huéspedes de los Salvatore. Stefan, Damon y August estaban sentados en el sofá viendo un partido.

**- No entiendo porqué tengo que ir yo a la casa esa del lago, eso es un coñazo. Mis colegas de la residencia que se han quedado por aquí van a hacer una fiesta y… ¡Jooo, venga, Damon van a estar todos mis amigos!** (dijo enfadado Tate).

- **Irás donde yo diga que vayas, y déjalo ya, August. Mi respuesta es la misma que hace tres días y no va a cambiar** (Damon dijo sin dejar de mirar el partido de football de la televisión). **Y si crees que te voy a deja ir a esa fiesta llena de adolescentes descerebrados, es que no me conoces aún bien.**

**- Pero no es justo, yo no quiero ir **(Tate se cruzó de brazos). **Eres tú el que se zumba a Elena no yo** (dijo sin pensar muy bien lo que decía a quién lo decía y junto a quién lo decía) **no sé porque tengo que ir** (Stefan le dio un callejón). **Auuuuuu** (se llevó la mano a la nuca). **¡Jo! Pero si es verdad, vale yo tengo que ir porque él **(apuntando a Damon con el dedo de forma muy poco respetuosa) **me obliga a ir, pero tú** (hablando con Stefan) **¿De verdad no sé para que quieres ir? Podrías quedarte aquí, y llevarme a la fiesta.** **De verdad, macho, son ganas de hacerse mala sangre viendo como tu ex se enrolla con tu hermano** (tanto Damon como Stefan se pusieron muy tensos) **¿Es que no tienes un poco de orgullo?**

**- ¡Ya está bien Tate! Sube a tu habitación ahora mismo.**

**- ¿Por qué por decir la verdad? ¿No sé supone que no puedo mentir? (**dijo de forma muy bravucona).

**- Tate no te lo volveré a repetir sube a tu habitación **(dijo bastante enfadado Damon)

**- ¡No! No es justo. Siempre que digo algo que no os gusta me mandáis a mi habitación. Aunque como en este caso sea verdad. Él se zumba ahora a Elena, supéralo, pasa página Stefan. No ves que resultas patético** (Stefan se levantó de golpe e iba a estrangular a Tate, pero Damon se interpuso entre los dos).

**- Stefan, siéntate, por favor, ya me encargo yo** (Stefan se quedó mirando un rato a su hermano, ninguno de los dos cruzaban ni una palabra, pero Stefan finalmente se sentó)** gracias** (dijo muy flojito y Damon se relajó un poco. Damon a continuación se empezó a quitar el cinturón)

**- Nooo , no, no** (dijo Tate asustado, y dio un par de pasos hacía atrás, para poner en una distancia prudencial su trasero, viendo por donde iban los tiros), **lo siento, de verdad, perdona Stefan, no quería decir eso (Tate se disculpaba desesperadamente, rezando porque no fuera demasiado tarde). Solo estaba molesto con Damon porque no me deja ir a la fiesta. Ni siquiera opino eso. No sé porque lo dije, lo siento, perdóname.**

**- De acuerdo, estás perdonado, pero si vuelves a hablarme como antes te aseguro que tú y yo vamos a acabar muy mal** (Stefan dijo muy secamente).

**- No, nunca más, lo juro** (dijo aún un poco asustado pero volviendo a respirar con tranquilidad. Pero Damon en un movimiento muy rápido lo tomó del brazo y descargó 5 cintazos bien duros en su muslo derecho)

_SWASS_ _SWASS_ _SWASS_ _SWASS_ _SWASS_

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh nooooooooooo para, él me perdonó, para aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu ayyyyyyyyy **

**- Él puede que te haya perdonado, pero yo no voy a dejar que le hables de esa manera a nadie y mucho menos a mi hermano. Ahora hazlo que te he dicho y sube a tu habitación, y no salgas de ahí hasta que yo te lo diga**

SWASS (le dio un correazo más para reafirmar el mensaje).

- **Ahhhh** (Tate corrió escaleras hacia arriba para alejarse de Damon y de su maldito cinturón).

- **Lo siento** (se disculpó Damon ante su hermano) **Está así por Patricia. No quiso decirte eso, él te aprecia mucho.**

**- Lo sé. Damon está así des de que le dijiste que esta noche Elijah la hipnotizaría para borrarle todos los recuerdos sobre Mystic Falls y de él. Los últimos 2 días solo hace que atacar como una fierecilla herida y acorralada. **

**- Si no quieres venir, esta noche…**

**- Hermanito, me ha invitado a mí también. Puede que ese nexo entre vosotros dos empiece a hacerse más débil. Las últimas semanas Elena volvía a ser más ella misma.**

**- Como quieras **(dijo mordiéndose el labio). **¿Vendrás también después a la mansión de los Mikaelson? **(intentando cambiar de tema. Stefan y él habían llegado a un acuerdo no escrito de no sacar el tema hasta que obtuvieran la cura para Elena)

**- No sé. **(Estaba un poco tocado aun por las palabras de Tate, que aunque sabía que no lo había hecho queriendo, que solo era el estrés, esas palabras le habían dolido igualmente). **Si Tate quiere.**

**- ok, pero mejor le preguntamos justo antes de venirnos, como has dicho a medida que se acerca la hora está más nervioso. **

**- Deberías hablar con él.** (Le dijo Stefan subiendo un poco el televisor para que no los oyera).

**- ¿Y qué le digo? ¿Siento que tengamos que borrarle la memoria a la tarada de tu tía**? (dijo hundiéndose en el sofá**). Lo único que siento es que volviera este pueblo **(dijo apretando los puños).

**- Es una mala pieza, pero para Tate es su familia** (Damon iba a abrir la boca pero Stefan continuó) **vale, ya sé que me dirás que ahora nosotros somos también su familia. ¿Pero eso es desde cuando? ¿Unas semanas? Ella lo ha sido des del día que nació. Y de repente vamos a borrarle los recuerdos y hacerle creer que Tate murió con sus padres en el accidente y que no se le ha perdido nada por Mystic Falls, para ella él simplemente ya no existirá**.

**- Puedo entenderlo, Stefan. Incluso puedo fingir que me apena, pero no me apena, me alegro que esa tarada no ronde más por aquí. No es buena. No sé que intenciones tenía para August, pero algo me dice que ella ya no lo veía como a su sobrino. Es una cazadora, Stefan, y una de muy fanática. Algo me dice que August no hubiera acabado bien. Pero como bien comprenderás esa idea no voy a compartirla con él. **

**- No, claro que no. Y a mí también se me ha pasado por la cabeza, no te creas** (Stefan estaba triste por toda la situación que tenía que vivir Tate, solo tenía 15 años y debía enfrentarse a algo como eso) . **Por eso estoy de acuerdo con que Elijah la hipnotice para que crea que Tate murió en el accidente con sus padres. Pero eso no quita que Tate lo debe de estar pasando muy mal. Una cosa es que ella lo hubiera dejado aquí solo, y otra es que ella piense que está muerto.**

**- No pienso dejar que esa loca ronde por ahí, al acecho. Es lo mejor, además, hasta él sabe que es lo mejor y lo ha aceptado.**

**- Que lo entienda y que lo haya aceptado no significa que es lo que quiera** (en ese momento Damon no sabía si Stefan estaba hablando de August o de si mismo, Los dos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato).

**- He tenido una idea. Nos vemos en la casa del lago.**

**- ¿No vas venir con nosotros?**

**- No, August y yo nos encontraremos con vosotros más tarde. ¿Si quieres ir tirando para el Grill y recoger a Jeremy?**

**- ¿No me vas a decir de qué se trata esa idea?**

**- Voy a llevar a August a donde Klaus, para que pase el día con Patricia. Después nos uniremos a vosotros a la casa del lago. Llegaremos antes de cenar, no te preocupes.**

**- ¿Crees que es prudente dejarlo a solas con Patricia? (**Stefan parecía bastante preocupado).

**- No, Y es por eso yo también estaré. **

**- No sé que decir, Damon** (Stefan no estaba seguro que esa fuera una gran idea, pero era la única oportunidad de despedirse como dios manda que tenía Tate),

**- Di que te comportarás como un caballero con Elena mientras yo no estoy.**

**- Muérete** (Stefan de repente se puso de mal humor, pero pronto se dio cuenta que Damon no era muy distinto de Tate, solo le molestaba porque había algo en su interior que le preocupaba).

**- No, otra vez no, gracias** (poniendo cara de horror. Damon subió a la habitación de Tate y vio como Tate estaba jugando con uno de los videojuegos de su teléfono).

**- ¿Qué quieres ahora?** (dijo Tate de muy malos modos)

**- A menos que quieras acabar sobre mis rodillas ya estás bajando el tonito, Niño** (Damon le aviso por enésima vez. Tate le echó una mirada fulminante y volvió al juego). **August, deja ese juego un momento, quiero hablar contigo.**

**- Ya me he disculpado con Stefan **(dijo poniendo morros, sabía que Damon estaba serio pero también sabía que no había subido a zurrarle).

**- No es sobre eso** (dijo quitándole con cuidado el teléfono de las manos. Tate se sentó en la cama y lo miró como si le estuviera haciendo el favor de la vida. Damon se contuvo y contó hasta 100). **¿Qué te parecería si fuéramos a casa de Elijah y Klaus y pasaras el resto del día con Patricia hasta la hora de cenar?**

**- Paso, ¿Para qué?, si después le vais a borrar la memoria y no se va a acordar** (dijo con resentimiento)

**- August, ella olvidará, ya lo hablamos. Es lo mejor, para ella también. Pero creo que deberías despedirte de ella, porque tú no lo olvidarás, y te hará bien.**

**- ¿Ahora eres también psicólogo?** (dijo entre diente y sin mirarlo a la cara)

**- No, pero soy muy viejo y sé un poco de estas cosas** (dijo intentando sonar cercano).

**- Claro, se me olvidaba, tú lo sabes todo** (Tate volvió a sulfurarse).

**- August, no soy un hombre paciente y estos días estoy haciendo un esfuerzo titánico contigo, y ambos lo sabemos **(lo miró fijamente, Tate sabía que Damon tenía razón),** así que si no es por mí, que sea por ti, haz el maldito favor de hablarme con respeto** (Tate se quedó mirando un rato a Damon si decir nada) **¿August?** (probó una vez más Damon)

**- ¿Si voy a ver a Paty como dices después podremos pasarnos por la residencia?** (preguntó intentando parecer muy educado. Damon se hacía cruces, se suponía que lo de ir a ver era por su bien, y de la forma como lo acababa de decir, parecía que fuera Tate quien le estuviera haciendo un favor a él).

**- Ya te lo he dicho que NO** (dijo un poco molesto pero sin perder la paciencia, quizás si que fuera un hombre paciente, al fin y al cabo).

**- tengo 15 años, pasar el fin de año con niñeras, Damon. Ya no soy un niño, no me hagas ir con vosotros, porfaaaaaaaaaaa** (le suplicó con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado)

**- No estamos discutiendo eso August, estamos hablando de la oportunidad de que te despidas bien de Patricia** (dijo muy tenso Damon).

**- Si, vale, iré** (dijo a regañadientes, Damon seguía alucinando, lo de despedirse de su tía era por el propio bien del niño no por conveniencia suya**). Pero por favor, reconsidera lo de la fiesta **(volvió a poner esos ojitos).

**- August, si nos vamos a ir a ver a Patricia, más vale que salgamos ya, agarra tu chaqueta, te espero en el coche **(dijo ignorando la última frase de Tate, por el propio bien del chico).** Y August, si te oigo decir algo más sobre la dichosa fiesta en lo que queda del día, te juro que vas a pasar de año nuevo sentado sobre almohadones.**

**- Pero lo pensarás ¿no?** (Damon le lanzó una mirada que le hubiera hecho mearse encima sino fuera que justo 5 minutos antes había ido al baño). **Ok, la chaqueta** (dijo intentando parecer inocente mientras agarraba la chaqueta).

**- Tira para delante, que te vea yo** (dijo Damon dando una larga y profunda respiración).


	25. Chapter 25

Damon y Tate llegaron al cabo de 20 minutos a la mansión Mikaelson. Elijah estaba haciendo algo en el portátil mientras Kol estaba encima de una colchoneta inflable tomando el sol en la piscina.

- **Ey, ¿no habíamos quedado esta noche?** (dijo Elijah, cerrando rápidamente el portátil para que no pudieran ver en que estaba trabajando).

- **Bueno, hemos pensado** (Tate rodó los ojos) **que estaría bien que Tate y patricia pasaran algo de tiempo juntos antes de que se marche, para siempre** (no pudo estarse de decirlo).**¿Sus índices de verbena?**

- **Hace ya un par de días que no hay ni rastro en su organismo. **

- **¿seguro?**

- **Si, ayer pillé a Kol obligándola a vestir y cantar como Madonna, creo.**

- **Era lady Gaga** (dijo Kol desde la piscina, indignado porque Elijah no se hubiera dado cuenta de que se trataba de póker face. Damon y Elijah rodaron los ojos).

- **Está limpia **(le aseguró Elijah)

- **Ok ¿podemos bajar a verla?**

- **Si, claro, ya sabéis donde está.**

- **¿August? ¿quieres que baje contigo?**

- **No, gracias **(y Tate se metió dentro de la casa de nuevo).

- **¿Cómo lo lleva? **(dijo Elijah en cuento sintió la puerta que conducía al sótano cerrarse).

- **Peor por segundos **(dijo bebiéndose el vino de la copa de Elijah)

- **¿y Tú?**

- **Mucho peor por segundos. Pero a diferencia de él, yo estaré mejor en cuanto Patricia esté fuera de nuestras vidas.**

- **Es muy niño** (dijo con pena Elijah. Damon se pasó las manos por la cara).

- **Si pero no es tan bobo como quiere que creamos que es. Elijah, hay algo que lo está atormentando y no es una estúpida fiesta de quinceañeros.**

- **¿Qué?**

- **La fiesta de la toga **(volvió a hablar Kol). ¿**No me miréis así? Rebekah está que trina. Ya le dije que no era buena idea hacer una fiesta para fin de año…pero después de vuestra fiestecita de pre-navidad, no había manera que entrara en razón. jejeje **

- **¿Tú irás, no? **(dijo Elijah con un tono de censura bastante patente)

- **¿Chicos, fumados, borrachos, pasados de vueltas y con las hormonas desatadas? ¡Venga ya! ¡Estaría loco si fuera a la fiesta snob de Rebekah!. **

- **Kooool **(Elijah quería estrangular a su hermano, porque estaba al día que Tate le había pedido a Damon permiso para ir a esa fiesta)

- (Kol ignoró la advertencia de su hermano y continuó hablando) **No creo que necesite ni hipnotizarlos, con tanta mierda que llevarán, imposible que recuerden nada de lo que pase jejeje ** (Damon gruñó) **¿Qué? **(Kol no entendía el súbito mal humor de Damon, se suponía que Damon era el hermano Salvatore que sabía divertirse) **Ahora que sabe controlar los impulsos de vaciar a la gente de hasta la última gota de sangre y hacer en truquito ese de controlar las mentes, si antes ya iba a ir ahora… Bueno, no sufras, estaré allí, quieres que le eche un ojo ¿no?**

- **No **(le contestó muy enfadado). **Porque no va a ir **(Elijah no pudo hacer más que reírse)**. **

- **Hola, cielo** (dijo Patricia con una sonrisa pero se la veía cansada).

- **Hola** (dijo muy seco Tate y se sentó en la silla que había en la celda donde estaba encerrada Patricia).

- **Hacía ya días que no venías a verme** (dijo muy dulcemente, no había reproche en sus palabras)

- **Tenía muchas cosas que hacer** (mintió Tate).

- **Di, estás fechas son una locura, me acuerdo que tu madre se volvía loca, porque quería que todo saliera a la perfección.**

- **Déjalo, Paty** (dijo un poco molesto).** Ella está muerta, y yo pronto lo estaré para ti. No tiene sentido jugar a "aquellos maravillosos años".**

- **Yo no quiero olvidarte, se lo he dicho a Elijah, le he prometido que no regresaría pero que no me quitara mis recuerdos.**

- **No seas tan melodramática** (Tate adoptó la típica pose de perdonavidas de Damon). **No te va a quitar tus recuerdos, solo te hará creer que yo morí en el accidente, ya sabes, junto a tu hermana y tu cuñado.**

- **¡Tate! **(dijo sorprendida por la crudeza con la que hablaba Tate).

- **No me mires así. En cierto modo** (tocándose la cabeza) **morí entonces. Además no me vengas con lo que te preocupas por mí, porque des de que te dije que yo me quedaba aquí no me llamaste ni una sola vez.**

- **Estaba buscando una cura para tu problema.**

- **Claro** (dijo riéndose como si aquello fuera una vil patraña).

- **Tate, lo hice, moví tierra y mar en búsqueda de algo que te salvara** (había desesperación en sus palabras)

- **Pero no lo encontraste, estaba condenado. Lo estoy**(esto último lo añadió casi en un susurro. Tate se dio cuenta que se había puesto triste y decidió recubrirse de nuevo con su coraza de indiferencia).**Patricia, tú eres una cazadora de vampiros y yo soy un vampiro. **

- **¡Eres mi sobrino, Tate! ¡Mi familia!.**

- **No lo fui la noche que decidiste atacar a Klaus. **

- **Claro que sí. Aquello no tuvo nada que ver contigo.**

- **Ibas a matar a mis amigos. Damon y Stefan hubieran muerto también. ¿ellos no merecen vivir porque son vampiros, verdad?**

- **Tate, estaba equivocada, pero…**

- **Tú me conoces, me conoces bien, sabías que no lo hubiera aprobado. No porque ahora sea un vampiro, sino porque mamá me enseñó mejor, ella me enseñó a dar la cara por la gente que me importa. **

- **Soy tu tía.**

- **¡Sí! Ya lo sé. No paras de repetirlo. No está en mis manos lo de hipnotizarte, entérate, no lo está. O te hipnotiza Elijah o te mata Klaus. Mira, yo voy a ser más considerado que lo fuiste tú conmigo, la decisión está en tus manos. ¿La muerte o la hipnosis?.**

- **¡Tate! Tú no eres es así, tú eres bueno, compasivo, atento y dulce** (dijo tomándole las manos con cariño. Tate la miró a los ojos).

- **¿Por qué me hiciste venir? ¿Porque no lo hiciste antes de que fuera a buscarte? Tuviste tiempo de sobras** (Tate por primera vez ole habló con rabia. Patricia se quedó muda, no sabía que contestarle)**. ¿Quieres saber lo que he estado haciendo estos días, tía?** (Tate volvió a sonar frio y distante)

- **Claro** (Patricia vio una oportunidad para ganar tiempo y pensar en qué contestarle a Tate).

- **Damon y Stefan me han estado enseñando como hacerme con esto de ser vampiro. Ya sabes, la super-velocidad, los sentido más desarrollados, controlar el hambre y los impulsos,** y (hizo una pausa y le sonrió)** y manipular, compeler e hipnotizar a la gente**. (Tate la miró fijamente, Patricia se puso nerviosa y apartó la mirada) **¿Qué pasa tiíta? ** (dijo con malicia Tate) **¿De repente te volviste tímida? **(dijo con veneno en sus palabras)

- **Tate, tú no eres así, por favor.**

- **No tienes ni puta idea de cómo soy yo ahora** (dijo con rabia Tate y le sujeto con fuerza la cara para que lo mirase y la compelió a mirarlo)**.Pero yo sí que sé cómo eres tú, tiíta** (Tate volvió a llamarla tiíta, jamás le había llamado así, ni de muy pequeño, aquello sonaba demasiado cursi para los oídos de una familia de cazadores, patricia siempre había sido Paty, Patricia o como mucho tía. Patricia se estaba dando cuenta que Tate se estaba riéndose de su insistencia en recordarle que ella era su tía)**. Ahora me vas a responder a mis preguntas y vas a ser sincera, más sincera de lo que jamás en tu vida ha sido.**

- **Tate** (suplicó Patricia en ese momento entraron Elijah y Damon en la celda)

- **¡Largaos! Es mi último día con mi tía, después ya no podremos tener estas charlas tan amenas **(dijo con amargura y rabia. Patricia miraba pidiendo ayuda a Elijah y Damon).

- **Tate déjala, en el fondo no quieres hacer esto** (dijo Elijah)

- **Si que quiero** (dijo rabioso entre dientes)**.**

- **August, suéltala, vinimos para que te despidieras, para que pasarais las últimas horas juntos, como una familia. No para que la interrogaras y la forzaras a confesar. **

- **Tú quizás viniste pensando eso, pero yo siempre he tenido muy claro a lo que he venido. Necesito oírlo de su boca. Y si la forzáis olvidar, jamás lo sabré. No quiero que este sentimiento de culpabilidad y de incertidumbre continúe atormentándome, Damon. ¡No puedo!**

- **No, necesitas, quebrar su voluntad.** (dijo Damon acercándose a Tate y haciéndole que soltara a Patricia con delicadeza) **Patricia, en unas horas Elijah te hará creer que Tate murió en ese accidente, nunca más volverás a verlo, a hablar con él. Si alguna vez, el chico significó algo para ti, contéstale, sin trucos, sin hipnosis. **

- **Me da igual lo que digan, sino me lo dices por las buenas lo harás por las malas **(Tate iba a volver a garrarle la cara para forzarla a mirarlo, pero Damon se puso en medio de ellos y sujetó con fuerza a Tate).

- **¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, August? **(dijo Damon intentando que con su voz Tate saliera de ese estado de furia y rabia)

- **Ya se lo he dicho solo quiero saber ¿Por qué me hizo venir? **(Elijah miró a Damon con censura. Tanto Elijah, Stefan, Klaus o Damon tenían una idea bastante exacta de porque Patricia decidió llevar al chico con ella a casa de Klaus para matarlo. Pero decirlo en voz alta no era lago que ninguno quisiera. Bueno, Klaus puede que si, pero ahora no estaba allí).

- **Patricia contéstale **(dijo Damon muy sereno, pero en el fondo esperaba que no lo hiciera, o que y ale hubiera dado tiempo para construir una buena mentira).

- **Contéstame, dime la verdad (**Tate dijo rápidamente, para que Damon no pudiera evitar que la obligase a decir la verdad mediante la hipnosis).

- **¡August!** (le riñó Damon pero ya era demasiado tarde).

- ** Te traje para matarte. Primero mataría a Klaus con el espejo y después a ti. Confiaba que te quedaras en shock por la muerte de tus amiguitos **(dijo con despreció) **y entonces aprovecharía y te daría muerte a ti también. y después diría que fue Klaus, que las cosas salieron mal, y que Klaus te mató. **

- **¿Pero y el billete y los planes? **(a Tate le temblaba la voz, Damon no lo soltó ni un segundo, sabía que era cuestión de momentos que el niño no se desmoronara)**.**

- **Tenía que parecer convincente. **

- **¿ese era tu plan des del principio?**

- **August, déjalo ya, ya sabes lo que querías saber, esto solo hace que**

- **¡Cállate! **(Tate le enseñó los colmillos a Damon. Damon en cualquier otra ocasión le hubiera dado unas buenas nalgadas, pero comprendía el dolor del chico. Lo comprendía muy bien. él también fue traicionado por un ser muy cercano. Por alguien que se suponía que debía interponerlo todo ante él. Su padre).**¡Contesta! **(le obligó)

- **Eres un vampiro, no deberías de existir** (Paty luchaba por no abrir la boca pero no pudo hacer nada. Aquello le cayó como un mazazo a Tate. En el fondo lo sabía. Des de aquella noche que no hacía otra cosa que darle vueltas intentaba desmentir sus sospechas de todas las formas posibles, pero siempre quedaba esa duda punzante en su fuero interno que le corroía por dentro. Tate salió corriendo de la celda).

- **No debiste traerlo** (dijo Patricia con amargura en sus palabras. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad, pero ella no quería hacerle daño a Tate, si que pensaba que debía morir, pero pensaba en una muerte rápida y misericordiosa). **Pero supongo que esto era lo que querías ¿no? **(Patricia dijo con odio hacía Damon)** Querías que me odiara y te venerara a ti ¿no?**

- **Ve con Tate, yo me quedo con ella **(intervino Elijah viendo que Damon se había quedado clavado)**.**

- **Hazlo ya, no esperes a esta noche** (Damon ni miró a Patricia, no podía. No porque hubiera hecho esos comentarios tan maliciosos, sino porque sabía que el origen del dolor que sentía Tate ahora era esa mujer. Elijah solo asintió con la cabeza, y Damon salió corriendo para dar alcance a Tate).

Tate había salido corriendo sin rumbo no sabía donde iba, solo quería alejarse de allí lo máximo posible. Una cosa era sospecharlo y otra saberlo. Cuando entró en la celda pensaba que no importaba, que no había nada peor que la incertidumbre. Pero ahora el dolor que sentó en el pecho era demasiado intenso, lo estaba desgarrando y no sabía como hacer que parara. Y eso era porque si ese dolor ya era algo indescriptible para un humano, par aun vampiro que todo se magnifica era simplemente insoportable. Damon siguió el rastro de Tate, lo cierto es que no fue del todo fácil, el chico era muy rápido, y corría sin rumbo y cegado por el dolor. Damon solo esperaba que no hiciera nada demasiado estúpido. Finalmente encontró a Tate, estaba en el suelo de rodillas, llorando como si la vida le fuera en ello. Damon se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Tate en vez de apartarse solo empezó a llorar más fuerte sobre el hombro de Damon.

- **Shhhhh Todo va a ir mejor** (Damon le susurró al oído).

**- ME DA IGUAL BWUAAAAAAAAAA haz que paré, haz que paré, duele cough cough cough. **

**- Shhhh respira, August, respira, inspira bien hondo, deja que baje hasta el estomago, así es, ahora déjalo salir muy lentamente, muy bien. Otra vez, toma aire bien hondo…**(Damon le repitió unas cuantas veces hasta que Tate finalmente se calmó un poco). **¿Mejor?** (Tate asintió, pero no se movió).

**- Sé que piensas que yo mismo me o he buscado, pero tenía que saberlo.**

**- Yo no pienso eso August. Entiendo que necesitabas saber la verdad, probablemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, ¡que demonios! ¡Seguro que yo lo hubiera hecho mil veces peor! **(eso hizo que Tate sonriera aunque fuera fugazmente).

**- August, mírame** (Tate se separó un poco y miró a Damon a los ojos) **Te has pasado todos estos días temiendo que ella te dijera eso. Y aunque todos sabíamos que probablemente ella planeaba matarte a ti también, todos hacíamos como si fuera una idea descabellada e intentábamos no ocupar nuestros pensamientos en algo tan desgarrador como eso **(Damon hizo una pausa). **Nosotros, que hace más de 160 años que estamos en este mundo no queríamos oír la verdad, pero tú con solo 15 has tenido más valor que nosotros, lo necesitabas, y sabias que aun que doliera tenías que saberlo. **

**- Eso solo es porque en el fondo esperaba que… **

**- No Tate, no te engañes. No, ahora. No después de lo que has hecho. Sabías lo que ibas a oír, pero necesitabas oírlo de sus labios. Y eso te hace una persona muy fuerte.**

**- no, no lo soy, ahora solo quiero que ella jamás hubiera regresado** (se volvió a agarrar fuertemente a la camisa de Damon).

**- Si, eso es ahora, pero con el tiempo…sabes que esto era lo mejor. Stefan, Elijah y yo intentábamos protegerte, porque pensábamos que no eras lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarte a una verdad como esa. Nadie debería enfrentarse a eso, créeme sé lo que digo. Eres un niño, solo un niño, has perdido a toda tu familia, y por lo último que deberías pasar es por la traición de un ser querido.**

**- Tengo 15 años, no soy ningún niño, puede que a ti te lo parezca porque eres más viejo que Matusalén **(no estaba siendo irrespetuoso solo era lo que pensaba). **Des de aquella noche que llevo haciéndome a la idea pero…No es cierto **(Tate dejó de llorar pero no hablaba estaba muy lejos de allí).

**- ¿August?** (Damon estaba preocupado, Tate parecía ausente).

**- Supe que Patricia, supe que ella, que ella no quería nada bueno, lo sabía** (ahogó las ganas de llorar),** lo supe cuando hablé con ella por teléfono en el hospital. Damon, lo sabía** (lo miró con desesperación en los ojos). **Todos podíais haber muerto y yo lo sabía.**

**- yo también. Tu tía es una cazadora, y es una fanática. Jamás hubiera accedido a que te convirtiera en un vampiro sino fuera porque planeaba algo más grande, algo como acabar con Klaus y toda su progenie, ¿Sabes cuantos vampiros pueden ser eso? August, sabía yo también que Patricia tramaba algo y que ese algo seguro significaba nuestro fin, y cuando te convertiste en vampiro…supe que no le importaría acabar contigo si con eso lograba lo que sea que estaba planeando. Lo sabía. Pero es tu tía. No podía matarla y punto. Si yo no puede, y no tenía ningún lazo emocional con ella ¿tú? **(lo miró con ternura y le sonrió).

**- Mi padre era fuerte, duro, implacable, nunca dudaba. Mamá, a pesar de ser más abierta de miras y tolerante, era igual. Yo debería ser así, no debería dejar que esto me afectara tanto. Es así, ella quería matarme, no lo logró, ¡Hurrai! bien por mi** (dijo intentando sonar seguro de si mismo)

**-¿Quién te ha dicho esa estupidez? Somos vampiros, no autómatas, tenemos sentimientos, a menos que seas un sicópata, lo normal es que estés dolido, te sientas traicionado y que estés hecho un lío. Cuando nuestro padre, nos traicionó, me sentí culpable, ¡yo! ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? **(Tate se rió levemente)** También sentía rabia, me hubiera gustado matarlo con mis propias manos, y aquello volvía a hacerme sentir mal. Un hijo no debería de tener esos sentimientos. Claro, que un padre no debería anteponer su fé ciega a sus hijos **(Tate lo miró, el padre de Damon no debía ser muy distinto de Patricia)**. August, estuve años, sin perdonarme a mi mismo, sin perdonarlo, pero, mírame, te `parezco atormentado por eso ¿ahora? **(Tate negó con la cabeza)** Lo que digo es que aunque ahora te parezca imposible, ese dolor pasará. Y tú a diferencia de mi, has tenido la posibilidad de enfrentarte cara a cara a la realidad. Y eso, August, ni muchos hombres de pelo en pecho, sería capaces a hacerlo.**

**- Quiero irme a casa **(dijo Tate triste pero un poco más aliviado).

**- Pues, no se hable más, vamos a casa **(Damon le ayudó a levantarse y una vez de píe, le dio un beso en la cabeza). **August, estoy muy orgullosos de ti. **

**- Ya, pues yo me siento como un mierda.**

**- ¡Bienvenido al club! **(y le dio un achuchoncito cariñoso)


	26. Chapter 26

**Cuatro meses más tarde…**

**- ¡Voy a matar a ese niño! **(entró Damon furioso en casa).

**- jejeje ¿Qué ha hecho ya, Tate?**

**- ¿Qué que ha hecho?**(Damon dijo llevando las manos al cielo)** Pues si fueras al instituto de vez en cuando te enterarías **(Damon dijo poniendo una mueca muy fea)**. **

**- ¿En serio, Damon? **(dijo Stefan sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír)** Tengo más de 150 años y me sueltas eso del instituto **(Stefan sabía que su hermano estaba furioso con Tate y que no hablaba en serio, solo se estaba desquitando con él)**. Estás cabreado con el mocoso, no lo pagues conmigo.**

**- Tienes razón, estoy cabreado con el mocoso, es más cuando llegue despídete de él porque pienso estrangularlo con mis propias manos.**

**- jejeje venga cálmate** (le alargó una copa de Bourbon. Damon se la bebió de un trago, Stefan no pudo evitar reírse).

**- Y tú no te rías, cuando llegaste aquí decidiste inscribirte en ese estúpido instituto, nadie te lo mandó **(Damon a día de hoy seguía sin entenderlo. Al principio pensó que era por Elena, pero con lo que faltaba a clase, estaba claro que no era por ella)**. Así que me puedes decir ¿por qué te inscribiste si después no tenías intención de asistir, eh? ¿Para que el director me llamara cada dos por tres para recordarme lo mal tutor que soy? ¡Y ahora encima August! **(Damon iba subiendo el volumen de su voz a medida que hablaba)

**- Así que es eso, el enano ha vuelto a saltarse las clases ¿no?**

**- Mira que se lo dije claro la última vez, si volvía a saltarse una clase, aunque fuera educación física, iba a estar en serios problemas, pero problemas con mayúsculas.**

**- Damon, relájate, tiene 15 años, seguro que fue con sus amigos a los recreativos o a jugar a esos estúpidos videojuegos o a casa de alguno de sus amigos.**

**- Es la tercera vez que me llama su profesor, ¡La tercera en 2 semanas!. He tenido que aplazar una reunión con los del consejo, por esto **(Damon estaba realmente furioso).

**- Así que es eso ¿no? **(le dijo Stefan con una sonrisita de "te lo dije" que hizo que Damon se pusiera aún más frenético).

**- Stefan, sus notas han mejorado algo, pero no mucho, no todo lo que deberían. Y a diferencia de ti, está es la primera vez que asiste al instituto, así que debería de poner más interés.**

**- ¿Te estás escuchando, Damon? **(Stefan encontró en esa una ocasión perfecta para chinchar un poco a su hermano)

**- Sí, me escucho, Stefan **(dijo algo molesto con la actitud pasota de Stefan)**. Y así es como suena un tutor. Y yo soy el tutor de August **(Damon pensó que él era el tutor de August y el de Stefan, y aunque estuvo tentado de recordárselo, finalmente se mordió la lengua, lo cierto es que no estaba enfadado con Stefan, sino con Tate)**. **

**- No te entiendo, le dejas hacer lo que le salga las narices y después te enfadas con él por algo como saltarse un par de clases en la escuela.**

**- Primero no son un par de clases. Con esta ya van 8 clases a las que falta desde la última vez que tuvimos nuestra pequeña "charla" sobre la importancia de asistir a clase y graduarse. Segundo, yo no le dejo hacer todo lo que quiere. Que le deje hacer lo que se supone que debe hacer un vampiro, no significa que le deje hacer todo lo que le venga en gana **(Damon sabía que Stefan era a veces tan integro que le hacía venir ganas de vomitar, y sinceramente con un San Stefan en la familia ya había suficiente). **Hay unas normas. Y tercero, se supone que debes apoyarme, hermanito **(Damon empezaba a hartarse de que Stefan o pasase o solo abriera la boca para criticarlo. Esa no era la idea que tenía él con que le echara una mano con August)**.**

**- En cuanto llegue Tate, me pondré serio y tendrás mi apoyo al 100x100 **(Stefan pilló al indirecta a la primera y se dio cuenta que su hermano tenía en parte algo de razón) **. Pero ahora…Damon, cálmate. Estás molesto por que te han sacado de una reunión para tener que al instituto. Si, un coñazo, tienes razón. Pero no se acaba el mundo porque un adolescente se salte una clase. Por dios Damon, ¿cuantas veces faltaste tú a la escuela?**

**- No estamos hablando de mi Damon. Estamos hablando de August, y tú puedes darte el lujo de quedarte aquí holgazaneando toda la mañana, porque maldita sea hasta fuiste a la universidad, pero él no. August es un flojo de cuidado, lo tengo asumido. Claro que lo sé, me paso el día tras de él luchando, todo es un tira y afloja con él, incluso para que haga la tarea más insignificante debo de ponerme serio y pegarle un par de gritos. Pero no te equivoques, puedo aceptar que sea un flojo despreocupado, pero no estoy dispuesto a que también sea un inútil ignorante. **

**- De acuerdo, punto para ti **(dijo rodando los ojos). **Pero quizás si no fueras tan ambiguo, el chico tendría más claro que las normas deben respetarse**.

**- ¿A qué te refieres?**

**- Por ejemplo, hace tres semanas, llegó a casa claramente bebido.**

**- el alcohol aplaca la sed** (dijo Damon a la defensiva).

**- estaba borracho **(Stefan le aclaró molesto, el chico estaba como una cuba cuando llegó a casa, y aquello no tenía nada que ver con calmar los instintos)**, hay una diferencia muy grande entre beber con moderación y beber hasta echar el hígado por la boca. Damon, le estamos, yo también **(le aclaró para que se diera cuenta que no era un ataque, sino una reflexión)**, enviando mensajes confusos. Le decimos que debe comportarse y cumplir las normas de la casa. Y si se salta una clase estás dispuesto a estrangularlo con tus propias manos, pero si llega borracho a casa haces como que no te enteras. ¿Y donde ha quedado lo de la discreción, eh?**

**- grrrrr**

**- si gruñe, gruñe. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, Tate se ha convertido en una versión reducida de Hugh Hefner. Y tú en vez de cortarlo de raíz, cuando te avise, le has reído las gracias, y le has ido tapando sus indiscreciones** (Damon lo miró como si no supiera de que le hablaba, pero era cierto los últimos meses se había olvidado por completo de eso de ·tu limpias tus mierdas" y le había ido tapando todas ya cada una de las meteduras de pata. Pero Damon pensaba que su hermano estaba en el limbo). **No me mires así, Damon, que los dos somos perros viejos. **

**- Es que estaba tan triste después de lo de Patricia…yo solo quería que se lo pasara bien, que fuera feliz.**

**-Bueno, pues ya se lo ha pasado más que bien, demasiado bien diría yo. Ha vuelto a las andadas y lo sabes. Y ahora que puede forzar a la gente a olvidar y a hacer lo que él quiera, está un poco descontrolado. Te preocupas por unas faltas de asistencia, cuando de lo que deberías preocuparte es de otro tipo de hábitos que está tomando Tate. **

**- ¿Te sigue molestando que tenga sexo en casa? **(Damon sabía perfectamente lo que le molestaba a Stefan, pero no quería reconocerlo, porque en cierto modo era como reconocer que no lo estaba haciendo bien)

**- Yo tengo sexo en casa, tú tienes sexo en casa, él…él monta auténticas orgías. ¡Tiene 15 años, por amor de dios, Damon! Lo que vi el otro día…aquello que hizo con aquellos pobre chicos era denigrante, no es necesario nada de eso para divertirse. Tate piensa que sus actos no tiene consecuencias, una simple miradita un par de palabras y aquí no ha pasado nada. La gente para él, no es más que comida o un juguete.**

**- ¿Y acaso, no los son?** (dijo con media sonrisa Damon)

**- NO, no lo son. Y hasta tú, lo sabes. Así que deja de hacer el capullo con todo ese rollo de la escuela y céntrate en lo que realmente es importante** (dijo molesto Stefan).

**- ¿Entonces que sugieres? Qué haga como el reverendo que le regale un anillo de castidad. ¡Venga ya! Ambos sabemos perfectamente donde mete ese anillo Gwen **(Damon sonrió lascivamente y Stefan solo rodó los ojos, a veces intentar hablar seriamente con Damon era desquiciante)**. **

**- No digo eso. Solo digo que Tate está desmadrado. Y no todo es culpa de él.**

**- Por supuesto, soy un padre horrible** (Damon no era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo y Stefan tampoco, Damon inconscientemente hacía tiempo que no se veía como el "hermano mayor" de Tate), **ya me lo he oído decir oí en la escuela, gracias.**

**- Oh, venga, Damon, yo no he dicho eso, solo pienso que no puedes esperar que actué como un auténtico crápula en algunos aspectos de la vida y en otros sea un boy scout. Le estás enviando mensajes contradictorios. Y tú mismo lo has dicho, tiene 15 años, se está agarrando a lo que más le conviene. **

**- De acuerdo** (dio un largo suspiro), **pongamos que tuvieras razón. ¿Qué sugieres?**

- **Qué te aclares Damon, escoge, padre enrollado o padre coñazo, pero sea lo que sea que escoges, se consecuente con tus actos. Quieres que Tate se comporté como un auténtico caballero y que sea culto y educado, púes edúcalo para eso. Si al contrario si quieres que sea un crápula encantador justo cómo lo eres tú ** (Damon levantó una ceja al oír eso) **entonces déjalo hacer. Pero no te puedes pasar el día cambiando de idea. Lo confundes a él y a mi me sacas de quicio.**

**- ¡jejeje Dios! Estoy recibiendo consejo de paternidad de mi hermanito pequeño, el mundo debe de estar más loco de lo que me temía** (Damon se rió y se dejó finalmente caer en el sofá donde estaba sentado Stefan leyendo un libro). **Ok, vale. Cuando regrese August, de donde quiera que esté, tendremos una reunión familiar. Voy a tener que cambiar algunas cosas por aquí.**

**- amén hermano** (dijo Stefan complacido)

**- y una de esas cosas será tu escandalosa baja asistencia del instituto **(dijo rápidamente)**.**

**- ¿qué?** (dijo incrédulo Stefan)

**- Oh, no hermanito, aquí nos sacrificamos todos, si yo he de dejar de comportarme como un crápula y Tate puede comportarse como un chico de su edad, uno de los buenos,(**enseguida aclaró) **tú puedes ir al instituto. **

**- No, venga ya **(seguía sin tomárselo en serio)

**- Somos una familia, eso significa sacrificarse de vez en cuando.**

- (Stefan dio una larga expiración) **De acuerdo, haré todo lo posible por asistir más a clase.**

**- Stefan, el director de la escuela está bajo mi control, sabré si no vas. **

**- ¿El Director William Prickly? **(dijo abriendo mucho los ojos)

**- El mismo, es bueno tener a su hija como secretaria ¿sabes?**

**- Eres horrible. **

**- Lo sé, pero con August, no me ha quedado otro remedio. Además este trimestre Alaric se reincorporará. **

**- Eso es raro.**

**- la gente no sabe que murió, piensan que regresó a su trabajo en la facultad. Y ya me ha dado su palabra que cuidará de August mientras entre en el instituto, ¡Total tiene que echarle un vistazo a Jeremy! ¿Si quieres le pido que también cuide de ti?** (Damon dijo con maldad mientras se reía)

**- Jajaja muy gracioso Damon**. (Stefan se relajó un poco) **Pobre Alaric.**

**- ¿Pobre? ¿Por qué?**

**- Vuelve de la muerte y no solo tiene que hacer de guardián de Jeremy y sino que también tiene que vigilar a Tate mientras esté en el colegio, jejejeje, pobre Alaric, casi mejor que se hubiera quedado en el otro mundo.**

**- Todo esto rato era un fantasma, no estaba precisamente "descansando en paz".**

**- Pues ahora seguro que no lo va a hacer** (ambos hermanos se rieron a eso)

**- Supongo que no** (Damon y Stefan se quedaron un buen rato hablando sobre Alaric y los viejos tiempos).

Sobre las nueve de la noche, justo a la hora de cenar, Tate entró en casa. Stefan y Damon se miraron él uno al otro, pero no cruzaron ni media palabra.

**- ¿August eres tú?** (gritó desde la cocina Damon)

**- ****_¿Quién cojones iba a ser si no?_** (dijo entre dientes) **¡SI, SOY YO!** (gritó des de la entrada, y dejó su mochila y la cazadora tejana en el ropero)

- **¡En la cocina!** (dijo Damon)

**- ****_Lo sé, joder, yo también soy vampiro, puedo oíros_** (dijo otra vez entre dientes**) Si, YA VA** (gritó de nuevo y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Nada más llegar a la cocina se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comes sin saludar ni decir nada).

-** ¿Y que tal el día?** (Damon le preguntó de forma casual)

**- Buffff como siempre **(y siguió comiendo) **¿Y el tuyo? **(preguntó para cambiar de tema)

**- ¡Vaya!, pues ahora que lo preguntas, me ha pasado algo bastante molesto hoy.**

- **Ah, si ¿qué? **(dijo pero en verdad no le importaba mucho el día que había tenido Damon).

- **Estaba en plena reunión del consejo cuando el director** **Prickly me llamó para concertar una reunión urgente conmigo **(Damon hablaba con toda normalidad, Tate se puso muy tenso rápidamente) **¿Te pasa algo August?** (dijo Damon con malicia al ver que Tate se había puesto tan tenso).

- **No, señor **(dijo en un susurro sin levantar la cabeza. Stefan y Damon se miraron. Tate había utilizado la palabra "señor" es significaba que pensaba que estaba en problemas, eso estaba bien, porque lo estaba).

- **¿Quieres saber porque me hizo salir el director de tu instituto de una reunión del consejo municipal?** (Tate bajó aún más la cabeza)** Pues resulta que cierto jovencito, ha decidido volver a saltarse la escuela.** (Tate se quería hacer pequeñito, casi invisible) **Y digo volver porque está es la tercera vez que te saltas la escuela desde nuestra última charla, August ¡LA TERCERA! **(dijo al fin abandonando esa actitud de calma, Damon dio un golpe en la mesa, que hizo que todo se moviera).

- **Damon, yo puedo explicarlo **(dijo Tate asustado).

-** Te escucho** (dijo Damon cruzándose de brazos y echándose un poco hacia taras en su silla. Tate abrió mucho los ojos, no se esperaba que Damon se enterara de que había faltado hoy a calase, no estaba preparado. Así que se quedó mudo) **¿Dónde has estado? **(dijo Damon cansado ya de esperar a que August le diera una respuesta) **Porque está claro que no estabas en clase.**

**- Yo…bueno…yo…**(Tate empezó a titubear)

**- ¡AUGUST TATE SALVATORE! O empiezas a hablar o te juro que** (empezó a amenazarlo).

**- La madre de Laura está fuera, en casa de su hermana en Houston, acaba de tener un bebé. Y bueno Laura, Bobby y yo decidimos quedarnos en casa de Laura todo el día.**

**- ¿Haciendo qué? **(dijo aún más furioso por la explicación tan superficial)

**- jajaja ¡Venga ya! Damon jajaja Yo, con dos chicas super calientes y en una casa vacía jajaja te diré lo que no estábamos haciendo, no estábamos haciendo galletitas** (dijo Tate riendo porque la pregunta de Damon era tan estúpida).

**- je je je** (dijo irónicamente Damon) **Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien August** (dijo fulminándolo con la mirada, Tate tragó saliva). **August ¿recuerdas lo que te dije que pasaría si volvías a saltarte una clase? **(Tate volvió a bajar la cabeza).** Acábate la cena. Cuando hayas acabado y hayas recogido todo, te espero en el despacho, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente. **

- **Damon, por favor **(dijo con los ojos llorosos). **Entiéndelo, dos chicas, solas, no podía dejarlo pasar. ¡Laura es gimnasta! ¡Te haces una idea de lo flexible que es! **(Tate esperaba que Damon se hiciera cargo de que aquella no era una invitación que pudiera rechazar para asistir a unas aburridísimas clases de matemáticas, lengua o biología. Damon lo fulminó con la mirada).

- **¿Y las otras dos veces?** (dijo Stefan arqueando la ceja y con un tono que puso los pelos de punta hasta Damon. Stefan pensó que Damon se estaba echando hacia atrás).

- **¿Qué? ¡Tú no te metas, pero si tú ni siquiera te pases por el instituto! **(le dijo furioso Tate)**. Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, capullo** (Tate estaba muy molesto porque estaba convencido que Damon lo iba a dejar pasar esta vez)**.**

**- August, discúlpate con Stefan ¡de inmediato!** (dijo Damon dando otro golpe en la mesa).

**- Pero es verdad, él ni va al instituto, y se mete en mi vida, es un maldito amargado y…**

PLAFF (Damon le dio un bofetón, Tate abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó la mano a la mejilla que acababa de abofetear Damon).

- **Discúlpate ¡ya!**

- **Lo siento** (dijo en un murmullo Tate)

- **Discúlpate bien, August.**

- **Siento haberte hablado así y haberte llamado capullo, perdón** (dijo en un tono de voz más educado y un claro).

- **De acuerdo** (dijo muy seco Stefan),** pero que no vuelva a oírte hablarme así, porque si no seré yo el que te dé, y no será una bofetada, Tate ¿me entiendes? **(Tate asintió con la cabeza).

- **¿Y las otras dos veces? **(repitió ahora Damon)

- **Una estuve en casa de Gwen y la otra fuimos al lago a pasar el día.**

- **¿Fuimos?**

- **Unos compañeros y yo.**

- **¿Qué compañeros, August?** (Damon preguntó cansado de ese tira y afloja)

- **Unos de clase** (dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Damon sabía que mentía porque el Tate se estaba comiendo la uña del dedo meñique).

- **¿He de añadir las mentiras a la desobediencia?**

- **No, señor** (Damon le echó una de esas miraditas que hacían que Tate casi se cagara de miedo)**. Con los chicos del cementerio **(Damon sabía perfectamente de quienes estaba hablando, al cementerio los chicos solo iban a beber y a fumar crack. Tate se estaba relacionando con los despojos de Mystic Falls)

- **Acábate la cena **(y Stefan y Damon se levantaron de la mesa y lo dejaron solo para que acabara de cenar).

- (cuando estuvieron en el salón, Stefan le agarró le brazo a su hermano) **Damon.**

- **Lo sé, Stefan, lo sé ¡Maldita sea, lo sé! **(Damon estaba molesto pero no con su hermano, ni siquiera con Tate, estaba molesto con él mismo).


	27. Chapter 27

Damon puso el televisor a todo volumen para que Tate no pudiera escucharles. Tate sabía porqué Damon había puesto el televisor. Y esas no eran buenas noticias para él. En el fondo confiaba que Damon solo le diera una pequeña charla por lo de faltar a la escuela, pero esa idea se había esfumado. Tate había visto la cara que había puesto Stefan y Damon cuando había dicho lo del cementerio. Esa cara no era la cara de estoy molesto porque me has vuelto a fastidiar la mañana. Esa era la cara de "No te vas a poder sentar hasta tu graduación, tu graduación universitaria". Tate se hubiera olido que Damon iba a poner esa cara, se hubiera inventado cualquier otra escusa. Pero no entendía porque le había molestado tanto, al fin y al cabo, él era ahora un vampiro, podía hacer lo que quisiera, solo tenía que recordar borrarle los recuerdos a la gente y punto. Y aquellos tipos del cementerio no es que tuviera que matarse mucho para forzarles a olvidar, es más, estaba seguro que con la cantidad de alcohol y drogas que había en su organismo no era necesaria la hipnosis, era imposible que recordaran igualmente. Tate se hacía una idea porque Stefan había puesto esa cara de "estoy muy decepcionado", porque Stefan era un maldito puritano, amargado y corto de miras. Pero se suponía que Damon debía ponerse de su lado y hacerle ver a Stefan que solo eran chorradas. Pero en vez de eso había puesto esa mirada y ambos se habían levantado de la mesa, y ahora estaban en el salón, con la tele a todo volumen, hablando de él.

De repente cundió el pánico, Tate sabía por la mirada de Damon que le esperaba. Ya llevaba un tiempo viviendo con Damon y Stefan y sabía de que píe cojeaba cada uno. Aunque Stefan era él más puritano de los tres, también era él más abierto a conversar y pasar tiempo con él. Damon podía parecer super enrollado y que pasaba de todo, pero si le molestabas realmente mucho podía llegar a ser mezquino, pero eso no era del todo malo, porque después se sentía fatal y esa era una gran oportunidad para sacarle lo que fuese o hacer lo que fuese sin sentir ni mu de su parte. Pero ahora Stefan no parecía muy conversador y Damon no parecía muy dispuesto a no decir nada y mirar hacía otro lado. Tate no quería que le gritaran, no querían que lo castigasen, y por la mirada de Damon, sobre todo, no quería que le zurraran. Así que pensó que si él no podía escuchar lo que decían, ni Damon ni Stefan, podrían tampoco escucharle a él. Sino hubiera pensado eso, ni en mil años hubiera hecho, lo que iba a hacer. Tate se levantó de la mesa con sumo cuidado de no hacer el más mínimo ruido, se dirigió hacía la puerta trasera que daba al jardín. Parecía un gato, moviéndose sigilosamente, giró muy lentamente la manilla de la puerta sabiendo que esa maldita manilla chirriaba, y se quedó unos segundo a la espera que aparecieran alguno de los hermanos Salvatore, pero nadie apareció, respiró y abrió la puerta. Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró de cara con Caroline y Elena.

**- ¿Tate? ¿nos has oído con todo ese jaleo**? (dijo Elena sonriendo)

**- si, soy vampiro ¿recuerdas? **(dijo Tate un poco apagado para lo que solía ser su carácter alegre)

**- nosotras también **(Elena rodó los ojos),** y con todo ese ruido, no puedo ni escuchar ni mis pensamientos ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Damon y Stefan están en el salón, yo tengo prisa ya llego tarde. Pasad **(dijo mientras él salía).

**- Graci- **(pero no puedo acabar el gracias porque Tate ya estaba muy lejos)**cias**

**- ¡Dios! Qué prisas **(dijo Caroline).

**- ¡Ya te digo! Parecía que fuera a apagar un incendio jejeje **(Elena dijo riendo)

**- Es Tate lo más seguro es que vaya a prenderlo jejeje **(rieron ambas y se fueron hacía el salón).

**- Hola **(dijo Caroline al entrar seguida de Elena, y enseguida tomó el mando a distancia de la televisión y lo apagó)** Dios, os vais a quedar sordos.**

**- Hola Chicas **(dijo con media sonrisa Damon)** No esperábamos visitas ¿Ha pasado algo?**

**- Relajate, gordo shhh**(dijo Caroline masajeándole los hombros)** ¿A qué viene toda esa tensión? **(dijo imitando a un psicoanalista con un poco de acento argentino)

**- Como Alaric ha regresado hemos pensado hacer una barbacoa en casa este sábado **(intervino Elena viendo que Damon estaba a punto de estrangular a Caroline).

**- Genial, allí estaremos Stefan y yo ¿no, Stefan? **(Damon dijo muy cortante)

**- Si, por supuesto **(Stefan le sonrió dulcemente a Elena. Damon solo puedo rodar los ojos).

**- Tate también está invitado, mi hermano me mataría sino lo invitara **(dijo Elena). **Además, creo que aun no conoce a Alaric ¿no?**

**- Tate no irá va a estar castigado, va estar castigado mucho tiempo **(dijo Damon con una voz muy siniestra).

**- Uh, venga ¿qué ha hecho ya? **(preguntó Caroline dando un largo suspiro)

**- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Barbie colmillitos. **

**- Grrr **(le hizo una mueca)

**- Venga Caroline, vayámonos, está claro que los chicos no están de humor, además aun tenemos que pasar por casa de Bonnie y de Matt **(dijo Elena tirando de Caroline).

**- Ok, nos vemos mañana en el instituto **(dijo Caroline a Stefan, ignorando muy melodramáticamente a Damon).

**- Si **(dijo Stefan un poco serio pero muy agradable)

**- Antes de iros, decidle a Tate que pase al salón, que queremos hablar con él.**

**- ¿Tate?**

**- Si, Caroline. Tate **(dijo cansado y molesto Damon)** ya sabes, ese niñito rubio de ojos grisáceos que suele vivir por aquí. **

**- Ja ja ja **(dijo con sarcasmo Caroline)** Más gracioso y no naces, Damon.**

**- Tate salía cuando nosotros llegamos **(Elena dijo sin entender nada, Damon no dejó que acabara con velocidad de vampiro corrió hasta la cocina y vio que estaba vacía, entonces salió de casa en búsqueda de Tate). **Dijo que tenía prisa **(continuó hablando pero esta vez solo para Stefan y Caroline).

**- Que tal punto Damon ponga las manso sobre Tate, el niño está muerto. Y sino lo mata Damon, lo mataré yo **(dijo Stefan aunque no sonaba ni enfadado ni preocupado solo un poco molesto).

**- Lo voy a volver a repetir ¿Qué es lo que pasa?** (dijo un poco preocupada)

**- Pues que el "****_enfantgâté"_**** se ha metido en graves problemas y para colmo ahora se da a la fuga.**

**- ¿Fuga? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué no llegaba tarde a ninguna parte? **(preguntó Caroline muy preocupada).

**- Solo llega tarde a su funeral **(dijo Stefan pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, estaba por tener un dolor de cabeza de los monumentales).

**- ¡Y qué haces ahí parado! ¡Sal a buscarlo! **(dijo Caroline escandalizada por la pasividad de Stefan)

**- Ya ha salido Damon, además, tengo una pequeña a donde ha ido. Y Damon creo que también.**

**- ¿Dónde? **(preguntó Caroline)

**- A casa del reverendo ¿no**? (dijo Elena con una media sonrisa, Stefan solo la miró con complicidad).** Venga Caroline, vayámonos aun tenemos que hacer, si nos necesitáis solo llámanos ¿eh?**

**- No será necesario, solo es una de sus pataletas.**

**- ok **(Elena le dio un beso en la mejilla y las dos chicas se fueron).

Damon sabía a donde dirigirse, Tate solía acudir a casa de los Forgues, cuando estaba molesto con Stefan o él. Se refugiaba en casa del reverendo y su esposa hasta que se le pasaba el enfado o hasta que el reverendo se ponía muy pesado. Normalmente era esto último. Damon lo veía como una niñería y por eso no le decía anda, además sabía que mientras estuviera en casa de los Forgues estaría vigilado y bien cuidado. Así que le dejaba quedarse a dormir alguna noche, incluso algún fin de semana. Tate ya solía hacerlo cuando estaba en la residencia, así que la señora Forgues y el reverendo ya estaban más que acostumbrados. Pero esa noche era distinta, esa noche no iba a dejar que Tate se saliese con la suya. Damon estaba molesto cuando esa mañana le habían hecho salir de la reunión del consejo para ir al instituto de Tate. Se enfadó cuando supo el motivo por el cual lo hicieron llamar. Se enfureció al saber que Tate había estado alternando con lo peorcito de Mystic Falls. Pero al averiguar que el chico se había fugado, y tras hacer la llamada de cortesía a la señora Forgues, para confirmar que Tate estaba allí, Damon estaba en un nuevo nivel de furia. Estaba que sacaba fuego por las orejas. Si había decidido darle un castigo ejemplar a Tate ya antes de la pequeña jugarreta de escapismo, ahora, ahora…no sabía lo que le iba a hacer cuando le pusiera las manos en cima, pero estaba seguro de una cosa…no iba a ser nada bueno, no al menos, para Tate.

Damon tocó al timbre de la casa de los Forgues, la señora Forgues salió a abrir rápidamente.

- **Hola Damon** (dijo con una sonrisa entre pena y complicidad), **pasa anda, están en el sótano, jugando con la Xbox.**

- **¿Y el reverendo?**

- **Es jueves, noche de bolos**(Damon asintió con la cabeza, aunque no estaba muy centrado, recordaba que el reverendo y otro 3 tipos estaban apuntados a una especie de liguilla) **¿quieres que llame a los chicos?**(dijo la señora Forgues refiriéndose a Tate)

- **Muchas gracias, pero prefiero ir yo a por él, ya ha habido demasiadas demostraciones de escapismo por esta noche** (dijo respirando hondo para intentar no hacer una escenita en casa de los Forgues).

- **Damon** (dijo la señora Forgues antes que bajara al sótano), **tienen 15 años, ya sabes están en una edad muy difícil** (Damon solo dio una respiración aún más honda y bajó al sótano. Tate, Gwen y el hermano pequeño de Gwen estaban demasiados centrados con el juego que ni oyeron abrir la puerta del sótano. Tate escuchó a Damon cuando ya estaba bajando las escaleras, se giró y se quedó blanco al ver a Damon allí).

- **AUGUST, agarra tus cosas, es tarde, nos vamos a casa** (dijo muy seco Damon, pero Tate podía oír como le rechinaban los dientes. Tate no se atrevió ni a rechistar, ni siquiera se despidió de Gwen y de su hermano, tomó su teléfono de encima de la mesa, se puso las zapatillas y empezó a subir la escalera, temiendo el momento en que llegaría a la altura de Damon) **August, es para hoy** (dijo Damon viendo como Tate se hacía el remolón).

- **Si, señor **(Tate dijo muy respetuosamente y sin atreverse a alzar la mirada. Gwen estaba alucinando con esa actitud de su amigo. Tate siempre se mostraba tan alegre y seguro de si mismo. Y ahí subiendo las escaleras a slow motion parecía un gatito asustado. Cuando Tate llegó a la altura de Damon, Tate cerró los ojos, previniendo la que le venía encima, pero en vez de notar la mano de Damon en sus posaderas, notó como Damon lo agarraba fuertemente del cogote y lo sacaba primero de aquel sótano y después de aquella casa. No fue hasta que estuvieron lejos de oídos y ojos fisgones que Damon abrió de nuevo la boca).

- **Muy bien niñito, con esta escenita, has puesto fin al Damon majo, a partir de ahora en adelante voy a estar pegado a tu trasero a sol y sombra. Di adiós al Damon enrollado y Hola al Damon controlador y dominante. **

- **Damon…yo…yo…yo me asusté, parecías tan enfadado que…**

- **Y CLARO, TODA ESTA PUESTA EN ESCENA TUYA, ME IBA A PONER DE BUEN HUMOR ¿NO?**

- **No, no era eso, yo pensé que si te daba tiempo para tranquilizarte un poco….bueno qué tú no me… ya sabes**

- **¿Qué? ¿Qué yo no te zurraría? **(Tate asintió tímidamente, odiaba como sonaba eso de zurrar, sonaba infantil) **Pues si entonces te parecía enfadado, cuando lleguemos a casa te va a parecer que antes era ¡la puta Mary Poppins! **(Damon no podía parar de chillar. Tate empezó a llorar al anticiparse de lo que estaba a punto de venírsele encima).** Marcharte así de casa,… tienes 15 años, eres ya casi un hombre. Los hombres no salen huyendo, se enfrentan a los problemas, aunque se algo desagradable y lastimoso.**

- **Yooo sniff sniff lo siento**

- **Oh, si y tanto que lo vas a sentir, de eso me voy a ocupar yo, vas a estar sintiéndolo mientras dure tu castigo** (Tate no sabía a qué se refería Damon, en su interior sabía que Damon jamás lo torturaría, pero tampoco había vito tan furioso a Damon antes).** August, he querido tratarte como un igual, darte algo de espacio y confianza, pero me has estado demostrando una y otra vez, que no mereces ese trato. A partir de ahora no harás nada, no irás a ninguna parte o hablarás con alguien, sin mi permiso. Y a la más mínima cagada te juro que mi mano tendrá mucho que decir ¿Entendiste?** (Tate asintió con la cabeza) **No puedo oír a tu cogote, ¡responde!**

- **Si, señor **(dijo Tate sorbiéndose los mocos porque ahora ya estaba llorando a moco tendido)

- **Ahórrate todas esas lágrimas, porque cuando lleguemos a casa yo te voy a dar motivos para llorar. ¡HUIR DE CASA! **(Damon rechinaba los dientes y apretaba un poco más el agarre. De ser aun humano, a Tate le hubieran salido un par de cardenales bien feos),

- **Tenía miedo **(balbuceó Tate)

- **¿MIEDO? ¿Miedo de qué?**

- **- PÚES DE ESO…DE QUE TE PUSIERAS ASÍ…Damon.**

- **¿De que me pusiera así? Oh, no, caballerete, me pongo así porque has tenido los santos cojones de largarte en vez de enfrentarte a las consecuencias. Si estaba enfadado grrr estoy enfadado contigo porque has vuelto a faltar a la escuela, y lo peor para irte a ajuntar con un atajo de perdedores borrachos y drogaditos. August, no eres idiota sabes que está mal. ¡CLARO QUE SABES QUE ESTÁ MAL! Si no, no los hubieras ocultado. **

- **Pero soy un vampiro ahora **(dijo poniendo morros),** que gracia tiene ser vampiro sino puedes hacer cosas como esas. No tengo que preocuparme d enfermedades ni de morir por sobredosis o **

- **Sabes, yo también soy de la opinión que si la vida te da limones, pues haz limonada. ¡Pero siempre manteniendo los píes en la tierra, August! **

- **¡Yo los tengo! ¡Soy un vampiro no puedo morir!**

- **Si, si te da el sol sin ese anillo, si te clavan una estaca al corazón, o si te cortan la cabeza. Cosa que estoy muy tentado de hacerte yo mismo con mis propias manos.**

- **Perooooo**

- **No peros August, si tus sentidos están abotargado por las drogas** (Damon intentó dejar a parte su ira e intentar hacer entender a Tate porque no debía jugárselas con las drogas**), puedes fácilmente perder tu anillo, puedes encontrarte otra vampiro o un cazador o cualquiera que desee la muerte a los vampiros. Y de esos hay muchos. **

- **Pero nadie sabe que soy un vampiro.**

- **¿nadie?**

- **Ok, ninguno de esos paletos. **

- **¿Estás seguro? Como lo puedes estar, quizás en una de esas mega fiestas que te gastas hicieras o dijeras algo que te pusiera en descubierto.**

- **No, no lo hice. Dijiste que fuera discreto.**

- **No me calientes, niño. Has sido muchas cosas menos discreto, August**.

- **Eso no es verdad, ni Stefan, ni tú, ni ninguno de tus amiguitos os habéis enterado de nada de lo que he estado haciendo, si el metiche del director no hubiera **(Damon paró en seco, eso hizo que casi se tropezara Tate. Damon lo miró fijamente a los ojos y muy serio le dijo).

- **El director, como otros, se han dado cuenta de tus frecuentes ausencias al instituto. No puedes hipnotizar a todo el instituto **(Tate levantó una ceja dándole descrédito a las palabras de Damon)** Y aunque no supiera lo del cementerio, porque de haberlo sabido lo hubiera cortado de raíz **(en seguida le aclaró)**, pero si que estoy muy enterado de tus fiesteritas en casa de tus amiguitas Bob, Laura, Tessa y tus reuniones con tus antiguos compañeros de la residencia. Incluso estoy al tanto de aquel accidente en Crimle road, de hace un par de meses **(Tate abrió muchos ojos). **Si, lo sé. No te dije nada, porque pensé que aún estabas muy afectado con lo de Patricia** (ni Damon, ni nadie, le había mencionado a Patricia des de que se fuera).** Pero tú no haces todo esto porque estás furioso con Patricia o porque la eches de menos. Tú haces todo esto porque te divierte y te importa una mierda las consecuencias, porque como tú dices ahora eres un vampiro. Pero, August, dime, y sé sincero, si te acuerdas cómo, ¿que hubiera pasado si aquella noche en Crimle road, en vez de una moto hubiera sido un coche, y tu sangre no hubiera sido suficiente para sanar a Bob? **(Bajó la cabeza, entendía lo que decía Damon, durante unos días después de aquella noche, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en ello, pero pronto lo enterró muy al fondo y no volvió a pensar en ello).

- **Yo no, yo no, fue un accidente.**

- **Sabes los accidentes pasan, pero si tu los buscas, no puedes pretender lamentarte porque después pasen desgracias. Y August, a más descuidados eres más probabilidades tienes de que las cosas salgan mal, muy mal.**

- **Si lo sabías porque no dijiste nada, creí que no te importaba.**

- **No, creíste que no lo sabía. Si hubieras creído que no me importara no hubieras ido a mis espaldas. No me importa que invites a tus amigos a cas y que os lo paséis bien, no me importa que te alimentes de ellos y que luego les hagas olvidar, y lo sabes, y por eso lo haces de una forma tan descarada que hay veces que hasta a mi me ofende. Pero no te he dicho jamás nada sobre ello. Stefan si, pero yo no. Y puede que me haya equivocado en eso, y por eso no te voy a castigar a ti, por esas farras tan pasadas de vueltas. Pero August, no soy imbécil, llevo demasiado tiempo por aquí para que un niño de pañales me levante la camisa. Todo lo que hiciste a escondidas, lo hiciste porque sabías que estaba tan mal que ni yo te lo permitiría. Y no por fastidiar, ya has comprobado en estos meses que no te quiero fastidiar, sino porque estaba mal, muy mal. Y tú lo sabías **(a Tate le salieron de nuevo un par de lágrimas)**. ¿Si te sueltos saldrás corriendo? **(Tate negó con la cabeza tímidamente sin poder mirar a la cara de Damon) **¿August?** (eso significaba que esperaba una respuesta más verbal)

- **No **(dijo muy flojito)

- **ok, entonces para casa.**

- **Pero yo no quiero, me pegarás.**

- **¿A caso mereces otra cosa**? (esa respuesta no se la esperaba y lo dejó totalmente desarmado)

- **Nadie se merece que le peguen **(dijo en un tono más propio de un niño de parvulario que de uno de instituto)**.**

- **Jejejeje Mejor no discutes conmigo sobre eso, te he de recordar mi afición por torturar** (Tate casi se orina encima). **No te voy a torturar, bobo, así que borra esa mueca de pánico de tu cara** (Tate respiró aliviado). **Pero te aseguro que vas a tardar mucho en poder sentarte cómodamente. Y mucho para un vampiro, es mucho-mucho** (Tate gruñó y se hundió de hombros)** venga para casa, Stefan debe estar que se sube por las paredes.**

- **¡Mierda, Stefan! Él, también, joder** (dijo para si mismo Tate, maldiciendo su mala suerte).

- **Si, él también, y para que veas que soy un hermano enrollado te daré un consejo con Stefan **(Tate lo miró muy atento).** Hoy no es un buen día para renegar ni mostrarse irrespetuoso delante de él **(Tate rodó los ojos, porque a veces Stefan era tan parecido a su madre, que ponía los pelos de punta). **Ya que estamos, ni delante de mí** (añadió con una media sonrisa).

- **Estoy muerto**

- **Claro, eres un vampiro, bobo** (dijo despeinándolo mientras se medio reía. Tate vio en ese gesto una puerta a la esperanza quizás a Damon se le estuviera pasando ya el enfado). **Sé lo que piensas, y no, no se me ha pasado el enfado. Estoy muy lejos de que se me pase** (Tate gruñó). **Pero que esté enfadado contigo, no significa que no te quiera **(Tate se paró de golpe y lo miró como si Damon fuera un alienígena). **Por favor, no seas como Stefan, no hagas de esto una montaña de arena, te quiero, ya está dicho, ahora vayamos para casa** (dijo intentando parecer molesto por decirlo en voz alta, pero no lo estaba, y Tate lo sabía).

- **Damon yo…yo…(**parecía que iba a decir que yo también te quiero al menos esa era su cara pero, finalmente sonrió maliciosamente) **creo que eres una nenaza, te quiero muac muac (**empezó a burlarse de él mientras corría en dirección a casa) **oh, miradme soy Damon Jocelyn Salvatore y soy rosita y quiero a Tate** (y se puso a dar saltitos como una colegiala mientras le tiraba besito).

- **Ven aquí, renacuajo, maldita sea, voy a matar a Stefan y después te mataré a ti jajajaja**

- **muac muac jejeje**

Y como dicen en los cuentos y vivieron felices y comieron perdices, eso si, durante unas semanas Tate se comió las perdices sentado sobre un cojín bien blandito.

* * *

Esta historia está dedicado a 3 personas: Lizzy, Lady Schumi y a Jeffrey.

* * *

Espero que les gustara, ya que a mi me costó bastante, no estaba muy segura cuando la empecé y un montón de problemas de salud, hicieron que escribirla fuera bastante tedioso. Pero ahí está, no sean muy duros conmigo.


End file.
